It Can Only Get Better
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Lexi James comes home after having the worst day & finds her fiancee cheating on her with another woman. She loads all her belongings into her car & drives away having no idea where she's going. Her car breaks down and a handsome stranger named Jacob helps her. The two of them become quick friends. What will happen when they develop deeper feelings for each other.
1. Just One of Those Days

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Lexi James comes home from work after having the worst day ever only to find her fiancee cheating on her with another woman. So she loads all her belongings into her car and drives away having no idea where she's going. Her car breaks down and a handsome stranger named Jacob helps her. The two of them become quick friends and roommates. What will happen when they develop deeper feelings for each other.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Have you ever had one of those days? You know the kind where everything that can go wrong does. And just when you think it can't get any worse it does. Well for Lexi James it was one of those days. The day started off bad when she slept through her alarm and was late getting up for work. Of course her fiance was asleep next to her and turned the alarm off and didn't bother waking her up. She was in such a hurry to get downstairs and out of the house she fell down the stairs and hurt her ankle. When she finally got to her car and started it she realized she might have enough gas to get to the gas station. When she did get to the gas station and filled her car up she realized she was going to be late for work, which she was and of course she got in trouble. After her boss finished yelling at her about responsibility, a good work ethic and being on time, of course this being the first time she was ever late since she worked here. She made her way to her desk and some idiot bumped into her and spilled his hot coffee all over her. By the time she got to her desk it was 10:00 and she already wished this day was over. She turned her computer on and went to work, she got halfway through her work and her computer crashed before she saved her work so she had to start all over. She felt like banging her head against her desk, wishing it was time to quit and go home to her boyfriend/fiance, Sawyer.

She had met Sawyer in high school and the two of them dated off and on throughout high school. Sawyer was very attractive he had dark hair and bright blue eyes and was the type of guy that girls stared at and turned around to look at as he walked by. His family was also very wealthy, so Sawyer hated that Lexi insisted working, he didn't want her to work since he had enough money to take care of both of them. He was always buying her expensive jewelry, that was gorgeous yes but was way to extravagant for her. Not long after graduation the two of them moved into a house together in Seattle and things were great. Three months after graduation Sawyer asked Lexi to marry him and gave her a beautiful princess cut engagement ring with a huge diamond that weighed her finger down and made all her friends jealous. Sawyer didn't seem to get she didn't need huge diamonds and expensive things to make her happy because she was already happy with him. They would be getting married in a month now and Lexi couldn't wait to marry him and spend her life with him. Lexi finally looked back up at her computer, ran her hands through her light brown hair and took a deep breath and started everything over again.

When it was finally quitting time Lexi ran out to her green Mustang Convertible and started it and drove as fast as she could home to her future husband. After parking her car Lexi gathered her purse from her car and made her way into her house. She walked in and laid her purse on the counter and went to find Sawyer. She started with the bedroom, she walked up the stairs and she opened the door and wasn't prepared for what she saw. She saw her fiance naked in their bed with a blonde woman moving up and down on top of him. She swore her heart stopped beating when she saw them. She saw Sawyer run his hands over the girls body as he moaned and her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head and finally found her voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" she yelled and she saw both of them stop.

"Lexi," Sawyer said and he pushed the girl off of him. "Lexi please its not what you think."

"Well I don't see how it can be anything other than my fiance fucking some other woman!" she said angrily.

"Lexi I…" he began and she shook her head and walked over to the closet and drug a suitcase out and threw it on the bed. The girl he was fucking had to jump back falling off the bed and onto the floor to avoid being hit by the suitcase.

"Lexi what are you doing?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm leaving you," she told him and she glanced over at the naked girl on the floor. "Maybe you should get dressed and leave," she told her and the girl jumped up and grabbed her clothes and ran out. Sawyer got out of bed and slipped on his jeans as Lexi grabbed clothes from the closet and put them in her bag.

"Lexi," Sawyer said. "It won't happen again."

"How many times before today?" she asked.

"Lexi I….it doesn't matter."

"You're right it doesn't," she sighed. "I'm not going to marry a man that cheats on me even once." she told him and she continued throwing clothes in her suitcase and grabbed another bag and started putting clothes in it to.

"Lexi please don't leave me," he pleaded as she drug her suitcase to the living room and then drug everything else she had packed there. She began taking her bags to her car and when she had put all of them in there she saw Sawyer standing in living room.

"Please marry me," he pleaded. "I'm sorry I cheated on you Lexi, I do love you."

"Well you have a really funny way of showing it." she told him. "You were fucking another girl in our bed, in our home," she said angrily. You let me oversleep on purpose this morning didn't you?"

"Alexandria," he said. "What if I did?" he asked. "You don't have to work."

"I like to work Sawyer," she told him. "I can't trust you anymore, you've proven that today." she told him and he took a step towards her and reached out to touch. "Don't you dare touch me," she fumed. "Do not touch me," she said angrily and she pulled the overly huge, expensive engagement ring off her finger. "I don't need this anymore," she said and threw it at him. "We're done," she said and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Lexi slid behind the wheel of her car and started it and drove away from her house. She had no idea where she was going, some hotel she guessed until she figured out what to do. She decided to just drive around a little before finding a hotel for the night, get her thoughts together. She couldn't believe Sawyer had been cheating on her. Who knows how long or how many other women he'd fucked in their bed before today. Lexi shook her head as she continued to drive, when her car started making a funny noise and not driving right. She shook her head and pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off. Could this day get any worse. Apparently so because it started to rain.

"Damn," she cursed as she hit the steering wheel and the tears she had been holding back all day finally fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Jacob Black was driving home from visiting Bella when he passed by a green mustang convertible pulled off on the side of the road he slowed down and looked over and he could make out a girl with her head laying on the steering wheel through the rain, he could hear her sobs as well. He pulled over behind her and got out and walked over to the passenger side of the car and knocked on her window. Jacob saw her jump startled and she rolled the window down a little.

"Hi," Jacob said.

"Hi," Lexi replied.

"I'm Jake, I was on my way home and I saw you pulled over," he said. "You need some help?" he asked as he glanced in her car and saw the backseat was full of bags.

"Actually I do need help," she whispered and tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

"Please don't cry," he said softly "I bet I can fix whatever is wrong with your car." he told her. "I'm good at fixing cars."

"Ok."

"Just pop the hood and let me have a look ok," he told her.

"Ok," she told him and popped the hood and then grabbed a flashlight from the floorboard and a umbrella and got out, the least she could do was hold a flashlight for him and an umbrella. She got out of the car and walked over to where Jacob was standing looking under the hood.

"Hey, I thought you might need a flashlight," she told him and he smiled. She had no idea that with his wolf senses he didn't need a flashlight.

"Thanks," he smiled and she turned it on and shined it under the hood for him. She watched as Jacob felt hoses and checked fluids in the car. After a few minutes Jacob looked over at her. Now that she was out of the car he could get a good look at her. She about 5'6" tall, thin. She had really light brown hair, bright blue eyes, she was really beautiful and smelled like raspberries and he didn't even know her name.

"So do I get to know your name?" Jacob asked as he continued checking over everything. She saw him shake his head a few times and Lexi smiled.

"Its Lexi," she told him.

"Lexi," he said and she smiled. For some reason she loved the way her name sounded coming from his lips. "So what's it short for?"

"Alexandria," she sighed.

"Alexandria," he whispered. "Its pretty."

"Thanks," she said.

"Ok I know some of the problem," he told her.

"Ok."

"So you want the bad news first?"

"Always."

"Well for one I checked your oil level and its way lower than it should be, you could damage your motor from that," he told her. "You also have a few hoses and fuses that should definitely be replaced and I think your transmission is fixing to go out."

"Great," Lexi said sarcastically.

"There is good news."

"What news could be good?"

"I can fix it for you and you won't have to pay as much, parts and a little extra."

"Really you can fix this?' she asked surprised.

"Yes its one thing I'm really good at," he told her.

"Ok so how do I get my car to wherever I need it to go?"

"Well you are not driving that car anywhere, you could get hurt," he told her. "I'll call my friend Sam and he'll help us get it to my house and in the garage behind it."

"Oh is he your roommate or something?" she asked.

"No I actually live by myself," he told her as he shut the hood. Lexi stepped closer and held the umbrella up so it covered both of them, Jacob shook his head and took the umbrella from her and held it for her. Lexi looked over at him and finally got a good look at him. He was really tall and had tanned skin and deep brown eyes. A really nice smile as well, she let her eyes travel over his body and saw he was very muscular. He had huge biceps and from where the rain had soaked his t-shirt it clung to his body and she could make out a six pack under his shirt. He was definitely sexy.

"Oh you live by yourself," she said.

"Yeah Sam is a friend, more like a brother." he told her. "Why don't you go get in my truck so you don't get any more wet. Don't want you getting sick on me."

"Thanks Jake," she said and walked away from him. Jacob watched her as she opened the passenger side of his truck and slide in. When he saw she was safely inside his truck he called Sam to come help get her car to his house.

A few minutes later Lexi heard the drivers side door open and Jake got in and closed the door. "Sam will be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks," she whispered. "So where do you live?"

"La Push."

"Oh," she whispered.

"I have a small two bedroom house, not much but its all mine," he told her. "Me and my friends fixed it up ourselves, it wasn't in the best condition when I got it. The roof was horrible, the paint was peeling, we put hardwood floors in the whole house and ripped up all the carpet."

"Sounds nice." she said.

"I've been taking care of my dad, he's in a wheelchair from a car accident, I've been taking care of him since I was like thirteen and my sisters left the rez," he sighed. "They turned eighteen one day and were on a plane the next day." he told her.

"That's sweet that you took care of your dad," she said and he smiled. "So why do you live by yourself?" she asked. "Your dads ok right?"

"My dads fine, got remarried and his new wife takes care of him, she told me it was time I got out of the house and lived my life a little."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah it is," he sighed. "So I noticed your back seat was full of bags….

"My trunk is full of bags to," she told him.

"Oh. You going somewhere?"

"Yeah." she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and looked out the window.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know," he said. "How can you not know?"

"Because I just don't," she said upset. "Today has been the worst day ever and I have no idea what I'm going to do now."

"Tell me what happened, start from the beginning."

"You sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Positive," he smiled. "Talk to me." he said. "I'm actually really good at listening."

"Ok," she said. "So it all started when I slept through my alarm this morning and Sawyer my fiance didn't even bother to wake me up, he turned my alarm off but didn't want to wake me up."

"Why would he do that?" Jacob asked confused.

"He doesn't like that I work, he wants me to stay home and not work," she told him and he nodded.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"He comes from a wealthy family and he has plenty of money and doesn't think his future wife should work," she told him. "But I told him that wasn't going to happen, I wasn't going to be dependent on him."

"Makes sense I guess."

"So I'm in such a hurry to get to my car that I fall down the stairs and hurt my ankle a little. Then when I get into my car, I need to put gas in it so I have to stop and fill my car up." she sighed. "I finally get to work and I'm definitely late and my boss yells at me about responsibility and being on time and a good work ethic. This was the first time I had been late since I had been working there," she told him. "So I go to my desk and some idiot spills his hot coffee on me," she went on.

"Ouch," Jacob said sympathetically.

"Yeah," she sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So I finally get to work and sit down at my desk and work on my computer and it crashes."

"That sucks," Jacob said as he took her hand in his. "Did you have your work saved?"

"No," she told him. "Had to start all over."

"That sucks worse," he said and she felt his thumb running circles over the top of her hand.

"Yeah." she sighed. "So I finally get to go home and what do you think I find," she said. "My fiance in our bed fucking some other woman."

"Oh no," Jacob said shocked.

"Yep," she sighed. "So I packed up everything that was mine and left him." she told him. "He apologized of course and said it wouldn't happen again. But I wonder how long its been going on, how many other women he's cheated on me with."

"Lexi, that's horrible."

"So I basically threw his overly expensive, huge weighed my finger down diamond back at him and left and that brings me to my car breaking down and meeting you."

"Oh."

"And I have to say meeting you has been the highlight of my day."

"Glad I could help make your day better." he smiled.

"So after we get my car to your house do you think you could drive me to a hotel or something tonight?" she asked hopefully and he glanced over at her. He really didn't like the idea of her staying by herself overnight in a hotel. Especially after she just left her fiance. Anyone could find her in a hotel. However he could invite her to stay in his extra bedroom for the night, her fiance wouldn't think she was there and she would be safe and that way he could also look over her car really good and tell her what he needed to do.

"No I can't take you to a hotel," he said and she looked at him shocked.

"Ok," she said a bit surprised and tried to pull her hand out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her.

"Listen Lexi, you can stay with me tonight," he told her. "I have an extra bedroom and no one will bother you,"

"Jake I can't just stay at your house for nothing," she told him.

"Well what do you say, you cook me breakfast in the morning and we'll call that even. After breakfast I'll look over your car again and we'll see what I need to do." he said and she looked at him skeptically. "Look, I know we just met but I promise I have no other intentions," Jacob said. "Just a place to sleep tonight," he assured her. "Where you'll be safe and your fiance can't find you."

"Jake I don't think he'll do anything," she told him.

"Lexi," Jake said. "Just tonight, you can leave tomorrow if you want."

"Ok," she said quietly and he let go of her hand.

"Good," he smiled. "So have you had dinner?"

"No, I was to busy packing my bags," she sighed.

"Alright," he sighed. "After we get your car to my house, we can go to my friend Sam's house for dinner."

"Are you sure he won't mind an extra person?" she asked nervously.

"He won't mind Alexandria," Jacob said. "I promise."

"Ok," she agreed. "But I don't know why you're being so nice to me."

"Do I have to have a reason?" Jacob asked and he glanced over at her and he saw her shrug.

"I don't know," she said quietly and raised her hand to her mouth to bite her nails.

"Don't bite your nails," Jacob told her and grabbed her hand. "There's Sam." he added as a truck pulled up in front of Lexi's car. "You stay here ok?"

"Ok," she agreed and Jacob got out of his truck and walked to meet Sam.


	2. La Push

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Lexi James comes home from work after having the worst day ever only to find her fiancee cheating on her with another woman. So she loads all her belongings into her car and drives away having no idea where she's going. Her car breaks down and a **

**handsome stranger named Jacob helps her. The two of them become quick friends and roommates. What will happen when they develop deeper feelings for each other.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites  
**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Jacob walked over to meet Sam.

"Hey Sam," Jacob said.

"Jake," Sam said. "Nice car," he said as his eyes raked over the green 2011 mustang convertible.

"Yeah I know."

"So we're taking it to your house then?"

"Yep, I'm going to fix it for her," Jacob said.

"Alright, lets get it all hooked up to the truck and I'll pull it to your house." he told him.

A few minutes later they were ready to go.

"I told Lexi she could have dinner with us tonight since she hasn't eaten yet."

"Lexi?"

"That's her car."

"Alright," Sam smiled.

"She's going to stay at my house tonight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't know, but I just want to keep an eye on her tonight," he sighed. "From what I understand its been a really bad day for her."

"You can't save everyone Jake," Sam sighed.

"I know," he said quietly. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

Jacob walked over and got back in his truck.

"We'll go to my house first so I can help Sam get your car in the garage and then we'll go to Sam's." he told her as he started the car and followed Sam to his house.

"Ok," she agreed. "Thanks for doing all this, you don't even know me."

"Its fine Lexi," he told her.

Not much later they stopped in front of a small one story white house. It had a porch with some chairs on it. Lexi looked at the house and smiled. It was really nice and knowing that Jake and his friends fixed it up made it that much better. There was something about guys that were good with their hands that was really sexy. Guys that liked to work were sexy. Jacob glanced over at Lexi looking at his house and felt nervous all of a sudden. He knew it wasn't much, especially compared to what she was probably used to.

"I know its not much," Jake began.

"Jake its nice," Lexi told him. "And knowing that you and your friends did all the work makes it that much better and it also makes me think a lot more of you and your friends."

"Well I'm glad you like the house," he smiled. "But how does knowing we did all the work make you think more of us."

"Well it means that you guys like to work hard and you're good with your hands," she said. "There's something about guys that like to work and are good with their hands that's really sexy."

"Think so?"

"Yep," she smiled.

"Ok I'm going to help Sam, get the car in the garage," he told her.

"Ok, once you get my car in the garage, I'd like to change clothes before going to Sam's house."

"No problem," Jacob said and he got out of the car. Lexi got out as well since it finally stopped raining and watched as Jacob walked over to Sam and the two of them got her car in Jacobs garage. Lexi walked over to where the two guys were standing.

"Sam this is Lexi," Jacob said and Sam glanced over to the pretty brunette standing by Jacob.

"Its nice to meet you Lexi," Sam said and Lexi glanced over at him. Lexi could tell he was muscular like Jacob. Not quite as muscular and in her opinion not as attractive, yes Sam was attractive but not like Jacob.

"Its nice to meet you to," Lexi said softly.

"Well I'm going to get on some dry clothes and Lexi and I will be over in a few minutes."

"Alright see you then," Sam said.

"Thank you for coming to get my car," Lexi said. "I really do appreciate it." she added and Sam smiled.

"No problem Lexi," Sam said and he got in his truck and drove off.

"Ok why don't you get whatever you need from your car and you can come inside and I'll show you where everything is and you can shower or change if you want before we leave."

"Alright, thanks," Lexi said and she walked over and opened her trunk and lifted a giant suitcase.

"You need so help?" Jacob asked.

"I got it," Lexi said as she sat a suitcase on the ground. "I should have something to wear in there." she added as Jacob walked over and took the suitcase from her and picked it up like it weighed nothing and walked towards his house. Lexi followed him, not even having time to tell him the suitcase had wheels.

* * *

When they got inside Lexi looked around. The house seemed nice and somewhat clean. The hardwood floors that Jacob and his friends had put in were really nice. The living room had a couch and chair. There was a large flat screen TV, VCR and some kind of game system.

"The extra bedroom is this way," he said and led her down a hallway off from the living room.

"Bathroom is here," he told her. "This is the extra bedroom," he told her and opened the door. "But my bedroom is at the end of the hall if you need something," he added and she nodded and followed him in the bedroom.

"How soon can you be ready?" he asked.

"Thirty minutes," she said. "I just want to change and clean up a little."

"Ok, no problem," he said. "I need to change as well." he told her. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"Ok," she agreed and Jacob walked out of her bedroom.

About thirty minutes later Lexi was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and Jacob was dressed in his blue jean cut offs and no shirt.

"You're ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Are you?" she asked as her eyes traveled over his body. He looked sexy, he had six pack abs, muscular arms, she really didn't want to stop looking at him.

"Yes Lexi I'm ready," he said and she looked up at him. "Come on."

"Ok," Jacob said as they walked to Sam's. "I'll introduce you to my friends when you get to Sam's." he told her. "Sam's wife's name is Emily and when you see her, I just want to warn you that one side of her face is scarred. She was attacked by a bear."

"That's horrible," Lexi said and shook her head.

"Anyway, I think you'll get along with everyone and that they'll like you."

"I hope so Jake," she sighed. "If they're anything like you then I'm sure I'll like them." she added and Jacob smiled.

"Well I should warn you Paul's going to hit on you and Quil's going to flirt with you," he told her and she smiled.

"Why would they do that?" she asked.

"Because you're pretty," he told her and she smiled.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked smiling.

"Yes Alexandria I think you're pretty," he sighed and she glanced over at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You know you're pretty Alexandria," he told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, one of the many reason's Sawyer wanted me, I looked good standing next to him and would look good on his arm for all those things rich people attend." she told him. "Sometimes i wonder if he even loved me."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Jacob told her. "I don't know you that well yet but I know you deserve better than a fiance that would cheat on you."

"Thanks Jake."

"So what did he look like?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Well he was really cute, kind of like Zac Efron," she told him and he nodded. "But he's not as hot as you Jake."

"You think I'm hot?" he asked smiling.

"Jake I think you know most girls think you're hot," she said and rolled her eyes. "I think you know most girls turn around to watch you walk away," she added and he chuckled.

"Maybe," he said.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "No girl has grabbed you up yet."

"No," he said quietly. "You sound surprised."

"A bit surprised yeah," she admitted. "One you're a really attractive guy and I don't know you that well but you seem like a really sweet guy. I mean you helped a complete stranger out, you're going to fix my car and you're letting me stay in your house."

"Well there is a girl I like but she doesn't feel the same way," he sighed. "She likes some other guy."

"Sorry Jake, maybe she'll come around."

"Or maybe she's just not the girl for me, maybe there's someone better."

"Maybe." Lexi said.

* * *

All the guys and imprints were gathered in Sam's kitchen. Jacob was the only person not there yet.

"Where's Jake?" Quil asked.

"He's on his way and he's bringing someone with him."

"Did he imprint?" Jared asked.

"No but it is a girl," Sam told them.

"Not Bella," Paul growled.

"No not Bella," Sam sighed.

"You mean Jake knows other girls besides Bella," Embry said.

"Guys listen!" Sam yelled. "Her name is Lexi and her car broke down on the side of the road when Jake was coming home and not only did her agree to fix her car but he's letting her stay over night in his house."

"Is she hot?" Paul asked.

"I don't see how that matters," Sam told him.

"Is she?"

"Yes, she's really pretty," Sam said.

"Go Jake," Quil cheered.

Jacob and Lexi walked up on Sam's porch.

"Just be yourself and they'll love you ok."

"Ok Jake," Lexi smiled and he opened the door and walked in grabbing Lexi's hand and pulled her in behind him. When Lexi looked around all she saw was a room full of half naked men. Half naked attractive men.

"Jake," everyone said.

"Hey guys," he said. "This is Lexi," he told them. "You met Sam already and that's his wife Emily next to him. The other girl is Kim and that's Jared her boyfriend beside her. "Quil, Embry," he said pointing to them. "And Paul," he finished and Paul gave her a sexy smirk and a wink.

"Hello Lexi, its nice to meet you," Emily said as she walked over to her.

"Nice to meet you to," she whispered.

"So Lexi you live close by?" Kim asked.

"Seattle," she answered. "But I don't live there anymore." she added.

"What happened?" Quil asked.

"It doesn't matter right now guys" Jake told them.

"Its fine Jake," she sighed. "I was engaged to be married, in a few weeks actually."

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Well I came home from work today and found my fiancee, my now ex fiancee in our bed fucking another woman." she told them.

"Oh no!" Emily exclaimed.

"So I packed my bags and left and my car broke down and Jake stopped and helped me and now I'm here."

"What kind of car to you have?" Embry asked.

"Mustang convertible," she answered as her phone rang. "Sorry," she said softly and grabbed her phone from her pocket, she saw it was Sawyer calling her and hit the ignore button and put it back in her pocket.

"Sawyer," she told Jacob and he nodded as the phone rang again and she hook her head and took her phone out of her pocket and saw it was Sawyer again. "Excuse me I'll be right back," she said and opened the door and stepped outside.

"Sawyer," she answered.

"Lexi, I think you've proved your point, you can come back home now."

"Sawyer I'm not coming back to you, I meant it when I said we're over." she told him. "I won't marry a man who cheats on me."

"So what am I supposed to tell my parents?" he asked.

"How about the truth Sawyer," she said. "You can't keep your dick in your pants and I caught you cheating on me and I won't marry you."

"Lexi it won't happen again," he told her.

"I'm not coming back Sawyer, ever," she told him.

"Sawyer its over," she told him.

"I can find you Lexi, even if I have to search all the hotels in the state of Washington."

"Good luck with that," she told him and hung the phone up. Lexi covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath and slipped her phone back in her pocket and went back inside.

"Everything ok?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"What did he want?"

"For me to take him back but its not going to happen."

"What about your parents?" Jacob asked her. "Are they going to be disappointed or upset?"

"No Jake," she sighed. "My parents died, they were killed in some camping trip in the woods two years ago. I was told it was a bear attack but I don't know if it really was." she sighed. "Their bodies were pretty messed up when I had to identify them so it had to be some sort of animal." she told them and Sam dropped the plate he was carrying and it fell to the floor and broke.

"Sorry," he said quickly and bent down and started to pick the pieces up and Emily knelt down to help him.

"Sam what's wrong?" she asked.

"It wasn't a bear," he said. "If her parents are the ones I'm thinking they are then it wasn't a bear and I'm the one who found them."

"Oh no," Emily said softly and he nodded.

"Vampire." Sam said and stood up.

"Did your fiancee at least go with you to do that?" Jacob asked her.

"No I went by myself."

"I don't understand why you didn't leave him sooner." Jacob said. "From everything you've already told me."

"I just didn't Jake," she said softly.

"Lexi," Sam said and she glanced over at him. "Can I ask where your parents were camping out?"

"It was near here, maybe closer to the border of Forks and La Push though."

"Oh," Sam said. "What were your parents names?"

"Sara and Michael James," she answered.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because when you said your parents were killed two years ago on a camping trip it made me think." he said. "I was the one who found your parents," he told her and all the guys looked over at him.

"What?" Lexi asked shocked. "You found my parents."

"Yes and I'm so sorry Lexi if I had gotten there five minutes sooner I could have saved them."

"Its not your fault Sam," she said quietly and he shook his head. The guys looked over at Sam they knew he meant a vampire had gotten Lexi's parents but Lexi would always think it was a bear that killed them.

* * *

A few minutes later the food was ready and everyone fixed something to eat.

"You ok?" Jacob asked Lexi, he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," she told him. "I think I'm glad I'm staying with you tonight instead of a hotel though."

"After breakfast tomorrow I'll look over your car really good and make a list of what needs to be fixed and we'll take it from there ok."

"Ok, I really appreciate you doing this." she told him and he smiled.

After eating Lexi excused herself and walked outside to get some air. She had only been standing outside a few minutes when she heard the door open and someone walk over to her.

"Hey," a male voice said and Lexi looked over at him and tried to remember which one he was. All these guys looked similar with their big muscles and six pack abs. It finally clicked, which one he was, the one who winked at her.

"Paul right?"

"Yeah," he said. "So about this brainless fiancee of yours who was stupid enough to cheat on you," he began.

"Stop Paul. Jake already warned me you would hit on me." she said and he smiled "And I'm not exactly ready for a relationship of any kind, even if its just sex."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Why? Sex not good for you?" he asked and he saw her blush and smiled. "We're all adults Lexi. You can tell me."

"Well the truth is I haven't been satisfied in bed in a long time."

"Seriously?" Paul asked surprised. "You're ex…"

"He could never finish the job," she told him. "I mean he always finished but I never got to, I was always left unsatisfied."

"Damn baby," Paul said. "I would invite you back to my place tonight and show you the way a man should satisfy a woman in bed," he told her.

"And you're not going to do that?" she asked surprised.

"No, Jake seems to like you and he's like a brother to me and I would never want to hurt Jake." he told her. "I'm a lot of things, I can be insensitive, I loose my temper easily, I can be a jerk but I don't betray my friends intentionally."

"Well that's good, that you're a decent friend and you can admit you're a jerk." she sighed. "Sawyer would throw his best friend under a bus if it meant he could close a deal or make more money."

"Great guy you were going to marry," Paul said sarcastically and she shook her head.

"He wasn't always like that Paul. He changed after high school," she told him. "He started working for his dad so it was all about making his dad happy" she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Even if other things suffered."

"Lexi I don't understand why you stayed with him," Paul told her. "You're a beautiful woman, you could find a guy that would treat you better than he did," he said. "I mean I treat my one night stands better than that." he added and she smiled.

"You have a lot of those?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

* * *

"I should probably get going," Jacob told everyone. "I'm sure Lexi's tired and I'm planning on looking over her car tomorrow for her."

"Alright Jake," Sam said. "Just be careful, you don't know this girl or anything about her really."

"I know Sam but I just feel like I need to help her." he said. "Is she still outside?" he asked and Quil walked over and looked out the window.

"Yep and looks like you've got competition," Quil told him and Jacob walked over and looked out the window and saw Lexi and Paul talking.

"He's the last person she needs to get involved with," Jacob said. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told them and walked out the door. He stared at Paul and Lexi as he listened to their conversation.

"So tell me Lexi you have a lot of one night stands?" he asked.

"No Paul, I'm not really a one night stand type of girl," she told him and he nodded.

"I didn't think you were," he sighed and she smiled as Jacob walked over to them.

"Lexi, you ready?" Jacob asked.

"Sure Jake, whenever you are." she said and Jacob glared at Paul.

"Jake," Paul said. "I promise we were just talking," he told him.

"Sure you were," Jacob said and turned to look at Lexi. "I know its been a long day for you, you ready to go so you can get some sleep and then I can figure out what's wrong with your car tomorrow."

"Sure," she said. "I'll see you later Paul," she added.

"Bye Lexi," Paul said and she walked away with Jacob.


	3. Faking It

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Lexi James comes home from work after having the worst day ever only to find her fiancee cheating on her with another woman. So she loads all her belongings into her car and drives away having no idea where she's going. Her car breaks down and a handsome stranger named Jacob helps her. The two of them become quick friends and roommates. What will happen when they develop deeper feelings for each other.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Lexi and Jacob walked in silence for the first few minutes of the walk to his house. Lexi could sense he was upset or something was bothering him.

"Jake, Paul and I were just talking," Lexi told him.

"Its just Paul isn't the type of guy you should get involved with," Jacob told her. "He just sleeps around a lot." he added. "He's really nice to all the girls though." Jacob told her. "But he just sleeps around."

"Jake, Paul pretty much told me the same thing," she sighed. "But I have to admit, having someone who just wanted sex from me wouldn't be a bad thing," she sighed. "Especially if they were actually good at it and could finish what they start."

"So….are you saying Sawyer never…."

"Yeah Jake, that's what I'm saying."

"Damn that sucks for you."

"Yeah but I wouldn't just hook up with one of your friends Jake and you know Paul wouldn't do that to you either."

"I know," he said.

"So how old are you Jake?" she asked.

"I just turned 21," he said. "Are you going to slap me if I ask how old you are?"

"No Jake," she smiled. "I'm 20, I'll be 21 next month."

"So where are you going to go once I get your car fixed?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I don't know Jake, I'll figure that out later."

* * *

The two of them walked into Jacob's house a few minutes later.

"Well I'll let you get to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok Jake, good night."

"Good night Alexandria," Jacob said.

* * *

Lexi went to the bedroom she was staying in and grabbed her pajamas out of her suitcase and got her toothbrush and toothpaste and stuff to wash her face and brush her hair and went to the bathroom and shut the door and started to get ready for bed. A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and to the bedroom she was staying in and laid down in bed. The bed was actually surprisingly comfortable and she drifted off to sleep moments after her head hit the pillow.

The next morning when Lexi woke up she noticed she was in an unfamiliar place. She sat up quickly and looked around the bedroom and saw her suitcase by the wall. Yesterday's events came rushing back to her, the horrible day she had, finding Sawyer cheating on her, calling off their engagement and her car breaking down and then meeting Jacob. Jacob seemed like a great guy and he promised to fix her car. Jacob was also very nice to look at. She had met his friends last night and all of them were nice to look at as well, they all had six packs and muscular arms and were incredibly attractive. Lexi let out a sigh and climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. When Lexi walked into the kitchen Jacob was already in there looking in the refrigerator.

"Morning," Lexi said quietly and Jacob looked up at her and let his eyes travel over her body. She was obviously still in pajamas, she was wearing a black cami top and shorts.

"Morning," he replied and Lexi walked over to the refrigerator.

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll eat whatever you fix, I'm not picky."

"Good," she sighed. "Sawyer was extremely picky about his food." she added and looked in his refrigerator. "Eggs and bacon," she said and he nodded. "You want anything else?"

"No," he said. "That's good enough for me."

"Alright," she said and she pulled everything out and started cooking.

"So are you a good cook?" he asked.

"Well I like to think I am but Sawyer had his own chef and I wasn't allowed to touch anything in his precious kitchen, god forbid I break one of his expensive appliances," she told him and started cracking eggs in a bowl. "You like scrambled or I can put some cheese or something in them for an omelet."

"I think I would love a couple of omelet's, there's, there's ham, cheese, turkey, bacon and sausage." he told her. "I really need to go grocery shopping." he told her as she walked to the refrigerator and opened and grabbed he ham and cheese for the omelet's and started to cook.

Jacob watched her as she cooked them breakfast. Lexi was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was still dressed in her pajamas. Her top clung to her body showing off her curves, her shorts were short and showed off her legs. Jacob shook his head, he couldn't get involved with her, he had imprinting to worry about and they really didn't know that much about each other but that was something he could change. He could get to know her better and then maybe they could date. There was a chance he would never imprint. Lexi walked over and sat a plate down in front of him.

"Thank you," Jacob said and she smiled and went and grabbed her plate and two glasses of juice and then sat at the table with Jacob.

"This is really good," he said and Lexi smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly.

* * *

Jacob finished his breakfast and took his plate to the sink where Lexi was washing dishes.

"I'm going to go start looking at your car," Jacob told her.

"Ok Jake, I'll finish cleaning the kitchen then I'll change clothes."

"Alright Lexi," he said and he walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the garage.

Lexi finished cleaning up the kitchen and then went to the bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair and pulled it up in a ponytail, grabbed her cell phone and slipped it on her pocket. Then she decided to join Jacob in the garage to see how everything was going.

When Lexi got out to the garage she saw Jacob wasn't alone two of his friends were with him.

"Hey Lexi," one of them smiled.

"Hi," she replied trying to figure out which one he was. "Embry?" she said hopefully.

"That's right," he smiled.

"And you're Quil," she said.

"Yep," he winked.

"So I think I may have to order a part for your car which means it won't be in until Monday."

"Ok Jake," Lexi said quietly.

"But I was right about everything I said last night about it," he told her.

"Even the transmission?" she asked.

"Well I haven't gotten that far yet but probably so," he told her and she nodded.

"Well we have to go, we have work to do," Embry said.

"See you two later," Quil said.

"Alright bye guys," Lexi said as they ran off.

"So I most likely won't have your car ready until Monday," Jacob told her. "But you can stay the weekend with me if you want."

"Jake I don't want to impose on you, I can get a hotel," she told him.

"No," he said. "I don't mind Lexi, it was nice knowing I wasn't alone last night." he told her.

"You sure?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes."

"Well ok, but I'm going to the grocery store for you, is there anyone who can drive me?" she asked.

"I'm sure I could get Emily or Kim to take you," he said as Paul walked in his garage.

"Hey." he said and Lexi turned around and saw Paul walking in the garage and Jacob looked up and then looked back down at Lexi's car.

"Hey Paul," Lexi said.

"So this is your car," Paul said as he eyed it appreciatively.

"Yes."

"Nice."

"Thank you." Lexi smiled. "So Paul do you have a car?"

"I have a truck," he told her and she nodded.

"Are you busy today?" she asked.

"No I don't have any plans," Paul said. "And if I did I'd cancel them for you," he smirked and Lexi smiled and shook her head as Jacob let out an angry growl.

"Paul," she said and he smiled.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"I need to go to the grocery store, Jake has no food,"

"Oh," he said. "What's in it for me?" he asked as he reached out and brushed a piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Well what do you want?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Well if you're buying food I want to come over for dinner," she said and she glanced over at Jacob and he nodded.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I'll go get my truck and be right back," he told her and ran off.

* * *

When Paul was gone Lexi walked over to stand beside Jacob.

"Jake," she began.

"Do you like Paul?" he asked.

"Jake I don't even known him that well," she said.

"You know what I mean," he said and glanced over at her.

"Jake, you don't have to worry about anything happening between me and Paul ok." she told him.

"If you say so," Jacob said and went back to working on her car. Lexi walked over to him and laid her hand on his bicep.

"Jake," she said softly and he looked over at her. "I just broke up with my fiancee, called off my wedding, the last thing I want right now is a relationship." she told him. "Don't worry ok."

"Lexi I…" he said and looked up at her but quickly looked away and let out a sigh. "Fine."

"So is there anything you want or like from the grocery store?" she asked.

"No Alexandria, I told you this morning, I'm not that picky and since Paul is staying for dinner you should know he isn't either."

"Ok Jake," she said as Paul walked back in the garage.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Let me go grab my purse and I'll be right out," she told him and he nodded and Lexi walked away.

Jacob looked up at Paul when Lexi was gone.

"What Jake?" Paul asked.

"Don't try anything with her," Jacob told him.

"Jake, I wouldn't do that to you," Paul told him. "You know that," he said and Jacob let out a sigh.

"Yeah I guess," he said.

"You like her?" Paul asked.

"I don't know her," Jacob told him.

"But you think she's pretty," Paul smiled.

"Yeah she's definitely pretty and seems nice," he sighed. "But I doubt someone like her would ever like me."

"Jake don't," Paul said. "And if this is about Bella, I really don't want to hear it," he told him. "I know you love Bella…"

"But she doesn't love me," Jacob finished. "That is the story of my life, the girls I like never like me."

"I know Jake, why do you think I don't do committed relationships," he said. "Because I can't see a girl ever truly loving me." he said and Jacob looked over at him. "Better off just having meaningless sex, no one gets hurt that way. I don't expect more from the girls and they know better than to expect more from me." he told him.

"But that's really no way to live," Jacob told him. "There is s a girl out there for you."

"I doubt it," Paul said as Lexi walked back in the garage. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lexi said. "See you later Jake," Lexi said quietly and left with Paul.

* * *

Paul and Lexi made their way to the store in silence the first few minutes. Paul glanced over at her and noticed she was looking out the window not really paying attention to anything.

"Lexi," Paul said and she turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah," she said.

"Is everything ok?" he asked and Lexi noticed he actually sounded concerned.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Jake didn't want me to go with you," she added and Paul nodded.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, I guess he things we're going to stop and have sex on the side of the road." she told him and he smiled.

"Well the side of the road is a little public, I'd at least take you into the woods where we wouldn't be seen," he said smiling and Lexi shook her head but Paul saw the smile she had on her face.

"Paul," she said embarrassed.

"Look I would have no problem taking you into the woods or back to my place and show you a good time Lexi," he told her and she smiled. "I don't do committed relationships and I'm sure you're not ready to jump into to anything really serious."

"No I'm not," Lexi said softly.

"But the only reason I won't do that is because I think Jake likes you," he told her.

"How can he like me we don't even know each other," she said worried.

"He's at least attracted to you and wants to get to know you better," Paul told her. "And I would guess you're attracted to him to." he said and he saw her cheeks tint pink with embarrassment.

"Its kind of hard not to be attracted to him," she sighed.

"And because Jake is attracted to you and probably likes you is why we won't be more than friends," Paul sighed. "Maybe really good friends," he said. "Without benefits unfortunately." he added and they fell silent. "Has your ex called you anymore?"

"No," she sighed. "But he will," she told him. "I think he actually believes I'll go back to him."

"But you're not right?" Paul asked.

"No Paul," she sighed. "Definitely not."

"Good." he said. "Just don't hurt Jake," he told her. "He's been hurt enough already."

"By who?" she asked confused. "Who would want to hurt Jake?"

"Well its not like she does it intentionally. Its just Jake has different feelings for her than she has for him." he told her. "And I'm not going to go into any details because its not really my place."

"Ok," Lexi sighed. "What's her name?"

"Bella." Paul told her.

Paul parked his truck in the parking lot of the grocery store and the two of them went in to buy groceries.

"Is there anything you like, that's like your favorite?"

"No," Paul sighed. "None of us are that picky."

"You like meatloaf?" she asked.

"Yep and Jake does to."

"Mashed potatoes, green beans."

"Yes!" Paul said excited.

"Chicken pot pie?"

"Definitely." he said.

"Ok lets get started then."

As Paul and Lexi made their way through the grocery store. Paul would occasionally thrown random things in the cart and Lexi would see what they were, some of it got put back on the shelf and she let him keep some things. Lexi also noticed how all the women stared at him and turned around to look at him. Lexi would admit Paul was a very attractive, sexy guy, she could definitely see what all the women saw when they looked at him.

"You know all the women in here are staring at you," Lexi told him and he looked around and smiled.

"Any of them worth going after?" he asked and Lexi playfully hit his arm.

"Stop Paul,"

"You know that didn't hurt," he smirked and she shook her head.

"Well I could be offended, all these women can't keep their eyes off of you, when you're obviously here with me," she told him and he smiled.

"Seriously baby, you know I'm here with you," he said and slipped his arm around her waist. "Those other women don't mean anything at all," he added playfully and Lexi shook her head and laughed.

"Stop Paul," she said and pushed him away and grabbed some cream of chicken and put it in the cart just as she heard her name.

"Lexi!" someone said and Lexi turned around and saw a blonde haired blue eyed girl walking towards them, She was tall, had a flat stomach and curves, really pretty. It was Julie, Sawyer's secretary.

"Hey Julie," Lexi said.

"Where's Sawyer?" Julie asked as her eyes drifted to Paul and her eyes traveled over his body.

"Sawyer and I aren't together anymore, I'm surprised you didn't know already," Lexi told her.

"What happened?" Julie asked.

"Found him cheating on me, in our bed."

"Oh no!" Julie exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Lexi," she said.

"Well its ok, I'm doing fine."

"I see," Julie said as her eyes traveled to Paul and he smiled and slid his arm around Lexi's waist.

"Julie no its not what you think," Lexi told her. "Paul is just a friend," she said slapping his hand and he removed his arm from her body.

"If you say so," she said. "It was nice seeing you," she added and walked away.

"So who was she?"

"Sawyer's secretary," she told him.

"Oh," he sighed. "Pretty." he added.

"Don't Paul," she sighed. "I heard she's still a virgin."

"I like virgins." he smirked.

"I did not need to know that," she said and shook her head. "Lets get out of here, I only need a few more things."

* * *

Paul and Lexi finally left the grocery store and loaded the bags in his truck before getting in to go back to La Push.

"Lexi, I…."

"Its ok Paul," she told him. "I actually like that you just say what's on your mind an don't dance around my feelings."

"You do," he said shocked. "Everyone else tells me I'm rude and insensitive."

"Well you are," Lexi said and he looked shocked and she laughed. "But its ok because you say the truth and I like that. I think its why we'll be really good friends Paul."

"Good," he sighed. "Lets get back." he told her and started the truck as her phone rang. Lexi grabbed it out of her purse.

"Sawyer," she sighed and Paul smiled.

"Want to have some fun with him?" he asked.

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" he asked. "I bet the virgin called him as soon as she left the store and he wants to see if its true why not let him think it is."

"But Paul I…"

"Just fake it," he said. "You know like you did every night with Sawyer." he added.

"Paul." she said and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said and answered the phone.

"Sawyer," she answered.

"So," he said. "Been busy since you left I hear."

"Oh did Julie call you?" Lexi asked innocently.

"Don't act all innocent she said you were all cozy in the grocery store with some guy."

"Maybe," Lexi said. "But its not any of your business what I do because we're over Sawyer."

"Damn it baby," Paul said. "Why don't get off the phone and come finish what you started." he added and he smiled when he saw her shocked face.

"Lexi I still care about you," he said as Paul slid closer to her and she looked over at him.

"Get off the phone baby," he said

"You're with him now!" Sawyer said shocked.

"Moan like you're enjoying me kissing you or something," he said and touched her neck and she let out a moan.

"Lexi, I'm interrupting," he said surprised.

"Obviously Sawyer," she said and let out another moan. "God, that feels good," she moaned and Paul slid back over to his side of the truck. "Right there baby," she moaned. "Don't stop now." she added and Paul looked at her shocked.

"Lexi I…you were never good enough for me anyway," he said meanly. "The only reason I kept you around was because you were beautiful, not because of anything else. You don't have a family, you're not that smart, you are plain and ordinary and I can do a hell of a lot better than you!" he said angrily. "Enjoy your new fuck buddy because once he sees you have nothing to offer he'll leave you to." Sawyer fumed and Paul looked at Lexi and saw her eyes fill with tears.

"First of all dumbass I dumped you," she told him . "And second of all at least he can finish what he starts," she said angrily.

"Lexi are you saying…"

"Yes Sawyer I was faking it every time with you," she told him and ended the call and threw her phone down and covered her face with her hands.

"Lexi," Paul said quietly. "Lexi," he whispered and touched her shoulder and she looked over at him and he saw a tear run down her cheek. "Come over here," he said and motioned for her to move closer with his hands and Lexi looked at him and slid over and laid her head on his chest. She felt Paul wrap his arms around her and she let the tears she had been holding back fall.

"Its ok Lexi," Paul whispered as he rubbed her back with his hand.

"That jerk wasn't worth your time anyway. You deserve better," he told her. "He wasn't good enough for you." he told her. "Don't believe a damn thing he said Lexi." he told her and she pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Paul," she said and wiped her eyes with her hands.

"No need to apologize Lexi," he said. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned and she nodded.

"I'll be ok," she told him and slid back over to her side of his truck. "Let get the food back," she told him and he nodded and backed out of the parking spot and drove towards La Push.


	4. Dinner

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Just to let everyone know i'm leaving to go on vacation in the morning so there won't be any updates until i get back and I won't be home until the 29th.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

When Paul and Lexi pulled up in Jacob's yard he met them outside.

"Does he look mad?" Lexi asked nervously.

"A little upset maybe," Paul said. "Come on." he told her and they got out of the truck and walked over to him.

"Hey Jake," Lexi smiled.

"What took so long?" he asked. "What have you two been doing?" he asked getting upset.

"Nothing Jake," Lexi told him. "I promise."

"Well it should not have taken this long for you two to go to the grocery store and back," he pointed out. "Unless you two made a stop somewhere."

"Jake we ran into Sawyer's secretary while we were shopping and then the little bitch obviously called him and told him she saw Lexi with some guy and Sawyer called her when we were on the way home and she was upset so I wanted her to calm down some before we drove back."

"Sawyer called you again," Jacob said his voice softening.

"Yes Jake," Lexi said and walked to Paul's truck and started getting the groceries out.

"Don't Lexi I'll get those," Paul said and grabbed all twelve bags and walked towards Jacob's house.

"Lexi are you ok?" Jacob asked worried.

"I'll be fine Jake," she told him. "I need to go get the food put up," she told him and he nodded and they walked towards his house and went inside.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this?" he asked her.

"Yes Jake I'm sure," she sighed.

"I'm just going to go home," Paul told them.

"6:00 Paul." she said as he turned to walk away.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Dinners at 6:00," she told him.

"Oh, see you then," he said and turned and walked away. Lexi let out a sigh and started unpacking the bags. Jacob leaned against the counter and watched her unpack the groceries.

"So you like Paul," Jacob stated and Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Yes I like Paul," she stated.

"How could you like him, he's rude, insensitive, has a bad temper…and that's just the beginning."

"We all have our faults Jake, no one is perfect," she told him. "But I don't like Paul the way you're asking," she said. "I can see that he's rude and insensitive and a bit of a jerk but he also speaks his mind and says the truth and right now that's what I need Jake. Someone who isn't going to dance around my feelings and sugarcoat things." she told him and walked over and stood in front of him. "Jake," she said softly. "Paul and I will be nothing more than friends."

"Ok Lexi," he sighed. "I just don't want you to be hurt anymore."

"That's sweet Jake," she said and laid her hand on his cheek.

"That's what all the girls say," he sighed an Lexi looked over at him.

"So who's Bella?" she asked.

"How do you know about Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know anything about Bella, Paul mentioned her but didn't tell me anything," she said.

"Why would Paul mention Bella?" he asked.

"Well he mentioned her when he told me not to hurt you because you had been hurt enough by this Bella girl." she said.

"Its just Bella doesn't have the same feelings for me I do for her," he sighed. "Even though I'm much better for her than her boyfriend could ever be." he sighed.

"You love her." Lexi whispered and he nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered. "She doesn't love me the same way though."

"I'm sorry Jake," Lexi said softly.

"Its ok," he said. "After a while you get used to girls not feeling the same way about you that you do about them." he added. "So what did you buy?" he asked and Lexi knew he was intentionally changing the subject. No guy really wanted to talk about their feelings, especially unreturned feelings. She couldn't imagine what girl wouldn't want Jacob though, this Bella girl obviously has bad taste.

"You mean what did I buy after I put half the stuff back Paul threw in the cart," she told him and Jacob smiled.

"I should have warned you he likes to do that," he told her.

"Well tonight is meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans," she told him. "And I bought some other things for breakfast, I thought I might make blueberry pancakes for you tomorrow."

"Like real homemade blueberry pancakes with fresh blueberries?" he asked hopefully and Lexi smiled.

"Yes."

"That sounds wonderful," he sighed.

* * *

After Lexi got the groceries put up her and Jacob went into the living room and he turned on the TV.

"So how long had you and Sawyer been together?" Jacob asked.

"Well we dated on and off throughout high school," she told him. "We moved in together and three months after graduation he asked me to marry him. We were eighteen," she said.

"So you've been engaged two years," Jacob said surprised.

"Yeah and now I'm really glad I didn't rush into marrying him," she sighed. "And the only reason we aren't married already was because of my parents death," she told him.

"That's a good reason to put off a wedding, you had a lot to deal with," Jacob said and she nodded.

"Sawyer didn't see it that way," she told him and pulled out the band holding her hair up and Jacob watched as her hair fell around her shoulders and fought the urge to run his fingers through her hair. It looked so soft and she smelled good like raspberries. "He was upset my parents funeral interfered with what could have been our wedding." she told him and ran her fingers through her hair. "I had just gotten back from identifying the…I don't even know what word to use to describe what they looked like, there bodies were mangled, I guess is a good word…definitely a closed casket service and Sawyer just didn't even care. He was sitting on the couch going over a business proposal that could have waited. He could have left it so I didn't have to go by myself." she said and wiped a tear that ran own her cheek. Jacob looked over at her. He would love to meet this Sawyer guy and kick his ass for the way he treated Lexi. What kind of guy didn't go with their fiance and future wife to identify the remains of her parents bodies? What kind of guy didn't even care that the woman he was supposed to love had to plan a funeral for her parents and probably needed help and some comfort and sympathy from her future husband. Jacob had no idea why Lexi stayed with this guy so long because he was obviously lacking in every department. She could have gone out and gotten any guy she wanted, she was so beautiful but she stayed with a guy that obviously didn't really love or care about her at all.

"He barely made it to their funeral because of a business meeting." she told him and Jacob shook his head. _What an asshole, but asshole was definitely to nice a word for him._

"Why did you stay with him so long Alexandria?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "No other guys were asking me out."

"I find that hard to believe," Jacob told him. "I'm sure they were asking, maybe you weren't listening," he added and Lexi looked over at him.

"Maybe," she sighed.

"Alexandria they had to be asking or at least hinting they wanted to take you out, they'd be crazy not to."

"Jake," she said embarrassed.

"Its true Lexi," he said quietly.

"Why couldn't I have met you before I got engaged to Sawyer," she said.

"Maybe you didn't need me then," he said.

"Maybe not," she sighed.

"So you want the news about your car?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Well I did have to order that part for it and it will be here Monday," he told her. "You definitely need some transmission work done, an oil change, new hoses and a fuel filter."

"Great!" she said sarcastically.

"But I didn't tell you the good news," he said.

"There's good news?" she asked skeptically.

"I can fix all of it," he told her.

"Jake, I can't ask you to do that," she said.

"You didn't ask," he told her. "And as far as a place to stay you can stay with me at least until your car is fixed."

"Jake I…."

"Please don't argue," he said. "Tomorrow is Saturday so I can get started on the parts of your car I can fix without the one I ordered" he told her.

"Ok and I'll get a paper and start apartment hunting so I can find a permanent place to live." she told him.

"Alright Lexi," he agreed.

"I don't even know your last name," Lexi told him.

"Its Black," he said.

"Alright," she smiled. "I need to go get started on dinner if its going to be ready at 6:00," she told him.

"Alright." he sighed and she stood up and turned to walk away but then turned back to look at Jacob.

"You can come talk to me and keep me company if you want," she told him and she saw him smile.

"Ok," he agreed and got off the couch and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

Jacob sat down at the table and watched as Lexi pulled bottles and boxes of stuff out of the refrigerator and cabinets.

"So where is everything?" she asked. "mixing bowls, pans, spoons?"

"Cabinets and drawers by the stove," Jacob told her. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just stay out of the way Jake," she told him and he smiled.

"I can do that." he said and watched as she stared mixing things together and then put the meatloaf in a pan and slid it in the oven.

At 6:00 Paul showed back up for dinner. Lexi was still finishing up so he sat with Jacob in the living room.

"Everything going ok?" Paul asked Jacob.

"Yeah," he sighed and looked into the kitchen where Lexi was setting everything on the counter so they could eat.

"Jake, if you like her you should ask her out or something." Paul told him.

"Ok and what happens if I imprint, I really don't want to take the risk of hurting her," he told him.

"I get it Jake," Paul told him. "So why do you think she stayed with him so long?" Paul asked. "You think it was his money?"

"No I think she actually loved him," Jacob told him. "A lot more than he loved her, if he even loved her at all." he added as Lexi walked in the room.

"Dinners ready boys," she said and the two of them stood up and went to the kitchen to eat.

The three of them sat down and started eating.

"Wow Lexi, this is really good," Jacob said as he took a bite of meatloaf.

"Thanks."

"Its definitely good Lexi," Paul told her and she smiled. "So can I ask you something and if you get offended I'm sorry but I just want to know."

"Alright Paul." she said.

"Why did you stay with Sawyer so long? Was it because of his money?" he asked.

"Paul!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Its fine Jake," Lexi assured him. "No Paul it wasn't because of his money. If I only wanted Sawyer for his money I would still be with him now." she sighed. "I actually loved him." she told him and he nodded.

"That makes sense I guess," Paul said. "And just so you know you can cook for me anytime you want." he added and she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you two like what I cooked," she said quietly as they finished eating.

* * *

After eating Lexi cleaned up Jacob's kitchen and put everything back where she got it from. While she was finishing up Paul walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Something on your mind Paul?" Lexi asked as she wiped the counter.

"Always," he said and she looked over at him and let out a sigh.

"Well you might as well go ahead and say it Paul," Lexi told him.

"So are you going to move in with Jake permanently?" Paul asked curiously.

"I doubt it Paul," Lexi told him. "He hasn't asked, he said I could stay until he fixed my car."

"And how did he say it?" Paul asked and Lexi let out a sigh and looked over at Paul.

"Well he said he could fix everything that was wrong with my car and that I could stay here at least until he fixed it and when I tried to argue he told me not to argue with him about it."

"Ok," Paul smiled. "He said at least until your car is fixed," Paul pointed out and Lexi looked at him and put her hands on her hips wondering what he was trying to hint at or say.

"And?" she asked.

"Maybe he's hinting he wants you to stay longer than that," Paul told her.

"Or maybe you're reading way to much into things," she told him and he shrugged.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," he smiled and she shook her head.

"Where is Jake anyway?" she asked.

"Oh he got a phone call so he stepped outside and I thought that since you were in here all by yourself that I should bother you a little," he said and Lexi smiled.

"You're not bothering me," she told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Because believe it or not I seem to bother most people."

"I can see where you would bother or annoy most people," she said and Paul looked shocked at her. "But I'm not most people Paul."

"Good to know," he smiled.

"So you have a girlfriend Paul?" Lexi asked as she folded the dish towel she was using.

"No I don't really do the whole serious girlfriend thing," he told her.

"Oh so you just sleep with random girls?" Lexi asked as Jacob walked in the kitchen.

"I need Paul for a second," Jacob told her.

"No problem Jake, I'll just finish what I was doing in here," Lexi said. "You know before Paul interrupted" she teased and he smiled.

"Ok," Jacob said. "Come on." he added and Paul followed him out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"I don't think its anything to worry about and neither does Sam but Quil picked up a scent when he was out."

"Leech?" Paul asked.

"Possibly, Sam wants me to run a quick check with Quil just to make sure."

"Ok," Paul said.

"I really don't want to leave Lexi by herself," Jacob said. "So do you have plans tonight?"

"No Jake, nothing at all," Paul told him.

"Would you mind staying with Lexi until I get back?" Jacob asked.

"I would definitely not mind," he told him.

"Alright I'll go tell Lexi," Jacob said.

Jacob found Lexi still in the kitchen wiping down his counters.

"Lexi," Jacob said and she turned around and smiled.

"What's up Jake?"

"I have to run out for a little while, Sam needs me to help him but Paul is going to stay with you until I get back."

"Ok Jake," she said. "But I am capable of staying by myself."

"I know Lexi, I'd just feel better if someone was with you."

"Ok Jake," she agreed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"And until then you're stuck with me," Paul said and gave her a smile.

"Well I guess there are worse people to be stuck with," she said. "We'll be fine Jake."

"Ok I'll be back soon," Jacob told her and he looked at Paul giving him a warning glance that said not to try anything.

"I'll behave Jake," Paul assured him and he nodded and walked out of the house.

"So what were we talking about?" Paul asked.

"That you don't do serious girlfriends." Lexi reminded him. "So apparently you just sleep with various girls."

"Yeah." he sighed.

"Why?"

"I just don't think I'm going to find a girl that would ever really love me."

"Why would you think that?" Lexi asked. "What do you think is wrong with you?"

"Lexi I…" he sighed. "Well I have a bad temper sometimes, I annoy a lot of people, I can be rude." he went on. "I'm definitely not the romantic type, I don't do all the flowers and romantic stuff girls like."

"Because you've never had to Paul," Lexi told him. "I bet you could do all that for the right girl."

"You think so?" he asked surprised and Lexi smiled.

"You don't seem so horrible to me," Lexi told him and let out a sigh. "Well I'm done in here," she told him and he smiled.

"We'll watch a movie or something, come on," he said and led her into the living room.


	5. Talking in the Garage

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Paul and Lexi sat down on the couch together and Paul turned the TV on and started looking for something to watch.

"You want to watch anything in particular?" Paul asked.

"No Paul," Lexi sighed. "Just put it on whatever you want to watch." she told him.

"Maybe you being here with Jake will be a good thing," Paul said and Lexi looked over at him..

"Ok what is going through that head of yours?" Lexi asked and Paul smiled.

"Maybe you can take his mind of Bella," Paul told her.

"Paul I…."

"Lexi I just think Jake would be a lot better off without Bella," Paul sighed. "He's one of my best friends and I hate seeing him get his hopes up of being with Bella as more than a friend when its never going to happen."

"That's to bad for Jake," Lexi said quietly.

"Yeah I know," Paul sighed. "But now that you're here and he's going to be fixing your car he has something to focus on besides Bella." he added with a smile. "And its obvious he's attracted to you," he told her.

"You've mentioned this already today," she reminded him.

"I know," he said. "Its just worth saying more than once." he added and Lexi shook her head.

"What do you expect me to do Paul?"

"Well you interested in Jake?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Matchmaker I just left my fiancee remember, I'm not looking for anything serious."

"I know but you could get to know each other better." he suggested.

"Yeah I could," she sighed. "If I had met Jake sooner I might not have even agreed to marry Sawyer."

"And why did you agree to marry that jackass?" Paul asked and glanced over at her. Lexi let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I loved him," she sighed. "Whether he loved me or not. Maybe he really did love me once, in high school but I don't know what happened along the way." she told him. "Maybe I got boring."

"I highly doubt it was you Lexi," Paul told her. "So anyway Jake said he'd start working on your car tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Make sure you hang out with him in the garage, he'll like that," Paul told her and Lexi smiled. "Yes sir Mr. Matchmaker." Lexi said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm really not trying to set you and Jake up together. I'm just saying you both seem to be attracted to each other and you could at least have a little fun together," he told her. "You know the kind of fun you weren't having with Sawyer," he added with a smirk.

"Paul, I really don't think Jake is interested in me that way."

"Why wouldn't he Lexi?" Paul asked. "You're a beautiful woman. I don't know you that well yet but I hope we'll be friends. You seem like the type of person I'd like to be friends with." he added and Lexi smiled.

"I like you to Paul," she told him and he smiled. "So how long do you think Jake will be gone?"

"He shouldn't be gone to long," Paul told her. "You getting tired of me or something?"

"No Paul I'm not." she smiled. "Whether you believe it or not." she added and Paul smiled.

"Good," he said. "But remember what I said."

"I will Paul," she assured him. "So where do you live?"

"Why do you want to know where I live?" he asked smirking. "You want to come over and seduce me or something," he teased as he winked at her.

"Well that depends," Lexi whispered. "Are you seducible?"

"I would be for you," he said and brushed her hair away from her face. "But normally I do the seducing," he told her and she smiled.

"I figured that." Lexi sighed. "But I'm sure it doesn't take much for you to get whatever girl you want though." she added and he smiled.

"No it doesn't," he sighed as the door opened and Jacob walked through it.

"Everything ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, its ok, thanks for staying with Lexi until I got back."

"Oh it was my pleasure," Paul smiled and stood. "I will see you tomorrow Lexi," he said.

"Alright, good night Paul," Lexi said.

"Good night Lexi" he said and Paul walked out. Jacob walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"Have fun with Paul?" he asked.

"We just talked Jake," she told him. "He's an interesting guy."

"Most women find Paul interesting anyway," Jacob sighed.

"I'm sure just as many women find you interesting," she told him and he shrugged.

"I've never noticed."

"Maybe you're not paying attention."

"So I'll start your car tomorrow," he told her and she nodded.

"I'll make you blueberry pancakes before you get to work," she told him and he smiled.

"You know if you cook for me while you're here I may never let you leave." he told her and she smiled.

"I like doing stuff like this Jake, its not a big deal," she told him and he smiled.

"So are you going to be able to get to work on Monday?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yeah I'll get there somehow," she told him. "Don't worry about it."

"I can drive you to work," he told her.

"No Jake, you're doing enough for me already."

"Well I'll pick you up at least, I have to get the part for your car anyway."

"Ok Jake," she agreed.

* * *

The next morning Lexi got up and started cooking blueberry pancakes for her and Jacob. Jacob walked in and sat in one of the chairs at the table.

"Good morning Lexi, the pancakes smell wonderful."

"Thanks Jake," she smiled. "I'm glad someone likes my cooking."

"I can't believe Sawyer didn't want you to cook for him, I mean you've only cooked two meals for me, three counting todays pancakes and I'd let you cook for me anytime you wanted to."

"Thanks Jake," she smiled as she sat a stack of pancakes in front of him and handed him a fork and some syrup for them. Then she walked back over and sat her pancakes down and fixed them each a glass of orange juice and sat down.

"So Paul doesn't like your friend Bella," Lexi stated and Jacob let out a sigh and looked across the table at Lexi.

"The truth is none of my friends like Bella," he said quietly.

"That must suck for you," Lexi said and he nodded. "So why do you think they don't like her?"

"They think she plays with my feelings and uses them to get what she wants from me." he told her.

"Does she?" Lexi asked and he let up a sigh and looked up at her.

"Maybe she does but Bella and I have known each other since we were kids and then she moved away with her mom and she came back a few years ago. Its really not her fault that I feel the way I do about her."

"Ever thought about moving on?" Lexi asked him. "Trying to find someone who will give you what you want, to love you the same way you'll love them."

"I've dated other girls but they were never what I wanted. I know Bella isn't the girl for me but I haven't found the right one yet."

"You will," Lexi told him.

A few minutes later Jacob finished eating and stood up from the table.

"I'm going to start working on your car," he told her.

"Ok Jake, I'm going clean up the kitchen," Lexi told him.

"Alright Lexi," he sighed and walked out of the kitchen. He was a little disappointed, he hoped she might come and hang out with him while he worked on her car. Oh well he wasn't going to ask her to spend extra time with him, it wasn't like she had to spend time with him at all.

After cleaning up the kitchen Lexi brushed her hair and fixed a glass of water to take to Jacob while he was working. When Lexi walked into the garage she saw he was bent under the hood of her car. He stood up and turned around, he had already taken his shirt off and Lexi couldn't stop her eyes from traveling over his perfect body. His six pack abs and huge biceps, he had beautiful tanned skin and it looked so smooth. All she wanted to do was run her fingers across his skin to see if it felt as smooth as it looked. It should definitely be illegal or something to look that good.

"Lexi," Jacob said and she shook her head to snap herself out of her thoughts.

"Water," she said. "I thought you might need something to drink." she added and he smiled. He had such a beautiful smile, the kind of smile that could light up a whole room and make you forget how horrible your day had been if it had been horrible.

"Thanks," he said and took the glass from her and took a sip and then sat it down on a table. Lexi walked over closer to him.

"So is it ok if I hang out with you while you work or will that bother you?" she asked.

"It won't bother me, you can stay," he told her and she smiled and Jacob walked over and went back to working on her car.

"So you've lived here all your life?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah I was born in La Push and my dad is Chief so that means that one day I'll have to take over for him."

"Oh," Lexi said. "So what's your dad like?"

"He's a great guy," Jacob said. "He raised me and my two sisters after my mom was killed in the accident that put him in his wheelchair," Jacob told her. "I know it couldn't have been easy for him raising three kids on his own after loosing his wife but I think maybe me and my sisters were the only reason he kept going after loosing my mom."

"But you said he's remarried now," Lexi said and Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago he married Sue Clearwater. Her husband had a heart attack and died and her and my dad spent a lot of time together." Jacob told her. "She has two kids Seth and Leah, you'll get to meet them later." she said. "Leah is Embry's girlfriend." he added as he continued to work.

"So tell me some things about you," Jacob said.

"Well I'll be 21 next month on the fifteenth," she began. "My favorite color is purple. I think Tigers are one of the most beautiful animals in the world and penguins are the cutest," she told him and he smiled.

"So what is your opinion on wolves?" he asked.

"I like wolves," she sighed and Jacob nodded.

"So you like the rain?" Jacob asked.

"The rain is ok, I'm not fond of thunder or lightening and the wind that sometimes comes with the rain," she told him.

"Oh you're not," he said.

"Yeah, the truth is the thunder, lightening and wind scare me."

"Why?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Well I guess it all comes from when I was little about five years old and I was outside playing, it was nice and sunny," she told him. "I had this little tree house I played in, my mom was always going on and on about it being unsafe but my dad assured her it was safe, it wasn't like I was going to be playing in it in a storm." she began. "Well it clouded over and started to rain before I got down from my tree house. I heard a loud clap of thunder as lightening flashed across the sky. The wind started to pick up as I tried to get down," she told him. "I guess my mom was right about the tree house being unstable because the floor of the tree house crumbled under me and I fell to the ground. I broke my ankle and I have a scar on my hip from it." she told him. "So if it storms while I'm here and I start to freak out you know why."

"Lexi that's…."

"You think I'm being a baby or something about it don't you."

"No Lexi," Jacob told her. "I would never think that about you."

"Sawyer always did," she told him.

"And he knew why you were so scared."

"No Jake he never knew why," she told him. "I really don't think he cared."

"And you were going to marry this guy," he said and shook his head.

"I know," she sighed. "I shouldn't have agreed to marry him and now I'm glad I never did."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't marry him either," Jacob told her and Lexi smiled.

"So you like pizza right?" Lexi asked Jacob.

"Yep," he smiled.

"Good, I'm making pizza for lunch," she told him. "I'm going to go start it."

"Ok Lexi," he said and she turned and walked out of his garage and back to his house.


	6. Ticklish

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 **

Lexi went inside and took out a pizza crust and some toppings and cheese she had bought for the pizza. She looked through Jacob's cabinet and finally found a pan to cook the pizza on and started putting things on the pizza crust; sauce, cheese, pepperoni, ham, mushrooms, and bacon and then she slid it in the oven, washed her hands and went back out to join Jacob. When she walked in the garage Jacob looked up from her car and looked over at her.

"Back already?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, pizza's in the oven. Lunch is in twenty minutes Jake," she told him and he smiled.

"Alright," he said and went back to work.

"So I think I just might call into work Monday," Lexi told Jacob. "Tell them I have car trouble and will be in Tuesday."

"Lexi, someone can take you to work," Jacob told her. "Its not a big deal." he added and she sighed.

"I know Jake, you told me that already," she sighed. "I just don't want to inconvenience anyone and I can probably just work from here for Monday, if you don't mind."

"Alexandria, I don't mind you being here by yourself, I just don't like the idea of you being alone, anything can happen." he told her and she smiled.

"So where do you work Jake?" she asked.

"Well I work for a construction company in Seattle," he told her and she smiled.

"Which explains how you were able to fix your house up." she said and he nodded. "So this car thing is just a hobby?"

"Something like that," he told her and she nodded.

"So what about you Lexi?" he asked. "What is it you do?"

"I'm a graphic designer," she told him.

"Cool," he said and she smiled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jacob and Lexi were inside eating lunch.

"You have plans tonight?" Jacob asked and Lexi shook her head.

"I think you know I don't Jake," she said quietly.

"Well after lunch I'm going to work a little more on your car and I was hoping maybe we could hang out, watch a movie or something."

"Alright," Lexi agreed and Jacob smiled as he grabbed another piece of pizza to eat.

* * *

That afternoon after Jacob finished working on Lexi's car he took a shower and joined Lexi on the couch. They were going to watch a movie together.

"So what do you want to watch?" she asked.

"I don't care Lexi," he told her. "You can pick something out and we'll watch it," he added and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "I can pick?" she asked surprised.

"Yes." he said confused. "Why so shocked."

"Sawyer said I have horrible taste in movies," she told him and Jacob shook his head.

"Lexi I…" he began and they were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Sorry," he apologized and grabbed his phone from the table. It was Bella.

"Bella," he told her and she nodded.

"Go on and answer it Jake," Lexi sighed and he nodded and answered the phone as he stood up and walked into the kitchen and as Lexi watched him walk away she knew that he would only be coming back to tell her he was leaving to go see Bella.

* * *

"Bella," Jacob answered.

"Hey Jake," Bella said. "I was calling to see if you would come over."

"Bella I would love to come over and hang out with you but I kind of have plans."

"The guys will understand," she whined. "Please Jake, I need you." she said and Jacob let out a sigh.

"What's wrong this time Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I just…Edward he's never going to ask me to marry him, I thought maybe he was going to last night but he just…I don't know what he's doing anymore…I just need my best friend," she told him and Jacob let out a sigh and glanced in the living room where Lexi was waiting for him. He was sure she would understand.

"Ok Bella, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Jake," Bella said. "See you soon."

Jake let out a sigh and walked back into the living room with Lexi and sat down beside her.

"Lexi I…" Jacob began but she interrupted him.

"You're leaving to go be with Bella," Lexi sighed.

"I'm sorry Lexi but she needs me."

"Its fine Jake, maybe I'll call Paul and see if he's free to hang out or something."

"Lexi," Jacob said. "Paul…."

"Jacob," Lexi interrupted. "Will you just write his number down, maybe I'll call him and maybe I won't." she added and Jacob let out a sigh and grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote down Paul's number then his number.

"Here's both of our numbers," Jacob told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled.

"I'll see you later ok," Jacob said.

"Alright Jake," Lexi sighed and she watched him leave and let out a sigh as she punched Paul's number in her phone and saved it before calling him.

* * *

Paul had just sat down on his couch when his cell phone rang. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it but answered it anyway.

"Hello," Paul answered. Lexi smiled when he answered and decided to have a little fun with him since he had no idea it was her. So she made her voice drop a little lower so she sounded sexy and breathless.

"So are you as good as I hear you are?" Lexi asked.

"Baby I'm probably better," Paul said sexily.

"You think so?" Lexi flirted. "I think you may have to prove it."

"Well I would love to prove it," Paul smirked and Lexi smiled she could see him smirking on the other end of the phone. "Especially, if you're as sexy as you sound," he said. "So tell me what you look like?"

"Well I'm about 5'6", thin. I have light brown hair and blue eyes."

"Oh well you sound hot, what kind of car do you have?" Paul asked.

"Mustang convertible, green." she told him.

"Uh-huh," Paul said. "So want to tell me where you live?"

"Well right now I'm between places," she told him.

"So at this moment where do you live?"

"La Push," Lexi answered in her normal voice.

"Lexi!" Paul exclaimed.

"Yes its me Paul."

"That's not very nice," he told her.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"I don't think you are," he sighed. "But its ok." he added.

"So are you busy?"

"Actually I'm not."

"Do you want to come over or can I come over to your house?"

"Where's Jake?"

"Well we were going to watch a movie and hang out but Bella called and he left."

"Damn it," Paul cursed. "I'm on my way Lexi." he told her.

"Ok, see you soon Paul." she said and hung the phone up.

* * *

When Paul walked through Jake's door about ten minutes later he saw Lexi sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Damn I thought you'd be naked." Paul said and Lexi turned to look at him and shook her head.

"Why would you think that?" she asked and he shrugged and walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"You ok?" Paul asked her.

"I'm fine Paul," she told him.

"Jake shouldn't have left to be with Bella if he told you he was going to stay here and hang out with you," Paul told her. "I wouldn't have done that to you." he told her and she smiled.

"Oh you wouldn't?" she asked skeptically.

"No I wouldn't Lexi," he told her. "I may be a lot of things and some of them aren't good but if I say I'm going to do something I'll do it." he said and she smiled. "Have I ever let you down?"

"No Paul but we've only known each other a couple of days."

"True but have I kept my word to you the few days we've known each other?" he asked.

"Yes you have Paul. You haven't broken you're word, not yet anyway."

"And I won't Lexi, you can count on me."

"Thanks Paul," she smiled.

"So what are you watching?"

"One of those Fast and Furious movies," she sighed. "Hot guys and cool cars." she added and he smiled.

"I know this may not mean much now but I'm sorry about what happened to your parents."

"Thanks Paul," she said quietly.

"I know what it feels like to loose your parents," he told her. "I lost my parents when I was in high school." he added. "Car accident." he whispered.

"Paul," she said quietly and he shook his head.

"So Lexi, be honest with me, when your car is fixed where are you going to go?"

"Paul I….it doesn't…."

"It does matter Lexi," he told her and she let out a sigh.

"I don't know Paul, I'll figure something out."

"You can always move in with me," he told her and she looked at him shocked.

"Won't having a female roommate ruin the whole playboy bachelor thing you have going on?" she asked.

"Maybe but at least I'll know you're ok."

"Paul I…"

"Think about it ok," he said. "So you'll have somewhere to go," Paul told her. "But I'm positive Jake is going to ask you to move in with him."

"Oh you are?" she asked.

"Yep and if he doesn't well you move in with me." she smiled.

"Ok," she agreed.

"I just can't believe he ran out on you," Paul said and shook his head.

"Its not a big deal Paul," she told him.

"Yeah it is Lexi," Paul told her. "But lets not talk about that anymore?"

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," he told her. "What place have you always wanted to visit?"

"Hawaii," she told him. "Beautiful beaches and great surfing waters."

"You surf?" Paul asked shocked.

"No but if I had good surfing waters I'd try." she told him and he smiled.

"Yeah, me to." Paul said. "How old are you Lexi?" he asked.

"I'm 20, I'll be 21 next month on the fifteenth," she told him.

"Next month," Paul said. "I'll remember that." he added.

"How old are you Paul?" she asked.

"I'm 23," he told her and she nodded. "So you're not even a little pissed off that Jake ran off and left you when he said he'd hang out with you."

"No Paul I'm not," she told him. "After a while you get used to promises being broken."

"So I'm guessing Sawyer wasn't much of promise keeper."

"No he wasn't," she sighed. "So broken promises or people saying one thing and doing another really isn't a big deal." she shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't have to be used to it and Jake, he just doesn't have good judgment when it comes to Bella and he knows we don't particularly like her anyway."

"Yeah he knows you guys don't like her, which kind of hurts his feelings," she told Paul.

"Did he tell you that?" Paul asked shocked.

"Well he didn't come out and say it but from the way he talked about it I could tell," Lexi told him. "He also told me he knows Bella isn't the girl for him but he hasn't found the right one yet."

"Well I didn't think he actually realized that," Paul told her.

"Paul," Lexi said as she laid her hand on his arm. "You know when your friends openly dislike the person you like it only pushes you to them more."

"Really?" Paul asked and she nodded.

* * *

Jacob drove to Bella's apartment that she lived in. She had moved in to her own place after she graduated and started working. Jacob walked in her building and knocked on the door. Bella opened it.

"Jake," she said and moved to let him inside.

"What is it Bella?" he asked. "What's going on now?"

"Edward and I had a fight," she told him.

"I'm sure he'll be back Bella, he always comes back because he knows you'll take him back."

"I love him Jake," she whispered. "I'll always love Edward."

"Why am I here Bella?" he asked. "Did you call because you knew I would come over here?"

"You're my best friend Jake," Bella told him. "I love you, just not the way you want me to."

"I know Bella," he sighed and walked across the room and turned back to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "I told you he'd be back." he said as the door opened and Edward walked in.

"Bella," he said and glanced over to where Jacob was standing.

"Jacob," he said.

"Edward," Jacob growled.

"Jake," Bella said quietly as Edward walked over and stopped in front of her.

"Bella I'm sorry," he apologized. "You know how much I love you and I want forever with you, just…."

"I'm ready now Edward," Bella argued.

"I know you are but just wait a little longer," he told her and she looked up at him and smiled and Edward closed the distance between then and pressed his lips against hers. Bella kissed him back as she slid her arms around him and the two of them deepened the kiss, Jacob was totally forgotten and he let out a growl before walking across the room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"So are you ticklish?" Paul asked curiouisly.

"No," Lexi answered slowly but from the way she answered Paul knew she was lying and he smiled mischievously. "Paul…."

"So if I do this," he said and poked her side and she jumped. "It shouldn't have affected you."

"Paul don't," she said and he smiled and grabbed her sides and started tickling her and she started laughing and trying to push his hands off of her.

"Paul, no," she laughed.

"Nope," he said. "I like the sound of your laugh," he told her and continued to tickle her and she fell back on the couch and he fell on her as he continued to tickle her. Just then the door opened and Jacob walked in.

"What the hell!" Jacob yelled and Paul jumped up and Lexi quickly sat up and got off the couch. "What are you two doing?" he asked angrily. "You said you two weren't going to do anything." he went on and Paul put himself between Jake and Lexi.

"Jake nothing is going on," Paul told him. "I just discovered Lexi's ticklish." he added.

"I'm supposed to believe that," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Jake it's the truth," Lexi said. "Why don't you tell us what's really wrong? What happened when you went to see Bella?"

"Well she had a fight with Edward and he showed up while I was there and apologized and they started making out so I left." he told them.

"She did that right in front of you!" Lexi said shocked and Jacob nodded and she walked over to him.

"Be careful Lexi," Paul warned her.

"Jake, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Lexi," he assured her.

"Its ok if you're not," she said and reached up and ran her finger across his cheek. "I know it hurts when the person you love doesn't love you back or betrays you." she said softly and laid her hand on his cheek. "You can't help who you fall in love with." she told him and he nodded and Lexi wrapped her arms around him in a hug and laid her head against his chest. Jacob ran his fingers through her hair with one hand as his other arm wrapped around her and held her to him. A few minutes later Jacob let go of her and she pulled away.

"Thanks Lexi," he said and he looked over at Paul. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Its ok Jake," he told him.

"Well I think I'm going to go out to the garage and work on your car some more."

"Jake its late and dark outside," Lexi told him.

"The garage has lights," he told her and he walked away.

"Let him go," Paul told her. "He needs to work through his aggression," Paul told her. "I'll go out there with him."

"Ok Paul," she agreed and Paul left and Lexi let out a frustrated sigh and went to the kitchen to cook something.

* * *

Paul walked out to the garage and saw Jacob had already pulled his shirt off and slipped on a pair of shorts he kept in the garage and was working.

"Let it go Paul," Jacob warned him.

"Oh I'm not here about Bella," Paul told her. "I could care less about her." he added and Jacob glared at him. "I'm here about Lexi."

"What about her?" Jacob asked.

"You may not realize it but you did hurt her or upset her when you left her to go to Bella," Paul told him.

"She said she was ok with it," Jacob told him. "She told me to go."

"Of course she did because she knows Bella is your friend and how you feel about her." Paul pointed out. "So she wasn't going to tell you not to go."

"Paul," Jacob sighed.

"The point is you said you'd hang out with her and Bella called and you ran off and left her." he told him. "Which is something Sawyer did a lot to her, say one thing and do another."

"I didn't run off to meet Bella to hurt Lexi." Jacob argued.

"I know you didn't Jake and I want to tell you something because you know I'll always tell you the truth when no one else will."

"I know."

"Bella is never going to pick you over Edward," Paul said. "And you know that and you also know you shouldn't run off and break plans and promises just because she calls." he added. "If she's really your friend she will understand you want to spend time with other friends besides her."

"I know Paul," he sighed.

"Yet you spend your time with a girl you have no chance with and now you have a beautiful amazing woman right under your nose and you run off and leave her."

"Paul…"

"You know Lexi has nowhere to go once you fix her car, her parents are gone, she might have friends but as far as I know she has nowhere to go."

"She can stay with me as long as she wants," Jacob told him.

"But she doesn't know that and just so you know I told her she could stay with me if she had nowhere to go." Paul told him and Jacob stopped working and looked over at him.

"That won't be necessary," Jacob told him and Paul smiled.

"Good," he said. "You know I really would have let her stay with me."

"I know Paul," Jacob sighed.

I'm not saying Lexi is your soul mate or imprint or anything but you'll never know if you run off every time Bella breaks a nail," he added.

"I know Paul I just don't want Lexi mixed up in all our wolf drama," he said.

* * *

Lexi pulled some cookies out of the oven and then fixed Paul and Jacob something to drink and made her way to the garage where they were at. As she got closer she heard them talking.

"You know Lexi has nowhere to go once you fix her car, her parents are gone, she might have friends but as far as I know she has nowhere to go." she heard Paul tell Jacob.

"She can stay with me as long as she wants," Jacob told him.

"But she doesn't know that and just so you know I told her she could stay with me if she had nowhere to go." she heard Paul tell Jacob.

"That won't be necessary," Jacob told him and Lexi could see Paul smiling, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Good," he said. "You know I really would have let her stay with me."

"I know Paul," Jacob sighed.

"I'm not saying Lexi is your soul mate or imprint or anything but you'll never know if you run off every time Bella breaks a nail," he added.

Lexi listened confused, imprint what the hell was an imprint.

"I know Paul I just don't want Lexi mixed up in all our wolf drama," she heard Jacob say.

"Wolf Drama," she said to herself.

"I know Jake," Paul said as Lexi walked in the garage.

"Hey guys," she said and Paul turned to her. "I made cookies," she told them and sat the plate down on a table and handed them each a glass.

"Thanks," Paul said.

"Thanks Lexi," Jacob smiled.

Paul grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. Then he walked over and stood next to Lexi, Jacob watched as Paul poked her in the side and she jumped, he poked her again and she let out a small giggle.

"Paul, stop." she said and she giggled as he poked her side again.

"Nope, not if it's the only way to get you to laugh," he told her. Jacob looked over at them, Paul and Lexi already seemed to be forming a bond to each other and he hated to admit he might be a little jealous. Paul sat his glass down on the table and looked over at Jake and then Lexi.

"I should get home, I'll see you two tomorrow," he told them.

"Alright Paul," Jacob said.

"Ok Paul," Lexi told him. "But take your glass to the kitchen on your way out," she told him.

"No problem," Paul said and grabbed his glass and another cookie and walked out of the garage leaving Lexi and Jacob alone.


	7. No where else to go

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

When Paul left Jacob glanced over at Lexi.

"So when I have your car fixed on Monday where are you going to go?"

"Speaking of my car, how much do I owe you for fixing it? Lexi asked.

"Don't worry about that right now," Jacob told her. "Just answer my question."

"Jake don't worry about it," she told him and let out a sigh. "But Paul said I could stay with him if I need to."

"In his bed obviously," Jacob snapped, upset.

"No Jake," she told him. "And if that's what you think of me…." she began and then held up her hands and turned to walk away but Jacob quickly ran over and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Alexandria, please wait," he said softly and she turned to look at him and he let go of her arm. Lexi crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "That's not what I think about you. I just see how comfortable you and Paul are together already, you've only known each other a few days," he sighed. "And as much as I would love to say Paul is a horrible guy, he's not," Jacob said as he walked over and shut the hood of her car. "He has a bad temper but ninety five percent of the time, he has a good reason for it." he said. "I know if I want the truth about something he won't lie to me just to spare my feelings." he said. "I know you like that to."

"Yeah, lies always hurt more," Lexi whispered and ran her fingers through her hair.

"But there's no reason for you to move in with Paul," he informed her.

"There's not!"

"You can stay with me, permanently if you want."

"Jake I…"

"We'll start unpacking your car."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." he told her.

"Ok Jake," she agreed. "I'll stay with you," she told him and she smiled.

"Great!" he said happily. "Lets get everything out of your car."

"Tonight?" she asked.

"Yep."

After the two of them unpacked everything from her car and put it all in Jacob's house they went to their rooms and went to sleep. When they woke up Lexi cooked them breakfast and Jacob went to work on her car some more and Lexi went to work on arranging all her stuff. When Jacob came inside Lexi was still working on getting her things organized in her room. She had her ipod on and had the ear buds in her ears and she was singing and dancing to whatever she was listening to. Jacob leaned against the door frame smiling as he watched her. There was something about Lexi that was special. It couldn't have been an accident that the two of them just happened to meet. What if Paul was right and Lexi was his imprint and what if Paul was right about him hurting her feelings last night. He would never intentionally hurt her or anyone else with a pulse and beating heart. If he did hurt Lexi she didn't act like it or either she was so used to being hurt that it didn't even matter to her anymore. He knew when it came to Bella his emotions and heart outweighed his good sense and better judgment. Jacob let out a sigh as Lexi turned around and saw him leaning against the door frame watching her, Jacob saw her cheeks tint pink and he smiled and she turned her ipod off and pulled the ear buds out of her ears.

"Jake," she said. "You been standing there long?"

"Of course not," he said innocently and smiled but Lexi knew he had from the tone of his voice.

"Liar," she said but he saw she was smiling.

"So I was going to clean up and go to Sam and Emily's. you want to go?"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes. If you want to go be ready in thirty minutes."

"Alright."

* * *

So thirty minutes later Lexi and Jacob walked out of his house together, headed towards Sam and Emily's.

"Lexi," he said. "Last night when I left you to go to Bella's after saying I would hang out, if that hurt your feelings or…."

"Jake its fine, I'm ok," she told him.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, I get Bella's your friend and we barely know each other," she said. "We've only known each other a few days, I wouldn't expect you to not hang out with a friend you've known since you were a kid because of me."

"Ok Lexi," Jacob said. "I just don't want to hurt your feelings."

"I'm fine Jake." she assured him.

When the two of them got to Sam and Emily's, Lexi saw everyone was there she had met the first night, Embry, Quil, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim. She didn't see Paul anywhere though.

"He'll be here," Jacob told her and Lexi looked over at him confused. "Paul, he'll be here." he added and she nodded. "But you haven't met Seth and Leah," he told her and led her over to a guy and girl she had never seen before.. "Lexi this is Seth and Leah." He said and Lexi looked at them. Seth looked to be younger than the other guys but he was really cute.

"Hi Lexi," Seth said happily as he smiled at her. "Its nice to meet you," he added cheerfully. Seth was also very happy. Lexi smiled.

"You to Seth."

"So you're Jake's girlfriend?" Seth asked.

"No," Lexi said slowly.

"Are you anyone's girlfriend?" Seth asked curiously.

"Seth," Jake growled.

"Sorry," Seth said softly.

"Its ok," Lexi told him. "Actually I am no one's girlfriend right now," she said and Seth smiled. "But I think I'm a little old for you."

"Age is just a number," Seth said and winked at her.

"Stop it Seth," Leah told him and Seth glared over at her.

"I'm Leah, Seth is my little brother," she told her and Lexi nodded as she looked at Leah. Leah was very beautiful, everything about her seemed to be perfect. Her hair shined, she was thin and had perfect curves. Her skin also was beautiful, no marks or anything, perfectly flawless.

"So," Leah said. "What brings you here?" she asked. "Since you're not Jake's girlfriend and you're obviously not from La Push."

"Leah be nice," Jacob told her.

"Jake is just helping me out, my car broke down a few days ago and he's fixing it."

"Oh so where are you staying while he's fixing it?" Leah asked.

"Umm…." Lexi began

"She's staying with me," Jacob interrupted. "And she can stay as long as she needs to." he added. "She's going to stay as long as she needs or wants to, we talked about it last night."

"You just met her," Leah pointed out.

"So."

"I'm sure she can go somewhere else Jake," Leah told him. "You don't have to save every stray you come across," she added rudely. "I think the first one was enough."

"Don't bring Bella into this," Jacob warned her. "And Lexi doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm sure she has parents she can stay with."

"Actually Leah she…"

"Actually she can speak for herself," Lexi told them and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I had parents I'd be with them right now," she added as her phone rang. "I'll be right back," she told them and walked out the door. When she was gone Jacob looked at Leah. Embry got up to go stand beside her.

"Jake," Embry warned him. "Don't."

"What exactly is your problem Leah?"

"It was a fair question. Its obvious you haven't imprinted on her and why doesn't she have parents? Did they abandon her?" Leah asked.

"No they're dead Leah," Sam told her. "Two years ago, she thinks it was a bear attack but it was actually that couple I was to late to save from the vampires."

"Oh no," Leah whispered.

"And she just left her fiance because he was cheating on her." Jacob told her.

* * *

Lexi stepped out on the porch and answered her phone without bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello."

"Lexi," it was Sawyer.

"Sawyer," she said shocked.

"Yes Lexi its me. I think you should come back home now," he told her. "Its been a couple of days, you've proved your point." he said. "Come back and marry me. It won't happen again Lexi."

"That's a lie Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "I don't know why you want to marry me its obvious you don't love me."

"Love has nothing to do with it," he told her.

"It does for me. I will not marry a man I don't love or one who doesn't love me or have enough respect for me to be faithful and not cheat on me."

"I will find you Lexi, if I have to search the whole state of Washington or the whole country," he said. "I don't care if I have to search the whole damn world for you, you know I have the money to do it and you know I will find you." he promised.

"Sawyer just let me go," Lexi pleaded.

"I'm not letting you go." he told her. "No. I will find you and when not if but when I do I will drag you back here and you will marry me and you'll never be able to leave again," he promised her. "I don't care what it takes, I'll do what I have to." he told her. "See you soon," he promised and hung up the phone. "Lexi stood there staring at her phone shocked and terrified as a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

"So did she ever go into details about any of that, with her ex?" Sam asked.

"Not really, I know he called her again. But I really don't think she had been happy with him for a long time." Jacob said. "From what she has said to me and Paul he wasn't very nice to her anyway and treated her really bad," he sighed. "I don't know why she stayed with him as long as she did. It wasn't for his money because if she just wanted him for his money she would have never left him."

"That's true," Sam agreed. "Just be careful."

"I will Sam," Jacob sighed.

* * *

Lexi was still standing on the porch after her phone call with Sawyer. He was going to look for her, he wouldn't stop until he found her and when he did she had no idea what he would do to her.

"Oh no," Lexi said and covered her face with her hands and the tears fell down her cheeks. Paul arrived a few seconds later and that's how he found her. He ran over and touched her shoulder.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" he asked worried and she shook her head.

"Something's wrong," he said. "Look at me, Lexi, baby please look at me," he pleaded and placed his hands on hers and moved them away from her face but kept them in his hands. "Lets sit," he said and sat down on the porch pulling her with him.

"Tell me what happened," Paul said. "What has you so upset?" he asked softly. "You can tell me."

"Sawyer called again," she told him.

"What the asshole have to say today?"

"He asked me to come back to him and I told him no,"

"Good," Paul said.

"Paul, Sawyer said he was going to look for me he didn't care if he had to search the whole country or the whole world. That he was going to find me and drag me back with him and then we were going to get married and I would never get to leave again," she told him and Paul noticed she started shaking a little. "Paul I don't know what to do."

"Well you know I won't let him hurt you," Paul told her and wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head against his chest. "Its ok Lexi," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "He won't get near you," Paul told her. "Have you talked to Jake yet?"

"No," she whispered. "I can't…"

"You have to," Paul told her and she looked up at him and pulled away. Paul stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Don't leave!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Lexi, I'll be right back, I promise. I'm going to get Jake." he told her and he opened the door and stuck his head in and saw Jacob was in the kitchen.

"Hey Jake," Paul said.

"Its about time you got here," Jacob said.

"We need to talk for a second," Paul told him.

"Ok," Jacob said confused.

"Will you come out here for a second?"

"Alright," Jacob said and he walked over to the door and stepped outside closing it behind him.

"Ok Paul, what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Its Lexi," Paul told him and Jacob's eyes traveled to Lexi who was sitting on the porch, he could tell she had been crying from her quiet sniffles and that she was upset she was shaking slightly.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked worried.

"It seems we have situation Jake, and its not good." Paul told him


	8. Keeping her Safe

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"Ok what's going on?" Jacob asked Paul.

"Come over here with Lexi," Paul told him and Jacob followed Paul the few steps to where Lexi was sitting. The two of them sat down on each side of her.

"Alexandria," Jacob said quietly. "What's going on?" he asked and Lexi looked over at him and shook her head.

"Lexi," Paul said softly. "Tell Jake what you told me." he told her.

"Paul I…" she began and let out a sigh. "Sawyer called me," she told him. "He wanted me to come back to him."

"You're not are you?' Jacob asked quickly. "Please tell me you're not Lexi."

"No Jake, I'm not." she told him.

"But the asshole is determined to find her and he's not going to stop until he does," Paul said angrily.

"Is that what he said?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Lexi whispered. "He said he would search until he found me and drug me back to marry me and then I'd never get to leave again," she told him and Jacob looked over at her and reached over and wiped the tear than ran down her cheek.

"He won't hurt you Lexi and I won't let him take you anywhere, unless you want to go with him." Jacob said. "I promise."

"I don't want to go with him Jake," she told him. "But he'll find me eventually."

"But we'll keep you safe from him Lexi," Paul told her. "I promise ok."

"Maybe it would be better if I just left after Jake fixes my car," Lexi said quietly, looking down so she didn't have to see Paul or Jacob's face.

"You can't leave Lexi," Jacob told her.

"Jake, when I agreed to stay with you I didn't realize Sawyer was going to try to cause so much trouble, even though I should have."

"Lexi where will you go?" Paul asked. "You're safer with us than on your own." he told her.

"He's right Lexi, leaving is not a good idea right now." Jacob told her.

"I don't want to cause trouble for any of you," she told them. "When I agreed to stay I didn't think it would cause trouble. None of you deserve any of the trouble Sawyer will try to bring."

"You don't either Lexi," Paul told her. "Lexi, look at me," he told her but she shook her head. "Yes Lexi, look at me," he said but she didn't. Paul finally put his hand under her chin and she looked up at him and she saw the concern in his eyes and how worried about her he was and that he meant what he said. "Me and Jake are not going to let you go anywhere or let you get hurt." Paul told her. "And if everyone else knew what was going on they wouldn't either." Paul told her. "You can't leave now, if you're here we'll know you're safe, Jake and I want you to be safe and we'll do what we have to so you stay safe." Paul told her.

"I don't want any of you to get into any trouble because of me Paul," Lexi told him.

"But none of us want you hurt either," Paul told her and she shook her head and looked up at Paul.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want to cause any of you any trouble."

"Lexi I'm sure," Paul told her.

"Me to Lexi," Jacob told her. "You being alone right now is not a good idea." he added and she smiled.

"So we're agreed then you are not going anywhere, anytime soon," Paul said and she nodded.

"Ok Paul," she agreed and he smiled and wiped the tear that ran down her cheek then wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"We'll keep you safe Lexi, I promise," Paul told her.

"We'll make sure you have one of us with you all the time, so if Sawyer shows up…" Jacob began.

"When Jake, not if," Lexi said and Jacob glanced over at her, she was still wrapped in Paul's arms and neither one of them made any indication they were going to move anytime soon. Jacob let out an angry growl as he looked at them, it should be him holding Lexi in his arms, not Paul. "Its just a matter of time before his search leads him here."

"Ok when," he sighed. "I'm going to talk to Sam about this," he added.

"Would it be rude if I just went back to your house?" Lexi asked Jacob.

"No Lexi, and its your house now to." Jacob told her and she finally pulled out of Paul's arms and looked over at him.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled and hugged him.

"Put your number in my phone and I'll call you later ok," Jacob told her and Lexi took his phone and put her number in it and handed it back to him.

"I'll walk you home Lexi," Paul told her.

"Thanks Paul," she said softly. "I'll see you later Jake," she told him.

"You two be careful," Jacob told them.

"We will Jake," Paul told him. "Come on Lexi," he said and the two of them walked away and Jacob went inside to talk to Sam.

* * *

Jacob walked inside and found Sam was still in the kitchen.

"Sam," Jacob said as he walked over to him. "We need to talk about something.",

"Ok Jake," Sam said. "What about?"

"Lexi, it seems we have a situation now."

"You want to take a walk away from everyone?"

"Yes, although they're going to find out eventually," he sighed. "I might as well just tell everyone what's going on now."

"Ok, I'll get everyone's attention," Sam said and he walked over to the table where everyone was gathered. "Alright everyone," Sam said and they all turned to look at him. "Jake has something he needs to talk to us about." he told them. "Alright Jake, tell us what's going on with Lexi."

"Well you all know that the night I found Lexi broke down on the side of the road was the night she left her fiance because she found him in bed with another woman," he began and looked around and saw they were all nodding. "Well it seems as if her fiance isn't exactly willing to let her go."

"What do you mean Jake?" Seth asked.

"Well when Paul called me outside just a few minutes ago it was because Lexi received a call from Sawyer, her ex." he began. "He started off by asking her to come back to him and marry him and she told him no."

"Good she should have, the guy sounds like a real jerk," Quil said.

"So when she didn't agree he told her he would find her no matter how long it took, he would search everywhere and when he did find her he was going to drag her back to him, she would marry him and then he'd never let her go again." Jacob said. "I have no doubt he will definitely hurt her if he gets his hands on her."

"What do you want us to do Jake?" Embry asked.

"Just help me and Paul keep an eye on her," Jacob said. "She wanted to leave but we managed to convince her to stay, Lexi being by herself right now is not a good idea."

"I agree with you Jake," Sam said.

"But why do we all have to be dragged into this, she's not our responsibility," Leah complained.

"No one said you had to help either Leah," Jacob told her. "No one has to help me and Paul keep Lexi safe that doesn't want to," he added. "Its ok if you guys don't want to get involved."

"Jake, you can count on me, Lexi can always hang out here when you patrol, if she's not with Paul." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam," Jacob said.

"Me to Jake, Lexi seems like a nice girl," Quil said.

"I'll help to Jake," Embry said. "Just let me know what I can do."

"Us to Jake," Jared said referring to him and Kim.

"I'm sure Lexi is going to need some girl time and that's what me and Emily are for," Kim told him.

"Thanks Kimi," Jacob smiled. "Just make sure one of us is with you."

"We will Jake," Emily told him.

"I'll help to Jake," Seth said quietly.

"Seth!" Leah exclaimed.

"What Leah?" he asked. "She needs us right now."

"Fine," she said and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"I should go," Embry said. "Just call me if you need me Jake," Embry told him and ran out after Leah.

* * *

Paul and Lexi walked in silence the first few minutes of their walk. Paul knew she was probably thinking about the phone call with Sawyer and worrying about everything.

"Lexi," Paul said and she looked over at him. "I know you're worried but we'll do everything we can to keep you safe, to make sure you don't get hurt." he told her. "And Jake is at Sam's talking to him and the others about helping out to when we have work." he went on. "They'll help us out Lexi."

"Well Leah doesn't seem to like me," Lexi sighed.

"Well Leah doesn't like anyone but Embry," Paul told her.

"They're together right, Jake mentioned something about it."

"Yeah Leah and Embry are together," he sighed and she nodded.

"And the only other guys that are taken are Jared and Sam right?" Lexi asked.

"Yes," Paul smiled. "Why? You interested in someone?"

"No Paul," she said and shook her head.

"Its Seth isn't it?" he teased.

"No Paul," she said. "Seth's adorably cute and seems really sweet but he's way to young for me."

"He's only seventeen," Paul told her. "He'll graduate high school this year."

"That's good," she sighed.

"So I'm staying with you until Jake gets home," Paul told her and Lexi looked over at him and smiled.

"Sounds good to me." she said.

Paul and Lexi walked in Jacob's house a few minutes later. The two of them sat down on the couch.

"So you would probably still be with Sawyer if you hadn't found him cheating on you wouldn't you?" Paul asked and Lexi glanced over at Paul and let out a sigh.

"Probably so Paul," she admitted.

"Why Lexi?" he asked.

"Because I loved him Paul," she sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have but we had been together off and on for years," she told him. "He was my first everything and yeah I dated other guys when we were broken up but we always got back together and he asked me to marry him." she went on. "I didn't think you asked someone to marry you unless you were in love with them."

"Normal guys don't," Paul told her.

"Yeah, guess so." she sighed.

"So you don't have any brothers or sisters or anything?" Paul asked her.

"No Paul, I'm an only child," she told him.

"Well if you had a brother he could beat Sawyer's ass for you but since you don't, I am available for the job." he told her and she smiled.

"No Paul," she told him.

"Alright," he said. "But if hurts you or lays one finger on you, I make no promises what I will do to him."

"Paul why?" she asked. "You barely know me."

"I know but I like what I do know about you," he told her and she smiled and they fell silent. Lexi looked over at him.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"I'm always hungry," he told her and she smiled.

"Well come on and I'll fix something to eat."

* * *

Paul followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table as she looked through the refrigerator and cabinets.

"You ok with pizza?" she asked and held up a box. "Its buffalo chicken pizza."

"Sounds good to me," he told her and Lexi turned the oven on and opened the pizza and placed it on a pan before sliding it into the oven.

"Should be done in about twenty minutes," she told him and he nodded.

"So what do you think about Seth and Leah?"

"Well Seth seems sweet and really cute," she told him. "Like the kind of guy you can't hate because he's so happy and genuinely nice."

"That's Seth," Paul told her. "Its hard to be mad at him, even when he pisses you off." he added and Lexi smiled.

"And I bet he pisses you off a lot."

"Most people do," he told her. "And as for Leah, don't worry about her. Like I told you earlier, she doesn't like anyone but Embry."

"So how did her and Embry get together, he seems so nice and she's so….not nice." she said and Paul chuckled.

"Yeah Leah's a bitch but her and Embry just work somehow," Paul told her. "No one can explain it really," he added and Lexi let out a sigh.

"So," Lexi sighed as she sat down in the chair by Paul. "You guys are stuck babysitting me until Sawyer shows up."

"Its not babysitting Alexandria," Paul told her. "We're trying to keep you safe from the psycho you almost married." he added and Lexi nodded and looked away. "You know learning some self defense moves might not be a bad idea to, just in case," he suggested.

"And who's going to teach me that?" she asked.

"Any of us can. Me, Jake, Seth," he told her and she smiled.

"Seth," she said surprised with a smile on her face.

"Yeah don't let his sweet smile and bubbly personality fool you," Paul told her. "Seth can take care of himself." he added and she smiled.

"I have to check on the pizza," she told him and got up and walked over to the oven and opened it. "Well it looks done to me, get up and come get something to eat Paul." she told him and Paul stood up and walked over to the cabinets and got some plates out and sat them on the counter.

"Thanks," she said and placed two pieces of the pizza on her plate.

"That's all you want?" Paul asked.

"Yes Paul," she told him. "Eat as much as you want."

"Thanks," he said and put the rest of the pizza on his plate and walked over and sat it on the table and then fixed himself something to drink and brought something over for Lexi.

"Thanks," she whispered and he smiled and sat down. "So how long do you think Jake will be gone?" she asked.

"He shouldn't be gone much longer and you already know what he's going to suggest right?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she asked and he smiled.

"That you not be by yourself," Paul told her. "You being alone gives Sawyer a chance to hurt you, which is something none of us want," he said and Lexi nodded. "You know if he does manage to get his hands on you, he's going to hurt you right?"

"I can see that Paul," she said quietly. "I'm just sorry I'm bringing so much trouble to you guys."

"Some of us like trouble," Paul smirked and she shook her head and pushed her untouched pizza away. "I'm kidding Lexi," he told her. "All that matters is that you're safe," he said and pushed the plate back towards her. "Now eat." he demanded and Lexi rolled her eyes but did what he said.

When the two of them finished eating Lexi's cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Jake calling her.

"Its Jake," she told Paul. "Hello."

"Lexi, I'll be on my way soon and we'll need to talk about some things," he told her.

"Alright Jake," she sighed.

"Paul still with you?"

"Yes."

"Is he behaving?"

"Yes Jake and I fed him so he wouldn't be grumpy," she told him.

"Lexi," Jake began.

"We're fine Jake," Lexi told him. "Stop worrying so much," she added.

"I make no promises about that Alexandria," he told her. "See you soon."

"See you soon Jake," she said and hung the phone up and looked over at Paul. "Jake will be here soon." she told him and he nodded.


	9. Midnight storms & Self Defense

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Lexi and Paul were sitting on the couch together when the door opened and Jacob walked in. He walked over and sat in the chair by the couch.

"Ok so I talked to everyone and told them what was going on," Jacob said and Lexi nodded. "Everyone is willing to help," he told her and she smiled.

"Everyone?" she asked.

"Not Leah of course but I never expected her to actually help anyway." Jacob sighed.

"Yeah me either," Paul said. "And I was talking to Lexi before you got here and I think it's a good idea if one of us taught her some basic moves to defend herself," he suggested.

"Not a bad idea," he agreed. "And I guess by one of us you mean you obviously," he snapped.

"Not me or you," Paul smiled.

"Who then?"

"Seth," Paul told him and Jacob smiled.

"Seth would probably be perfect," Jacob agreed. "Its hard to stay mad or even get mad at Seth."

"Hey!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Its true," Jacob told her. "And I think he'd be the best to, him or Embry but Leah will have a fit if we ask Embry," he added.

"But Seth is her brother," Lexi pointed out.

"Yeah, oh well, I'm going to call Seth and ask him." Jacob told them and stood up and grabbed his cell phone and walked away.

"Think he'll say yes?" Lexi asked Paul.

"Oh yeah I do," Paul told her.

* * *

"Hey Seth," Jacob said.

"What's up Jake?" Seth asked.

"Well I was hoping you could help me out with something," Jacob said.

"Sure Jake, what is it?"

"Well it will really be for Lexi."

"Lexi!" Seth said happily.

"Yes," Jacob said. "Paul suggested Lexi learn some basic self defense, just in case."

"Oh," Seth said.

"And he thought you'd be the best guy to teach her."

"Really? He didn't want to teach her?"

"I think you'd be really good for this," Jacob told him. "So will you?"

"Of course Jake, I told you I would help," Seth said.

"Tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"What time?'

"Ten at my house," Seth told him.

"Alright I'll be there Jake,."

"Thanks Seth," Jacob said and hung up the phone and walked back over to Paul and Lexi.

* * *

"So Seth said ok, tomorrow at ten here," Jacob told her.

"No problem Jake," Lexi said softly. "Thanks for all the help."

Paul left to go home an hour later and Lexi changed into her pajamas and then went to find Jacob. She found him sitting on the couch watching a movie. She walked over and sat by him.

"Hey," she said and he looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey," he replied.

"So I know I keep on saying this over and over but thanks for everything Jake," she told him. "Who knows where I would be if you hadn't been so nice to me just a few days ago," she said. "You're fixing my car, you're letting me stay in your house," she went on. "You are a really amazing guy," she told him and he shook his head.

"Whatever Lexi," he said and rolled his eyes.

"No I mean it Jake, you're sweet and smart and attractive and a good guy," she told him. "You took me in when I had no where else to go and you barely know me," she went on. "So I refuse to believe you are anything less than wonderful." she finished and he smiled. "Makes me wonder why some girl hasn't grabbed you up yet."

"I don't know, maybe I just haven't met her yet," he sighed and she looked over at him.

"So you need to tell me how much I'm going to owe you for fixing my car."

"Don't worry about that Lexi," he told her.

"Jake I won't let you fix my car and pay for it."

"Lexi, just don't worry about it ok," he told her and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well if I'm going to be your roommate I need to pay rent or something," she told him.

"Lexi, stop being difficult," he told her.

"Jake we barely know each other, I can't let you pay for everything," she told him. "Sawyer always tried to do that and if this is going to work you have to let me help out."

"I understand Lexi but I don't have a house payment or rent or anything like that. Just utilities, internet and cable."

"Still Jake I refuse to let you support me." she said stubbornly.

"You are stubborn, you know that."

"I know Jake," she sighed.

"We'll figure it out alright," he told her. "I promise."

"Ok Jake," she said.

"So you want to stay up and watch the movie with me?" he asked.

"Well that depends," she said.

"On what?"

"You going to stay this time?" she asked

"Yes Alexandria I'm going to stay."

"Ok then," she said and curled up on the couch by Jacob.

The movie was a little past halfway over and Jacob realized Lexi hadn't said much. He glanced over and saw she was asleep on the couch. Jacob smiled and stood up and picked her up in his arms, her head fell on his shoulder and he let out a sigh and carried her to her bedroom and laid her in bed and pulled the blankets over her before leaving closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lexi woke up in the middle of the night, wondering first how she got in bed when she didn't remember going to bed. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Jacob on the couch. She thought Jacob most likely carried her in her, which was kind of sweet because Sawyer would have left her on the couch with no blanket and she was always cold. The second thing was, what woke her up. A second later her question was answered by booming thunder and a flash of lightening and then she heard the rain begin to pound on the roof.

"Great," Lexi said to herself and she laid back down and tried to get to sleep but another loud clap of thunder sounded and Lexi jumped out of bed and made her way out of her room. She went to the living room to wait and see if the storm would pass, hopefully it would.

Lexi went to the living room and curled up on the couch as the rain still pounding on the roof as the thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky.

* * *

Jacob woke up from his sleep and sat up in bed. Something had woken him up but he couldn't remember what. There was a storm outside but he always slept through those, it was something his wolf hearing picked up something between the booms of thunders. Scared whimpers. He got out of bed and walked out of his room and walked down the hallway and into the living room, where he saw Lexi curled up on the couch.

"Lexi," Jacob said groggily as wiped his eyes with his hands. Lexi sat up and turned around.

"Jake," she whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, can't sleep," she told him.

"The storm?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Oh yeah you're scared of storms," he said. "Why didn't you just come wake me up?"

"Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean you shouldn't sleep."

"Lexi," he yawned and walked over and sat down on the couch with her. "Sit up" he said as he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her up and closer to him.

"I don't remember going to bed," Lexi told him.

"That's because you fell asleep on the couch and I carried you in there," Jacob told her.

"Oh, that's kind of what I thought," she whispered. "Thanks." she said. "Sawyer would have just left me on the couch."

"How come every time one of us does something nice for you we find out that ex of yours done the opposite."

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Come on," he said. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep alright."

"I can't ask you to do that," Lexi said.

"You didn't ask, I volunteered." he told her. "Lets go," he added and led her to her bedroom.

* * *

When they got to her bedroom Jacob pulled the blanket back on the bed.

"Lay down," he told her and Lexi let out a sigh and did what he asked. Jacob smiled and pulled the blanket over her and sat down on the bed.

"Jake you need sleep to," she told him.

"Maybe so but you start self defense lessons with Seth tomorrow, you need sleep more than I do."

"So I'm guessing Leah isn't to happy about Seth helping me out," she stated. Jacob let out a sigh and laid down next to her.

"Its not Leah's decision," Jacob told her. "Its Seth's."

"Leah doesn't like me," Lexi sighed.

"Leah's complicated," Jacob told her. "Believe it or not she's a lot nicer since she's been dating Embry, not much nicer but a little."

"Oh," Lexi said.

"Leah just tolerates us because she has to. My dad kind of married her mom so that makes her my step sister and Seth my step brother." he told her.

"Oh wow," Lexi said. "But you and her mom get along right?"

"Yeah me and Sue get along great and me and Seth have no issues either." Jacob told her. "Most days me and Leah get along, she tolerates me because of my dad but that's it."

"Jake," Lexi sighed.

"Its true," he told her. "So I'll work some more on your car tomorrow."

"Jake that's all you've been doing this weekend."

"Well you need it fixed so you can get to work right?"

"Yeah but…."

"But nothing," he said. "It will be fixed on Monday after I get the last part."

"Thanks Jake," Lexi yawned. "You're awesome." she said as her eyes drifted closed.

"Glad you think so," he whispered.

* * *

The next morning when Lexi woke up she rolled over and saw Jacob asleep next to her. She quickly sat up in bed. She remembered Jacob staying with her through the storm last night but she thought he would leave and go to his room once she fell asleep, not stay all night with her. Lexi threw the blankets off of her and they landed on Jacob.

"What the hell!" Jacob exclaimed and sat up in bed. He looked around and his eyes landed on Lexi.

"Morning Jake," she whispered.

"Morning," he replied.

"I didn't expect to see you next to me when I woke up," she told him.

"Well you seemed upset so I just stayed in case you woke up again." he told her.

"Oh," she said. "Thanks Jake." she sighed. "I'll start cooking breakfast," she told him and got out of bed.

"I'll be there in a minute Lexi," he told her and she nodded and walked out of her room.

* * *

When she left Jacob covered his face with his hands and fell back on the bed. He really didn't mean to fall asleep next to her last night and the truth was he did want to make sure she was ok. He was also very attracted to her, how could he not be. Lexi was very beautiful. She had beautiful bright blue eyes and smooth skin. She was different than most girls he knew. She was smart, sweet and seemed to actually like him for who he was. Not because of how he looked or who his dad was. Jacob knew he wouldn't mind being more than just friends with her but he knew she probably didn't want that yet, not so soon after leaving her fiance. Jacob sat back up in bed and finally got up and made his way to the kitchen to join Lexi.

When Jacob walked in the kitchen Lexi was cooking eggs and bacon and making toast.

"You don't have to cook Lexi," Jacob told her as he sat at the table.

"You don't want me to cook?" she asked.

"I didn't say that," he said. "I like your cooking. I've never really had anyone to cook for me."

"Well then be quiet and eat," she told him and sat a plate in front of him.

"Thanks," he said and Lexi grabbed her plate and placed it on the table and then grabbed two glasses of juice and brought them over. "So you're ready for lessons with Seth?"

"Yep," Lexi smiled.

"Good, I'll be in the garage working on your car if you need me."

"Alright," she said.

* * *

Seth was getting ready to leave his house to meet Lexi at Jacob's house. He really hoped he could help Lexi be able to protect herself in case her ex did try to hurt her. When he was walking out of his room Leah showed up.

"Where are you off to?" Leah asked.

"Jake's," he answered.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Well Jake called me last night and asked if I'd help teach Lexi some basic ways to defend herself in case her ex tries to hurt her."

"Why you?" Leah asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't maybe, maybe because I'm the only one without a bad temper," he told her. "I have to go Leah, Jake's expecting me and I don't want to be late." he added and walked past Leah and left.

Leah let out an angry growl and stormed into the kitchen to get something to eat in the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" Sue asked Leah when she stormed in.

"Everything's great," she said sarcastically. "Except Seth just rushed off to help that girl Jake has staying with him." she added angrily and grabbed a bowl and slammed it on the counter.

"What girl?" Billy asked as Leah filled her bowl with cereal and then added some milk.

"Lexi," she snapped. "Like he needs to help any more stray white girls," she added and started to eat.

"How long has Jacob known this girl?" Billy asked.

"A few days, she was broke down on the side of the road and he's fixing her car for her and letting her live with him."

"Oh," Billy said.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on but he didn't imprint on her or anything like that but I guess any girl is better than him running off to see Bella but I still don't like her."

"Why Leah?" Sue asked. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing," Leah answered. "I just don't like her." she added. "I've got to meet Embry." she told them and tossed her bowl in the sink and left.

"I think I should call Jacob," Billy said and he went over to the phone and picked it up and dialed Jacob's number.

* * *

At ten Seth showed up at Jacob's house and Jacob let him in.

"Hey Lexi!" Seth said cheerfully.

"Hey Seth." she smiled. "You ready to get started?"

"Guess so," she sighed.

"You two can go out in the backyard, I'll be in the garage if you need me."

"Thanks Jake," Lexi said. "Lets go," she told Seth and the three of them walked out of the house. Jacob went to the garage to work and Lexi and Seth stood out in the backyard.

"Ok so the truth is I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do so I'll do the best I can." Seth said.

"Alright," she smiled.

"Your elbow, is always a good thing to use if you can," he told her "And the lower the better, especially on a guy," he added. "Just remember hit as hard as you can," he told her. "A fist or palm to the nose is always good if you're close enough." he went on and Lexi nodded. "and there's always the groin kick which is self explanatory and we're not practicing," he added and Lexi smiled.

"Alright Seth."

"So lets get started," he told her. "You're not going to hurt me, I'm tougher than I look." he added. "Ok so lets say I grab you from behind like this," he said and he grabbed Lexi. "You can't use your arms because I have them," he told her. "So what are you going to do?"

"Use my legs," she told him. "You left yourself open for the groin kick," she told him.

"Ok so if you do that it should hurt the guy enough to let you go. If you kick hard enough most guys I know are not getting up for a while. "So lets say you can't do the groin kick, what else."

"Kick your knees," she said and pressed her foot against his knees. Or I can bring my leg up and kick your head."

"You can get your leg up that high?" Seth asked.

"Yep," she said and kicked her leg up.

"Ok but what if he grabs your leg when you kick it up?" Seth asked and he grabbed her foot.

"Well you freed my hands so I can use my elbow to your stomach or nose." she said and touched her elbow to his stomach and then his nose.

"Good but what if the guys really strong and grabs your foot and flips you upside down," he said and he grabbed Lexi's foot and held her upside down. She let out a yell.

"Seth!" she yelled and he laughed playfully.

* * *

Jacob was working on Lexi's car in the garage when his phone rang. He wiped his hands off on a towel and answered it.

"Hello."

"Jacob."

"Dad," Jacob said surprised.

"So when were you going to tell me about the girl you have living with you?" Billy asked.

"How did you find out?" Jacob asked.

"Leah mentioned it, she was mad about Seth going over there to help or something."

"Her name's Lexi and nothing is going on dad," Jacob told him. "She just needs a friend."

"Well if she's going to become a permanent part of your life then you should bring her over for dinner and let me and Sue meet her."

"Dad that's not necessary, everyone likes Lexi but Leah." Jacob told him.

"Tuesday night Jacob, 7:00," Billy said firmly and Jacob let out a sigh, knowing better than to argue.

"Alright dad, I'll talk to Lexi and let her know," Jacob sighed. "I think she wants to meet you anyway."

"Why would she want to meet me?" Billy asked.

"I guess because I've told her about you." Jacob told him. "But we'll see you at 7:00 on Tuesday" he added. Jacob let out a sigh after finishing talking to his dad. Might as well check and see how Seth and Lexi were doing. He walked out of the garage and to the backyard and was shocked at what he saw but also had to fight back a laugh. Seth had Lexi held upside down by one foot and he was chuckling as she struggled.

"Come on Lexi how are you going to get away?" he asked. "Your life could depend on it."

"Well what if I kick your face with my free foot?" she asked.

"That could work but I'd see it coming and dodge your foot."

"You might but Sawyer isn't smart enough to see my foot coming towards his face," she told Seth.

"Ok but lets just say he is, counter move?"

"I could bite your leg or," she said. "Pull your leg out from under you," she added and grabbed Seth's leg and yanked it out from under him. But because of the faster reflexes he got from phasing into a wolf he was able to catch him and her before they hit the ground."

"Damn it Lexi!" Seth exclaimed. "Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"Well you're not the only one who's tougher than you look?" Lexi told him and he smiled as Jacob ran over.

"Are you two ok?" Jacob asked.

"Fine Jake," Lexi said. "You're ok right?" Lexi asked Seth

"Fine," Seth answered.

"Look Lexi, Leah let it slip out to my dad and her mom that you're staying with me now," he said. "My dad's insistent on meeting you."

"Well I don't see a problem with that," Lexi said.

"Tuesday night for dinner," he told her.

"No problem Jake," Lexi said as Seth stood up and then grabbed Lexi's hands and pulled her up.

"Leah was mad because I was coming over here this morning to help teach Lexi," Seth told Jacob. "I don't know why Leah is being so difficult about everything." he said getting upset.

"Its ok Seth," Lexi told him. "You hungry?" she asked him.

"Always," he answered.

"Well why don't you come inside and I'll fix you something to eat."

"You sure?" Seth asked quietly.

"Yeah come on," she said and looked up at Jacob. "I'll fix you something to," she told him and he smiled. "But get back to work on my car first," she teased and he smiled.

"Yes ma'am," he said and went back to the garage and Lexi and Seth went inside.

"Have a seat Seth," she told him and he sat down at the table. "You want a sandwich or something?" she asked.

"Sounds good," he said and Lexi pulled everything out of the refrigerator and started making sandwiches.

"Three enough?" she asked.

"That's fine Lexi," Seth said and Lexi made him some sandwiches and sat them in front of Seth and then fixed him something to drink and gave it to him and sat at the table with him.

"So I think Paul said you're seventeen right?"

"Yeah, I graduate high school this year," he told her.

"Well that's good," she told him. "So you got a girlfriend?"

"No," Seth smiled. "You interested?" he asked and Lexi shook her head.

"Seth," she said. "There has to be a girl your age that you like."

"There is," he sighed.

"I thought so, she have a name?"

"Cora," he said. "That's a pretty name isn't it."

"Yeah it is," Lexi smiled. "So why haven't you asked her out yet."

"I don't think she likes me," he said softly.

"Why would you think that?" Lexi asked surprised. "That girl would be crazy to not like you."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Have you even tried talking to her?"

"No," he admitted.

"Why not?"

"I can't." he said.

"Oh come on Sethie you can talk to her, you'll never know if she likes you until you try." Lexi told him.

"I guess."

"Seriously you're an attractive, sweet guy and if that girl doesn't like you then she's the one with the problem Seth not you."

"Thanks Lexi," he said.

"Well you let me know how it goes when you talk to her alright."

"I will Lexi," he smiled as Jacob walked in.

"So do I get lunch?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah there's stuff to make sandwiches in the refrigerator," Lexi told him as she pointed towards the refrigerator.

"Ok," Jacob said and walked to the refrigerator and opened it.

"So is she pretty?" Lexi asked Seth.

"Yeah," he smiled. "She's beautiful and smart," he told her.

"So what's stopping you from asking her out?" Lexi asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know how to talk to her," he admitted.

"How about you talk to her the same way you're talking to me, she's just a girl Sethie," Lexi told him and he smiled slightly.

"What are we supposed to talk about?"

"Seth you want to know a secret?" she asked.

"Sure," he said hesitantly.

"All most girls really want is a guy that's going to make them feel special, like they matter. That's going to treat them well and want to spend time with them. All we really want is a guy that's going to care about us and not be afraid to show it," she told him. "To let us be first sometimes and to know that we're the only girl that matters to you, that's important to you while you're with us." she told him. "It doesn't take much to make most girls happy, some girls are a little more work than others but like I said most girls just want to feel like they're loved and cared for." she told him and Seth looked at her.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"Well that's what I would want and I think I'm an average girl."

"You deserve that Lexi," Seth told her. "And there is a guy that's going to make you feel that way," he assured her.

"Well we're talking about you right now Seth, so you let me know how it goes with that girl ok?"

"I will Lexi," he smiled. "Thanks." he added and stood up. "I should get going."

"Alright. Be careful Sethie." she said and he smiled.

"I'll see you two later." he told them and left


	10. Time with Emily

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

When Seth was gone Jacob sat down at the table with Lexi.

"So what you told Seth is true?" he asked.

"Everything I told Seth is true but what part are you referring to?" she asked him.

"What girls want?" he asked.

"Well its what I want," she told him and he smiled.

"So you're calling into work tomorrow?" Jacob asked her.

"Yeah, I'll just hang around here or something."

"No Lexi, go over to Sam's and spend the day with Emily, I really don't want you by yourself, with your ex on the hunt for you." he told her. "Emily won't mind."

"Jake I…."

"Don't argue," he told her and she let out a sigh and stood up from the table and walked away. "Alexandria," he growled and walked after her. "Lexi," he said and she turned around and looked at him

"What?" she snapped.

"You can't get mad at me for trying to protect you and keep you safe," he told her.

"Yeah I can," she said stubbornly.

"Lexi," he said. "Please don't be mad at me." he said. "I'm trying to look out for you, please be reasonable about this."

"Jake I…"

"Lexi," he said. "If you're not going to work tomorrow I really don't want you to be alone, Emily would not care if you stayed with her tomorrow and I'll come get you after work and I'll finishing fixing your car."

"Jake I…."

"I'm going to call Paul," he told her. "He'll side with me on this."

"I'm not scared of Paul," she told him and he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone.

Lexi followed him and watched as he picked up his cell phone and called someone.

"Paul hey," Jacob said and Lexi's mouth flew opened shocked.

"What's up Jake?"

"Well Lexi is being difficult," Jacob said.

"What else is new," Paul said and Jacob laughed.

"What did he say?" Lexi asked Jacob and he turned away from her. "Jake."

"She's not going to work tomorrow because I won't be finished with her car until tomorrow and she thinks she should stay by herself."

"That's crazy, with her ex on the hunt for her, no way!" Paul exclaimed.

"Exactly what I told her, I told her she could stay with Emily but she won't listen." he told him.

"You want me to talk to her?" Paul asked.

"She seems to listen to you," Jacob sighed. "More than she listens to me."

"Jake she likes you, don't be like that," Paul told him. "But I'll talk to her."

"Alright," Jacob said. "Paul wants to talk to you," he told her and held out the phone to her.

"I can't believe you actually called him," she said surprised and took the phone.

"Hey Paul." Lexi said.

"You're giving Jake trouble Lexi," Paul said.

"Paul I was going to go to Emily's tomorrow," she told him.

"Lexi, Jake is trying to look out for you. He likes you Lexi and all of us just want you to be safe," Paul told her.

"I know Paul," she said softly. "Having someone who wants to look out for me is different for me, it might take some getting used to."

"I get it Lexi but try not to be so hard on Jake."

"I'll try Paul."

"And you'll hang out with Emily tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes Paul,"

"Good. We're just trying to look out for you and keep you safe. Sam will be around tomorrow as well, he's off work on Mondays."

"Oh," Lexi said. "I won't be interrupting some time him and Emily spend together will I?"

"No Lexi, it will be ok, trust me." Paul told her.

"Ok Paul." she sighed.

"You and Emily will have fun together."

"If you say so," Lexi said.

"So tell me how the lessons with Seth went."

"Well they went ok. But they did end with Seth holding me upside down by my foot," she told him and Paul chuckled.

"How did you get out of that?"

"Pulled his leg out from under him," she told Paul and he laughed.

"Did that catch him by surprise?" Paul asked.

"Not really, he's got fast reflexes," Lexi told him as she walked into the other room and sat on the couch. Jacob followed her and sat down in a chair by the couch. "So Jake's dad found out he has a roommate so now I have to go for dinner Tuesday night and meet him."

"How did Billy find out?"

"Leah," Lexi told him.

"Sounds like something she would do."

"Oh well, I don't mind meeting Jake's dad," she sighed and glanced over at Jacob.

"Billy's great," Paul told her. "Although he isn't fond of Bella and her dad is like his best friend."

"Why doesn't he like Bella?" Lexi asked curiously.

"Ok you two, that's enough," Jacob said.

"Ok," Lexi said. "Bye Paul."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Paul told her and she handed Jacob his phone.

"So, why doesn't your dad like Bella?"

"He just doesn't like the way she only calls me when she needs something or the way she treats me."

"So Paul said your dad and her dad are friends."

"Yeah my dad and Charlie, her dad are friends," Jacob told her. "Charlie is the police chief in Forks."

"Oh, so nobody likes Bella," Lexi stated.

"Not really," Jacob sighed. "But she's really not that bad."

"Well then why doesn't anyone like her?" Lexi asked. "Your friends don't seem like the type of people who just don't like people for no reason."

"They're not," Jacob sighed. "They have their reasons for not liking her," he added. "They all seem to like you." he told her and Lexi smiled.

"I like your friends to Jake," she told him and he smiled.

"Good, so can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"How did Seth end up holding you upside down by your foot?" Lexi smiled and shook her head.

"Well we were practicing the self defense stuff and he had my arms so I had to use my legs to get away from him so I was going to kick him in the head and he grabbed my foot and held me upside down." she told him and he smiled. "I like Seth, he's really sweet."

"Everyone likes Seth," Jacob told her.

"I think something is wrong with you if you don't like Seth," Lexi told him. "So do you know anything about this girl he likes?"

"Not really," Jacob sighed. "I didn't even know her name, you found out more than I have." he told her. "Seth likes you."

"I just hope this girl he likes isn't some bitch who's going to hurt him, I hope she does like him."

"Me to," Jacob sighed.

"So, is your dad going to like me?" Lexi asked.

"My dad will like you and so will Sue," Jacob told her. "I'm sure Seth's said good things about you."

"Maybe."

"Hey," Jacob said and bumped her arm with his elbow. "Why are you so worried about my dad?"

"Because it will make being here a lot easier if your dad likes me," Lexi said softly. "Leah probably didn't make me sound good."

"Lexi my dad is not going to judge you based on something Leah said. He knows better, we all know better than to judge someone based on what Leah says about them."

"Ok Jake," she sighed.

* * *

The next morning when Lexi and Jacob walked inside Sam and Emily's house Emily was already awake and cooking breakfast.

"Morning," Emily said cheerfully.

"Morning Emily," Jacob said.

"Morning," Lexi replied.

"Stay out of trouble," Jacob told Lexi and she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Alexandria, please just stay here with San and Emily today," he told her.

"I told you I'm capable of taking care of myself Jake," she said. "I've been doing that for a few years now."

"I know Lexi, but the circumstances are different now," he said. "You promise you'll stay here."

"Yes," she said and rolled her eyes again.

"Lexi I know you're annoyed with me and Paul right now but we're just looking out for you," he said. "Do you need me to call Paul again?"

"I'm not scared of Paul," she told him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that but you listen to him," he sighed. "Better than you listen to me." he added and Lexi let out a sigh and uncrossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Jake," she apologized. "I'll stay here today."

"I'll pick you up when I get off work and I'll finish your car. But Paul gets off work earlier than I do so he'll be by before I am."

"Alright Jake," she sighed. "Go to work."

"I'll see you later," he said. "Bye Emily."

"Be careful Jake," Emily said.

When Jacob left Emily walked over to where Lexi was standing.

"You need breakfast?"

"No," Lexi answered. "I had breakfast with Jake this morning. I made strawberry pancakes."

"Ok," Emily said.

"Thanks for letting me stay today."

"Lexi, you're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks," she said quietly. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting time you and Sam spend alone together."

"Don't worry about that," Emily told her.

"Well it just seems like you two don't get time alone. It seems like everyone is always over here."

"They are but I don't mind. I like taking care of them."

"So where's Sam?"

"Shower," Emily answered and she nodded. "So I heard Seth was helping give you self defense lessons."

"Yeah he did, yesterday."

"How did that go?" Emily asked curiously.

"Good," Lexi told her. "The lesson ended though with him holding me upside down by my foot."

"How did that happen?"

"I tried to kick him during the lesson, he had my arms so my feet and legs were what I had to use."

"Well how did you get him to let you go?"

"I pulled his leg out from under him," she told her and Emily laughed.

"You seem to like Seth," Emily stated.

"Its kind of hard not to like Seth."

"Yeah most people like Seth."

"So do you know anything about the girl he likes?" Lexi asked.

"No, I didn't even know there was a girl, like one specific girl."

"Yeah her name's Cora," she said. "But he said he hadn't talked to her yet at all."

"You want some coffee?" Emily asked.

"Sure," Lexi said and Emily walked over to pour two cups of coffee.

"He say why he hasn't talked to her?" she asked.

"Not really just that he couldn't."

"Cream or sugar?"

"No thanks," Lexi said and Emily walked over with two cups and handed one to Lexi.

"Lets sit," she said and the two of them sat down at the table.

"So tell me about Seth and this girl he likes."

"Well he said she was beautiful and smart but he didn't know how to talk to her." Lexi said and took a sip of her coffee. "I told him to talk to her the same way he talks to me." she told her. "He's still a little unsure and nervous but I told him to let me know how it went when he talked to her. He's really worried she want like him although I can't imagine any girl not liking Seth though."

"Me either," Emily agreed. "So have you heard anything from your ex since your last phone call with him?"

"No," Lexi sighed as Sam walked in the kitchen. "But Jake's dad wants to meet me," she said nervously.

"Oh really?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yeah apparently Leah let it slip I'm staying with Jake now and he wants to meet me. Dinner tomorrow night."

"Lexi I don't think you'll have to worry about Billy liking you." Emily assured her.

"Its just Paul said Billy doesn't like Bella and he's friends with her dad."

"Well Paul's right about that," Emily told her. "But we all have our reasons for not liking Bella." she said. "But you're not Bella, you two are very different." Emily told her.

"I agree," Sam said and Lexi turned to look at him. "And I don't think you'll have to worry about Billy liking you."

"I hope not," she sighed. "Because I do like Jake and wouldn't take advantage of him or anything. He's been really nice to me and hasn't asked for anything from me." she told them. "Every time I ask him about paying him for fixing my car or how much to give him for rent, to stay with him. He always says we'll talk about it later but later obviously never comes."

"Sweetie, I don't think Jake is going to let you pay him for either of those."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Lexi asked. "Its not Jake's job to support me or take care of me."

"Did you tell him that?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"We'll talk about it later, like he always says." Lexi told him. "I don't want his dad to think I'm taking advantage of how nice Jake or what a good person he is because I wouldn't do that," she said softly. "Jake's been really great. He's fixing my car and he gave me a place to stay when I had no where else to go. People don't do things like that anymore," she told him. "I would never want to hurt Jake."

"I know that," Emily told her and laid her hand over hers. "Billy will see that when he meets you tomorrow."

"Just be yourself Lexi," Sam told her. "That's all you have to do with Billy."

"Alright," she nodded. "Thanks."

"I hope it goes ok, let me know how it goes ok," Emily said.

"I will Emily," Lexi told her.


	11. Reaching a Solution

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Emily and Lexi spent the day together talking, watching TV and getting to know each other better. Lexi found out that she really liked Emily and knew she would be really good friends with her. Emily was really friendly and obviously enjoyed taking care of all the guys the way she did. The two of them were now watching TV to pass the time away. Jacob wouldn't get off work for another two hours and he wouldn't be here for at least two and a half, maybe three if traffic was bad.

"So," Emily said. "Did Jake tell you anything about his dad?"

"Just that he's in a wheelchair from the car accident that killed his mom," Lexi said. "And that he took care of his dad for years because his sisters left soon as they turned eighteen," she said. "His dad remarried…Sue?"

"Yes," Emily said.

"Leah and Seth's mom," Lexi said.

"right."

"And that Sue told him it was time he moved out and started to have a life of his own." Lexi told her.

"That's the truth."

"And that his dad is the chief of the tribe."

"Yeah Billy is the chief and that makes Jake future chief," Emily told her.

"Yeah I think Jake mentioned that," Lexi sighed. "And I know that I already said this but I don't want Billy to think I'm using Jake or taking advantage of him."

"I don't think Billy will think that," Emily assured. "Just be yourself and I'm sure everything will be ok."

"I hope you're right Emily," Lexi sighed.

"Let me know how it goes ok."

"Ok Emily," Lexi agreed.

* * *

Lexi and Emily continued watching TV and chatting occasionally to pass the time away. Sam had disappeared to do some work outside, leaving Lexi and Emily alone. Although Lexi had a feeling no matter how much Emily said it was ok that the two of them would really like to be alone. It was still another thirty minutes before someone walked in the house that wasn't Sam. It was Paul though.

"Hey," he said and Emily and Lexi turned to look at him.

"Hey Paul," Lexi said.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"It was good," she told him. "I stayed here all day like you and Jacob asked me to."

"Lexi I know you don't like being told what to do but until we know your crazy ex isn't going to hurt you just listen to us ok."

"Ok Paul," she said and stood up. "Now I've had a good time here but why don't you take me back to Jake's and let Sam and Emily have some alone time."

"Lexi I told you that its fine you were here," Emily told her.

"I know you did Emily," Lexi said. "But I know you wouldn't mind some alone time with Sam, I know he's been working outside since I've been here."

"Yeah alone time would be nice," Emily admitted and Lexi smiled.

"So are you busy?" she asked Paul.

"Nope," Paul answered.

"Will you take me to Jake's?" she asked.

"Yes I'll take you home Lexi," Paul said. "But what's in it for me?" he teased.

"You can stay for dinner," she told him. "And you get to keep me company until Jake gets home."

"Well how can I refuse a free dinner," he smiled.

"You can't," Emily teased.

"Come on Lexi," Paul said.

"Thanks for letting me stay today Emily," Lexi said.

"I told you, you're welcome here anytime Lexi." she said and Lexi smiled.

"We'll see you later Emily," Paul told her.

* * *

A few minutes later Lexi and Paul were walking into Jacob's house. It still felt strange to call it home even though all her stuff was already moved in.

"You want anything?" she asked. "Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Yeah," Paul smiled.

"Both then," she sighed. "Will you settle for some frozen pizza and a soda until dinner?"

"Definitely," he told her and Lexi smiled.

"I'll be right back then," she told him and Paul smiled and sat down on the couch.

After putting the pizza in the oven Lexi came back with two cans of soda and handed one to Paul.

"Thanks," Paul said as she sat beside him.

"Thanks for bringing me home," Lexi said.

"No problem Lexi," he said. "Jake will be here soon anyway."

"Ok," she said. "So do Sam and Emily ever get time to themselves?"

"Of course they do," Paul said. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well I've only been here a few days but it seems like everyone is always over there," she said. "I bet they would love a weekend all to themselves where no one came over and they could just be alone."

"You think so?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Lexi said. "Once things settle down with Sawyer maybe everyone could come over here instead for a Saturday and let Sam and Emily have time alone, go out on a real date, do whatever they want."

"That's a good idea," Paul smiled. "I think they both would enjoy that," he told her.

"Do you think Jake would be ok with it?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't and if he does have an issue with it everyone can come to my house." he told her and she smiled.

"You would really do that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I never really thought about Sam and Emily needing a whole day or night to just be together they've never said anything," he said.

"And they won't say anything," she told him. "Emily likes taking care of all of you guys."

"I know she does," Paul said. "Emily's great," he said and Lexi smiled.

"I don't know how she handles you guys constantly," Lexi admitted. "All of you can be a little overwhelming when you're together." she told him and he smiled.

"But you seem to be fitting in here fine and they guys like you," he told her.

"But they don't even know me, not really," she pointed out.

"Lexi, you're not pretending to be something you're not," he told her.

"The pizza should be ready, let's go eat," she told him and Paul let out a sigh and nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

A few minutes later they sat down at the table to eat.

"So Jake won't tell me how much to pay him for fixing my car or for rent to stay with him." she told Paul. "Every time I ask, he says not to worry about it or we'll deal with it later."

"Lexi, Jake isn't going to let you pay him or make you pay him for either of those things." he told her.

"Emily said the same thing," she sighed. "But I don't want Jake to do that Paul, its not his job to pay for my stuff."

"I understand completely but Jake's…."

"Stubborn and hard headed," she said and Paul smiled.

"Yeah he is and the only thing you can do is talk to him again." Paul told her. "Why don't you want Jake to pay for your stuff."

"Well one its not his job, we barely know each other," she told him. "Sawyer always did stuff like that to me, refused to let me pay for things. Things that were mine, that I should have paid for." she sighed. "Its just not Jake's job to support me, I can take care of myself." she said.

"He knows that Lexi," Paul said. "Just talk to him and explain everything."

"I'll try," she sighed. "But you know Jake better than I do," she told him. "Think he'll listen?"

"Probably not," Paul smiled. "But you can always try again. You explained to him why you didn't want him to pay for everything?"

"Yes but he didn't listen and I haven't brought it up again." she told him as her cell phone rang. "Let me see who that is." she said. "Jake," she said and answered.

"What's up Jake?" she answered.

"I'll be getting off work soon and I'll go by and get the part for your car and then come and get at Sam's." he told her.

"I'm actually at your house Jake," she told him.

"You're not by yourself," he stated.

"No, Paul is with me and he's staying for dinner," she told him.

"Ok, I'll be home soon Lexi," he sighed.

"Bye Jake, be careful," she told him.

"I will Lexi," he told her.

"So Jake will be home soon?" he asked.

"After he goes by and gets the part for my car," she told him and stood up from the table and made her way to the living room. Paul followed her and the two of them sat on the couch together.

"So you'll be going to work tomorrow? He asked.

"Yes Paul," she told him.

"You'll be ok right?" he asked.

"Yes Paul," she answered.

"What time to you get off work?"

"4:00."

"Me to." he said.

"I think I'll be fine for a few hours." she told him. "And we have the whole dinner with Jake's dad tomorrow anyway."

"Well what time do you think you'll get here when you get off from work?"

"5:00." she told him. "Maybe a little sooner, like 4:45 or something like that."

"I'll meet you here until Jake gets here ok."

"Ok," she agreed. "No use in arguing with you."

"Nope," he smirked. "So you'll be excited to have your car back right?"

"Yeah I will," she smiled. "I've missed having my own car and I need to go to the grocery store as well."

"Well if you need to go to the store I would have taken you," he told her.

"I know Paul," she sighed. "But it can wait." she added. "I'll go day after tomorrow, you want to go with me when you get off work?"

"Yeah I'll go with you," he told her. "You shouldn't go by yourself."

"No throwing random things in the cart Paul." she told him.

"I'll try to resist," he smirked. "And you put half of it back anyway."

"Well we didn't need it Paul." she told him and he shrugged.

"Maybe not," he said. "So what are you making for dinner?"

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"No I'll eat whatever you fix, I'm just curious."

"Cheesy chicken and rice," she told him,

"Sounds yummy."

"Well I hope its good, I've never made it before."

"I'm sure it will be good Lexi," he told her. "And we're not that picky anyway." he added as the door opened and Jacob walked in.

"Hey you two," he said.

"Hey Jake," Lexi smiled.

"I've got the part for our car and it shouldn't take long to put it in and you're car will be all ready to go," he told her. "I'm going to grab something to drink and them I'll go out to the garage."

"I'll go with you," Paul told him.

"And I'll get started on dinner," Lexi said. "Paul's staying for dinner."

"Ok," he said quietly and went to the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later Paul and Jacob were out in his garage as Jacob put the part on Lexi's car.

"Jake I want to talk to you about something," Paul said.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Its about Lexi, we were talking earlier," he began. "About you not letting her pay you for fixing her car or staying here."

"Well I don't need her to do those things," he told Paul. "I have a good job and I don't have to pay rent or anything. The house is mine, its paid for."

"I know that Jake but Lexi she….she needs to not feel like you're supporting her and she's tried to talk to you about it or she said she did."

"She did, I told her not to worry about it, we'd deal with it later," Jacob told him as he walked over and opened the door to Lexi's car.

"Well when she brings it up again, sit down and listen to her Jake, work out something."

"Ok, I'll listen," he said and started Lexi's car and looked at all the gauges and lights as it started. A few seconds later he looked under the hood at everything running before closing the hood.

"Tell Lexi I'm going to drive her car down the road to make sure its running ok and is safe to drive."

"Ok Jake," Paul said and he walked out of the garage and back into the house and Jacob pulled Lexi's car out of the garage and drove down the road.

* * *

When Paul walked in the house Lexi was in the kitchen wiping the counters.

"Jake drove your car down the road to make sure its running ok and safe for you to drive," Paul told her.

"Ok," she said.

"I'm sure its perfect though, Jake's good at fixing car's." he told her and she smiled.

"That's what everyone says," she sighed. "Dinner will be ready soon, Jake should have time to shower or something if he wants."

"It starting to smell good," he said and Lexi smiled as Jacob walked in.

"Well your car is all fixed and safe for you to drive," he said and handed her the keys.

"Thanks Jake, you're awesome," she told him and he smiled. "So how much do I owe you for it?"

"We'll talk about it after dinner ok," he said and she nodded.

"Ok," she agreed. "You should have time to shower and clean up before dinner if you want."

"I'll do that," he said. "Dinner smells good," he told her and she watched as he walked out of the kitchen.

"So how about you give me a call when you head home after work tomorrow and that way I'll know if I'm going to get here around the same time."

"Ok Paul." she sighed and opened the oven and peeked in at the food.

"Almost ready?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul, almost ready," she smiled.

Jacob walked back in the kitchen just as Lexi set the food out of the oven.

"Perfect timing," he smiled.

"Yep," Lexi said as he walked over and grabbed some plates from the cabinet.

"Get what you want first and then me and Paul will eat." Jacob told her.

"Ok," she agreed and took a plate from Jacob and put some food on it and took it to the table. When she sat down Paul and Jacob put the remainder on their plates and sat down with her.

"So when you get off work tomorrow I really don't think you should be here alone." Jacob told her.

"Paul is going to meet me here, we get off work at the same time," Lexi told him.

"Ok, I just want to make sure you're ok," Jacob told her.

"I know Jake," she said softly. "So am I supposed to bring anything for dinner with you dad tomorrow?"

"No Lexi," Jacob told her. "Not unless you want to."

"Ok," she said softly.

"Lexi everything is going to be fine, Billy has no reason to not like you," Paul told her. "And the fact Jake's friends already like you, will work for you as well."

"I hope so," Lexi sighed.

After dinner Paul left to go to his house after reminding Lexi to call him when she got off work tomorrow. When he was gone Lexi sat on the couch and Jacob sat beside her.

"Lexi," he said. "I want to talk to you about your car." he told her.

"Well I want to talk to you about that to and about staying here with you."

"Ok Lexi, I'll listen this time and we'll talk about it and find a solution to make us both happy."

"Ok," she said and turned to look at him. "I don't want you to pay for my stuff Jake," she added.

"But Lexi I don't want your money, it just doesn't feel right taking it from you," he told her. "I have a good job that pays very well. The house is mine, its totally paid for," he went on.

"Maybe so but there are other things that have to get paid." she pointed out.

"Maybe so Alexandria but you cook for me." he told her and she shook her head and looked away.

"But that's nothing Jake," she whispered. "Cooking you breakfast and dinner, its not enough."

"It is for me," he told her. "I don't need a lot to make me happy."

"Me either Jake."

"Lexi I…." he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ok so you want to pay me for fixing your car…." he began.

"Yes," Lexi interrupted. "And I should pay you for fixing it, you worked really hard."

"Ok so you want to pay for your car and pay rent and I don't want you to do either of those."

"That's right." she said. "So what's your solution?"

"Well how about this. Since you are so intent on giving me money. You give me no money for fixing your car and $100 for rent."

"Jake that's…." she said but he placed his finger over her lips.

"That's my only offer." he said stubbornly.

"I have a counter offer."

"I'm listening."

"You're obviously not going to take money for fixing my car."

"No I'm not."

"$150 for rent," she told him.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Jake I…"

"Lexi, No."

"Ok then you're going to agree to do something for me, well its actually for your friends."

"Alright."

"Sam and Emily."

"Ok, what about them?"

"Well just from the few days I've been here it looks like they never get any time to be alone." she began and he nodded. "I was thinking when things settle down a little you can get everybody to come over here and let Sam and Emily have some time to themselves." she told him and Jacob smiled.

"I think that's a great idea," he told her and she smiled. "That's all you want me to do?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Ok you have a deal but I'd rather not take your money for rent."

"But you will," she told him and he smiled.

"Yeah I will," he sighed and she smiled.

"Good," she said. "So how's my car?"

"It seems to be running great," he told her. "Everything is working on it. You're all set for work tomorrow."

"Thanks Jake," she smiled. "For everything.


	12. Dinner with Billy

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The next afternoon was the dinner with Jacob's dad. She hoped Seth would be there at least he liked her. After she got off work Lexi called Paul like she promised and he met her at home and stayed with her until Jacob got home and they were ready to leave for Billy's for dinner. Lexi wore jeans and a nice scoop neck yellow shirt. Jacob told not to dress up for dinner. As Jacob and Lexi walked to his dad's house neither one of them talked.

"Lexi, you don't have to be nervous about dinner with my dad." Jacob assured her.

"You really believe its going to be ok?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Just relax and be yourself."

* * *

At Billy's house Sue was finishing up dinner as Seth set plates on the table. Jacob and Lexi would be here any minute.

"So you've met Lexi?" Billy asked Seth.

"Yes, she's really nice," Seth told him. "Pretty to," he added. "And has no problem telling Jake or Paul when they're being stupid" he told him and he saw Billy smile.

"So you like her?" Billy asked curiously.

"Of course I do," Seth said. "Everyone seems to like her, well everyone but Leah but I think Leah will actually come around."

* * *

Jacob and Lexi arrived at his dad's house and stopped outside the door. Lexi was rubbing her hands back and forth as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Relax Alexandria," he told her and placed his hands on her arms. "Take a few deep breaths, I promise everything will be ok."

"Ok," she said.

"Now are you ready to go in?" he asked her as the door opened. The two of them looked and saw Seth standing there.

"I thought I heard you two out here," he smiled.

"Seth," Jacob said.

"Hey Sethie!" Lexi said happily and looked up at him. "Did you grow some more since I saw you a few days ago?" she asked.

"Well I'm still a growing boy," he smiled and shrugged his shoulders and Lexi smiled as he moved to let them walk inside.

"So did you talk to that girl, Cora, right?"

"Yes Cora is her name and I talked to her," he said.

"Well why haven't you called me to say how it went?" she asked.

"I didn't have your number," he told her.

"Do you have Jake's number?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered and Jacob smiled.

"I'll see you two in a minute I'm going to say hey to my dad and Sue," he told them and Seth nodded and Jacob walked into the kitchen.

"Do you have Paul's number?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok so both Paul and Jake have my number so you could have called them to talk to me or to get my number." she said and put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. "I wanted to know how it went."

"Sorry Lexi," he said and smiled down at her and she dropped her hands off her hips and shook her head and smiled. Paul was right it was hard to stay mad at Seth.

"Its ok Seth," she said quietly. "Now tell me how it went."

"Well I talked to her just like you said and she agreed to hang out after school tomorrow, I don't know what we're going to do yet though." he told her. "Any suggestions?"

* * *

Jacob walked in the kitchen and saw Sue was pulling food out of the oven, the dishes were already on the table. His dad was by the table.

"Hey dad, Sue," Jacob said and Sue turned around and smiled.

"Jacob hello," Sue said.

"Jacob," Billy said. "So where's your friend, Lexi?" he asked.

"Oh she's just in the other room yelling at Seth for not calling about some girl he was supposed to talk to." he said.

"Yelling at Seth," Billy said.

"Well not really yelling but he was supposed to call her after getting advice about a girl and talking to her and he didn't so…"

"Oh Lexi's the one who helped him out with the girl he likes," Sue said. "I know he was really nervous about talking to her but he said they were going to do something tomorrow after school."

"Good," Jacob said. "let me go get Lexi," he added.

"I'll go in there with you, I know she's probably nervous about meeting your dad," Sue said.

"Yeah she is," Jacob said and looked over at his dad. "So please be nice," he added. "Come on Sue, it probably is best to save dad for last," he said with a smiled and they walked into the other room where Lexi and Seth were still talking.

"I don't know Seth but you probably want to go somewhere where you two can talk and get to know each other." Lexi suggested. "You want to find out if you have anything in common," she told him and he nodded.

"I really hope she likes me once we get to know each other," he said as Jacob and Sue stepped into the room.

"Well I think the girl has serious problems if she doesn't like you Seth," Lexi told him and he smiled. "And," she added as he laid her hand on his arm. "If she doesn't like you_, _well you send her to me and I'll knock some sense into her," she added and Seth smiled .

"Lexi," Seth said and shook his head. "Stay out of trouble." he added and she smiled.

"Seriously Seth, if Sawyer was half the guy you already are and half the man you are on your way to becoming I wouldn't be here now." she said quietly and he smiled.

"Lexi no thinking about things that are going to upset you or make you cry today," he said and she nodded. "You're way to pretty to be crying or to waste your time thinking about some loser who was never good enough for you anyway." he told her and she nodded and smiled as Seth wrapped his arms around her in a hug, Lexi wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"You're really sweet Sethie," Lexi said.

"Lexi," Jake interrupted and she pulled away.

"Hey Jake," Lexi said.

"This is Sue, Seth's mom," Jacob said and Lexi.

"Its nice to meet you," Lexi said as she walked over.

"It nice to finally meet you Lexi," Sue smiled.

"My dad's in the kitchen," Jacob told her and Lexi took a deep breath.

"It ok Lexi," Seth told her. "Billy's not that scary."

"Relax, Lexi," Jacob told her. "Come on," he said and led her to the kitchen.

* * *

When Lexi got in the kitchen she saw an older man sitting in a wheelchair by the table.

"Dad," Jacob said and took her hand in his. "This is Lexi."

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Black," Lexi said. "Jake's told me a lot about you."

"Its nice to finally meet you Lexi," Billy said. "Seth has told me about you." he added and Seth smiled.

"Good things Lexi, I promise," Seth said and Lexi glanced over at him and smiled.

"Well dinner is ready, if everyone would like to sit down and eat?" Sue said.

Everyone took their seats and put food on their plates.

"So Lexi," Billy said. "What kind of job do you have?"

"I'm a graphic designer," she told him. "I enjoy it."

"That's good, its always good when you enjoy your job." Billy said and Lexi nodded. "So Lexi I hear you are living with Jacob now."

"Yes sir, Jacob said I could stay with him," Lexi told him.

"And are you going to be paying rent or do you expect to stay with my son for free?" Billy asked.

"DAD!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Actually I do expect to pay rent but your son is really stubborn and won't take as much as he should." Lexi told him.

"And you really don't have anywhere else to go?" Billy asked her. "What about your parents? Do you talk to them?"

"No, its kind of difficult to do that," Lexi said. "My parents died a few years ago. They were killed on a camping trip not to far from here." she told him and Jacob saw her eyes fill with tears. "I really didn't have anywhere else to go and Jake was nice enough to let me stay with him but I'll completely understand if you don't want me here," Lexi told him as a tear ran down her cheek. "Sue, dinner was wonderful," Lexi said softly. "I'm going to step outside." she said and stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Billy," Sue said disappointed and shook her head.

"Seth will you go make sure she's ok while I talk to my dad," Jacob asked.

"No problem Jake," Seth said and stood up and went to find Lexi.

"Sue, would you mind if I talked to my dad alone?" Jacob asked.

"No problem, I'll be in the other room." Sue told him and stood up and walked away. Jacob looked across the table at his dad.

Sue walked into the living room and she didn't see Lexi or Seth so she peeked outside and saw Seth sitting next to Lexi on the porch and it looked like they were talking. Sue quietly opened the door and stepped outside.

* * *

Seth found Lexi outside the house sitting on the porch. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey," he said and nudged her slightly with his arm.

"Hey Seth," she replied quietly but Seth could tell she was still crying from the way her voice broke when she spoke.

"You ok?" Seth asked concerned.

"I'm fine Seth, my parents are just a sensitive thing for me." she told him. "But I'm ok."

"If you say so." Seth replied.

"I promise I'm ok Seth," Lexi assured him. "Don't worry about me ok."

"Well I won't promise that Lexi," Seth smiled.

"You're really sweet Sethie," Lexi said and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be ok Lexi," Seth assured her. "Even if you're not here with us, none of us are going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Seth." she whispered. "So where's Leah?"

"With Embry," Seth told her. "Its nothing against you she just…."

"Doesn't like me, its ok Seth." Lexi told him.

"Seth," someone interrupted and they turned around and saw Sue standing behind them.

"Mom."

"Will you give me a minute with Lexi," she said.

"Sure," he said and stood up.

"Don't go in the kitchen, Jacob and Billy are in there." Sue told him and he nodded and went inside.

* * *

Billy and Jacob sat quietly at the table for a few seconds.

"Dad what is going on?" Jacob asked. "You were kind of rude to Lexi."

"I don't want another girl taking advantage of you Jacob," Billy said. "You're a good person and people take advantage of that."

"That's not what's going on," Jacob sighed. "Lexi has been arguing with me about paying rent but I don't want to take her money, it doesn't feel right," Jacob sighed. "But I agreed to let her give me money every month to stay with me."

"Do you know what happened with her parents?" Billy asked.

"Yes, we figured it out at Sam's, her parents were the couple that Sam found that were killed by the vampire." Jacob told him.

"Oh no," Billy said shaking his head.

"Dad you have no reason to not like Lexi. She needs us right now, she just left her fiance because she found out he had been cheating on her." Jacob told him. "Dad, Lexi really needs friends right now, her parents are dead, she's an only child," he added. "You haven't even given her a chance."

"Jacob, I don't want to see you hurt by another girl," Billy sighed and wiped his hand over her face.

"Dad its not like that with me and Lexi," Jacob told him.

"So you're not attracted to this girl?" Billy asked.

"Dad, its not like that. Yes Lexi is beautiful, I can't deny that but she doesn't need a relationship right now," he said. "We're friends and that's it and she's not going anywhere."

"Jacob why don't you tell me everything that's going on?" Billy said.

"Dad, she left her fiance because he was cheating on her and he's kind of upset about it. Not because he actually loves her or anything but more because he's pissed off she left him," Jacob began angrily. "He called her not to long ago and threatened her dad. He said he wouldn't give up until he found her that he didn't care if he had to search the whole state, country or world that he would find her and drag her back with him, force her to marry him and never let her leave again," Jacob said. "Dad I know if he finds her he's going to hurt her and I can't let that happen and all the guys have agreed to help me keep her safe."

"You've already talked to Sam and all the guys then."

"Yes dad, Lexi needs us, I'm not going to turn my back on her and neither is Paul or Seth or any of the other guys."

"I want to talk to Lexi alone Jacob," Billy told him and Jacob opened his mouth to say something. "Not a request." he said firmly.

* * *

When Seth went inside Sue sat down by Lexi.

"Seth is really sweet," Lexi told her and Sue smiled.

"Yeah he is," Sue agreed. "He has a big heart and some people try to take advantage of that."

"I can see where that would happen but I would never want to hurt Seth. Hurting Seth would be like kicking a puppy," she said. "Just really wrong." she added and Sue smiled.

"Well I'm glad you seem so fond of Seth and I'm glad that you were able to help him out with the girl he likes."

"Oh that wasn't difficult, I'm just glad it went well."

"Lexi." Sue sighed. "Billy didn't mean to hurt you, he just worries about Jacob," she told her. "Jacob's a really good guy. Him and Seth are a lot alike," she told her. "They both have big hearts and want to help people and there are people that take advantage of that."

"I know," Lexi whispered. "Jake's a really amazing guy but the last thing I want to do is take advantage of him or make people think that's what I'm doing." she told her. "You wouldn't believe how I had to argue with him to take money for rent but he still refuses to take money for fixing my car. He worked really hard on my car."

"But he refused to take money for it." Sue stated.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do and he still isn't going to take want he should from me for rent," she told her. "I don't want him to support me, but he's so stubborn and hard headed that short of hitting him over the head with a frying pan I don't know how to get him to listen."

"Honey, I don't even think that would work," Sue told her. "Billy's just as stubborn as Jacob." she told her. "But from what Seth says and from what I can tell you seem to be fitting in here fine."

"Everyone's been really nice," Lexi said quietly.

"Even Paul?" Sue asked surprised and Lexi smiled.

"Yeah Paul's been nice as well and not like you're thinking. I've heard about his reputation and its not like that. He's been nice and helpful and tells me the truth, even when it hurts which is what I need right now."

"Lexi, what's going on?" Sue asked.

"Its nothing Sue," she whispered.

"Nothing wouldn't have Jacob or my son worried about you so much." she told her and Lexi glanced over at her.

"My ex fiance threatened to search for me until he found me and then make me marry him and that he would never let me leave," Lexi whispered. "Jacob and Paul think he's going to hurt me when he finds me."

"I think they might be right," Sue told her and reached over and laid her hand on Lexi's arm.

"But I never meant to cause so much trouble when I agreed to stay here." Lexi told her. "And I told Jake and Paul I would leave but…."

"They're not going to let you," Sue told her and Lexi nodded.

"I don't know how things got so complicated," she sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later Sue and Lexi went inside. Seth was sitting in the living room when they walked in.

"Have a good talk?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Lexi said as Jacob walked in the room.

"Lexi," Jacob said and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked.

"Nothing but my dad wants to talk to you," he told her.

"Oh," Lexi said. "Alright." she added. "In the kitchen still?"

"Yeah," Jacob sighed.

"Ok, I'll go talk to him," Lexi said and took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Billy was still at the table.

"Hello Lexi," he said and Lexi smiled nervously.

"Hello," she replied.

"Have a seat Lexi," Billy told her and she sat down in a chair across from him and looked across the table at him.

"Jake said you wanted to talk to me," she said anxiously as she twirled her hair around her finger before placing her hands in her lap and then on the table.

"Yes Lexi there are some things I would like to talk to you about," Billy said.


	13. Talking With Billy

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"Ok Billy I'm listening," Lexi said nervously. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Lexi, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings by something I said earlier." Billy apologized. "That was not my intention."

"Its ok Billy my parents are still a kind of sensitive subject for me," she told him. "No matter how long they've been gone I still miss them," she sighed.

"I can understand that and I know Jacob feels the same way about his mom," he told her and she nodded. "I'm just trying to looking out for my son," Billy told him. "He helps people first and thinks about the consequences later."

"Billy I would never intentionally hurt Jake," Lexi told him. "He's been wonderful to me, everyone has," she told him. "And I can see how some people take advantage of that but I'm not. Billy I am not Bella I wouldn't take advantage of Jake."

"So you've heard about Bella already," he sighed. "She may be my best friends daughter but she's no good for my son."

"I know Billy, I haven't met her yet and I can tell that just from how he came back after running off to see her." Lexi sighed. "She breaks his heart." Lexi added softly. "And Jake deserves better than that."

"Yes he does," Billy sighed and looked over at her. "Maybe you being here will be a good thing Lexi," he added. "You seem to be getting along with everyone," he stated. "Seth seems to like you and you seem to like him to," he added.

"Well I think it impossible to not like Seth. Even Paul likes Seth," she pointed out.

"That's true," Billy agreed. "And how do you get along with Paul?"

"Surprisingly well," she said. "He's not so bad." she added. "And no there isn't anything going on between me and Paul, we're just friends."

"Ok, but Paul usually doesn't have girls that are just friends," he told her.

"I know, but he told me, the two of us wouldn't be anything more than friends because he thinks Jake likes me." she told him and Billy smiled.

"Paul can be a good guy," he said and Lexi smiled. "I think Paul's right," Billy told her and she smiled.

"I think so to but Jake knows I'm not ready for a relationship now."

"I can understand that after what happened with your ex and I'm glad you're not going to rush into a relationship with anyone that you're not ready for." he told her and Lexi smiled. "So were you and your ex together long?"

"Sawyer and I dated off and on throughout high school," she told him. "We had been together a while. When I fell in love with Sawyer he was a good guy but I don't know what happened to him. He started working for his dad and all he cared about was what his dad wanted." she told him. "He's not the guy I fell in love with anymore and I really can't be with a man who would cheat on me. Its something I can't forget or get past."

"I can't blame you for that," Billy sighed.

"Billy, I never meant to cause so much trouble when I agreed to stay with Jake," she told him and let out a sigh and looked around the kitchen. "And Sawyer, he just wants to cause trouble. I don't believe he really wants me or loves me anymore. He's just pissed off I left him and won't come back like he asked." she told him. "He's used to getting his way."

"But you don't believe he's just going to go away either do you?"

"No I don't," she admitted.

"And Jacob and Paul think he'll hurt you," Billy stated. "And from what I've heard I think they may be right." he told her. "I can't believe it was just a coincidence that Jacob was the one who found you and helped you that night," he went on and she smiled.

"Maybe not but I know I really like it here," she told Billy. "And I like Jake and Paul and the rest of the guys." she sighed. "I don't know the rest of them as well as I know Jake, Paul and Seth though."

"I'm glad you like it here Lexi," Billy said. "And that you seem to be getting along with everyone."

"Except Leah," she sighed.

"Well Leah has her own issues and its not really you," he told her. "Leah doesn't like many people." he told her. "She tolerates most of us because she has to."

"I don't want to cause trouble for anyone that was never my intention." she told him.

"I know that Lexi," he said.

Lexi walked out of the kitchen a few minutes later and saw Jacob, Seth and Sue were sitting in the living room. Jacob stood up and walked over to her.

"Was he nice?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Jake," Lexi smiled. "Your dad was nice."

"Good," he said and Lexi looked over at Seth.

"Sethie," Lexi said and he smiled and walked over to her. "You put my number in your phone because I want a phone call after you hang out with that girl tomorrow."

"Ok," he said and pulled out his phone and handed it to her. Lexi put her number in it then called her phone and handed Seth his phone back.

"So you call me and tell me how it went ok."

"I will Lexi," Seth smiled. "I'm actually nervous about it."

"Seth all you have to do is be you, your totally cute, adorable lovable self," she told him and he smiled.

"So you do think I'm cute," he said happily and Lexi rolled her eyes and Jacob chuckled as Billy wheeled himself into the room.

"Yes Sethie, I do" she said. "And if that girl doesn't like you then she has the problem not you."

"Thanks Lexi," he said quietly.

"You'll be fine just remember what I told you the other day and you'll be fine."

"Ok," Seth smiled.

"Well we should probably get going," Jacob said. "We both have to work tomorrow."

"Alright, it was nice to meet you Lexi," Sue said.

"You to Sue," Lexi smiled.

"Come back anytime Lexi," Sue told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Sue," she said and then turned to Billy. "It was nice meeting you Billy."

"You to Lexi," Billy said. "I want both of you to be careful."

"We will dad," Jacob told him. "Let's go Lexi," he told her and took her hand in his. "We'll see you later." he told them and led Lexi out of the house and they started the walk home together.

* * *

When they got a few steps away from the house Jacob looked over at her.

"Tell me the truth Lexi," Jacob said. "Was my dad nice to you when you were talking?"

"Yes Jake he was," Lexi assured him. "He's your dad and he's just looking out for you," she told him. "You're lucky to have him, he seems great."

"He is," Jacob smiled. "So you are still going to stay right? My dad hasn't ran you off."

"Yes I'm still going to stay," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said. "So after I get home tomorrow we should watch a movie together."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure, we'll order pizza and we'll watch a movie and just hang out together."

"Ok Jake," she agreed.

* * *

When the two of them got home they went to get ready for bed. Before she went to sleep Lexi found Jake in his bedroom. She knocked on his open door and he glanced over and smiled.

"Hey," he smiled.

"I'm going to bed, so good night," she told him.

"Good night Lexi, sleep well."

"You to Jake," she smiled. "good night," she whispered and turned and walked away to her bedroom. Jacob smiled as he watched her walk away before shutting the door and going to bed.

* * *

The next day after Lexi got off work Paul met her at Jacob's house like he did the day before. The two of them went inside and Paul sat down on the couch and Lexi went and put her stuff in her room before joining Paul in the living room. When she came back Paul saw she had changed out of the skirt and shirt she had on and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"You need anything?" Lexi asked him.

"No Lexi I'm ok." he assured.

"If you want to go home and change or something you can," she told him.

"I actually have clothes in my truck," he told her. "I'll go get them and jump in the shower, I'm sure I smell from working all day."

"You look great and smell fine to me." she told him and he smirked.

"Really?" he asked. "I look great to you," he stated.

"Shut up and go get your change of clothes from your truck." she told him and he smiled before standing up and going to his truck. He returned a few minutes later with his blue jean cut offs.

"I'll be right back," he said and made his way to the bathroom.

When Paul was changing Lexi's cell phone rang. It was Seth.

"I know you haven't met her already Sethie," Lexi answered.

"No I haven't, I'm actually about to meet her," Seth told her. "Just a little nervous."

"Seth you're going to be ok, just take a deep breath and just be you and unless she's completely stupid she'll like you."

"Ok," Seth said. "I'm going to meet her."

"Call me when you're done Sethie," Lexi told him.

"I will," he told her.

"Good luck." Lexi said.

* * *

Seth slipped his cell phone back in his pocket and made his way over to the spot on the beach that he was meeting Cora at, she was already waiting for him.

"Cora," Seth said and she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Seth." she said and Seth smiled. He thought Cora was beautiful, she hand long dark hair that hung in waves and really light brown eyes and such beautiful skin. He hadn't imprinted on her or anything but it didn't mean he wouldn't though.

"Hey Cora," he replied and she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So I was kind of surprised you wanted to see me outside of school," she admitted.

"Why?" Seth asked confused and she shook her head.

"Well you're like the best looking, most attractive guy in school," she told him and he looked shocked. "All the girls like you and want to go out with you," she told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Seth really," Cora told him. "I didn't even think you knew my name."

"Well I definitely know your name," he smiled. "And I would like to get to know you better."

"I would like that to Seth," she said shyly.

"Ok so you want to walk with me?" he asked.

"Ok," she agreed and they fell in step beside each other as they walked down the beach.

"So what kind of movies do you like?" Seth asked her.

"All types," she told him. "I'll watch scary movies but not just any scary movies." she added.

"Yeah I like all types of movies to," he told her. "Would you like to go to a movie with me some time?" he asked hopefully and Cora looked over at Seth surprised.

"Like a date?" she said shocked.

"Yeah a date," Seth said. "If that's ok with you," he added quickly.

"Sounds great!" Cora smiled.

"Is Friday night ok?" he asked.

"Friday is perfect Seth," Cora told him.

"Great I'll pick you up," he told her. "I'm not sure how I'll pick you up but I think I have a friend who will drive us."

"That sounds great Seth," Cora smiled. "I have to get home so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Cora see you tomorrow." he told her and she walked away and Seth smiled to himself as he pulled out his phone to call Lexi.

* * *

Paul came back into the room a few seconds after Lexi got off the phone with Seth. He sat beside her and looked over at her.

"Seth just called, he's meeting that girl he likes, Cora right now."

"Good," Paul said. "he's going to call when he's done talking to her right?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"So what are you and Jake doing tonight?" Paul asked.

"He wants to order pizza and watch a movie together."

"That should be nice." Paul said and she nodded.

"Yeah I hope so," she said softly.

"So do you think everything is going ok with Seth?"

"I think if that girl doesn't like Seth, something is wrong with her," Lexi told him.

"Everyone likes Seth," Paul said and Lexi smiled as her phone rang.

"Its Seth," she told Paul after glancing at the phone. "Hey Sethie, how did it go?"

"Really good, she agreed to go out with me Friday night."

"That's great Seth!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Yeah and I kind of need a favor from you," he said.

"Anything Seth," she told him.

"Well I kind of need someone to drive us to the movies, don't exactly have a car."

"Of course Seth I'll drive you and Cora to the movies," she told him and Paul smiled.

"You should probably ask Jake to come along I'm sure he wouldn't want you driving with just me and Cora."

"I'll ask him Seth," she told him. "Let me know what time Friday night ok."

"I will, thanks Lexi."

"No problem Seth," she said and hung up.

"So Seth has a date this weekend?" Paul asked.

"Yep, he's really excited." Lexi told him. "He asked me if I would drive him."

"And get Jake to double since you shouldn't be by yourself." Paul said.

"Yeah I guess so." she sighed and Paul smiled.

"So what movie are you and Jake going to watch?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say?" she told him as her cell phone rang.

"Its Jake," she told Paul after looking at the screen of her phone.

* * *

Jacob was making his way home from work. He was looking forward to relaxing and ordering some pizza and having a night with Lexi alone. He smiled as he thought about her. Lexi was really great and he actually liked her a lot. Lexi was beautiful, sweet and just amazing. He let out a sigh as he continued to drive. He was brought out of his thoughts of Lexi by his cell phone ringing. Jacob let out a growl and answered it.

"Hello."

"Jake," it was Bella.

"What is it Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Is there anyway you can come over?" she asked him.

"What's wrong now?" Jacob asked her.

"I just…I had a fight with Edward and he left," Bella told him.

"Left for good?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"I don't know Jake," she sighed. "I really don't know," she added and he heard her voice start to break.

"I'm not to far Bella, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Jake." Bella said and Jacob hung up and called Lexi as he turned around to go back to Bella's.

* * *

"Jake," Lexi answered.

"Hey Lexi," he said softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Well I'm not going to make our movie night," he told her.

"Why?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Bella called and…."

"And you're going to go running to her."

"Its not like that Lexi," he told her.

"I think it is Jake," she said softly and glanced over at Paul.

"What's wrong Lexi?" Paul asked and she looked over at him.

"You have plans tonight?" she asked him.

"No Lexi no plans," Paul told her.

"You want to hang out with me tonight?" she asked softly.

"I would love to hang out with you," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks. She sighed. "Don't worry about it Jake, Paul is staying with me."

"Lexi I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I don't want to hear your apologies Jake, I want you to come to your senses and stop letting her break your heart." she told him. "I'll see you later." she added and hung up on him. Lexi didn't say anything after she hung up on Jacob. After fiver minutes Paul touched her shoulder.

"Lexi," Paul said softly. "Are you ok?" he asked and Lexi turned to look at him.

"I'm fine Paul, its not the first time Jake's cancelled plans with me," she told him and stood up. "And it probably won't be the last either." she added and walked into the kitchen. Paul stood up and followed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as she started pulling things out of the refrigerator and then opened a cabinet and pulled some pans out.

"Fixing us dinner," she told him.

"Lexi I can order pizza," he told her.

"No, I need to do something," she told him. "Barbeque stuffed cheeseburgers ok?"

"Um…what exactly is that?" he asked. "Sounds wonderful."

"Well I mix barbecue sauce in with the beef and then when I make the hamburger patty I make a hole in the center and stuff some cheese in it."

"That sounds delicious," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Ok I'll get started, you can sit down and keep me company." she told him and he let out a sigh and sat down.

"So do you think Jake will go Friday for Seth's date?" she asked him.

"I think he will Lexi," Paul assured her. "Don't worry ok."

"I'll try." she told him as she started cooking the burgers and a few minutes later they sat down to eat dinner together. After they ate the two of them cleaned the kitchen up. Lexi wasn't talking much and Paul knew it was because she was upset Jacob broke their plans together by running off to see Bella, again.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"No Paul," she sighed.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked and she shook her head and let out a sigh. "Lexi come on, I don't like seeing you upset," he told her and she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm ok Paul," she told him and turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its ok to be upset Lexi," he told her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Paul," she smiled up at him

* * *

**By the way I'm working on a new Paul story and i'm planning on posting the first chapter this week. Its called I Won't Give up so look for it soon.**


	14. Was that Leah Laughing?

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

When Jacob arrived at Bella's he knocked on the door and she quickly opened it. When Jacob looked at her he could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and swollen and she had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Jake," she sobbed. "Thanks for coming over."

Jacob walked in and she closed the door behind him.

"What happened Bella?"

"Edward and I…we got into an argument and he left."

"What were you arguing about?" Jacob asked and Bella let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. Jacob walked over and sat beside her. "Talk to me Bella, how can I help if you won't tell me what's going on?"

"We were arguing about getting married and when he's going to change me."

"Bella I can't believe you still want that and you still want him," he growled. "You're always upset because of him."

"I love him Jake," she whispered.

"I would be so much better for you than he is Bella." Jacob said softly.

"Jake, I…I'm sorry but you know you're my best friend and I hate that it hurts you but that's how I feel."

"I know Bella," he whispered as the door opened and Edward walked in.

"Jacob," Edward said and Jacob let out a growl.

"Edward," Bella said surprised. "You left."

"You knew I would come back Bella," he told her. "I love you but I needed to run off some steam."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep bugging you about everything, we'll get married and you'll change me when you're ready and I can wait," Bella told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I'm leaving," Jacob said and he stormed out and slammed the door behind him but neither one noticed he was gone.

* * *

Paul finally got Lexi to sit down in the living room with him and he turned the TV on.

"Lexi."

"I'm ok Paul," she assured him. "I got to spend extra time with you," she added and he smiled.

"I like hanging out with you to Lexi," he told her and she smiled.

"Good because even though we haven't known each other that long you're like my best friend," she told him and he smiled at her.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "That's ok right?"

"Yes it is," he told her. "But I would have thought Jake was your best friend."

"I like Jake," she told him. "A lot," she added with a sigh. "And you know we're friends and I think Jake is amazing and such a good and wonderful guy but he's blinded by Bella and I don't know what its going to take for him to come to his senses."

"Me either," Paul sighed. "And I love that you think of me as your best friend."

"You've never let me down." she said.

"I hope I never do Lexi," he said and she smiled and turned towards the TV.

When Jacob got home later that night Lexi and Paul were sitting on the couch watching a movie. When he walked in the two of them glanced over at him. Lexi let out a sigh and turned back to the TV not bothering to say anything.

"Hey," Jacob said quietly.

"Hey Jake," Paul replied and Lexi looked over at him again and glanced away.

"Jake," Lexi said.

"You two are mad at me," he sighed. "I know I shouldn't have gone."

"But you did," Lexi told him. "And you always will." she added and looked over at Paul. "Thank you for staying with me," she said softly.

"Anytime Lexi," Paul told her and she smiled and leaned over and kissed Paul's cheek. Then stood up. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Paul I'll see you after work tomorrow," she told him and he nodded. "See you in the morning Jake." she added and walked away when she was gone Paul stood up.

"I should get home," he told him.

"She's mad at me," Jacob said. "Lexi."

"I don't think she's really mad at you more hurt than anything else."

"Hurt," Jacob said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You broke a promise to her," Paul told him. "Again." he added. "Which is something Sawyer did all the time apparently."

"I know," Jacob sighed. "And I shouldn't have went to Bella, I always regret it," he added sadly and sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"Then stop going when she calls," Paul told him. "You don't owe her anything Jake."

"I know its just so hard to tell her no," Jacob admitted.

"Jake you're eventually going to have to make a decision." Paul told him. "You're going to have to let her go and let her live the life she chose." Paul told him. "I have to go Jake, I'll see you tomorrow." he added and turned around and walked out. Jacob let out a sigh and stood up from the couch and went to go talk to Lexi. He stopped in front of her bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Go away Jake!" she yelled. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Please Lexi," he said and she walked over and opened the door, "Lexi I…"

"No," she interrupted. "We are not talking tonight. I'm going to bed and we might talk at breakfast in the morning but I haven't decided yet."

"I'm sorry Lexi," he said quietly and turned and walked away. Lexi shook her head fighting the urge to go after him.

* * *

The next morning Lexi woke up for work and after getting ready went to fix breakfast. She was flipping some pancakes on a plate when Jacob walked in.

"Good morning Lexi," he said quietly and she looked over at him.

"Morning Jake," she sighed. "You can take those," she told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah Jake go on," she said and he took the plate and walked over to the table and sat it down. Then he walked over and fixed himself a glass of orange juice and one for Lexi as she turned the oven off and walked over to the table with her pancakes and sat down. The two of them ate quietly for a few minutes.

"Lexi I'm really sorry about last night," Jacob apologized. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Jake," she sighed. "Its ok to tell Bella no sometimes."

"I know that Lexi," he sighed. "And I'm really sorry."

"Its fine Jake," she sighed. "But I do need to talk to you about something."

"Ok what's going on."

"Seth has a date with that girl, Cora on Friday night."

"Really?" Jacob smiled. "Good for him."

"Anyway he asked me to drive him and…"

"You really shouldn't go by yourself," he told her.

"Well I was going to ask you to go with us."

"I would love to," Jacob smiled. "It will be fun."

"Great!" she smiled. "So its Friday night, don't forget."

"I won't Lexi," he promised.

"And don't back out on me either."

"I won't Lexi," he told her and she nodded.

"I hope not because you'll be letting Seth down this time not me." she told him.

"I'll be here so we can go Lexi ok."

"Ok Jake," she said and took her plate to the sink. "I have to get to work, see you this afternoon."

"Alright be careful Lexi, see you this afternoon." he said and stood up and walked her to the door and watched and made sure she got in her car and away from the house safely before going back in and putting the dishes in the dishwasher before leaving for work himself.

When Lexi got home that afternoon she pulled into the driveway at the same time Paul did. He walked over to her car as she got out and shut the door.

"Hey,"

"Hey Paul," Lexi smiled. She noticed he had a pair of shorts to change into.

"Good day?" he asked as they walked to the house.

"Yeah it was ok," she sighed. "What about you?" she asked him.

"Pretty good," he told her as she opened the door and walked inside. Paul shut the door behind him.

"I'm going to go change clothes," she told him.

"Me to," he said and the two of them went to change. Paul finished before her of course and sat on the couch and waited for her.

When Lexi finished changing clothes she went to the kitchen and fixed her and Paul something to drink and then put a pan of pizza bagels in the oven because she knew Paul would be hungry. Him and Jacob ate a lot and never put on any weight, she didn't see how they ate so much. She finally walked into the living room and saw Paul sitting on the couch and smiled. She handed him one of the glasses in her hand and sat beside him.

"Thanks," he smiled and took a sip.

"I put some pizza bagels in the oven, they should be ready in about ten minutes, I know you're always hungry."

"Thanks Lexi," he said and took a sip of his drink. "This is really good, what is it?"

"Strawberry Lemonade." she answered and took a sip of hers.

"So did you talk to Jake?" Paul asked curiously.

"Yes we talked this morning," she told him. "And he agreed to go with me on Friday for Seth's first date." she smiled. "I'm so excited for Seth, his first date."

"Yeah exciting," Paul said sarcastically and Lexi rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully.

"I'm sorry I forgot guys don't exactly get excited about things like that like girls do."

"No we don't," Paul told her.

"So have you seen the girl?" Lexi asked him.

"No but I'm sure she's pretty."

"Me to," Lexi sighed. "I hope Jake doesn't back out, Seth will be really disappointed if he does."

"He won't let you both down Lexi." Paul assured her.

"I hope not," she sighed.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't have any real plans. Just hanging around here I guess."

"Would you want to go somewhere with me this weekend?" Paul asked her.

"Just me and you?"

"Yes Lexi," he said. "Just something fun," he added. "Saturday."

"That sounds good to me," she smiled.

"Great we'll talk about it tomorrow, you believe tomorrow is Friday already."

"Not really, the week went by fast." she told him and he nodded in agreement. "So what do you have in mind for Saturday?"

"I don't know, something we never do as adults, like going to the zoo or something."

"I haven't been to the zoo in years," she told him and he smiled.

"The Zoo it is then."

"I'm looking forward to it." she told him. "I should go get the pizza bagel things out of the oven." she added and stood up and walked away and into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with them on a plate and sat down next to Paul and handed him the plate.

"Thanks," Paul said and grabbed one off the plate and popped it on his mouth.

About an hour later Jacob walked through the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Jake," Lexi replied.

"Hey," Paul said and he stood up from the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow Lexi."

"Ok, bye Paul," Lexi said.

When Paul was gone Jacob walked over and sat by Lexi on the couch.

"Have a good day?" Jacob asked her.

"Yeah I did, did you?" she asked,

"Yeah it was ok," he told her and let out a sigh. "So you want to watch a movie and order pizza like we were going to last night."

"Well that depends," she told him.

"On what?"

"If you're actually going to stay or if you're going to run off on me again," she told him.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight Lexi," he told her. "So I'm going to shower and change and you order a couple of pizza's ok."

"Ok what do you want on yours?"

"Get me one with all the meat toppings on it and then order one with whatever you want on it."

"Alright Jake," she said and he stood up and walked out of the room and Lexi picked up the phone and ordered the pizza's.

When Jacob came back he sat down by Lexi on the couch.

"So what kind of movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter to me," she told him. "As long as you're staying."

"I'm staying Lexi," he told her.

"Well I ordered the pizza and it should be here in about thirty minutes."

"Good," Jacob smiled.

"So you are still going tomorrow right?" she asked. "For Seth's date."

"Yes I am," he told her. "Is he nervous?"

"I think so," Lexi smiled. "I think he's still afraid she won't like him," she added. "Although I don't know how anyone could not like Seth." she said and Jacob smiled.

"So things are going ok in the afternoons with Paul before I get here?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yes Jake, things are great," she smiled. "Paul's actually not that bad and I like hanging out with him every afternoon. We're getting to know each other really well."

"Good," Jacob sighed. "So anyway did Seth say what he wanted to do for the date tomorrow night?"

"A movie I think," Lexi said. "Not really sure."

"I'm sure it will be fun and that she'll like Seth," Jacob told her. "Now do you want to find a movie on TV or would you rather pick one from the shelf?"

"Well I know there isn't anything I want to watch in all your boy movies," she teased and he smiled. "So lets just flip through the channels and see what's on."

"Alright," Jacob agreed and he grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, you find something to watch," he told her and handed her the remote. Lexi took it and continued flipping through the channels as Jacob answered the door. He paid for the pizza and closed the door.

"I'll take the pizza to the kitchen, come and get what you want," he told her and Lexi stopped on a movie and then stood up and went to the kitchen.

Lexi grabbed a plate and put a couple of slices on the plate and then grabbed something to drink.

"I'm going back to watch the movie," she told him.

"I'm right behind you," he told her and she went back into the living room and sat down. Jacob came back in a few minutes later and sat down by her.

"So what are we watching?" he asked.

"Dirty Dancing," she told him.

"So a girly movie," he sighed and took a bite of his pizza.

"Yep," she smiled and picked up a piece of pizza.

A few minutes after they sat down there was knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Jacob said and he sat his pizza down an stood up and went to answer the door. When he opened it he saw Embry and Leah on the other side.

* * *

Embry and Leah were walking together on their way to Jacob's house.

"I don't see why I have to go," she complained.

"Because you need to try and get along with Lexi,," Embry told her. "I don't know why you don't like her, everyone else seems to."

"Because she's probably just using Jake," Leah told him. "He's been hurt by Bella enough."

"Lexi is not Bella," Embry told her. "She's the reason your brother has his first date this weekend." he pointed out. "Seth seems to like her, Jake said the dinner with Billy and Sue went ok and that Lexi and Billy talked alone for a while and that Billy seems to like her." he said. "You know he doesn't like Bella."

"Well Seth likes everyone," Leah said.

"Just give it a shot," Embry said. "For me." he added, "And for Jake."

"Fine I'll give it a shot," she said. "But for the record I don't really want to." she told him and Embry stopped walking and pulled her to him and kissed her lips.

"I love you." Embry told her.

"Love you to." Leah said and Embry took her hand in his and they continued their walk to Jacob's house.

When they arrived they stopped in front of the door and Embry knocked.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." she said as the door opened and Jacob was standing there.

"Embry, Leah," he said shocked. "What brings you by?"

"Well I though Leah should talk to Lexi," he told him.

"Alright come on in," Jacob said and they walked in and he shut the door behind them. "Embry and Leah are here." Jacob told Lexi and she turned around and looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey," Lexi said. "There's some pizza in the kitchen if you want some."

"We're good Lexi," Embry told her and she nodded and turned back to the TV.

"Go," Embry told Leah. "Jake and I will be in the kitchen."

"Ok," Leah said and let out a frustrated sigh and walked over and sat by Lexi on the couch.

The two of them sat silently for a few minutes before Lexi decided to break the silence.

"Ok so I know you don't like me," Lexi stated. "Why are you here?"

"Because of Embry," she said honestly.

"So mind telling what I did to make you not like me or is it just the fact I'm here?"

"I just don't want to see Jake be hurt anymore than he already has been." Leah told her.

"Is this about Bella?" Lexi asked. "Because I am not Bella," she told Leah. "I would never want to hurt Jake."

"But you could," Leah pointed out.

"Yes I could but I've seen what Bella does to Jake both times he ran off because she called him and he comes back so upset with that look on his face," Lexi whispered. "Like his heart has just shattered," she added quietly. "Yet he'll run off to see her next time she calls, its like he enjoys getting his heart broken." she said softly. "I've never met her and I don't like her. Jake's a good guy and he doesn't deserve the way Bella treats him."

"No he doesn't," Leah agreed.

"If I had a guy like Jake that loved me like he so obviously loves Bella I wouldn't be hurting him and breaking his heart all the time." she told her. "Jake is just a really great guy," she said. "I haven't been here that long but I can see a lot of Jake in your brother."

"Seth," Leah rolled her eyes. "He's always looked up to Jake even before my dad died he looked up to Jake but after my dad died Jake spent a lot of time with Seth," she added. "I don't know what we would have done without him."

"Seth's very sweet," Lexi told Leah and she smiled.

"Yes he is, he's a lot like Jake," Leah told her. "People try to take advantage of him."

"I can see where that would happen," Lexi said. "So, is he excited about his date tomorrow night?"

"Oh my god its all he's talking about, he's so excited and nervous as well." Leah told her. "I hear you and Jake are going to take him for the date."

"Yeah if Jake doesn't back out," she sighed.

"Why would he back out?" Leah asked curiously. "If Jake tells you something he usually does it."

"Yeah well he broke plans with me twice because Bella called him and he ran off to see her." she told her. "Breaking plans and promises to me is one thing I'm used to it but breaking them to Seth is another," she sighed. "Seth doesn't deserve it."

"No he doesn't," Leah said.

"If Paul hadn't been here I probably would have been miserable," Lexi admitted.

"And exactly what are you and Paul?" Leah asked curiously.

"Just friends, Paul is like my best friend. He's been here for me ever since Jake brought me here. Every time Jake's ran out on me Paul's been here for me." she told her. "I like Paul."

"But nothing is going on between you two?" Leah asked in disbelief.

"No Leah," she smiled. "Paul said he thinks Jake likes me so we wouldn't be anything more than friends."

"But you think Paul's attractive don't you?"

"Leah," Lexi smiled. "I think most women find Paul attractive," she told her. "But I know he doesn't do relationships just hooks up with women."

"yeah he does."

"And I would be lying if I said the thought of just having sex with Paul never crossed my mind because it has," she admitted. "Its been a long time since I've had good sex," she told her.

"But what about your ex?"

"Sawyer," Lexi said. "Yeah we had sex but Sawyer was never good at finishing what he started." she told her. "He always finished but I never did."

"Are you serious?" Leah asked surprised. "Because if Embry couldn't do his job in the bedroom we would stay in there until I taught him what he should do and the correct way to make sure we were both satisfied." Leah told her and Lexi smiled. "You can tell me if you like Paul."

"Paul and I are friends and before Sawyer, even though we dated on and off since high school, during the times I wasn't dating Sawyer a guy like Paul…."

"You would have definitely went for," Leah said.

"Well I'll just say back then I would have been all over Paul like dip on a chip," Lexi told her and Leah laughed.

"Interesting way to put it," she smiled and Lexi shrugged.

"You know if Jake is going to act stupid, I say do what you want, if you want Paul I don't think Paul would object."

"Maybe not but him and Jake are friends and I don't want to cause trouble between them."

"Yeah I guess you have a point," Leah said.

* * *

"Was that Leah laughing?" Embry asked shocked.

"Sounded like it," Jacob said and they walked over and peeked in and saw Leah was laughing at something Lexi had said.

"Looks like its going ok." Embry said relieved.

"Yeah I hope so, I know Leah could always use an extra friend." Jacob said. "I think the two of them would get along really well."

"Me to." Embry agreed. "So what about you and Lexi?"

"What about us?" Jacob asked. "We're friends."

"And being more than friends hasn't crossed your mind at all?" Embry asked. "Because I bet its crossed Paul's."

"Lexi and Paul are only friends," Jacob argued.

"Doesn't mean they haven't thought about being more than friends," Embry said. "Lexi is a beautiful woman and most women find Paul attractive."

"I know," Jake sighed and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "But Lexi doesn't want a serious relationship right now, I know that."

"Maybe not but she might want one eventually and maybe it will be you."

"If I don't imprint," Jacob told him.

"Maybe you'll imprint on Lexi."

"Maybe," he sighed.

"Well I'll go see if Leah is ready to go and you and Lexi can get back to your movie," Embry told him.

"Alright Embry," he said and the two of them walked into the living room.

"Hey," Embry said. "Everything going ok in here."

"Yeah its good," Leah said.

"Well you ready to go?" Embry asked Leah.

"Yeah," Leah said and stood up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow when you pick Seth up for his date," Leah said.

"Yeah," Lexi said as she stood up.

"We'll see you two later," Embry said. "Bye Lexi."

"Bye Embry, Leah," Lexi said.

"Bye Lexi," Leah said and left with Embry.

"Want to finish the movie?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," Lexi said and the two of them sat on the couch and finished watching the movie together. By the time the movie was over Lexi had fallen asleep on the couch next to Jacob. Jacob smiled and turned the TV off and picked Lexi up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom and laid her in bed and covered her with the blankets. He turned the alarm clock on so she could get up for work tomorrow.

"Good night Lexi," he whispered and kissed her forehead before walking out of her room and going to his room and getting ready for bed


	15. Getting Ready for the Date

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

The next afternoon when Lexi got home from work Paul met her like always. As soon as they got in the front door her cell phone rang.

"Sorry," she said to Paul and dug her phone out of her purse and answered it. "Hello."

"Lexi!" it was Seth and he sounded panicked.

"Seth what's wrong?" Lexi asked concerned.

"What am I supposed to wear for my date? Is she going to be ok with going to the movies? What if she doesn't like me?" Seth asked quickly firing off one question not giving Lexi time to answer. "What about…"

"Seth stop!" Lexi demanded and he surprisingly did. "Take a deep breath and pull yourself together." she told him.

"I'm just really nervous," he admitted. "I've never really been on a date before." he added quietly.

"Its ok Seth," Lexi reassured him. "Hold on a second ok."

"Ok," Seth said.

"Paul!" Lexi called out and he walked out from the kitchen carrying a cup and bag of chips. Lexi shook her head and smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you mind going over to help me calm Seth down?" she asked.

"He's nervous," Paul smiled and Lexi nodded. "No problem." he added and Lexi put the phone back to her ear.

"Seth," Lexi said. "Would you like me to come over for a few minutes?"

"I think I would love that," he told her.

"Is Leah there? She would help you."

"She's not home yet," Seth told her.

"Ok well me and Paul are on the way ok."

"Ok Lexi, thanks," Seth said.

"See you soon Seth," Lexi said and hung the phone. "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go," Paul said and the two of them walked out together. "We walking?"

"Might as well, its not that far," Lexi told him and he nodded and they fell in step beside each other. "So where do you live Paul?" Lexi asked.

"The next house the opposite direction," he told her and she nodded and smiled.

"So when we get there you should talk to Seth," Lexi told him.

"Why?" Paul asked curiously. "What is going through that pretty head of yours?" he asked.

"Seth needs dating advice from a man not a woman," she told him. "I was thinking you should give him some dating advice."

"Me?" Paul asked surprised. "I'm the last guy that should be giving Seth dating advice considering I don't exactly date." he told her. "I mean Jake would be a lot better for that than me." he told her. "I mean if Seth wants to know how to please her in bed, I can tell him how to do that."

"Paul!" Lexi exclaimed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"What? It's true," Paul said. "I've never lied to you about that," he pointed out. "I've told you I don't date women I just sleep with them."

"Yes you have," Lexi said. "You said because you don't think a girl could ever really love you."

"Its true Lexi," he sighed. "I don't have a lot to offer."

"Well I think you do and I think you'd make a great boyfriend to some girl, a great husband eventually to."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I know you know how to treat women well from the way you treat me and I know you're capable of being a gentleman because of how you act around me." she said as she looped her arm through his. "You could make some woman very happy Paul," she told him and he smiled slightly.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"So, will you attempt to talk to Seth?" she asked and he let out a sigh. "Please," she said softly. "For me." she added innocently.

"For you yes," he said and Lexi smiled.

"No talking about sex," Lexi told him.

"Oh come on Lexi, you're taking all the fun out of it."

"Paul!"

"What if he asks?"

"You change the subject," she told him.

"Fine Lexi," he agreed.

"Be nice," she told him as they walked onto the porch and she knocked on the door.

Sue answered the door.

"Hello Lexi," she smiled. "Hello Paul."

"Hey," Lexi smiled. "Seth is expecting us, he called me in a panic about his date asking me questions faster than I could answer them."

"He's in his room, you two can go on back." Sue said and moved aside to let him in. "Paul knows where his room is."

"Thanks Sue," Lexi said and they stepped inside as Lexi's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was Seth calling again and showed Paul who just shook his head. "Should I answer it and tell him we're not coming?"

"If I have to be nice you do to," Paul told her and she smiled and answered it.

"Hello Sethie," Lexi answered and Sue smiled and walked away.

"I thought you were on your way," he said.

"I'm in your living room Seth and Paul and I are making our way to your room ok."

"Ok," he said and Lexi hung up.

"Come on Lexi lets get back there," Paul said and she nodded and followed Paul back to Seth's room.

When the two of them arrived in front of Seth's door it flew open.

"Sethie," Lexi smiled and he quickly pulled her in his room and Paul followed.

"Ok, Seth you sit," she ordered.

"Lexi I…." he began.

"Seth sit down, take a few breaths and relax," she told him. "I'm going to your closet and I will find you something to wear that will make you cuter than you already are," she told him and he smiled slightly and sat down like she asked. "Paul's going to talk to you," she told him and looked over at Paul and he let out a sigh and walked over and sat with Seth and Lexi walked over to look in Seth's closet.

"So you know if this girl didn't like you she wouldn't have agreed to go out with you," Paul stated.

"Yeah I guess," Seth said quietly.

"Look Seth I'm not the best guy to give anyone advice about dating or having any kind of relationship." he told him. "But the most important thing you can do is to treat her well, which I have no doubt you'll do," he sighed. "Have fun, it is your first date and you're going to have Lexi and Jake to make sure everything is ok." he told him and Seth smiled as they looked over and saw Lexi pulling clothes out of Seth's closet and holding them up and then putting them back in. "You know Lexi will steer you in the right direction."

"I know, Lexi's great," Seth smiled as he glanced at her again and saw her still taking shirts out of his closet, she had a pair of jeans hanging on the door handle of the closet already.

"Yeah Lexi is amazing," Paul sighed. "Anyway most girls like it when you open doors for them and stuff like that." he told him and Seth nodded. "I highly doubt you need advice from me but just be yourself Seth that's one of the most important things you can do."

"No problem." he said nervously.

"Ok I have it!" Lexi exclaimed and the two guys turned and looked at her. "We're just going to the movies so you will wear these jeans she told him holding up what looked like a brand new pair of jeans and this shirt" she told him holding up a black button down.

"Black," Seth said quietly.

"Black will look good against your skin and it will make you look really hot," she said and Seth smiled.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Seth," she sighed. "Now relax and Jake and I will be here to get you around 6:30 and we'll go get Cora ok."

"Ok Lexi, thanks." Seth smiled.

"Lets go Paul, I still have to get ready for tonight." she told him. "Bye Seth," Lexi said and she left with Paul.

As they were walking out Leah was coming in.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Leah asked,

"Seth is freaking out about his date tonight and he called me so we came over, he's hopefully calm now and will relax a little."

"I hope everything goes ok tonight," Leah sighed. "I'd hate for Seth to get his heart broken." she added quietly.

"Me to," Lexi agreed.

"Well I'll see you in a few hours, I'm going to stay here until Seth goes on his date and then I'm going to meet Embry."

"Alight I'll see you in a few hours then," she told her and walked away with Paul.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Lexi asked Paul.

"Nothing, probably go to Sam's ," Paul told her. "And we have plans tomorrow."

"I know Paul," she smiled.

"So do you want to leave early in the morning or wait a little later?"

"Not to early," she told him. "It is Saturday." she added and he smiled.

"Ten?"

"Ten is good," she told him and he nodded.

* * *

When they walked back in the house Lexi went to go ahead and take a shower because she knew Jacob would have to get ready when he got home. After her shower she came back and sat with Paul on the couch.

"So do you think Seth will be ok?" Paul asked her.

"Yeah I think he'll be fine and you did good talking with him."

"I just said what I thought," Paul told her. "Seth doesn't need much help anyway." he sighed. "Just someone to remind him that he already knows what to do."

"Yeah I guess so." Lexi said as the door opened and Jacob walked in.

"Hey," Jacob smiled.

"Hey Jake," Lexi smiled. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yep," Jacob said.

"Seth is really nervous," Lexi told him. "He already called me in a panic and Paul and I had to go over there and settle him down."

"He has no reason to be nervous," Jacob said. "I think he's going to be fine."

"I do to," she said.

"Ok well you two have fun tonight," Paul said. "You can tell me all about it tomorrow." he added. "I'll see you at ten tomorrow morning."

"Alright bye Paul." Lexi smiled as he stood up and left. She turned to Jacob. "So you're really going to go tonight."

"Yes Lexi, I'm going to grab a snack and then start getting ready." he told her and she smiled as Jacob went to the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later Lexi was dressed in skinny jeans, a light purple sweater paired with black boots. She wore her hair in loose waves and had on a touch of make-up. When she walked into the living room she saw Jacob standing there. He looked really attractive even though all she could see was his back. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans paired with a light blue button down. When he turned around and saw Lexi he smiled. She looked so beautiful, the skinny jeans she had on hugged her legs and hips, showing off her sexy curves. Her hair hung in waves framing her face.

"You look beautiful," Jacob told her.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled and stepped towards him. "You look good to."

"Thanks Lexi," he smiled as his cell phone rang. "One second ok," he told her and Lexi let out a sigh and went to sit on the couch and wait for Jacob to come over and tell her he was backing out. She let out a sigh as Jacob slipped his phone in his pocket before walking over to her.

"Lexi," he said softly and knelt down in front of her.

"You're not going are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Lexi, but that was Bella."

"What happened this time?" Lexi asked rolling her eyes. She was really beginning to hate this Bella girl, whoever the hell she was. She somehow managed to ruin everything.

"Bella she's at the hospital, hurt herself again." he told her. "She's always been clumsy."

"And why can't her boyfriend be with her?"

"He's out of town," Jacob told her. "I'm sorry." he added quietly.

"I don't believe you," Lexi told him. "You're letting Seth down, he doesn't deserve this," Lexi added and stood up.

"We can go another day," Jacob said.

"No Seth will go on his date tonight," she said determined. "You don't have to go Jake, I can drive Seth by myself."

"Lexi you really shouldn't go by yourself, what if Sawyer shows up?"

"Well if you cared you would go with me," she told him. "Paul said he wasn't busy tonight so I'll get him to go," she told Jacob. "At least he won't let me down." she told him and grabbed her purse and walked out of the house and got into her car. Jacob walked over to the door and watched her as she drove away.

* * *

Tears welled up in Lexi's eyes as she drove the opposite way from Seth's house. She pulled into the next house and saw Paul's truck. Lexi got out of the car and walked up to Paul's door and knocked on it. It opened a few minutes later and Paul looked surprised to see her.

"Lexi what happened?" he asked.

"Bella called," she told him.

"Jake backed out," Paul said and she nodded and Paul moved aside to let her in. "Have you called Seth yet?"

"No, I'm going to drive him with or without Jake I won't let Seth down he doesn't deserve to have promises broken to him or be let down on his first date."

"Lexi I…." Paul began.

"Are you really not busy tonight?" she asked and looked up at him.

"I'm totally free Alexandria," he smiled.

"Will you go with me?" she asked hopefully. "I really don't want to let Seth down," she told him. "And although I'm not very happy with Jake right now he's right I shouldn't go by myself with Seth and Cora because Sawyer could decide to pop up." she told him. "He's not being quiet for nothing, he's waiting for the right time to make his move." she told him. "I'll understand if you don't want to and you'll still be my best friend." she told him and he smiled.

"Lexi just give me a few minutes, I just got out of the shower and all I need to do is dress in something better than what I have on.."

"Ok Paul," she smiled and he walked out of the room but then walked right back.

"Oh Lexi," he said. "You look beautiful," he told her and she smiled as he walked away. Lexi had never been inside his house so she took his absence to look around his living room a little. You could tell he lived alone, it was totally a guys place with a huge TV, Game system, dvd player. Simple furniture; a couch and a coupe of chairs but also clean. He had pictures of him and the guys at the cliffs, on the beach and their graduation from high school. It was obvious that he considered his friends his family. It must be nice to be that close with your friends. Paul returned a few moments wearing jeans and a white button down shirt. Lexi let her eyes travel over his body. The white shirt against his tanned skin looked really good.

"You look really….wow….hot and sexy," Lexi said embarrassed and Paul smirked.

"Well thanks, like I said already you look beautiful," he told her as he walked over and stopped in front of her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Jake backed out on you again and that you're stuck with me," Paul said softly.

"I told you Paul, I don't mind being stuck with you," she told him and he smiled slightly. "You are my best friend and I like you." she said. "You've never let me down," she whispered and Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and she laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let you down Lexi, that's what best friends are for to be there for you," he told her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Paul," she sighed. "We need to go get Seth before we're late and he starts to panic."

"Yeah we don't want him panicking again." Paul said and they walked outside and stopped by Lexi's car.

"You want to drive?" she asked handing him the key.

"Really?" he asked shocked. "You'll let me drive?"

"Yes, just be careful," she said as she handed him the key. Paul smiled as he took it from her and walked over and opened her car door for her to get inside and shut it behind her before walking around and getting behind the wheel. After adjusting the seat and mirrors he pulled away from his house and headed to pick up Seth.


	16. I'm Losing My Mind

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

A few minutes later Lexi and Paul pulled up outside the house to get Seth. Paul turned the car off and looked over at Lexi.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," she sighed and the two of them got out of the car and walked on the porch. The door opened before they could knock and they saw Leah standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she said. "Where's Jake?" she asked when she saw Paul.

"Give you one guess," Paul told her and she moved aside and they walked inside.

"No," Leah said. "He didn't run off to see Bella." she said as she shook her head.

"Yep," Lexi said. "Apparently she hurt herself and was at the hospital and called Jake and he of course ran off to go help her."

"Are you serious?" Leah asked annoyed. "She hurts herself all the time, the girl is clumsy. She trips over air." Leah told her.

"Whatever, but Paul agreed to go with me because I wasn't letting Seth down, he was going on his date tonight." Lexi said. "Even if I had to take him by myself."

"I really can't believe Jake," Leah said as Billy came in the room.

"Hey," he said and stopped when he saw Paul instead of Jacob. "Where's Jacob?"

"With Bella," Leah growled and Billy shook his head.

"I can't believe he let you down again," Billy said they could tell he was disappointed.

"Its ok Billy, its not me I'm concerned about it was Seth," Lexi told him. "His first date could have been ruined because Jake has an inability to say no," she added. "But its ok because me and Paul will make sure Seth has a great first date." she told him as Seth came in the room.

"Hey I thought I heard you," She said and Lexi looked over at him. Seth looked really cute in his Jeans and button down black shirt Lexi picked out for him.

"Hey Sethie," Lexi smiled. "I told you black would look good on you," she added and he smiled and glanced at Paul.

"Where's Jake?" Seth asked.

"Something came up but Paul agreed to go with us so if you're ready we'll head out and pick up your date."

"Yeah I'm ready," Seth said nervously.

"Be careful," Billy told them as they walked to the door.

"We will Billy," Lexi said as Paul opened the door and Lexi walked out followed by Seth and then he walked out and shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later Paul pulled up in front of Cora's house.

"Go get her Seth." Lexi told him.

"I look ok?" he asked nervously.

"You look great Seth," she told him. "Now just relax and go knock on the door and bring her to the car ok."

"Ok," he said and took a deep breath and got out of the car and shut the door and walked to Cora's house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Cora was standing in front of him. She had her dark hair pulled away from her face. She was wearing a pair of jeans paired with a white shirt and black boots. She looked incredibly beautiful.

"You look beautiful Cora," Seth said shyly.

"Thanks Seth," she smiled. "You look really good to," she said and looked up at him. "Black looks good on you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "My friends Lexi and Paul are waiting in the car."

"I thought you said Jacob was going with us."

"Something came up and Paul is going instead." Seth told her. "Come on." he added and Cora walked out and shut the door behind her.

When Lexi and Paul saw Seth walking with Cora to the car. Lexi glanced over at Paul.

"She is pretty," Lexi said.

"Yeah definitely pretty," Paul agreed as Seth opened the car door for her and she got in and slid over as Seth got in and closed the door behind him.

"Ok Cora this is Lexi and Paul," Seth said. "This is Cora."

"Hi Cora its nice to finally meet you." Lexi said giving her a smile.

"You to," Cora whispered and Lexi turned around and waited for Paul to say something to her. When he didn't Lexi looked over at him and tilted her head towards the back seat. Paul let out a sigh and turned around.

"Hello Cora," Paul smiled. "Its nice to finally meet," he said charmingly.

"You….you to," Cora said nervously and Paul turned around and Lexi shook her head.

"What?" he asked. "I didn't do anything," he told her and Lexi smiled as he started the car and drove away from her house.

* * *

When they got to the movies Seth got out of the car at the same time Paul did. Seth held the door open for Cora just as Paul opened Lexi's door for her. When both of the girls were out of the car they shut the doors and Paul locked the car up before slipping the keys in his pocket.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Paul asked.

"I don't care," Lexi said. "I thought we might see something different than Seth and Cora did and let them be alone."

"Its ok, you two can see the same movie we do," Seth told her and Lexi looked over at him.

"Ok Seth," Lexi told him. "We'll see the same movie." she told him and they nodded. After the guys bought the tickets they led the girls inside.

"You girls want any popcorn or anything?" Paul asked.

"Why don't we go find our seats and then me and Cora will come back out and get popcorn and drinks." Lexi suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Paul said.

"Me to," Seth agreed and they went inside and found the theater showing their movie and then found seats.

"So you want popcorn and a drink right?" Lexi asked Paul.

"Yes Alexandria," Paul smiled and handed some money to her.

"I got it Paul," she told him. "Come on Cora," she said and they walked out together.

"So do you like Seth?" Lexi asked her.

"Yeah he's really nice and totally hot," Cora said and Lexi smiled.

"Yeah Seth is really great."

"So are you Paul's girlfriend?" Cora asked her as they got in line at the concession stand.

"No, Paul is just my friend, my best friend actually," she told her. "There is nothing going on between us."

"Why not?" Cora asked.

"Well I…"

"He obviously likes you," Cora said. "And he's hot."

"Well I can't argue with you on the second one Paul is definitely really sexy but its not like that between us," she told her as they approached the counter and Lexi ordered popcorn and drinks and paid for all of them. "Paul and I won't be anything but friends."

"If you say so," Cora sighed as they girl behind the counter put everything on a tray and handed them everything. Lexi took the tray and they made their way back to the theater but were stopped when someone behind them called out to Lexi.

"Lexi!" the two of them turned around and saw a dark haired guy walking over to them.

"Lexi I thought that was you," he said and Lexi shook her head.

"Sawyer," she said. "Cora take the tray and go back inside with Seth I'll be there in a few minutes ok."

"Alright," Cora said quietly and walked away.

"Ok Sawyer what do you want?" Lexi asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"For you to stop playing this stupid game and come back with me."

"Sawyer this isn't some game and I'm not going anywhere with you or coming back to you." she told him. "Just leave me alone." she told him and turned to walk away but Sawyer grabbed her arm.

"We're not done talking yet!"

"Let go of me Sawyer," she demanded and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"We're not done yet," he told her.

* * *

Cora walked inside the movie theater. When Paul saw her he stood up and took the tray from her and she moved past him and sat by Seth.

"Where's Lexi?" Paul asked as Cora unloaded the drinks and popcorn.

"Oh she ran into some guy she knew in the lobby," Cora said as she sat down.

"Oh did she mention a name?" Paul asked curiously.

"Sawyer," Cora answered and Paul looked over at Seth.

"I'll be right back ok," Paul said and he stood up and quickly walked out and into the lobby and let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Lexi there with some guy who had a grip on her arm. Paul walked over and stood behind Lexi.

"Sawyer we are done," she told him. "You cheated on me and I want nothing more to do with you." she said. "Let me go!" she demanded and tried to pull away again but he tightened his grip on her arm this time. "Ow," she whimpered. "Sawyer I…"

"I think she told you to let her go," Paul said calmly. "Maybe you should do it." he told him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sawyer asked rudely.

"I'm Paul and I suggest you take your hands off of her," he told him.

"Is that the guy you've been fooling around with?" Sawyer asked.

"Its none of your business," Lexi told him.

"Let go of her and leave before I make you," Paul told him as a girl walked over and Paul noticed it was the same person they saw at the grocery store that day.

"Sawyer," she said and he dropped Lexi's arm and she took a step back to Paul who wrapped his arm around her protectively. "I wondered where you got off to." she said and then saw Lexi and Paul.

"Oh hi Lexi," she said.

"Hey Julie," she replied.

"Come on Sawyer the movie is starting soon," Julie said and he nodded.

"I will find you later Lexi," he told her. "That's a promise." he said and turned around and left with Julie.

"Lexi," Paul said softly. "Are you ok?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"I'm fine Paul," she said quietly.

"You sure?" Paul asked and she nodded but Paul saw a tear run down her cheek and he wiped it away. "Lexi," he whispered and she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Lexi pulled away a few minutes later and looked up at him.

"Thanks Paul," she said quietly. "We should get back to Seth and Cora."

* * *

When Paul left Seth looked over a Cora.

"Is Lexi ok?" Cora asked him.

"Paul will make sure she's ok," Seth told her.

"They're not together?" Cora asked.

"Lexi and Paul?" Seth asked and she nodded. "No they're not together, just friends."

"Oh," Cora said.

"You think you might want to meet me tomorrow?" Seth asked her. "Just us."

"Yeah Seth," she smiled. "I think I would."

* * *

When Paul and Lexi walked back into the theater Seth looked over at them.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes Seth everything is ok," Lexi told him.

"Good," he said and Lexi smiled..

When the movie started Cora seemed to be focused on the movie. Seth looked over at her a few times and saw she was focused on the screen. Her arm was resting on the arm rest between them. Seth reached over and laid his hand over hers. Cora glanced over at him and smiled as she flipped her hand over and Seth laced his fingers with hers.

* * *

After the movie Paul drove to Cora's house and Seth walked her to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Seth said and she nodded.

"Yeah Seth I'll see you tomorrow."

"Meet me on the beach around 10:00," he said. "Is that ok?"

"Sounds great Seth," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Cora," Seth whispered and leaned down and touched his lips to hers and pulled away.

"Good night Seth," she whispered and opened the door and went inside.

When Seth got in the car Paul backed out of Cora's driveway to take him home.

"So how did it go?" Lexi asked him.

"She agreed to meet me tomorrow," Seth said happily.

"Good, I knew she'd like you." Lexi said.

A few minutes later after dropping Seth off Paul pulled Lexi's car in front of Jacob's house and turned it off. Jacob's truck was parked outside.

"Looks like Jake's home," Paul stated.

"Yeah wonder how long he stayed with Bella?" Lexi asked.

"Well he shouldn't have went at all," Paul stated

"Lets not think about it anymore," Lexi told him and he nodded. "Thanks for going tonight Paul," Lexi said.

"It was no problem, I'm glad I was there," he told her and she nodded. "I'll walk you in."

"Ok," she agreed and they both got out of the car and walked towards the house. Lexi opened the door and they both went inside the dark house.

"So I'll see you in the morning around nine ok," Paul said and she nodded.

"Ok Paul," she whispered. "You can just drive my car home and come back and get me in the morning."

"Are you sure Lexi?" he asked. "I can walk its not that far."

"I'm sure Paul," she told him. "Thanks for everything tonight," she told him and laid her head on his chest.

"It was no problem Lexi," he told her. "We're friends and I'm glad everything is ok now."

"Thanks to you everything is ok," she sighed and stood up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. "See you in the morning." she said and Paul opened the door and walked out. Lexi let out a sigh and went to go to her room when the lamp beside the couch turned out.

"Well are you still going to try and tell me you and Paul are just friends?" Jacob asked angrily.

"Yes Jake because its true," she told him. "Paul and I are nothing but friends." she said. "I'm going to bed." she said and went to walk past him but he stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her arm gently.

"Lexi," he said softly and she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he let go of her arm.

"You seem to be saying that a lot," Lexi said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're mad at me and you should be, I let you down again," he said.

"And you let Seth down," she added. "Don't forget that," she snapped.

"I know," he nodded. "Are you mad at me?"

"Jake I'm not so much mad at you as I am disappointed," she told him and she saw his face fall, like she had just broken his heart.

"Disappointed," he whispered sadly.

"Yes Jake, when you say you're going to do something just do it," she told him and turned around and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Lexi got up and fixed a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Just as she sat down Jacob walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Lexi," he said quietly.

"Morning Jake."

"So what are you doing today?"

"I have plans with Paul this morning," she told him.

"Of course you do," Jacob snapped as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and then poured milk in the bowl. "You always have plans with Paul," he spat.

"Well who's fault is that Jake because it sure as hell isn't mine," she yelled.

"Lexi I…"

"You know who's fault it is? Maybe it's the guy who always runs out to a girl who's never going to love him when she calls." Lexi said angrily. "Maybe its that guys fault." she snapped.

"Bella is my friend so I'm going to help her when she needs me."

"Well have you ever noticed that she never really needs you when she calls," Lexi pointed out and stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen and through the living room and out the front door slamming it behind her. Luckily Paul pulled up in her car just as she walked out and she ran over to the car and got in and slammed the door behind her.

"Please get me out of here," Lexi said softly.

"What happened?" Paul asked as he drove away from La Push.

"Just got into an argument with Jake," she told him. "But its ok."

* * *

When they got to the zoo Paul and Lexi walked around quietly.

"Lexi, if you want to go home I'll take you home."

"I'm fine Paul," she told him and he grabbed her hand and she stopped walking. Paul smiled and poked her in her side.

"Paul," she said as she jumped. Then he poked her on the other side before grabbing her sides and tickling her.

"Paul Stop," she giggled as she tried to push his hands away. "Paul," she giggled.

"Well at least you're smiling now," he told her.

"I'm sorry Paul," she said. "Come on lets go see the wolves," she told him and he smiled.

"Ok Lexi," Paul said and they walked over to the gray wolf exhibit. Lexi walked over and looked at them.

"They're so beautiful," Lexi sighed as she looked at them.

"Yeah wolves are great," Paul said as he looked at them to.

"So I was thinking we could go to Sam's after we leave here," Paul suggested.

"We can do whatever you want Paul," she told him and he smiled slightly.

"Ok Lexi," Paul said and he grabbed her hand as they left the wolf exhibit and looked at the other animals.

When they left the zoo Paul led her to the car and opened the door for her and she got in and he closed the door and he walked around and got in the truck and started.

"Lets go," he said.

* * *

Seth arrived on the beach at ten that morning and waited for Cora to show up. A few seconds later she did.

"Hey Cora," Seth smiled.

"Hi Seth," she said.

"So did you enjoy the movie last night?" Seth asked her.

"Actually I did and I liked being with you away from school," Cora told him and he smiled.

"I like that to Cora," he said and took her hand in his and gave her arm a tug and she smiled and walked with him down the beach. "So you want to go out again?" Seth asked her.

"I think I would like that," she smiled.

"Maybe you would like to date just me," Seth said hopefully.

"I think I would like that a lot," Cora said shyly and Seth smiled and stopped walking.

"Really?" he asked surprised and she looked up at him.

"Yes Seth really," she said and Seth leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away Cora smiled and looked up at him and their eyes met and Seth felt his world stop spinning and re center around Cora. She was all that mattered to him. He would do anything for her and be anything she wanted or needed. He could never want anyone but her. Seth had just found his imprint.

"Seth," Cora said. "Everything ok."

"Everything's perfect Cora," he said.

* * *

Paul drove to Sam's. Neither him nor Lexi were talking much after they left the zoo. He wished Jacob wasn't being so stupid, that he would just stop hurting her. Paul parked Lexi's car outside Sam's and turned it off. He handed her the key and she took it from him.

"Thanks Paul," Lexi said and they got out of the car.

When they got out of the car Jacob was just walking into the yard and he saw them and quickly made his way over stopping in front of Paul.

"So are you still going to try and tell me nothing is going on between you two," Jacob said angrily.

"Yes Jake because its true nothing is going on," Paul told him. "Calm down."

"You expect me to believe you, the two of you are together all the time, you're really friendly," he said.

"Jake don't ok," Paul told him "Lexi and I are friends," he told him.

"I don't believe you," Jacob said and pushed Paul.

"Jake stop," Paul told him.

"Did you Lexi really go to the zoo or were you doing something else entirely," Jacob said. "Maybe you just went back to your house, I don't believe you're just friends that you haven't slept together," he said angrily and gave Paul a push and Lexi ran over and put herself between them.

"Jake stop," she said. "Nothing is going on and even if there was its none of your business."

"Oh really, so I help you out so you can run off and become Paul's new fuck buddy."

"Jake I…"

"Jake what's wrong with you?" Paul asked shocked at how he was acting. "That's not true."

"Maybe Sawyer cheated on you for a reason," Jacob said and Lexi gasped.

"Jake," she whispered.

"That's enough Jake," Paul said. "Lexi go on inside ok," Paul told her.

"Jake I…" she said. 'If that's how you feel maybe I should just leave."

"No Lexi you can't not after what happened last night," Paul told her.

"What happened last night?" Jacob asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Sawyer showed up at the movie theater and started harassing her a little Jake," Paul told him. "Not that you care obviously," Paul said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob asked Lexi.

"Because I didn't think you'd care." Lexi told him. "But Paul got rid of him for the moment."

"Of course did," Jacob said getting angry again. "Because Paul does everything for you apparently." Jacob said and Lexi saw him start to shake slightly. "Maybe you should just move in with Paul." he spat.

"Jake its your fault!" she exclaimed. "You're the one who can't keep your promises." she told him. "And maybe I will move in with Paul," she told him.

"It will make things a lot easier for you two," Jacob said meanly.

"Lexi and I aren't doing anything Jake," Paul told him. "You're my friend and I wouldn't…."

"Whatever," Jacob said. "Just move out of my way he said and gave Paul a shove.

"Don't shove me Jake," Paul told him as he started to vibrate slightly.

"Why?" Jake asked. "What are you going to do?" he asked and shoved him again and he started to shake more and Paul shoved him back and both guys bodies were vibrating.

"Guys!" Lexi exclaimed.

Seth walked into Sam's yard happy about how things went with Cora. He found his imprint, the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. If it hadn't been for Lexi he would have never talked to her. He was really going to have to thank her, find some way to show her how much he appreciated. He was trying to think of some way to thank her when he looked up and saw Lexi between Jacob and Paul and they were arguing and both guys were shaking so fast they were almost a blur.

"Damn it," Seth cursed and ran towards them. As he got closer he knew Jacob would phase first and Paul would phase right after him. Seth kept running and just as he got to them Jacob phased and he dived at Lexi and pushed her out of the way just as Paul phased and Jacob jumped on him.

"Seth what the hell?" Lexi asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I was ok until you pushed me down," she said. "What's going on?" she asked and looked around and saw two giant wolves where Jake and Paul were earlier.

"W..w….w….w…wolves," she stuttered.

"Lexi walk inside and tell Sam I need him out here right now," Seth told her.

"Seth I…"

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "Go inside and get Sam."

"Ok," she said and ran away. When she got to the house she saw Seth strip off his shorts and phase into a sandy colored wolf. "I'm losing my mind," she said to herself and opened the door and ran inside.

"SAM!" Lexi yelled and he came running in from the other room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Wolves outside, Seth said to get you and he turned into a wolf," she said. "I'm losing my mind I think."

"No you're not Lexi, I'll go handle everything outside and then I'll be back and we'll explain things."

"Ok Sam," she said quietly and he ran outside.

"Come and sit sown Lexi," Emily said and Lexi nodded and walked over the kitchen table and sat down and waited for the guys to come back and for Sam to explain what was going on.


	17. He doesn't deserve you

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

"_SAM!" Lexi yelled and he came running in from the other room._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Wolves outside, Seth said to get you and he turned into a wolf," she said. "I'm losing my mind I think."_

"_No you're not Lexi, I'll go handle everything outside and then I'll be back and we'll explain things."_

"_Ok Sam," she said quietly._

"_Come and sit sown Lexi," Emily said and Lexi nodded and walked over the kitchen table and sat down and waited for the guys to come back and for Sam to explain what was going on._

* * *

When Sam walked out he saw Jacob and Paul were fighting as wolves and Seth was trying to break them up. Sam turned away for a moment to strip off his shorts and he heard a whimper and looked up and saw Jacob had just bitten Seth when he jumped between him and Paul.

When Jacob phased he didn't think he just leaped at Paul who phased only a moment before Jacob landed on him with a growl. Paul pushed him off of him and Jacob leaped back to him.

"**I don't believe the two of you are just friends," Jacob growled.**

"**Nothing is going on between us Jake," Paul told him. "I'm just there when you run out on her," he growled as he jumped at him again. "Every time you've run out on her and hurt her." he said as Jacob ran and sprung towards Paul. "And now what you said to her….she may never forgive you Jake and it will be your fault if she doesn't," Paul growled angrily and pushed Jacob off him and Jacob hit the ground and ran back at Paul who dodged him. "And maybe you don't deserve her forgiveness." Paul told him and Jacob surged towards him and jumped at Paul and he felt himself hit** **what he thought was** **Paul and he bit down at his throat and heard a whimper.**

"**JAKE!" Paul yelled loudly and Jacob looked down and saw he had bitten and attacked Seth in his anger.**

"**THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sam ordered and ran over to Seth who phased back to human. He was bleeding a little but was beginning to heal. "Seth put your shorts on and go inside Emily will take care of you while I deal with these two." he told him and Seth walked over and picked up his shorts from where he laid them and put them on and then made his way back to the house.**

"**Ok, I'm going to put my shorts back on, you two stay here and I'll bring you some shorts and we'll talk," Sam told them and he walked away and phased back to human and put his shorts on and grabbed two pairs of shorts from inside the house and went back outside.**

Sam walked over to where Jacob and Paul were still phased as wolves.

"Phase back, get dressed," he ordered and they both did. "Ok so what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. "You two are fighting, you phased in front of Lexi and Jake you attacked Seth."

"I thought he was Paul," Jacob said defensively.

"It doesn't matter Jake, you still attacked a pack brother," Sam told him. "Who wants to explain what's going on?"

"Paul he's….he's always with Lexi and he says nothing is going on but I don't believe him, we know his reputation when it comes to women."

"Nothing is going on Jake," Paul said. "And if you wouldn't break your promises to Lexi she wouldn't be with me all the time."

"Jake what exactly is going on?" Sam asked.

"Well Paul went with Lexi for Seth's date last night…." he began.

"Don't forget to mention that you were supposed to go but bailed when Bella called you," Paul interrupted. "You bailed not only on Lexi but on Seth,' Paul growled angrily. "You could have ruined his first date."

"Jake this is true?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jacob admitted. "But they could have rescheduled." he added.

"Or you could have told Bella no," Paul told him. "I went with Lexi not only because she's my friend and I wanted to, but because Seth deserved to not have his first date ruined," Paul said. "And Lexi was going to take him whether she had someone with her or not." Paul told him. "Sam I'm not sorry I went with Lexi last night or that I'm the one who gets to spend all the extra time with her when Jake breaks his promises to hang out with her for Bella." Paul sighed. "But we really are just friends," he added.

"You two are really friendly," Jacob snapped and Sam looked over at Jacob.

"Are you jealous of Paul's relationship with Lexi?" Sam asked and Paul looked over at Jacob shocked.

"Jake," Paul said quietly.

"Of course I'm not jealous," he snapped. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because even though it seems to be your own fault Paul and Lexi spend so much time together, you can still be jealous of how close they seem to be," Sam told him.

"But I'm not jealous," Jacob said stubbornly.

"Jake I promise you Lexi and I are only friends," Paul told him. "But you know she was already upset with you before you said all those things to her…"

"I know," Jacob growled. "The one thing I seem to do well is make Lexi mad at me."

"Plus you hurt Seth and you know how she feels about Seth…" Paul said.

"Yeah she adores Seth." Jacob said. "Damn she's going to hate me, I've really screwed up this time."

"Screwed up, yes Jake but Lexi won't hate you, be mad at you and not forgive you right away yeah but I don't think she would ever hate you."

"Well now we have to go inside and sit down with Lexi and explain everything," Sam told them. "You two ready?"

"Guess so," Paul sighed.

"Yeah lets go."

* * *

When Seth walked in the house he was still bleeding from where Jacob had bitten him.

"Seth!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm ok Emily, almost healed anyway." he told her as he rubbed the spot on his neck.

"Still sit down and let me look at you," she ordered and Seth sat down at the kitchen table by Lexi.

"Seth," Lexi exclaimed when she saw he was bleeding on his neck. "What happened? Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine Lexi," he smiled.

"Who did that to you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter Lexi," Seth told her. "I'm ok," he assured her as Sam walked in followed by Paul and Jacob.

"Lexi," Sam said and she looked over at him. "We need to speak with you, outside please," Sam said.

"Sure," Lexi said and she stood up and followed them outside.

"You may want to sit down for this," Sam told her and Lexi sat down on the porch. Paul and Jacob took a seat on the steps and Sam stood in front of them. "Ok Lexi I'm going to explain what you just saw with Paul, Jake and Seth."

"You mean that they just exploded into giant wolves." Lexi stated and Sam nodded.

"Yes Lexi," Sam sighed. "So o you know anything about the legends of our tribe?" he asked.

"No Sam," Lexi answered.

"I'm not going to go into great detail or anything just cover the basics to explain what you saw."

"Alright."

"Well our legends say Quileute's are descended from wolves," Sam told her. "Certain members of our tribe have a gene, that they are born with that allows them to phase into a wolf." he went on. "The only thing that activates this gene and makes us phase are in legends referred to as the cold ones," he explained. "Better known as vampires."

"Vampires, of course vampires are real," Lexi sighed.

"Vampires are the only things we kill, we hunt," Sam told her. "But as you've just seen anger also triggers us and if you're to close you can get hurt. Which is why its important to try and keep our anger under control." Sam said and looked from Jacob to Paul.

"I'm sorry Sam, I usually do have better control of my temper," Jacob apologized.

"Jake if it hadn't been for Seth, Lexi could have been hurt and you have no idea how that would feel. The guilt that will always stay with you because you lost it for a second." Sam told him and then looked at Lexi. "Lexi do you have any questions?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"No I know everything you said is true because I saw it, its just a lot to see and hear."

"We understand Lexi," Paul said. "And I'm sorry if we scared you or anything."

"Its ok Paul," Lexi sighed. "Who else?" she asked.

"Well Sam, Embry Quil, Jared and Leah," Paul told her and she nodded.

"Everyone then," she said quietly. "Ok, so which one of you hurt Seth?" she asked.

"Lexi he's fine, we heal really fast, he's already healed anyway," Jacob said.

"I didn't ask if he was ok or already healed," she said as she stood up. "I asked which one of you hurt him," she said and crossed her arms over her chest and looked between the two of them.

"It was me Lexi," Jacob admitted and Lexi dropped her arms to her side.

"Jake," she whispered and he heard how disappointed she sounded.

"I thought he was Paul," Jacob told her.

"Oh and that's supposed to excuse it," she said. "Jake what is going on with you?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he told her and she let out a sigh.

"Whatever Jake, its something," she told him.

"Lets go inside Paul," Sam told him. "We can get a sandwich or something."

"Alright," Paul agreed and stood up and followed Sam inside leaving Jacob and Lexi alone.

* * *

Lexi and Jacob sat in silence for a few seconds before Lexi let out a frustrated sigh and turned to go inside.

"Lexi wait," Jacob said as he stood up. "You're really ok?"

"I'm fine Jake," she told him.

"I'm sorry for all those things I said to you," he apologized.

"Jake I just don't understand what's going on with you," she told him. "Paul is just my friend, that's all we are, you know that Jake."

"I know I know," he said and ran his fingers through his hair. "But you're always with him."

"Well that's because he doesn't break his promises," Lexi told him.

"Like me," Jacob sighed. "It is my fault you spend so much time with Paul," he said. "I shouldn't break my promises to you."

"No you shouldn't Jake," she told him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Lexi," he apologized again. "I guess the truth is I might be a little jealous of how close you and Paul are."

"Jake," she whispered.

"Do you even like me anymore Lexi?" he asked. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

"Jake of course I still like you," she told him.

"So do you think you might want to try to watch a movie tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"You actually going to stay?" she asked.

"Yes Lexi I am," he told her and she nodded.

"Ok then," she agreed and Jacob smiled and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm really going to try Lexi," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Let's go inside," he told her and she nodded and pulled away from him.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Emily asked when Paul and Sam walked in.

"Yeah its fine," Sam told her. "Lexi and Jake are still outside." he added and Paul glanced over at Seth.

"You ok?" Paul asked him.

"I'm fine Paul," Seth told him. "Already healed."

"I figured you were," Paul sighed. "If it weren't for you Lexi could have been hurt because I let what Jake was saying and how he was acting get to me." he sighed. "I should know better."

"Yes you should Paul, but it happens and you both were lucky Seth was there to save her," Sam told him.

"I know Sam," he sighed and sat down in a chair at the table. "Lexi is the last person I want to hurt, she's been hurt enough already." he told him.

Jacob and Lexi walked in a few minutes later and she saw Seth was sitting at the table and she walked over to him.

"Hey Sethie," Lexi said quietly and he smiled. "You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine Lexi," he assured her. "I'm already healed," he told her. "See for yourself," he said and pointed to his neck and Lexi ran her fingers over his neck. "I guess you are ok," she said. "Thanks for getting me out of the way."

"No problem Lexi," he smiled. "If it hadn't been for you I would have never talked to Cora and if I had never talked to her we would have never went out and since Lexi knows our secret now I guess I can tell all of you what happened when I saw Cora today."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I imprinted." he smiled

"That's great!" Emily said happily.

"Ok what's imprinting exactly?" Lexi asked confused.

"Yeah we didn't get that far Seth," Sam told him.

"Sorry," Seth apologized.

"Its ok, I'll explain it." Sam told him. "Lexi imprinting is something that happens to the wolves. When we look into her eyes everything changes for us. Its like your whole world changes and it centers around her. She's all that matters to you and you would do anything for her, anything she asked and be whatever she needs even if its just friends." he told her.

"Oh wow," Lexi whispered.

"I imprinted on Emily," Sam told her. "Jared imprinted on Kim and Leah and Embry imprinted on each other." he said and Lexi nodded. "And now Seth has imprinted on Cora."

"So do all of you imprint?" Lexi asked.

"We don't usually know until it happens," Sam answered. "There is a chance that some of us never find our imprint."

"Or maybe some of us just aren't meant to have an imprint," Paul said quietly.

"Paul, is this…"

"Not now Lexi ok," he said softly and Lexi looked at him and saw his eyes pleading with her to not bring it up.

"Fine," she sighed and walked over to him and laid her hands on his shoulders. "You're still my best friend you know that right?"

"I know Alexandria," he smiled.

"Come take a walk with me," Lexi said and Paul looked back at her and nodded.

"Ok," he agreed and stood up.

"Lexi," Jacob said.

"Its just a walk Jake," Lexi told him. "I know we have plans later." she told him and he smiled and nodded. "We'll be back soon." she told him and walked out the door with Paul.

The two of them started their walk in silence. Lexi looked over at him.

"So you can turn into a giant wolf," Lexi said. "What's that like?"

"It was weird at first but now its just a part of who I am," he told her.

"So is that why you look the way you do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently and she rolled her eyes.

"Is that why you're so sexy and have all those muscles?"

"Yeah a perk of the werewolf gene," he sighed. "I grew about a foot, got lots of muscles and everything got bigger."

"Everything huh?" Lexi asked and Paul looked over at her and smirked.

"Oh yeah everything," he said and winked at her.

"Paul!" she said embarrassed. "So is this whole imprinting thing the reason you won't have a relationship?"

"Maybe," he sighed.

"Paul do you realize how amazing you are?" she asked.

"I don't have anything to offer any girl." he said softly

"You may think you have nothing to offer a girl but I think you're wrong." she told him. "You have so much more to offer than you think you do Paul." she said and he smiled slightly.

"You think so?"

"I know so and I also think that the girl who gets to spend forever with you is very lucky."

"Well you're only saying that because you're my best friend," Paul said and she smiled.

"Maybe," she teased. "But its still true." she told him and he smiled.

"Thanks," Paul said and they continued walking.

"Jake asked if we could watch a movie tonight," she told him.

"Did you agree?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I did," she sighed. "We'll see if he actually stays like he said he would," she told him and stopped walking.

"You really think he would back out on you again after everything that happened today?"

"He might, Bella seems to have a strong hold on him, its like he can't tell her no." Lexi sighed.

"I don't think he'll let you down this time Lexi."

"I hope not," she said and let out a sigh and leaned against a tree. Paul stood in front of her. "So what did I do to deserve such a great best friend," she said and looked up at him, Paul smiled as he gazed down at her.

"Well it had to be something good because I'm really awesome," he teased.

"You are awesome," she told him and he looked shocked momentarily but quickly recovered and gave her a smirk. "You're my best friend and I love you, you know."

"I know Lexi, I love you to." he said and she smiled and laid her head on his chest. Paul wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him and Lexi let out a content sigh. Lexi pulled away and looked up at him.

"I wish I could be the one to imprint on you," he told her and Lexi gasped and her eyes widened in surprise. "But I'm not, I've looked you in the eyes so many times and it hasn't happened," he said softly as he placed his palm against the tree above Lexi's head. "It will probably be Jake if its any of us, the guy who's hurt you and made you cry."

"Paul," she whispered and placed her hand against his cheek. Paul placed his hand over hers and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "Paul," she said.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"You sure we can't have any benefits?" she asked and Paul rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't tempt me Alexandria," he whispered.

"Maybe I want to tempt you," she said and ran her fingers across his abs.

"Lexi I would love nothing more than to be with you," he told her. "To take you back to my house and make love to you but I won't."

"Paul I…."

"Lexi you're not one of the girls I fool around with, you mean a lot more to me than they ever will." he told her. "I don't want to start a relationship with you and end up hurting you if I imprint." he explained. "I don't want to be with you like that unless I know I'm going to keep you forever."

"I understand Paul," she told him.

"Please don't be mad at me," he pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you Paul," she told him. "But I still love you."

"I still love you to Lexi," he told her and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Lexi smiled up at him when he pulled away. "Come on lets get back to Sam's," he said and took her hand in his and they began their walk back.

"So can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything," he told her.

"If it wasn't for this whole imprinting stuff, would you…."

"Yes Lexi," he told her and she smiled. "Jake is my friend but he doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you."

"Paul," she said embarrassed.

"Its true Lexi, I still don't think he deserves you either." he told her. "Maybe he'll prove me wrong."

"Maybe," she sighed. "But lets see if he keeps his promise tonight and take it from there."

"Yeah we'll see," Paul sighed and they continued walking to Sam's house.


	18. Constant Interruptions

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

When Paul and Lexi left together Jacob let out a sigh.

"Paul and Lexi say they're nothing more than friends," Jacob said. "That there isn't anything going on between them."

"You don't believe them?" Emily asked.

"I guess I do but they are really close and spend a lot of time together," he pointed out.

"That's your fault Jake," Seth snapped and Jacob, Emily and Sam looked at Seth shocked. Seth was always happy and in a good mood. Seth never raised his voice to anyone, especially Jacob.

"How is that Jake's fault?" Sam asked.

"Well every time Jake backs out on Lexi's its Paul who's there for her." Seth said. "Paul even stepped in when Jake backed out of going on the date with me and Cora Friday night."

"Ok so maybe it is my fault." Jacob sighed. "But I am going to try and fix that starting tonight."

"Well then you know what you need to do Jake?" Seth asked and Jacob looked over at him.

"What Seth."

"Tell Bella no," Seth said firmly. "It is ok not to run to her every time she calls because she never really needs you when you do go over there."

"I know Seth," Jacob whispered.

"Its ok to tell her no," Seth said. "Who the hell cares if she gets mad." Seth said irritated.

"Seth I…." Jacob said but Seth kept talking.

"I know Paul and Lexi are only friends now but if you keep acting this way that could change." Seth told him. "She's not his imprint which is probably the only thing stopping him from being more than just friends."

"Yeah well she's not my imprint either," Jacob sighed.

"Have you even looked her in the eyes?" Sam asked him.

"Of course Sam," Jacob said. "I haven't imprinted."

"Well you're so clouded by your love for Bella you probably wouldn't recognize an imprint," Seth said annoyed. "Bella's going to make you miss out on a girl that could be perfect for you if you just open up your eyes. Bella made her choice and it wasn't you," Seth told him. "Jake just let her go."

"Since when do you hate Bella?" Jacob asked. "I thought you liked her."

"Jake, I'm only nice to Bella for you," Seth informed him and stood up from the table. "We all tolerate Bella for you because you're our brother," he went on. "No one here actually likes her." he told him. "Get it together and forget about Bella before you loose any chance you have with Lexi." he added. "She doesn't deserve to be treated the way you've treated her." he told him and walked away from the table and out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Wow Jake, not even Paul manages to make Seth mad," Sam said and Jacob let out a sigh.

"I'm going to make it up to her if she'll let me," Jacob told him.

* * *

Paul and Lexi walked up to Sam's just as Seth was walking out.

"Hey Seth," Lexi said and Seth looked at her and smiled but she could tell he was upset.

"Lexi," he said.

"What's wrong Sethie?" Lexi asked.

"Jake is acting like an idiot," he told her and Paul smirked.

"So what else is new," Paul sighed.

"You two really are just friends?" Seth asked.

"Yes Seth," Lexi told him.

"Oh," Seth said. "Jake doesn't deserve all the second chances you've given him," Seth told her.

"Seth I…"

"He's right Lexi." Paul agreed.

"And you two really aren't going to date?" Seth asked curiously.

"We can't Seth."

"You don't want to date each other?"

"Seth what we want has nothing to do with anything," Lexi sighed.

"There's imprinting to think about Seth, you know that," Paul told him and he nodded. "If I knew for a fact I would never imprint I wouldn't let anything stop me from being with Lexi if she wanted me," he told him and Lexi smiled and laid her head on his chest. "I wouldn't start a relationship with Lexi and have to hurt her."

"I get it," Seth sighed. "It sucks for you two," he added. "I'm going for a run," Seth told them "I'll see you two later."

"Bye Seth," Lexi said.

"Be careful," Paul told him.

"I will," Seth told him and ran off. Paul and Lexi stood together after he was gone.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Lexi asked quietly.

"You can ask me anything Lexi," Paul told her.

"I know we'll only be friends, really good friends but I really liked when you kissed me," she said and Paul smiled.

"I liked it to," Paul said and she smiled.

"Even though it wasn't a long kiss." she added. "But will you kiss me one more time?"

"Is that all?" Paul asked and she nodded and Paul let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't have asked," she said softly and Paul took a step closer to her and ran his finger across her cheek and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Their lips moved together Paul was definitely a great kisser and he definitely knew what he was doing but there was really no spark when they kissed like their should have been. Paul pulled away and Lexi looked up at him.

"You're a good kisser," she told him and he smirked.

"Thanks, so are you," he said. "But…"

"We can't do it again," Lexi said.

"Yeah we can't," Paul agreed and they fell silent. "Come on, lets get back inside." Paul told her and they walked on the porch and he opened the door and she walked in followed by Paul.

"Everything ok?" Jacob asked and looked up at the two of them.

"Everything's fine Jake," Lexi assured him. "But we did see Seth on our way back."

"He's upset with me," Jacob sighed. "Kind of yelled at me a little."

"Wow Jake not even I can make Seth yell," Paul said. "Not even I can piss Seth off."

"I know," Jacob sighed and he glanced at Lexi and let out a sigh before turning away.

"Jake," Lexi said, "We can go get a head start on that movie if you want," she suggested and Jacob smiled.

"Ok," he agreed and Lexi smiled and turned to Paul.

"So I'll see you later." Lexi said.

"Yeah Lexi, I'll be here tomorrow," Paul told her and she smiled.

"I'll be outside Lexi," Jacob said and walked past them and out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lexi said to Paul and he nodded and then she turned to Sam and Emily. "Bye, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Lexi." Emily said and she walked out the door. When she was gone Sam turned to Paul.

"What?" he asked.

"Paul please tell me there is nothing going on between you and Lexi," Sam said.

"There is nothing going on between us all we'll ever be is friends Sam," Paul sighed and walked over and sat down at the table.

"You like her don't you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I do Emily," Paul sighed. "But it doesn't matter what I want or how I feel because she's not my imprint and never will be." he added quietly. "And I won't have any kind of relationship with Lexi unless I know I'll never imprint because I won't hurt her like that."

"I'm sorry," Emily said softly.

"I'm just going to go for a run, clear my head." he told them and stood up from the table and left.

"So do you think Jake's going to imprint on Lexi?" Emily asked Sam.

"I think its possible," Sam sighed. "Anything is possible."

* * *

Jacob and Lexi walked inside his house not much later. Lexi went and put her purse away and then found Jacob in the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Lexi asked him.

"I'm always hungry," Jacob smiled.

"Do you want me to fix something? Its almost time for dinner anyway."

"You don't have to Lexi," he sighed.

"Do you like lasagna?" she asked.

"Definitely," he smiled. "You going to make lasagna?"

"Yeah but its going to have spinach in it, you like spinach?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well I'm actually making lasagna rolls," she told him.

"Sounds good," Jacob sighed and Lexi went to work boiling noodles and mixing everything together that would go in the noodles.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I might see what movies are on TV because all you have are boy movies and I'm not into car chases and things being blown up right now."

"Ok Lexi," he smiled. "Whatever you want."

When the noodles finished boiling Jacob watched as Lexi spread the cheese and spinach mixture on each noodle and then roll them up and place them in a pan and poured sauce on them and stick them in the oven and set a timer.

"When the timer goes off I'll put cheese on them and bake them five more minutes."

"Alright, lets go find that movie," Jacob said and led her into the living room and sat on the couch. Jacob turned on the TV and handed her the remote and she flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. She finally stopped on 13 going on 30.

"13 going on 30," she told him. "One of my favorites." she added.

"Ok I'll watch whatever you want," he told her and she smiled and sat the remote down and turned to watch the movie. The two of them watched the movie silently until the timer went off and Lexi got up and pulled dinner out of the oven and sprinkled cheese over the lasagna rolls and slid them back in the oven.

"Five minutes Jake," she said as she stuck her head in the living room.

"Alright," he said and stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "We can eat in the living room and watch the movie if you want." he told her.

"Alright," she agreed. "You want to grab two plates." she said and he did and sat them on the counter as Lexi pulled the pan out of the oven and they fixed their plate and something to drink and went into the living room to finish watching the movie.

When they finished eating Jacob took their plates in the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher and started it before joining Lexi back in the living room.

"I can't believe you're still here," Lexi told him.

"I told you I would be," he said. "And I get you didn't believe me."

"I can't believe Bella hasn't called you either, every time we have plans she calls." Lexi said and he shrugged as they turned back to the movie just as Jacob's phone rang.

"I spoke to soon," Lexi said softly and Jacob grabbed his phone and looked at Lexi.

"Bella," he told her and she nodded as he stood up and answered his phone while walking into the kitchen. Lexi let out a sad sigh and leaned against the couch and waited for Jacob to walk back in and tell her he was leaving to go to Bella. About five minutes later Jacob walked back in the room.

* * *

Jacob answered his phone as he walked in the kitchen.

"What's up Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Can you come over?' she asked.

"Actually I'm kind of busy," Jacob told her and stood in the doorway between the living room and kitchen and looked at Lexi. He was keeping his promise to her tonight.

"Jake the guys will understand," she said.

_Yeah right, Jacob thought. The guys can't stand you._

"Bella I have plans and I'm busy and," he said. "Edward," he growled. "Will be back so you don't really need me."

"Jake I do." she whined.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," she answered.

"Then you don't need me and I'm hanging up." he told her and hung the phone up before Bella could say something else and he walked back in the room.

* * *

Lexi looked over at Jacob when he walked in the room and as he walked over to her and sat down on the couch with her and laid his phone on the table.

"Jake," Lexi whispered as she looked over at him.

"I'm still her Lexi," he said and she turned back to the TV and smiled as he turned to look at her. "I promised you I would be." he told her and she nodded. Five minutes later Jacob's phone rang again,. He picked it up.

"Bella," he said and hit the ignore button.

Jacob's phone kept ringing during the movie but he didn't answer it. It was always Bella anyway, it was like the girl couldn't take no for an answer. When it rang again, it was of course Bella calling.

"Damn it Jake just answer the damn phone and talk to the girl!" Lexi exclaimed. "Go over there if that's what you really want!" she told him. "Don't stay with me if you don't want to."

"I want to be here with you," Jacob told her. "I'll just be a second," he told her and answered the phone.

"Bella," he answered and stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Jake I've been trying to call you all night," she said. "I need you Jake," she whined.

"No you don't," he said.

"Please," she pleaded and Jacob closed his eyes and let out a sigh and didn't say anything. "Jake, you're on your way right?" she asked and what Seth said ran through is head. _"Tell Bella no, It is ok not to run to her every time she calls because she never really needs you when you do go over there." _

"No Bella I'm staying here." he said firmly. "I'm spending time I promised with my friend."

"Jake whoever it is, they'll understand."

"Probably so but she doesn't deserve for me to run off on her."

"She," Bella said shocked.

"Yes her name is Lexi, she's living with me right now?"

"Is she your imprint?"

"No but I haven't really looked at her to see, I mean I've looked at her but not really looked her in the eyes." he told her. _Seth was right he probably wouldn't even recognize if he imprinted because his head was so clouded by Bella._

"Why haven't you told me about her?"

"Maybe because I never have a chance to talk when we see each other because you're always whining about Edward." he said upset.

"Jake I…."

"I'm not coming over tonight," he told her. "I need to get back to Lexi." he added and ended the call. Jacob let out a sigh and walked back in and joined Lexi again.

"Hey," she whispered. "Everything ok?"

"Its fine," he told her. "I usually don't tell Bella no." he told her. "She's not used to it."

"I'm sorry Jake," she whispered.

"Its ok," he smiled as her phone rang again.

"You know you could just turn your phone off for the night," Lexi suggested.

"I would but if Sam needed me…Everyone has your number don't they?"

"Yes Jake," she sighed.

"Ok then, I'll turn it off," he told her and grabbed his phone and turned it off. "Now no one will interrupt us." he said and she smiled. "Want to try and watch another movie and see if we actually get to watch it."

"Sure Jake, pick something out," she told him.

"No you find something because we didn't really get to watch your movie because of all the interruptions."

"You sure?"

"Yes go ahead Lexi." he told her and she scrolled through the channels and stopped when she saw Dirty Dancing was on.

"Dirty Dancing," she said and he nodded.

"If that's what you want," he said and she nodded and laid the remote down.

The two of them got halfway through the movie before their was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," he told her and stood up and walked over to answer the door.

"Bella," he growled.


	19. Sorry things got ruined again

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

_The two of them got halfway through the movie before their was a knock on the door._

_"I'll get it," he told her and stood up and walked over to answer the door._

_"Bella," he growled_

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Your phone kept going to voicemail so I thought I'd just come to you," Bella said quietly.

"So the fact that I told you I was busy and had plans didn't register with you at all, you didn't hear me say that I was busy."

"I heard you but I knew you didn't mean it Jake," she giggled and walked inside. Jacob shut the door behind her and Bella walked to the couch but stopped when she saw Lexi.

"Bella this is Lexi, Lexi this is Bella." Jacob said and Lexi turned and looked at Bella. She could definitely see why Jacob liked her so much, she was very pretty, she had long dark hair and dark eyes and a perfect ivory complexion.

"Hello Bella, its nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," Lexi said politely.

"Well wish I could say the same about you," Bella said and Lexi stood up.

"I'll just go to my room Jake," Lexi said.

"Yeah maybe you should," Bella snapped.

"Lexi you don't have to leave."

"I guess I should Jake," Lexi said., "Since someone can't take no for an answer," she added and walked away. Jacob followed her leaving Bella by herself.

"Lexi wait," Jacob said and she turned around but wouldn't look at him. "I didn't think she'd show up here Lexi," he told her. "I'm going to get rid of her and we can finish our movie night together."

"What's the point in it Jake?" Lexi asked irritated. "Every time we make plans she interrupts them, its like she knows when your spending time with someone that's not her."

"Lexi I…."

"I can get rid of her," Lexi said irritably.

"Look Lexi I know no one likes her not even Seth."

"Its really bad when Seth doesn't like you," Lexi told him.

"I know Lexi, I'm going to tell her to leave,"

"Yeah Jake, you'll be a lot nicer than I will," she said and crossed her arms over her chest and Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"I have plans with you tonight," he told her as he laid his hands on her arms. "And I fully intend on keeping them."

"Ok Jake."

"Give me five minutes to get rid of her and if I don't come and get you then you can come and tell her to leave."

"Sounds good to me," Lexi said and turned and went to her room slamming the door behind her. Jacob cringed when she slammed the door and then went back to talk to Bella.

* * *

"I hope I didn't make Lexi mad by dropping by," Bella said innocently and Jacob glared at her.

"She is a little upset and so am I Bella," Jacob told her.

"Jake I…." she began but he interrupted.

"I told you more than once I had plans and you didn't listen," Jacob told her. "You can't have me and Edward you made your choice, it wasn't me."

"You're still my friend Jake," Bella whispered.

"I'll always be your friend but I'm not going to jump every time you call anymore." he told her.

"Jake I…"

"Bella don't ok, I had plans with Lexi and I'm not breaking anymore promises to her."

"Jake its not…"

"It is your fault Bella, partly your fault anyway, because you're the one I was with when I broke my promises and the worst thing is," he sighed, "you never needed me." he added in a whisper.

"Jake I asked you to come over, you never had to, part of you must have not wanted to be with Lexi," Bella snapped.

"Bella you need to leave," Jacob told her.

"Its not like she's your imprint Jake," Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"That is not the point Bella!" Jacob yelled and Bella jumped. Jacob never yelled at her.

* * *

Lexi went to her room and sat on her bed. No wonder Jacob liked Bella so much she was really pretty. Lexi let out a sigh, Jacob was so obviously still in love with Bella and always would be most likely. He probably would never want any girl that wasn't Bella. Yeah Bella was pretty, prettier than she was, Jacob obviously thought so. Lexi let out a sigh it had been over five minutes and Jacob hadn't came and got her yet so Bella must still be here. Lexi let out a sigh and stood up and wondered if it was even worth going back in there. Well Jacob did tell her to come back and get rid of Bella if he didn't come and get her in five minutes. Lexi stood up and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room and saw Bella and Jacob were talking.

"The point is that I told you I was busy and that I wasn't coming over and you took it upon yourself to just show up here and ruin my plans."

"Jake I…"

"No Bella," he said firmly and Lexi walked in the room.

"Jake," Lexi said and he turned around and looked at Lexi, his expression softened a little.

"Its been five minutes already?" he asked.

"More like ten," Lexi said.

"I'm sorry Lexi," Jacob apologized. "Somehow things always get ruined for us."

"Its not your fault this time," Lexi told him. "And I thought Jake asked you to leave." Lexi said to Bella.

"Jake doesn't want me to leave," Bella snapped and Lexi rolled her eyes as Bella turned to Jacob.

"You really want me to leave?" Bella asked innocently. "You can't tell her all your secrets, she doesn't know what they are."

"Bella, Lexi knows everything."

"What?" Bella asked shocked. "She's not your imprint," she added. "So you couldn't tell her."

"Paul and I got into an argument and ended up phasing and fighting, if it hadn't been for Seth, Lexi could have been hurt."

"It doesn't surprise me you got into a fight with Paul," she rolled her eyes.

"It was my fault I provoked him," Jacob told her.

"Yeah but its not like it took much, with his temper."

"Yeah Paul has a bad temper but at least he can take a hint and get lost when you tell him to," Lexi snapped. "And keep any opinions you have about Paul to yourself Bella no one here cares to hear them," she informed her.

"Jake I…" Bella said. "I just want to hang out with you."

"Do you want me to leave?" Lexi asked Jacob softly.

"Yes," Bella said angrily.

"No Lexi I don't want you to leave," Jacob told her and Lexi saw Bella's eyes widen in shock. "You live here you shouldn't have to leave." he sighed. "I promised you that we'd hang out and watch a movie tonight ," he said. "And damn it," he growled. "We are going to watch a movie together." he added and turned to Bella.

"Ok Jake," Lexi said quietly. "Calm down a little, no need to start growling," she said as she laid her hand on his arm. "Its ok, I can get rid of Bella if you want me to," she told him.

"Lexi I…"

"I'm right here and I can hear both of you," Bella snapped.

"Then maybe you should leave," Lexi said and walked over and opened the door and placed her hands on her hips.

"Jake you really want me to leave?" Bella asked and Jacob looked over at her and then to Lexi.

"Bella I….Lexi…."

"You don't want me to leave do you Jake?" Bella asked as she walked over and laid her hands on his arms. She ran her hands up his arms. "We're best friends and you love me right." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lexi stared at them shocked one second Jacob was telling Bella to leave and now he looked like he wanted here. Lexi slammed the door and walked passed them and to her room slamming the door behind her. Jacob shook his head and glared down at Bella.

"Bella," Jacob growled he placed his hands over hers and moved them off of her and pushed her away just as Lexi walked through the room with her purse and opened the door. Jacob quickly ran over to the door and shut it.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well if Bella isn't leaving I am," she told him.

"You're going to Paul's," he said.

"Maybe," she told him. "I'm not wanted here," she added.

"No you're not," Bella sneered.

"Yes you are Lexi," Jacob told her. "I want you here." he whispered. "This is your home now to." he told her. "give me one minute ok?"

"Might as well," she sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Come on Bella," Jacob said and grabbed her arm.

"Are we leaving?" Bella asked smiling. "Where are we going?"

"Well I'm not going anywhere," Jacob told her. "I'm going to walk you to your car and you're going to get inside it and go home." he informed her. "Be right back Lexi." Jacob told her and he opened the door and led Bella outside.

When they were outside Jacob walked Bella over to her car and opened the door for her.

"You're really making me leave," she said shocked.

"Yes Bella," he told her. "Get in the car," he ordered and Bella finally got in the car and Jacob slammed the door and waited until she drove away then he went back inside and saw Lexi was laying on the couch. Jacob walked over and Lexi glanced up at him and then glanced away and let out a sigh.

"You're mad at me," she whispered.

"No Lexi I'm not," he told her.

"You're leaving with Bella?" she asked quietly.

"No Alexandria I'm not," he said and he lifted her legs up off the couch and sat down placing her legs on his lap. "Bella is gone, I put her in her car and watched her drive away." he said and Lexi let out a sigh.

"Oh," she said as Jacob started running his fingers up and down her leg. "Did you really want her to leave?"

"Lexi I told you the two of us were going to watch a movie together tonight."

"That's not what I asked you Jake," she sighed. "Did you want Bella to leave?"

"Actually I did," he told her. "Bella may be one of my best friends but she shouldn't have came here and she should have took no for an answer."

"Yeah she should have," Lexi agreed.

"Plus I'm tied of you being with Paul all the time," he growled. "I want to be with you some to Lexi."

"Jake that's…."

"Not your fault I know," he sighed. "Lexi, are you in love with Paul?" he asked and Lexi swung her legs off his lap and looked over at him.

"Jake I…."

"Are you?" he asked softly.

"I love Paul but there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with them," she told him. "I love Paul and I will admit if it wasn't for the imprinting stuff I might take a chance on him," she admitted and Jacob let out a sigh and nodded. "But am I in love with Paul, I don't think so, I could fall in love with him. He's my best friend and been there every time I needed him. He's never let me down."

"Like I have." Jacob whispered as she shook his head. "I've been such a jerk."

"You're just a guy in love with a girl that doesn't feel the same way Jake," Lexi said softly and moved closer to him and laid her hand over his.

"Story of my life Lexi, the girls I like never feel the same way about me."

"Well maybe you like the wrong girls," she told him and she saw him smile.

"Obviously," he sighed.

"You're a great guy Jake, when your mind isn't on Bella." Lexi told him. "you stopped on the side of the road and helped me when my car broke down, you gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere else to go." she told him and he smiled slightly and they fell silent. A few minutes later Jacob broke the silence...

"Do you think you might want to go out sometime?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Go out," Lexi said.

"To dinner or something."

"As friends?" Lexi asked.

"Well I was thinking like a date, tomorrow."

"You want to go on a date with me?" she asked shocked.

"Yes Lexi, I like you. I want to take you on a date." he sighed. "I know the way I acted may not say it but why do you think I hated all the time you spent with Paul. I wanted to be the one with you and I know it was my own fault that I wasn't," he sighed. "I behaved stupidly and will totally understand if you don't want to go out with me, if I pushed you right into Paul's arms."

"Jake, Paul and I will be nothing more than really good friends," she sighed.

"Ok then, what do you say?" he asked hopefully.

"Ok," she agreed. "What time do you want to go?"

"Well what if after we meet everyone at Sam's and hang out a while we come back here around 5:00 to get ready and then leave around 6:00 for dinner,"

"Sounds great," she smiled

"Great!" Jacob said happily. "Now how about we try to and get through a movie together."

"Worth a shot I guess." Lexi sighed and Jacob found a movie and reached over and gently grabbed Lexi's arm and pulled her closer to him. Lexi smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie. Jacob wrapped one arm around her, holding her to him. Neither one of them spoke as they watched whatever movie it was Jacob had found on TV. When Jacob glanced over at her again he saw her eyes were closed and she had fallen asleep.

"Figures," he smiled and he stood up and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Jacob placed her in her bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Good night Lexi," he whispered. "Sorry things got ruined for us again." he told her and he leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek and he saw her lips turn up in a smile.


	20. Leave your phone at home

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

The next morning Lexi woke up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast for her and Jacob. She was putting bacon in a skillet to fry when Jacob walked in the kitchen.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning Jake," Lexi replied. "I've almost got breakfast done if you want to grab some plates and glasses."

"Alright, no problem." he said and walked over to the cabinets and did what she asked and the two of them soon sat down to breakfast.

"So you still want to go to dinner together tonight?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"Of course I do Jake," she told him and he smiled and let out a relieved sigh. "Did you think I had changed my mind or something?"

"You could have," he said quietly. "Last night definitely didn't go the way I intended."

"That's not your fault Jake," she told him and he smiled.

"Well I'm still sorry things got messed up for us again," he apologized. "But we'll go out tonight and have fun." he promised.

"I'm looking forward to it Jake."

"Me to Lexi," he sighed. "You and me away from La Push for a night," he added.

"Sounds wonderful," she sighed and Jacob smiled as he continued eating his breakfast.

After breakfast Jacob cleaned the kitchen up while Lexi went and got ready so they could go meet everyone at Sam's. After showering Lexi dried her hair and dressed in jeans and a long sleeved green shirt and went to find Jacob. When she found him he was sitting on the couch watching TV. She walked over and sat next to him. He glanced over at her smiled.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Whenever you are Jake," she told him and he turned to TV off and stood up and then grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Let's go," he smiled and led her out the door and they started the walk to Sam's house.

"So is there anywhere you want to go for dinner tonight?" Jacob asked as they walked to Sam's together.

"No Jake," she smiled. "Anywhere you want to go is fine."

"Alright," he said. "I'll think of a good place to go," he told her.

"I am really looking forward to it," she told him.

"Yeah me to Lexi," he smiled.

* * *

When Lexi and Jacob arrived at Sam's all the guys were out in the yard. Lexi saw Paul standing on the porch.

"I'll see you later Jake," she told him.

"Alright Lexi," he sighed. "We'll leave at 5:00 to go back and get ready for tonight."

"Alright Jake," Lexi smiled and walked away. Jacob turned and watched her as she walked onto the porch and up to Paul. He watched as Paul looked down at her and smiled he saw her lips move as she said something to him and then he saw her hug Paul and he turned away.

"What's wrong Jake?" Embry asked and he looked over at Embry.

"Lexi says she's not in love with Paul," he told him.

"You don't believe her," Embry stated as he looked over at Paul and Lexi.

"I guess I do," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She says she loves Paul but she's not in love with him." he told him. "She says there is a difference."

"Well there kind of is Jake," Embry said.

"Uh-huh."

"Think about it, we all love Emily because of how amazing she is and how she puts up with us all the time, because you know she has to get tired of having us around all the time."

"Yeah," Jacob sighed.

"But Sam is in love with Emily," Embry told him. "See the difference."

"Yeah I guess so," he sighed. "She did agree to go out to dinner with me tonight."

"Alright then, don't worry so much about Lexi and Paul, there isn't anything going on."

"I'll try."

* * *

Lexi walked up on the porch and stopped in front of Paul. Paul looked down at her and smiled.

"Everything ok?" Lexi asked and he nodded as Lexi wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Paul smiled and hugged her back.

"So did you and Jake get to watch a movie last night?"

"Not really," she sighed. "Bella called him and…"

"He left you to go to her," Paul growled.

"Actually he told her no and stayed with me."

"Really?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yeah but Bella kept calling and he finally turned his phone off."

"Oh wow!" Paul said shocked.

"I know," Lexi smiled. "So she showed up."

"She came over to the house."

"Yep, she actually had the nerve to show up." she told him. "Apparently she couldn't take a hint."

"So what did Jake do?"

"Well after a while, trying to tell her he wasn't leaving with her and that he meant it." she sighed. "There was arguing and Jake was telling her to leave. Bella then walked over and wrapped her arms around him and did the whole we're best friends and I love you," she said in a high whiny voice and Paul chucked as she made fun of Bella. "So I went to my room and grabbed my purse to leave and Jacob ran over and shut the door." she sighed. "He said he didn't want me to leave. Anyway Jake finally walked Bella out the door and to her car and made her leave."

"Well can't believe he told her no," Paul said.

"Yeah me either."

"So where were you going to go if you did leave last night."

"I don't know but I probably would have went to your house last night," she admitted. "Were you busy?"

"No Lexi," he sighed. "And last night if Jake had upset you and let you down again I probably would have done anything you asked me to," he admitted

"Paul I thought…"

"I know, we're only friends," he sighed. "So you didn't get to watch a movie with Jake last night because of Bella."

"Well we tried after Bella left but I fell asleep," she admitted and Paul chuckled. "But he's going to take me out dinner tonight."

"Like a date," Paul said his smile fading.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Are you mad?"

"No Lexi, maybe you and Jake will finally get your time alone without Bella interrupting."

"Only if I make him turn off his phone," she sighed and Paul looked down at her.

"You two will have a good time tonight," he assured her. "It seems Jake is finally coming to his senses about Bella," he added.

"I hope so Paul," she whispered and laid her head against Paul's chest.

* * *

"Are you sure Paul didn't imprint on her?" Embry asked Jacob as he glanced at the two of them on the porch. Jacob followed his gaze and saw Lexi with her head laid against Paul's chest, he saw Paul wrap his arms around her and he turned away.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed. "If he had he would definitely be telling everyone, especially me."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Embry sighed "So you didn't imprint on Lexi either?" Embry asked.

"No," Jacob sighed. "Seth said I've been so wrapped up in Bella I probably wouldn't have recognized an imprint."

"Seth may be right," Embry told him and Jacob let out a sigh and glanced over at Lexi and Paul on the porch, she was still wrapped in his arms.

"I can't deny I'm attracted to her, even if I haven't acted like it," Jacob told him and turned away from Lexi and Paul. "I can't deny that I don't like the feelings she has for Paul and the ones he has for her and that the only thing keeping them apart is that he could imprint and hurt her."

"But you said she's not in love with Paul," Embry stated.

"Not right now she isn't, doesn't mean she can't still fall in love with him," he pointed out. "and I would loose her," he added quietly.

"Jake I…."

"I feel something for her, something made me stop on the side of the road for her and bring her back here," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Something in me wants her with me and maybe all I needed to do was let go of Bella a little to see it," he sighed.

"Bella has been kind of clouding your vision about everything," Embry pointed out. "But you get pissed off every time we said something."

"I know and I'm sorry," Jacob sighed. "I just hope I haven't screwed up with Lexi."

"I hope not either Jake." Embry sighed. "But maybe you should just leave your phone at home, Sam has Lexi's number if he needs to reach you," he suggested. "That way no one can interrupt you two."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jacob said. "I'll tell Sam and make sure its ok with Lexi."

"I highly doubt Lexi will have any objections Jake," Embry told him and Jacob smiled and looked back and Lexi and Paul standing on the porch and they were talking again or at least they seemed to be. At least Lexi wasn't cuddled up next to him anymore, Jacob let out a low growl before turning away.

* * *

Lexi pulled away from Paul and looked up at him.

"So you think Jake would leave his cell phone at home so Bella can't interrupt us when we're at dinner?"

"Well he might if you asked him or suggested it," Paul told her.

"It doesn't sound pushy or selfish does it?"

"No Alexandria it doesn't," Paul assured her. "Plus all of us have your number if we need to get in touch with Jake so it shouldn't be a big deal as long as he lets Sam know."

"Alright." she sighed.

"Come on lets go inside," Paul told her and she nodded and followed him inside the house.

When the two of them walked inside the house Emily and Kim were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Lexi," Kim said. "Paul."

"I'll get back outside," he told them. "See you later Lexi." he sighed and walked out of the house. Lexi walked over and sat down with Kim and Emily.

"So how was last night with Jake?" Kim asked curiously

"Well if Bella hadn't interrupted it could have been perfect."

"He didn't leave to go see her again did her?" Emily asked. "Because if he did I say you don't give him another chance."

"No Emily he didn't leave she called and asked him to come see her and he told her no," Lexi sighed. "But she kept calling and he turned his phone off."

"Good for him," Kim said.

"But Bella showed up at the house," Lexi told them.

"No way!" Emily and Kim said together.

"Yeah, she showed up, Jake made her leave eventually but only after I started to leave," Lexi sighed. "I thought he might actually let her stay for a second."

"Lexi, he did send her home," Emily sighed. "Before he wouldn't have done that."

"Yeah well he's supposed to take me to dinner tonight so we'll see if it happens."

"You two have a date!" Kim squealed. "how exciting."

"Yeah we have a date," Lexi told her. "We'll see how things go, if Bella doesn't interrupt us."

"Ask him to leave his phone at home," Emily suggested. "We have your number if we need to get in touch with him."

"I was thinking of asking him to do that," Lexi admitted. "You don't think it sounds inconsiderate or selfish?"

"No," Emily told her. "I think you two deserve a night to yourselves, without Bella interrupting."

"You know she might be jealous that Jake is spending time with another girl besides her." Kim pointed out.

"Maybe," Lexi sighed. "But I thought she had a boyfriend."

"She does but now that your spending time with Jake and she thinks she may loose him she's probably going to be more clingy than usual." Emily sighed. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Lexi sighed.

* * *

When Paul walked back outside he spotted Jacob talking with Embry and made his way over to them to talk to Jacob. He wanted to make sure Jacob wasn't going to hurt her and suggest that he leave his phone at home so Bella couldn't interrupt them.

Jacob saw Lexi and Paul walk in the house from where he was watching them with Embry. He let out a sigh and turned back to Embry just as his cell phone rang. It was Bella. Jake let out a sigh and looked at Embry.

"Bella," he told him.

"Do not break your date with Lexi for her Jake because if you do you're sending her right into Paul's arms," Embry told him. "How much longer do you think he's going to be a nice guy about this."

"I'm not breaking my date with Lexi," he told him and answered his phone. "Bella,"

"Hey Jake," she said cheerfully and Jacob watched Embry walk away and stop when Paul said something to him.

"Hey Bella what's up?"

"Well I know last night didn't go like we would have wanted." she began.

"You got that right," Jacob mumbled. He wanted a night alone with Lexi without any interruptions but it didn't seem like that was ever going to happen.

"I know you didn't really want me to leave that you had to because of that girl you were with last night," Bella said and Jacob let out a low growl, he definitely didn't like the way Bella was talking about Lexi.

"Her name is Lexi and she lives there Bella, its her home to so she's not going anywhere," Jacob informed her.

"Whatever," Bella snapped. "So I was hoping since things got messed up last night that we could hang out tonight," she said.

"No Bella," he told her. "I have plans."

"You can cancel them Jake," Bella whined.

"No I can't Bella," Jacob told her.

"Jake please," she pleaded and he let out a low growl.

"I don't want to cancel them." he told her.

* * *

When Jacob got the phone call from Bella, Embry walked away to go inside the house. When he was walking he saw Paul coming out of the house and walking towards him. Paul stopped when he got by Embry.

"What's going on with Jake?" Paul asked.

"Bella called him," Embry growled. "I swear if he breaks his date with Lexi tonight for that…." Embry said getting upset but stopped and took a few breaths. "If he breaks his date with Lexi for Bella stop being so nice and go for it with her like I know you want to." Embry told him.

"Embry I…." Paul said shocked. "I can't be with Lexi. If I knew for a fact I wouldn't imprint then I wouldn't let anything stop me from being with her," he admitted. "But she's been hurt enough already, I don't want to be the one that hurts her. If all I ever get to be is her best friend then I'm ok with that."

"Are you really?" Embry asked shocked.

"I have to be," he whispered.

"I told Jake to leave his phone at home when they go out tonight," Embry told him and Paul smiled.

"That's a good idea, the bitch can't bother them if she can't talk to him."

"Yep," Embry said.

"Well I'm going to talk to Jake myself as well," Paul told him.

"Alright, don't loose your temper," Embry told him and walked away as Paul walked towards Jacob.

* * *

"You don't want to spend time with me Jake," Bella said hurt.

"That is not what I said Bella and you know it," Jacob told her. "Do not twist my words," he growled.

"But I miss you," she said softly.

"Do not try to make me feel bad for wanting to spend time with someone else Bella," he told her. "I said no, that I have plans tonight."

"With her?" Bella said nastily.

"If the her you are referring to is Lexi then yes I have plans with Lexi," Jacob told her.

"But Jake I want…."

"Bella," he growled. "I don't really care what you want right now because I am going out with Lexi tonight, its what I want to do."

"But Jake I just…."

"Bella you chose Edward, he's what you want," Jacob reminded. "You had a chance to be with me and you didn't want me."

"Jake…"

"Bella I have to go."

"Ok," she said softly. "Bye Jake."

"Bye Bella." he said and put his phone in his pocket and turned around and saw Paul standing behind him.

"Do not hurt her Jake," Paul warned him. "Don't break your date with her."

"I don't plan to Paul, I know I've hurt her."

"Yes you have because I've been there every time you've let her down."

"I know you have," Jacob sighed.

"Jake, just some advice," Paul told him. "Leave your damn phone at home tonight when you go out with Lexi, anyone important who needs to reach you has Lexi's number."

"I think I am Paul, Embry suggested that as well."

"Then do it,' Paul told him and turned to walk away but turned back to him. "And don't let Bella get to you, she's just trying to make you feel bad and she's not worth losing friends over Jake." Paul told him.

"Paul…" Jacob growled.

"I mean when you piss Seth off you've done something bad," Paul told him. "Not even I can piss Seth off."

"I know," Jacob sighed. "Seth totally loves Lexi and she adores him."

"I know," Paul sighed. "Just don't hurt her Jake." he told him and turned around and walked off


	21. Stop Flirting wih my date

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

When Embry walked in the house he saw Emily, Lexi and Kim sitting at the kitchen table talking. They looked over at him when they heard the door open.

"Hey Embry," Lexi said.

"Hey Lexi I hear you and Jake have a date tonight," he said and Lexi smiled slightly.

"Yeah we do," she sighed. "If we don't get interrupted."

"You won't Lexi," Embry assured her. "I think things might work out for you tonight.'

"I hope your right Embry," Lexi sighed.

* * *

A few hours later Lexi and Jacob were getting ready to head back to his house so they could get ready for their date. Lexi was talking to Paul before she left.

"So I hope things work out for you," Paul told her. "Good luck on your date tonight."

"Thanks Paul," she whispered and smiled up on him and then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'll see you later."

"See you later Lexi," he smiled and she nodded and walked away from him and fell instep beside Jacob as they walked back home.

When Jacob and Lexi got back Lexi went to take a shower and Jacob went to his bedroom to figure out what to wear. After her shower Lexi stood in front of her closet trying decide what she should wear. She finally decided on her black dress that tied around her neck and stopped about two inches above her knee. It would be perfect. She grabbed her wrap out of the closet to go with it and then went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She curled her hair and put on a light touch of make-up before getting dressed and slipping on a pair of earrings and bead necklace. Then she walked out to the living room to see if Jacob was ready it was about five minutes before they were supposed to leave.

While Lexi was finishing up getting ready Jacob stepped outside to get his thoughts together and to surprise her. He didn't plan on letting anything get in the way of their date tonight. He was even going to leave his phone at home so they couldn't be interrupted and he could concentrate just on Lexi.

When Lexi walked into the living room she didn't see Jacob anywhere, so she peeked in the kitchen because she thought he might be snacking before dinner but when she walked in the kitchen she didn't see him. Lexi let out a sigh and glanced over at the clock and saw it was 6:00 and there was no sign of Jacob anywhere. Surely he didn't leave her or stand her up. Lexi let out a sigh and walked back into the living room. Just as she walked in the room she heard a knock on the door. Wondering who could possibly be she walked over and opened the door and was surprised to see Jacob standing on the other side.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Picking you up for our date," he said and held out a white rose.

"Thank you," she whispered and moved aside so he could walk in. He turned to look at her letting his eyes travel her body. The dress she was wearing showed off her long legs and hugged her curves perfectly. She looked amazing.

"Lexi you look beautiful," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Jake," she said quietly and she looked over at him, he was wearing tan pants and a blue button down shirt with the top buttons undone.

"You look good to," she told him and he smirked.

"Thanks," he said. "are you ready?" he asked as he took his phone out of his pocket and laid it on the table.

"You're really going to leave it here?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Lexi, I want tonight to be about me and you," he told her. "No interruptions." he added and she smiled.

"Wow Jake," she said softly. "That means a lot, thanks." she told him and he smiled as his phone rang. They both looked down and saw the screen said Bella. Lexi let out a sigh and went to sit on the couch. "Might as well answer it Jake," she told him. "I know you want to."

"Just give me one second ok." he said and she nodded and turned away from as he picked up the phone.

"Bella what is it?" he asked.

"Jake I…I just want to see you."

"Not tonight Bella, I have to go," he told her and hung up the phone and laid it on the table and walked over to Lexi and knelt down in front of her.

"Lexi," he whispered and she looked at him. "You ready to go?" he asked and she looked shocked. "Don't looked so shocked I already told you tonight is about me and you," he told her and she smiled.

"I'm ready Jake," she said and he stood up and took her hands in his and pulled her up, letting go of one of her hands but keeping her other hand firmly held in his. Then the two of them walked out of the house and to Lexi's car. Lexi handed Jacob the keys.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded. Jacob smiled and opened the passenger side door and Lexi sat down and he closed it and jogged around to the other side and slid behind the wheel and started the car and made his way out of La Push.

"So is there anywhere you want to go eat?" he asked her.

"No Jake wherever you want to take me is fine."

"Alright." he replied and continued driving. "So was Paul mad I was taking you out tonight?" Jacob asked curiously and glanced over at her.

"No Jake he wasn't mad," she told him. "He said he hoped things work out for us and that we have fun."

"Really?" Jacob asked surprised and she nodded. "Never expected that," he admitted.

"What?"

"Paul to be nice about this, I expected you two to end up together after how stupid I've been."

"Jake, Paul doesn't want to be with me like that because I'm not his imprint and he doesn't want to take the chance he could hurt me if he imprints."

"Wow, I can't believe that," Jacob said and Lexi smiled.

"Paul is just my best friend Jake and that's all we'll be."

"Is that the way you want it?" Jacob asked her.

"Yeah Jake, no point in wanting something I can't have," she sighed and looked out the window.

"So you would want to be with Paul if it wasn't for the imprinting?"

"Jake why do you want to know?" she asked. "What good will that do either one of us?"

"I don't guess it will do either one of any good," he admitted and she nodded and they fell silent until Jacob parked the car outside the restaurant they were going to eat. "You like Italian food right?"

"Yeah Jake I like Italian food," she told him and he smiled and turned the car off and got out. Lexi took a deep breath and let it out and went to open the door but it opened for her and she saw Jacob standing there and smiled and got out.

"Thanks," she said softly and he closed the door and took her hand in his and led her inside the restaurant.

* * *

Bella was sitting on her couch trying to call Jacob but the phone just kept ringing and going to his voicemail but she didn't leave a message. Jacob said he had plans with Lexi, he obviously liked her and was spending less time with her because of Lexi. Bella let out a sigh and tried calling Jacob again but it just rang again and she sat her phone down as Edward walked in the room. He walked over and sat down by her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob won't answer his phone," Bella sighed. "He's out with some girl that is staying with him."

"Bella, Jacob is allowed to go out with whoever he wants," Edward told her. "He is allowed to date."

"Edward I…."

"Why don't I take you out to dinner to your favorite restaurant," he told her. "Take your mind off Jake and the girl he's with." he said and she smiled. "Do you know her name?"

"Lexi, her name is Lexi and that's all I know."

"Alright, so you want to go to dinner?"

"Yeah Edward let's go," she said.

* * *

Jacob and Lexi were seated at a table inside the restaurant and looked over the menu's.

"Order whatever you want Lexi," Jacob told her. "Everything looks good."

"I know," she agreed as she looked over the menu's as their waitress came over.

"Hello I'm Tiffani and I'll be your waitress," she smiled and let her eyes travel to Jacob. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Jacob said and the waitress smiled and turned to Lexi.

"For you," she said.

"Raspberry Lemonade." Lexi said.

"Alright I'll go get your drinks and let you look over the menu," she said and glanced at Jacob before turning to walk away making sure to put an extra swing in her hips.

"She's flirting with you." Lexi told him and he smiled.

"I don't care," he said. "I'm finally here with you, out with you I won't let anything ruin it," he promised and reached over and took her hand in his and Lexi smiled.

The waitress walked back over and sat their drinks in front of them.

"Ready order?" she asked looking at Lexi.

"I think we are," Jacob told her. "Lexi you go first." he said and the waitress let out a sigh and rolled her eyes and turned to Lexi.

"I'll have the eggplant parmesan," Lexi said and folded her menu.

"And for you?" she asked turning to Jacob.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Jacob told her and she wrote it down and smiled and took their menu's giving Jacob a wink before she walked off.

"So you think she's pretty?" Lexi asked softly.

"Who?" Jacob asked. "the waitress?" he asked and she nodded. "I guess she is I haven't really paid attention to what she looks like."

"Really?" she asked and shook her head.

"Yes Alexandria."

* * *

Not much later Edward and Bella pulled up outside her favorite Italian restaurant and Edward led her inside and to a table. They looked over their menu and placed their orders.

"We're going to have a nice time at dinner and you'll forget all about Jake and that girl he's dating." Edward told her.

"I love you Edward, you know that."

"I know Bella," he smiled and Bella looked around the restaurant. It was apparently date night there seemed to be a lot of couples tonight and everyone looked happy. Bella's eyes finally landed on a couple a few tables over. The guy looked a lot like Jacob and as Bella looked closer she noticed it was Jacob and he was with a girl, the same girl that was at his house the night she came over, the one that lived with him.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Jacob is here," Bella said quietly. "With her?" she added angrily. "Its why he didn't answer my calls, he's out with her." she snapped and Edward let his gaze travel to where Bella was looking and saw Jacob with a girl, she seemed to be quite pretty as well. Jacob also seemed to like her just from his body language. He was leaning across the table as they talked and he held her hand in his as well.

"Bella," Edward said and she looked at him. "Jake is allowed to date and be happy," Edward told her.

"Edward I…." Bella said and let out a sigh. "I'm going to talk to him," she said and stood up and walked over and Edward let out a frustrated sigh and stayed where he was.

* * *

Bella made her way over to Jacob and Lexi's table, she stopped when she was by it.

"Jake," Bella said and he looked over and saw her standing there.

"Bella!" he said shocked and let go of Lexi's hand. Lexi looked across the table shocked and then over at Bella.

"I've tried to call you Jake but you didn't answer your phone," she said sweetly and then turned to look at Lexi. "I see why now," she added rudely.

"Bella I left my phone at home," Jacob told her.

"Why?" Bella asked. "Because she made you?" she added nastily.

"I think we both know no one can make Jake do something he doesn't want to." Lexi told her.

"And I don't think I was speaking to you," Bella snapped.

"Bella…." Jake began.

"Don't bother Jake," Lexi said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked. "Don't leave."

"I'm not Jake," Lexi told him. "I'll be right back," she added and walked away. Bella smiled and quickly took her seat.

* * *

Lexi walked across the restaurant to go outside and get some air and get her thoughts together. Edward saw her from across the room and got up to go and stop her.

Lexi couldn't believe Bella showed up here it was beginning to seem like she would never get time alone with Jacob. Maybe this was some sort of sign her and Jacob didn't belong together.

"Lexi," she heard a soft voice behind her say and she turned around and saw a really attractive guy behind her. He had really pale skin and golden eyes and brown hair. She didn't think she knew him or had seen him before because she would remember him if she did, he wasn't the type of guy you forgot.

"No you don't know me," he smiled. "I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

"Oh you're Bella's boyfriend," she said and he nodded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you're in love with girl who is obviously chasing another guy."

"Bella and Jake," he sighed. "The two of them are really good friends, I don't doubt Bella loves me."

* * *

When Lexi left Bella smiled over at Jacob after taking her seat.

"Jake," Bella said as she reached across the table for his hand but Jacob pulled his hands away. "Jake, she whispered hurt.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked. "I am on a date."

"She left," Bella smiled.

"She'll be back," Jacob told her. "What is the deal with you lately?"

"Jake I just…I haven't seen you in days its like you never want to hang out with me anymore."

"Bella we're still friends and I still care about you," Jacob began. "And we can still hang out but I have other friends and responsibilities and so do you."

"Jake I know but I just…"

"Don't Bella," he warned her. "Don't you dare try to make me feel bad because I want to go out with a girl I like."

"Jake I'm not trying to do that," she said. "Maybe there is a reason you feel guilty."

"Bella don't…."

* * *

"You don't doubt Bella loves you?" Lexi asked surprised.

"No, I know Bella loves me and I know we'll end up together," he told her and Lexi let out a sigh and looked over at Jacob and Bella sitting together. "So where are you from?"

"Well I actually live with Jake now," she told him.

"Really and you two are…."

"Friends, there is nothing going on between us." she told him. _Unless he imprints on me there probably won't ever be anything either. She thought._

"You know about the pack?" Edward asked shocked.

"You know?" she asked him surprised.

"Come sit down at my table," he told her and she nodded and followed him to his table and they sat down.

"So how come you know?"

"Jake and Paul got into a fight." she confessed.

"Paul can have a temper," Edward said.

"I know he can." she sighed. "So how do you know?"

"Before I say this, just remember I won't hurt you ok." Edward told her and she nodded.

"Ok Edward."

"Ok so the wolves have enemies right?"

"Right."

"You know what their enemies are?" Edward asked curiously.

"Vampires," she whispered and he nodded and she looked up at him.

"I'm a vampire," Edward told her.

"But how….I mean what are….how can you…." she stuttered.

"I drink animal blood and work really hard at being in control around humans," he told her.

"Bella knows?"

"Yeah she knows," he sighed and Lexi nodded.

"I think I'm going to get my date back," she told him and he nodded and stood up and followed her over to the table.

* * *

"Jake I'm sorry if I upset you," Bella apologized and reached for his hand and this time he let her take it. "You know I do love you right."

"I know Bella and you know I do love you to but you're with Edward."

"But Jake maybe…."

"You don't want me Bella," he told her.

"What if I do?" she asked as Edward and Lexi walked over and stopped by the table where Jacob and Bella were sitting.

"Bella," Edward said. "Hey Jake,"

"Edward," Jacob growled.

"Jake!" Bella exclaimed hearing him growl at Edward.

"So I was just wondering if I was going to continue my date with Jake or if I should just leave with Edward?" she asked and Jacob let out a low growl.

"You're not going anywhere with him," Jacob told her.

"Come on Bella, let them get back to their date." Edward said and took her hands in his and pulled her out of the chair. "It was nice meeting you Lexi."

"You to Edward," she said softly and he led Bella away.

Lexi looked over at Jacob and noticed he seemed upset.

"What's wrong Jake?" Lexi asked quietly.

"You were with Edward the whole time?"

"If you mean the whole time you were at our table with Bella and didn't even bother to come find me then yes I was with Edward." she snapped.

"You didn't have to leave," he pointed out.

"It didn't look like you missed me," she said upset.

"Lexi I…." he began and dropped his head shaking it back and forth. "Damn it, I just can't do anything right with you, I always screw up."

"At least you're consistent."

"But I don't want to be that way," he told her. "And I'm so sorry."

"I know Jake," she whispered as their waitress sat their food down in front of them and turned to Jacob, laying her hand on his arm.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked in a low sexy voice.

"You know what I need Tiffani, I need for everyone to leave us alone and stop flirting with my date!" Lexi exclaimed. "He's here with me right now so everyone just needs to get over it and leave us alone." she told her. "Just go we're fine and don't need anything at all." she added upset and the waitress just stared at her before turning and walking away.

"Lexi," Jacob said quietly.

"What Jake?" she snapped and he reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Please calm down I'm sorry this date isn't as wonderful as we wanted to be but after we leave I'll think of someway to make it up to you."

"What's the use Jake?" she asked. "Things never work out for us."

"Maybe they will," he said hopefully. "So eat your dinner, the sooner you eat the sooner we can get out of here and do something else," he added and she smiled.

"Ok Jake," she said softly and he let go of her hands and they started to eat.


	22. Cold Shower

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

When Jacob and Lexi finished eating Jacob paid the bill and then stood up and took Lexi's hand in his and led her out of the restaurant and out the door.

Bella and Edward were still there and she saw them walk by.

"I wonder where they're going now?" Bella asked.

"I don't think that's our business Bella," Edward told her. "Eat."

"But Jake he…."

"Deserves to find a nice girl to settle down with Bella," Edward told her. "We may be enemies but Jacob deserves to be happy to Bella and find someone he can love that actually loves him back." he told her. "You need to let him do that Bella." Edward told her. "Let him go enough to move on."

"Edward are you saying I can't be friends with Jake?" Bella asked softly.

"No Bella I'm saying stop trying to mess up any chance he has of being happy," Edward told her. "You'll only end up making him mad and he just may not forgive you next time."

"Edward I…"

"Bella just answer one question for me?" he asked. "Do you want Jacob as anything more than a friend?"

"No Edward," she sighed. "I only want you, I love you."

"Then let him be happy," Edward told her. "Lexi seems nice."

"Fine Edward," Bella sighed and went back to eating her dinner.

* * *

Jacob led Lexi to her car and opened the passenger side door for her and Lexi got in and he shut the door and he went around and slid behind the wheel.

"Where are we going Jake?" Lexi asked as he started the car.

"Somewhere we can be alone but I have no idea where that is," he sighed. "Someone always seems to find us."

"I know Jake," she sighed and glanced over at him.

"Want to walk on the beach?" he asked. "maybe we'll be left alone there."

"Its worth a shot Jake," she said and he nodded and drove back to La Push.

Jacob parked Lexi's car near the beach and then he walked around and opened the door for her and took her hand in his and they walked together to the beach. They walked in silence for the first few minutes, it was just the two of them on the beach, the only sound was the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand. The reflection of the moon on the water was beautiful, it could be really romantic if you were with the right person. The two of them continued walking in silence until Jacob finally spoke.

"Lexi I'm sorry about tonight," Jacob apologized. "I wanted things to be perfect but they just got messed up again."

"Jake, I just…As soon as Bella came over to our table tonight you forgot about me," she told him. "You immediately pulled away from me," she told him. "I was leaving when Edward stopped me." she admitted.

"Where were you going Lexi?"

"I don't know but it hurts to just be forgotten so easily Jake," she told him.

"I never meant to hurt you Lexi," Jacob said softly and stopped walking. Lexi turned to look at him. "I never mean to hurt you."

"I know Jake," she said softly. "Love makes you do crazy things," she added as she laid her hand against his cheek. "Believe me I know, why do you think I was with Sawyer so long because I really did love him ." she told him. Jacob sat down on the sand and pulled Lexi down beside him.

"Lexi I do really like you," he told him. "I think you are a sweet, smart, totally amazing and beautiful woman." he said and Lexi smiled. Jacob saw her cheeks tint pink at his compliments as well. "I am attracted to you."

"Jake I like you to and I am attracted to you to," she told him. "You are a really great guy and you helped me out when I had no one else."

"There's something in me that wants you Lexi ever since you held an umbrella over my head while I looked at your car the night we met.

"Jake," she said and shook her head

"It's true Lexi."

"But do you want me enough to choose me over Bella?" she asked. "Because I won't be a second choice to anyone Jake."

"Lexi I…" Jacob said and he moved closer to her and placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking up at him. Then he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Lexi was to shocked at first to kiss him back and Jacob was beginning to think he messed up again when he didn't feel her kissing him back he was about to pull away when he felt her lips move against his and her hand gently touch his cheek. Jacob laid his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him as they continued to kiss. When Jacob pulled away Lexi could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Jacob pressed his forehead against hers but Lexi noticed his eyes were closed so he wasn't looking at her.

"Jake," Lexi said. "Look at me." she whispered and he shook his head. He kept his forehead pressed against hers. "Jake," she said softly. "Open your eyes," she said as she laid her hands on his cheeks.

"Lexi," he said huskily. "I can pick you over Bella," he told her and Lexi gasped shocked as Jacob opened his eyes and both of their worlds were changed as their eyes met. As their eyes met Jacob felt everything slip away as his world reentered around Lexi, she was all he wanted. He was so stupid to hurt her and ignore her the way he did. Lexi was beautiful, smart, amazing and he would do anything for her and be whatever she needed. He couldn't see his life without her in it. He had just imprinted on Lexi. Maybe all it took was letting go of Bella to see it.

"Jake," Lexi whispered and he smiled and leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Lexi I…" he said nervously.

"Jake what is it?" she asked as her heat pounded in her chest. What was that? What just happened when Jacob opened his eyes and looked at her. It felt like she was being pulled towards him and as he leaned over and kissed her lips her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Lexi I just…you're my imprint" he finally said.

"You imprinted on me?" she asked and he nodded. "Just a few seconds ago?" she asked and he nodded. "So that's what that was."

"Yes Lexi," he said. "And I'll totally understand if you don't want to give me a chance after how I've treated you."

"Jake," she said softly. "We might as well give this a shot."

"Really?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yeah Jake." she said and he smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips again. When he pulled away he ran his fingers through her hair and started twirling it around his finger.

"Paul won't take this well you know," Jacob told her.

"I know Jake," she sighed. "Let me tell him ok."

"Lexi I…."

"Jake it will be better coming from me," she told him and he nodded.

"I know," he sighed. "I know he thinks I don't deserve you," he told her. "And he's right I really don't deserve to have you as my imprint after how I've hurt you but I'm going to try to do better ok."

"Ok Jake."

"And I'll prove that I can pick you over Bella," he told her.

"I hope so Jake," Lexi said quietly and he smiled and touched his lips to hers again.

"Lets go home Lexi," he said and she nodded and he stood up and held his hand out to her and Lexi placed her hand in his and Jacob pulled her up and laced his fingers with hers as he led her to the car.

When Jacob parked Lexi's car outside the house he walked with her to the door.

"So our date may have gotten off to a not so good start but I liked being alone with you," Jacob told her and she smiled.

"I liked that to Jake," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So," he said as they stopped in front of the door, "Any chance of a second date?"

"Definitely," Lexi told him and he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Jacob tangled his fingers in her and rested the other hand on her hip pulling her closer to him. Lexi slid her arms around his neck and leaned into him as Jacob deepened the kiss pushing against the door. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers as they tried to get their breathing back to normal.

"Should we go inside?" Jacob asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," she whispered and Jacob unlocked the door and opened it and the two of them walked inside. Lexi walked over and sat down on the couch. Jacob followed her and sat down beside her.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well we go on another date," Jacob said and she nodded. "And we see where this takes us."

"Ok," Lexi agreed.

"But right now, I want to kiss you again," Jacob told her and he leaned over and kissed her lips. Lexi slid her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Lexi ran her hands over his back as she felt him lowering her onto the couch. Lexi looked up at him and ran her fingers across his cheek, Jacob smiled down at her and leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck. Lexi closed her eyes and let out a moan as Jacob placed kisses along the line of her jaw before pressing his lips back against hers. Lexi ran her hands down to the hem of his shirt and ran her hands under his shirt running her hands across his bare flesh. Lexi slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt as he continued to kiss her. When she got the last button undone she slid the shirt off his body and ran her fingers across his six pack and he pulled away and looked down at her, her lips were swollen from kissing and her face was flushed and Jacob thought she never looked sexier.

"Lexi," he whispered and sat up. She sat up as well and looked over at him.

"Jake….wow I…."

"Yeah I know," he smiled. "I need a cold shower," he told her.

"Sorry," she said embarrassed.

"Why?" he asked. "I'm not." he told her.

"Jake!" she said and he chuckled as her cheeks tinted pink.

"I'll be right back ok,."

"Ok Jake," she said and he leaned over and touched his lips too hers and stood up and walked away. Lexi leaned back against the couch and smiled and touched her hand to her lips. Jacob was a really good kisser. While Jacob was showering she might as well change clothes to so she stood up and went to her bedroom to put her pajamas on.

After changing clothes and brushing her hair and pulling it up in a ponytail Lexi went back and sat on the couch. A few minutes after she sat down Jacob walked back in the room and sat by her. Lexi looked over at him and smiled. He had changed into his blue jean shorts and was shirtless. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"So how'd that shower work out for you?" she teased.

"Lexi," he growled and she smiled and shook her head. He leaned over and kissed her lips. Lexi pulled away and looked up at him.

"Jake," she said and he smirked.

"So are we really going to give this a shot?"

"If you want to Jake."

"Oh I know I want to," he told her. "But what do you want?"

"To give this a shot and see if we can make it work."

"Good," he smiled and let out a relieved sigh. He then leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Lexi moved her lips against his and leaned into him, when she felt his hands touch her hips she pulled away.

"Jake," she said. "This is what made you have to take that cold shower."

"I know," he said and touched his lips to hers. "But I just don't want to stop kissing you." he admitted and Lexi smiled.

"I don't want to stop kissing you either," Lexi said shyly. "But we should probably go to bed," she added and he smiled.

"Bed," Jacob smirked.

"In our own bedrooms Jake," she told him and he nodded.

"Alright," he sighed and Lexi stood up.

"Good night Jake."

"Good night Lexi," he smiled and she turned around and walked away to her bedroom, Jacob leaned forward on the couch so he could watch her walk away until she disappeared down the hallway. Then he smiled and stood up and went to his bedroom. Tomorrow they would tell everyone about the imprint and hope they reacted well, he hoped everyone would be happy with him imprinting although he knew Paul wouldn't be.


	23. I Hope you're happy

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who is following this story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

The next day when Jacob walked in the kitchen Lexi was already awake and fixing breakfast. He smiled as he walked over to her and moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

"Good morning," he whispered in ear. Lexi shivered when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Don't distract me," she told him. "If you want breakfast." she added and Jacob smiled as she turned to look at him, he smirked and leaned down and touched his lips to hers and then walked over to the cabinet to get some plates down so they could eat breakfast.

After eating Jacob cleaned the kitchen up while Lexi got ready to go to Sam's. By the time he finished cleaning Lexi was dressed and waiting for him in the living room. Jacob smiled as he walked over to her. He slid his arms around her waist and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Lexi leaned into him as she slid her arms around his neck, she felt Jacobs hands running over her body as she felt herself being led backwards and a few seconds later she felt her back hit the wall. When Lexi felt her back hit the wall she pulled away.

"Jake, we need to get to Sam's," she gasped as he kissed her neck. Jacob pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"You ready to tell everyone?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah Jake," she whispered.

"Everything is going to be ok Lexi, don't worry."

"I'm trying Jake," she said softly and he touched his lips to hers.

"Don't worry ok," he told her and she nodded.

"You are going to let me talk to Paul right?"

"Yes Lexi you can talk to Paul, I promise."

"Thanks Jake," she said softly. "I don't want to loose my best friend." she added and Jacob wrapped his arms around her and Lexi laid her head against his chest.

"You won't Lexi," Jacob told her as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Lets get going ok."

"Ok Jake," she said and looked up at him and he smiled and touched his lips to hers and then took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and leading her out of the house.

* * *

When the two of them at Sam's everyone was standing around in the yard talking. Lexi spotted Paul standing on the porch talking to Sam and she took a deep breath.

"I'm going to get Paul to take a walk with me while you tell everyone else," Lexi said.

"Alright," Jacob agreed. "Good luck." he added. "Tell Sam I want to talk to him."

"I will. Thanks Jake," she whispered as they walked in the yard together.

Lexi walked over to the porch and up to Paul.

"Hey Lexi," Sam said.

"Hey Sam. Jake wants to talk to you."

"Ok, I'll see you two later," Sam said as he walked away.

"Hey," Lexi smiled.

"Hey Lexi, how did the date go last night?"

"Well will you take a walk with me and I can tell you what happened.?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah," Paul agreed and Lexi smiled as the two of them fell instep beside each other and started walking away from Sam's house.

* * *

Jacob watched Lexi and Paul walk away together and let out a sigh.

"What's up Jake?" Sam asked.

"I want to talk to everyone about something, so if you could get everyone together I would appreciate it."

"What about Paul and Lexi?" Sam asked. "They just left together."

"I know Sam, Lexi asked if she could be the one to talk to Paul and I told her she could," Jacob told him. "So we don't have to wait for them to get back."

"Alright, wait here and I'll get everyone." Sam said and Jacob nodded as Sam walked away.

* * *

Paul and Lexi walked together quietly for the first few minutes.

"So how did things go last night with Jake?" Paul asked.

"It went great!" she said happily. "Jake left his phone at home last night."

"Well at least he did something right."

"Bella and Edward showed up at the restaurant we were eating at."

"Oh what happened?"

"Bella came over to our table and it was like Jake pulled away and forgot about me."

"Lexi…"

"So I tried to leave but Edward stopped me and we talked."

"You talked to him," Paul said angrily.

"I know he's a vampire Paul, he told me."

"Oh and what did you think of Edward Cullen?" Paul asked curiously.

"He didn't seem so bad," Lexi admitted. "Anyway after Jake and I ate dinner we went to the beach where we actually got to be alone and talk."

"That's good for you two," Paul sighed and she nodded.

"But I have something to tell you and I'm afraid you might not take it well." she said quietly.

"Lexi," Paul said as he stopped walking. "You can tell me anything," he told her.

"I don't want to loose you as my best friend Paul," she whispered.

"You won't Lexi," Paul promised. "You're my best friend to." he told her and she smiled and stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Paul smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Ok Lexi tell me what's going on."

"Ok Paul the only way I know to do this is just to say it." she began and he nodded. "Last night when we went to the beach Jake he…." she began. "Jake imprinted on me last night Paul."

"Oh," Paul whispered. "I expected something like this would happen."

"Paul I…."

"And you and Jake are going to give things a chance between you, see if you can make it work?"

"Yes Paul we are," Lexi told him and he nodded.

* * *

Jacob was standing in front of all the guys, Emily, Leah and Kim.

"Ok you guys know Lexi and I went out last night."

"Yes we know," Embry said.

"How did it go?" Seth asked.

"Well it got off to a rocky start no need to go into why," Jacob told them "But after dinner we sat on the beach and talked and actually got to be alone without someone interrupting us." he went on. "So I imprinted on Lexi last night," he smiled.

"That's great Jake!" Embry said happily.

"Is she ok with it?" Seth asked. "She knows right?"

"Yes she knows Seth and yes Lexi is ok with the imprint. We're going to give things a shot with us."

"Well good luck," Sam told him and Emily smiled.

"Jake I'm really happy for you two." Emily said and hugged him.

"Thanks Emily," Jake smiled.

"Hey where's Paul and Lexi?"

"Lexi wanted to tell Paul about what happened," Jacob sighed. "She's worried about his reaction." he told them. "I hope he takes it ok."

"I'm sure he will Jake, don't worry," Sam told him.

* * *

"Well I hope it works out for you two," Paul told her and she smiled. "I don't think he deserves you but I'm your friend so I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks Paul," she smiled and slid her arms around him and hugged him. "I still love you Paul," she told him. "I always will Paul, you're my best friend and I don't want to loose you."

"Why would you loose me Lexi?"

"I was afraid you would be upset about the imprint."

"Lexi none of us have control over who we imprint on," Paul told her. "If we did I would have made sure I imprinted on you."

"Paul," Lexi whispered. "There is a girl out there way better for you than me and you deserve to find her and be happy."

"Really?"

"Yes Paul, the girl that ends up with you, that gets to be with you forever is really lucky."

"I'm glad you think so," Paul said softly and held her tighter. "And I really do hope things work out for you and Jake and that you're happy."

"Thank Paul," she said softly and looked up at him. "And I hope you find the girl of your dreams and that you'll be happy."

"Thanks Lexi," he whispered.

"We should get back before Jake comes looking for us," Lexi told him.

"You're right," Paul said and Lexi pulled away from him and let out a sigh.

"We're ok right?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Lexi, you and me are ok," he assured her and she nodded.

"Thanks Paul," she said.

"Come on Lexi," Paul said and Lexi fell in step beside as they walked back to Sam's house.

Paul and Lexi walked slowly back to Sam's.

"Just because Jake imprinted on you doesn't mean we can't still hang out ok."

"I know Paul," she smiled.

"So are you and Jake telling everyone else when we get back?" Paul asked curiously.

"Actually Jake is doing that right now," she told him.

"And you're not with him?" Paul asked surprised.

"No I told Jake I wanted to be the one to talk to you, to tell you."

"Why?" Paul asked surprised.

"You're my best friend Paul and I wanted to make sure it stayed that way," she said softly. "And I wasn't sure how Jake was going to tell everyone and I wanted to make sure I told you in a way that I kept you as my best friend," she told him and Paul stopped walking and grabbed Lexi's arm to stop her.

"What is it?" Lexi asked.

"I'm always going to be your best friend, even though you've been imprinted on and if by some weird coincidence I do imprint I'll still be your best friend Lexi." he told her and she smiled.

"Good," she sighed. "I know we haven't known each other that long but I just never want to loose you."

"I feel the same way Lexi," he told her. "Now lets get back before Jake comes looking for us…well more you than me," he smirked and Lexi shook her head and fell in step beside him.

When Paul and Lexi walked into Sam's yard Jake immediately spotted them and walked over to them.

"Hey," Jake said glancing at Paul. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah Jake everything is fine," Lexi assured him.

"Yeah its fine Jake," Paul said. "Lexi told me what happened about the imprint and I hope things work out for you two."

"Thanks," Jacob said surprised. "I expected more of an argument from you or that you would want to kick my ass or something."

"Well I'm not going to argue with you," Paul said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But I can still do that whole kicking your ass thing," he added seriously.

"Paul I…" Jacob began.

"Paul is that necessary," Lexi said as she rolled her eyes.

"No," he smirked. "But it will be necessary if he hurts you again," he said to Jacob.

"Paul I'm not going to do that anymore," Jacob assured him. "I know what an idiot I've been and that I've been giving way to many second chances, more than I deserve but I'm not going to mess things up this time," he told him and Lexi smiled as she looked over at Jacob.

"Well I hope you two can be happy together," Paul said honestly.

"Thanks Paul," Jacob said. "That actually means a lot coming from you since I know how you two felt about each other."

"Jake, Lexi and I were only ever going to be friends," Paul told him. "I'm going to find Sam."

"Paul I…"

"I'll talk to you later ok Lexi."

"Ok Paul," she said softly.

"Lexi," Paul said and she looked up at him.

"Its ok Paul, I'll find you later."

"Ok Lexi," he sighed and walked away.

"So everything is really ok?" Jacob asked and Lexi looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes Jake." she assured him.

"Its just I know how close you and Paul are and I know how you felt about him." he said. "How you felt about each other."

"Jake," she sighed. "Paul and I were never going to be more than friends, no matter how we felt."

"Lexi I know you love Paul and he loves you." Jacob told her.

"Don't Jake we've already talked about this and I won't talk it to death with you again," she informed him. "Paul and I are friends and that is all we ever will be." she said firmly. "You and I are going to give being together a shot, try dating and see how it works but you can't let my friendship with Paul bother you Jake because…."

"It won't bother me," he interrupted and pulled her closer to him. "As long as I know you're trying to make this work with us, it won't bother me."

"Ok," she smiled and Jacob leaned down and touched his lips to hers briefly and pulled away.

"I love kissing you," he whispered and touched his lips to hers again, she smiled and slid her arms around his neck. "So did you ever kiss Paul?"

"Jake I don't think that matters now," Lexi told him. "What happened before you imprinted on me doesn't matter."

"I was just wondering you two spent a lot of time together and anything could have happened," he told her.

"Promise you won't get mad." she said.

"I'll try."

"Ok, yes I've kissed Paul."

"Did he kiss you or what?"

"He kissed me the first time and the second…"

"Second!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yes Jake second," she said as she slid her arms from around his neck. "Well he kissed me to but I asked him to the third time."

"You and Paul kissed three times," Jacob said getting upset.

"And nothing happened between us Jake." she told him. "Paul is just my friend and he is always going to be Jake."

"I get that Lexi but I…."

"Jake don't ok," she said softly. "I told you I was going to give us a chance," she told him as she slid her arms around his neck.

"I know you did Lexi," he sighed and leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "Its just you and Paul seem to have a connection that we may never have."

"Jake me and Paul are different than you and me," she explained. "Our connection is different, Paul and I are friends, best friends and you and me we're different, our connection is a lot different Jake."

"I get it Lexi," he sighed and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"So what did the guys think when you told them?"

"They were happy for us and said they hoped things worked out for us."

"Good," Lexi sighed and Jacob smiled and looked down at her.

"And I'm going to try not to screw up again Lexi," Jacob promised. "You've given more than enough second chances and I'm not going to mess it up again." he told her. "I don't like it when you're hurting and the fact that I've caused most of it practically kills me Lexi."

"Jake all that is over now," she told him as she laid her hand against his cheek. "We're going to forget about and start from today."

"I'm so not good enough for you," he whispered and captured her lips in a kiss, his hands slid down her body and grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Jake," she said breathless and looked up at him and saw he was breathing heavily as well. "I'm not making out with you in front of everyone." she told him and he gave her a sexy smirk.

"Well gives me something to look forward to when we get home," he told her.

"Jake!" she exclaimed and playfully hit his arm but he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to find Emily." she told him and he let go of her.

"I'll see you later," he told her and she smiled and walked towards the house.

* * *

When Paul walked away he found Sam standing on the porch. He walked up on the porch and Sam looked at him.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine Sam," Paul sighed. "I knew Lexi and I were only going to friends and as long as Jake doesn't hurt her anymore then I hope they can be happy together."

"Paul…." Sam began but Paul interrupted him.

"Its ok Sam."

"There is a girl out there for you, you know that," Sam told him and he looked over at Sam and shook his head "You may think that you don't have a lot to offer but you do Paul and the perfect girl for you is out there."

"Now you sound like Lexi," he sighed.

"Well Lexi's right," Sam told him.

"Maybe," Paul sighed as he glanced over to where Lexi was wrapped in Jacob's arms and looked away and let out a sigh.

"Are you really going to be ok with this?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine Sam, I always am," Paul told him.

"Ok but if you need to talk Paul…." Sam began.

"I know Sam but I'm really ok."

"If you say so," Sam sighed.

"I say so," Paul told him and when he looked back over he saw Lexi was walking away from Jacob and towards the house where he was standing with Sam.

When Lexi walked up on the porch Paul and Sam stopped talking.

"Hey guys," Lexi said.

"Hey Lexi," Sam smiled.

"Hey," Paul said quietly.

"Hey Paul," Lexi said. "I was just looking for Emily."

"She's in the kitchen," Sam told her.

"Alright," Lexi sighed and opened the door and went inside.


	24. The Most Selfish Girl on the Planet

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

When Lexi walked in the kitchen she saw Emily was busy preparing food for all the guys.

"You want some help?" Lexi asked.

"Well I won't refuse help," Emily smiled and Lexi smiled and walked over and started doing what Emily told her. "So you and Jake," Emily stated and Lexi looked over at her and nodded smiling slightly.

"How did Paul take it?" Emily asked curiously.

"Surprisingly well." Lexi told her. "He's still my best friend and I'll always love him ."

"I know," Emily said. "So are things going ok with you and Jake so far?"

"Yeah they are. I'm going to try and make this work with him. Jake is an amazing guy," she told her and Emily smiled. "And a really good kisser."

"I hope things work out for you."

"Thanks Emily," she sighed. "I do to but there's still his feelings for Bella, he still has feelings for Bella."

"You're his imprint Lexi," Emily told her as she slid a pan in the oven. "Whatever feelings he had for Bella don't matter."

"Doesn't mean that they aren't still there," she sighed and walked over and sat down at the table. "And it doesn't mean he would tell her no if she decided she wanted him and told Jake she wanted him."

"But she's not going to do that," Emily assured her and Lexi shook her head.

"I think Bella would do anything to hold onto Jake because even though she says she only wants to be his friend, that she loves Edward if she thought she was going to loose Jake she would do what she had to so she could hold onto him."

"Maybe," Emily whispered.

"And Jake doesn't deserve that and neither does Edward."

"You've met Edward?" Emily asked surprised.

"Briefly yes," Lexi told her. "I know he's a vampire, I met him when Bella ruined our dinner last night."

"Oh," Emily said. "I haven't heard the story."

"Well basically Jake and I were having a great dinner alone at this restaurant and Bella and Edward showed up, Bella interrupted us and as soon as Jake saw her he pulled away from me and didn't even acknowledge me so I left and would have made it out the door if Edward hadn't stopped me."

"So what did you think of him?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well despite being a vampire he seemed like a really nice guy and he does love Bella."

"Yes he does," Emily sighed as she walked over and sat next to Lexi at the table. "But Jake isn't going to do anything to mess up what you two can have together."

"I hope you're right," she sighed.

"Lexi if you're uncomfortable about Bella you should talk to him."

"No Emily, everything will be ok, it will probably just make him mad if I say something about Bella."

"Lexi you can't expect things to work with Jake if the two of you don't talk about things, you have to talk." She told her. "How do you expect him to know what's wrong or if something is wrong if you don't tell him."

"Well I think you know Bella is a sensitive subject," Lexi sighed and covered her face with her hand. "For both of us," she added as she laid her hands on the table.

"I know," Emily said softly as she laid her hands on top of Lexi's. "But Bella isn't just going to go away or disappear anytime soon."

"I know," Lexi whispered. "I'll just figure it out later."

"Don't wait too long ok."

"Ok," Lexi agreed.

* * *

A few hours later Jacob and Lexi were walking back home together. Neither one of them said anything but Jacob could tell something was bothering Lexi. He glanced over at her and let out a sigh.

"So you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Jacob asked.

"I don't want to make you mad," Lexi said quietly.

"Why would whatever's bothering you make me mad?" he asked.

"It just might," she sighed.

"We're almost home and we're going to sit down and talk about this."

"Fine," she sighed, she knew it was no use in arguing with him.

When the two of them got home Jacob took Lexi's hand in his and led her over to the couch and sat down pulling her down next to him.

"Talk to me Lexi," Jacob said.

"Everything is fine Jake," she sighed. "It's not a big deal."

"Please don't lie to me Alexandria," he said as he turned his hand and laced his fingers with hers. "If you don't tell me I won't know what's wrong and I can't do anything about it."

"I get that Jake," she sighed.

"Ok then what's bothering you?"

"Bella," she said.

"Ok can you be a little more specific with that?" he asked.

"I understand that you're friends with Bella and I would never ask you not to be friends with her but I just want to know that I'm going to come before her."

"Lexi," Jacob said softly as he scooted closer to her. "Bella is one of my best friends but you're my imprint you are definitely more important than her."

"Because I'm your imprint," Lexi said.

"Not just because you're my imprint but because I like you and want to have a relationship with you or at least a shot at one."

"I want that to Jake but I just don't want to be hurt again when you bail on me for Bella." she sighed and looked away.

"Lexi I've proven I can choose you over Bella," he told her. "I want you," he said softly as he laid his hand on her cheek and leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. "I want to start spending more time together just hanging out doing nothing or going out."

"Ok," she agreed.

"I'm really going to try Lexi."

"I am to Jake," she told him and he smiled before leaning over and kissing her lips.

* * *

The next morning Jacob and Lexi had breakfast together before work. Lexi was standing at the sink rinsing her bowl out when Jacob walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"So you want to have a nice dinner together tonight and then curl up on the couch and then watch a movie?" Jacob asked.

"Sounds good to me," Lexi said as she turned around and looked up at him.

"Great!" he smiled. "See you this afternoon." He told her and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "You leaving for work yet."

"Yeah I just have to grab my bag and I'm leaving."

"I'll wait and walk out with you," Jacob told her and she nodded and smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. Jacob walked her to her car and opened the door for her.

"Be careful," Jacob said.

"You be careful to Jake," she smiled and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"See you this afternoon," he said as she got in her car and he shut the door and waited as she drove off and then he got in his truck and drove to work.

* * *

After work Paul met Lexi at home.

"Have a good day?" he asked.

"Yeah I did," she answered. "Did you?"

"Its better now," he told her and Lexi smiled as they walked inside the house. "I'm going to change into my shorts, be right back"

"Ok Paul," she sighed. "You want a snack or something?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No," she smiled and went to her room and kicked her shoes off and then went to the kitchen and put some chicken nuggets in the oven for Paul and then went to change clothes.

When she walked in the living room she saw Paul sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," she said and sat down by him.

"Hey," Paul replied.

"I put some chicken nuggets in the oven for you," she told him.

"Thank you." He said and looked over at her. "So have you heard or seen your ex anymore since that night at the movies?"

"No Paul I haven't." she told him. "Maybe he's going to leave me alone."

"Do you really believe that?" Paul asked her and she let out a sigh and shook her head.

"No."

"So I'm still meeting you after work every day until we know he's going to leave you alone," Paul told her and she nodded.

"Sounds good to me, I like spending time with my best friend," she told him and he smiled.

"Me to," he told her.

"Let me go get your chicken nuggets out of the oven," she told him and stood up and Paul watched her as she walked into the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later with a plate of chicken nuggets and two sodas. She handed the plate and a drink to Paul and sat down next to him.

"Did you want any?" he asked.

"No Paul, I'm supposed to have dinner with Jake tonight."

"His idea?" Paul asked.

"Yeah and a movie," she told him. "But I have this weird feeling it isn't going to happen.'

"Hey, Jake is getting better at keeping his promises to you."

"Yeah he is," she smiled. "We're getting along really well."

"That's good," Paul told her and popped a chicken nugget in his mouth.

When Paul finished eating his chicken nuggets he took his plate to the kitchen and then came back and sat down by Lexi.

"So are you cooking dinner for you and Jake tonight?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well I hope you two enjoy your dinner and that it happens, that your feeling it isn't going to happen is wrong."

"Me to Paul," she sighed. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" he asked confused.

"Well why don't you find a girl to date?" she asked. "Its not like you can't find a girl to date."

"Maybe I don't want to," he told her and she let out a sigh.

"Well I work with this girl…." She began.

"No Lexi, no set ups," he told her.

"She's really nice and about as tall and me," Lexi said. "She's really pretty, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect skin, I think you might like her." She said and Paul smiled.

"You think so?"

"You deserve a nice girl," Lexi said as she laid her hand on his arm.

"I'll do it, if she wants to meet me," Paul told her. "But only because you're asking me to and you're my best friend," he added. "And I'd do just about anything you asked me to."

"Ok so stand up and let me take a picture of you to show her," she told him.

"I'm not wearing a shirt Lexi," he told her.

"So that works for you," she told him and he smiled slightly. "Plus you look sexier with clothes."

"How is that possible?" he asked curiously.

"I wish I knew but go get a shirt from Jake's room and then I'll take your picture." She told him and he stood up and walked out of the room returning a few seconds later pulling a black t-shirt on his body. "Ok stand over there by the wall," she told him and he did. "Now look sexy," she said and he smirked and she snapped a picture and looked at it. "Perfect." She said and showed it to him. "So I'll take a picture of her and send it to you tomorrow and you let me know what you think."

"Ok I will," Paul said.

* * *

Jacob walked in from work about an hour later and Paul left after Lexi promised to call him tomorrow.

"Ok Lexi," Paul said. "See you tomorrow."

"Be careful Paul," Lexi told him and he smiled.

"I will Lexi," he said and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"So why are you calling Paul tomorrow?" Jacob asked calmly.

"Oh there's this girl I work with and I might set him up with her," Lexi told him and Jacob smiled.

"That's nice," he said and he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. "Think he'll like her?"

"I hope so," Lexi said as she looked up at him. "I think Paul deserves to meet a nice girl he can fall in love with and one that will love him back."

"Yeah he does," Jacob sighed. "Enough about Paul, I'm looking forward to our dinner tonight and then watching a movie with you."

"Me to Jake," she said softly and he pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm going to shower before dinner."

"Ok, I'm going to get started on dinner." She told him.

When Jacob got out of the shower he put on a pair of blue jean cut offs and made his way to the kitchen to see what Lexi was fixing for dinner. He was about to walk out of his bedroom when his cell phone rang. He let out a frustrated sigh and walked over and grabbed his phone.

"Bella," he sighed.

"Bella," Jacob answered.

"Jake," she said happily. "it was good seeing you last night."

"You to Bella," he said.

"I've missed hanging out with you."

"Bella," Jacob began.

"I want to see you tonight Jake," Bella said quickly. "Please come over," she pleaded.

"I can't Bella I have plans with Lexi."

"Jake just explain things to her and I'm sure she'll understand."

"I don't think she will," Jacob told her. "And I want to be here with Lexi."

"But Jake…Edward's gone."

"As in gone for good?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"Possibly…Jake I…"

"I'm sorry Bella but I made a promise to Lexi and I want to be here with her, you'll be ok." he told her. "You always are ok."

"Jake…."

"I have to go Bella," he told her and laid his phone down and he looked over at it and picked it up and pushed the button to turn it off so Bella couldn't call him back and then he went to the kitchen to find Lexi.

* * *

Lexi was looking through the cabinets looking for the basil that was supposed to go into the sauce for the chicken parmigiana but she couldn't find it and she let out a sigh and closed the cabinet as Jacob walked in. She laid her hand against her forehead as he walked over and slid his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well apparently I didn't buy the spice or Italian dressing I needed for dinner tonight so I'm going to have to make a quick trip to the store and get it." She told him as she turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"You can fix something else if you want to Lexi," Jacob told her.

"No I can't I made plans to fix this for dinner and I'll only be gone a few minutes." She told him.

"You'll be careful," he said.

"Of course Jake," she said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"There is something I want to talk to you about when you get back."

"Ok Jake," she smiled. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Be careful." he said and she grabbed her keys and purse and walked out the door.

When Lexi walked out the door Jacob ran his fingers nervously through his hair and sat at the table. He was going to ask Lexi to officially be his girlfriend tonight. They were pretty much official anyway but he wanted to make it official so she had no doubt what he wanted from her and their relationship. He hoped she said yes.

* * *

When Jacob hung up on Bella she really couldn't believe it. Jacob would have never done that to her before, he would have never told her no and just totally blown her off before he met Lexi and started spending time with her. He never would have done any of that before Lexi moved in with him. Bella tried to call Jacob again but it went straight to voicemail. She let out a frustrated yell and decided to go over to Jacob's house, she wasn't going to loose him. She would do what she had to so she kept Jacob.

Jacob was still sitting at the table waiting for Lexi to get back, not much later when he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it and saw Bella on the other side.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I'm guessing you turned off your phone or something's wrong with it because it went straight to voicemail."

"I turned it off so Lexi and I wouldn't be interrupted," Jacob told her.

"Oh," Bella said softly and walked in his house. "Where is she?"

"She had to go to the store because she forgot something that goes with dinner," Jacob told her. "She'll be right back, so you need to leave."

"Jake," Bella said. "Lexi doesn't want you spending time with me."

"That's not it Bella," Jacob told her and he walked away and sat on the couch, Bella walked over and sat by him. "She understands we're friends but I can't and won't break plans with her for you." He told her.

"Oh," she said. "I just, I can't loose you Jake,"

"You won't Bella but…"

"Its not like she's your girlfriend," Bella snapped.

"No she's not officially but that's not the point anyway Bella," he told her.

"Jake…"

"But my plan was to change that tonight," he told her.

"So its serious."

"Yeah Bella it is," he told her and Bella looked away. "More serious than you know."

"And if I told you I was done with Edward and that I wanted you," she said ignoring what he was telling her.

"Bella it doesn't matter," he told her. "That won't happen."

"It could," she said as she swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling his lap looking at him. Jacob's hands went to her waist. "If I said I realized that you were who I wanted what would you say?"

"I would say no Bella," he told her.

"Really?" she asked and leaned down and kissed his lips just as the door opened and Lexi walked inside.

* * *

Lexi was making her way home from the store. She really couldn't believe how well things were going with Jacob. He was a really amazing guy and he was doing good at keeping his promises to her. She was really looking forward to having dinner with him and then curling up next to him on the couch and watching, or not watching a movie. Lexi finally parked her car outside the house and grabbed the grocery bag and her purse and walked the door. She noticed an unfamiliar car in the yard but didn't think anything of it and she walked in the door and was shocked by what she saw. It was Bella and she was in Jacob's lap and they were kissing and Jacob had his hands on her hips and seemed to be kissing her back, he certainly wasn't telling her to stop.

"Bella," Jacob said. "Get off of me!" he demanded.

"Jake you kissed me back," she said and leaned down and kissed him again and he pushed her away.

"Bella stop!" he told her and she smiled and kissed him again and Lexi slammed the door.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked angrily.

"LEXI!" Jacob exclaimed as she stormed over. "Its not what you're thinking."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," she said angrily.

"Get off Bella," he said and she rolled her eyes and climbed off his lap.

"Did you call her as soon as I left?"

"No Lexi I actually turned my phone off and she showed up."

"I showed up because you wouldn't come see me like I asked," Bella whined.

"I told you I had plans with Lexi," Jacob said.

"Don't let plans with me keep you from doing something you want Jake," Lexi said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"See I told you she'd understand," Bella told him and Lexi shook her head, Bella had to be the most selfish girl on the planet.

"I told you I wanted to be here with Lexi, I want to be here with Lexi," he told her.

"But Jake she's…."

"Not that's its your business Bella but I imprinted on Lexi,"

"Oh I get it now," Bella nodded. "You have to love Lexi."

"Bella I…"

"Jake, that's true?" Lexi asked quietly.

"Lexi its…." He began but Bella interrupted.

"Of course its true," Bella interrupted.

"Shut up Bella!" Jacob growled angrily. "You've done enough." he told her and he turned to Lexi

"It makes sense that you have to love me. You'd still be ignoring me if you hadn't imprinted," she said. "You obviously prefer Bella."

"Lexi no," Jacob said and got off the couch and she dropped the grocery bag. "You'll never love me like you love her." She whispered. "If you ever love me at all." She added.

"Lexi please just listen…."

"No Jake its clear given the choice you want Bella over me," she began as she fought back tears, she didn't want Jacob to see her cry but Jacob could feel how upset she was and that she was fighting the urge to cry. "You're only with me because some weird wolf magic says we're perfect for each other not because you actually like me."

"I do like you Lexi a lot," Jacob said softly and stepped forward and laid his palm against her cheek.

"Don't," she said and jerked away and the shocked and sad look on Jacob's face almost made her feel bad about her actions, almost. "Fix your own dinner Jake I'm leaving," she told him.

"Don't leave!" Jacob pleaded as he grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave me," he pleaded and Lexi looked up at him she could see his eyes begging her to stay.

"I can't be here right now Jake," she told him. "You know where to find me."

"Paul's" he growled angrily.

"Yeah Jake at my best friends house," she told him. "Paul doesn't lie to me and break my heart," she added and walked over to the door and left. When she got outside Lexi finally let the tears fall she had been holding back. She finally walked to her car and got in and drove away.

Jacob stood there staring at the door, Lexi left him, his imprint left him. He knew she was upset, hurt and crying he could feel it though his body almost as if it was him that was upset. It was his fault to, he had screwed up again because of Bella. Jacob didn't know how long he had been standing there but he only turned around when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Bella there and let out an angry growl. Bella was at the root of all his problems not only with Lexi but any issues with the rest of the guys. Bella's eyes widened in shock at Jacob's growl and she took a step back.

"Jake," Bella said nervously but he just growled and glared at her. She had chased away his imprint, she was the reason Lexi just left him. "Jake," Bella whispered. She watched as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down before opening them again and looking at her. "Jake."

"You need to leave Bella," he said firmly.

"But Jake…."

"NO!" he yelled and Bella jumped and looked up at Jacob. "You need to leave now and pray I can fix things with Lexi," he told her.

"Jake she's…"

"She's my imprint, I like her a lot Bella and…" he sighed. "I don't owe you any explanations." He told her. "You will leave now and you won't come back here or call me Bella." He told her and she opened her mouth to argue. "No arguments," he told her. "Just leave now so I can go get Lexi back." He told her and he walked over to the door and opened it.

"You're serious?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Yes Bella you chose a life with Edward and that doesn't include me and I'm choosing to be with Lexi I want to be with her and since you obviously can't accept that you just need to leave and stop coming between us."

"Jake I'm sorry," Bella apologized.

"Maybe so but when you can apologize to Lexi and mean it, maybe we can hang out again, but I promise you nothing."

"Ok Jake," Bella whispered. "I hope you're happy."

"Me to Bella," he said. "and I do hope your happy as well," he added and she nodded and walked out the door Jacob slammed it behind her and covered his face with his hands. Now he had to go to Paul's and talk to Lexi and hope she forgives him and takes him back. He took a deep breath and opened the door and ran out running all the way to Paul's house. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it and waited for Paul to answer.


	25. Apologies

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**I've added some links to pictures of what Lexi and Sawyer look like for this story on my profile. I've also done that for my other story I won't give up, if anyone is interested in looking at them.  
**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

Lexi parked her car outside Paul's house and took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car and walked to Paul's front door and knocked on it. Paul opened it a few seconds later dressed in nothing but blue jean cut offs.

"Lexi," he said shocked. "What's wrong?"

"You busy?" she asked.

"Of course not," he said. "I always have time for you. Come in," he told her and he moved aside for her to walk inside and he shut the door behind her. "Lexi," Paul said as he took a step closer to her. Lexi looked down away from him and he placed his hand under her chin and she looked up at him.

"Talk to me Lexi," Paul said softly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't even know why I'm trying with Jake," she said as tears ran down her cheeks, Paul pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Lexi laid her head against his chest and Paul felt her tears hitting his bare chest as her arms wrapped around him. They stood there for a few seconds, Paul giving her time to get all the tears out. When he could tell she quieting down from crying he finally decided to speak.

"Lexi tell me what happened." Paul said and she pulled away and looked up at him and nodded.

"Well I made a quick trip to the store because I didn't pick up something that went with dinner and when I got back Bella was there and they were on the couch," she said as she walked over and sat on the couch. Paul sat by her, "Bella was in his lap, straddling his lap and they were kissing."

"Lexi," Paul said softly. "Did Jake give any explanations."

"That it wasn't what I was thinking," Lexi told him. "Anyway apparently Bella couldn't reach Jake because he had turned his phone off so we wouldn't be interrupted. So she was mad because Jake didn't go see her like she asked him to," she explained.

"Ah Bella didn't get her way, typical she doesn't get her way so she makes sure everyone else is miserable." Paul said.

"Jake told her he had plans with me tonight and anyway things were said so Jake finally told her he imprinted on me."

"What did she have to say to that?" Paul asked curiously.

"That Jake was forced to love me."

"Tell me Jake told you it wasn't like that," Paul said getting upset.

"Bella didn't really give him a chance, she's convinced its true," Lexi told him.

"But its not Lexi," Paul told her as he took her hand in his.

"It makes sense if Jake hadn't imprinted on me he'd still be ignoring me, he obviously prefers Bella." She sighed. "He'll never love me like he loves her, if he ever loves me at all."

"Did you tell Jake this?" Paul asked her and she glanced over at him.

"Yeah I did, I also told him it was clear that if he could choose he'd choose Bella over at me, that he's only with me because of some weird wolf magic that says we're perfect for each other."

"That's not true Lexi, Jake likes you and liked you before he imprinted on you," Paul told her.

"He said that to," Lexi told him and she stood up and walked across the room to the window and looked out of it. Paul followed her and stood behind her.

"Hey," Paul said and Lexi turned around and looked up at him.

"It shouldn't be this difficult." She told Paul. "Being with Jake shouldn't be this difficult."

"Bella's making it difficult for both of you, its what she does," Paul told her and she let out a sigh. "Make everyone miserable and eventually he's going to have to choose between you and Bella."

"What if he doesn't choose me?" Lexi asked sadly.

"I bet he will and you know what else I bet?"

"What?" Lexi asked and Paul smiled as he laid his hand against her cheek.

"That Jake is on his way to you right now," Paul told her.

"He probably went back to kissing Bella once I got out of the way,"

"You can't believe that Lexi," Paul told her. "Jake knows you're here right?"

"Yes he does," she nodded.

"You know he's going to come over here right?"

"We'll see," Lexi sighed. "Thanks for listening to me," she told him and he smiled.

"That's what best friends are for," he told her and she smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Still, thanks." She said and pulled away and looked up at him and reached up and laid her hand against his cheek as there was a knock on the door.

"I bet that's Jake," Paul told her.

"I'm going to go into the kitchen." Lexi told him. "Not sure if I want to talk to him yet," she said, "Even though I probably will," she admitted.

"Sure go on, if you want something to drink or eat or anything just get it, you can have whatever you want."

"Thanks," she said and stood up on her tip toes and Paul leaned down and she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing best friend but it must have been really good," she told him and he smirked.

"Obviously," he said and she rolled her eyes. "But you know I feel the same way," he told her and she smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Love you," Lexi said.

"Love you to," Paul said and she smiled as there was a knock on the door again then he let go of her and she went into the kitchen and then he walked over and opened the door and saw Jacob standing on the other side.

"Paul," Jacob said softly. "I know Lexi's here, can I please come in and talk to her."

"Well of course you can come in," Paul told him and he moved aside to let him in. "Its up to Lexi whether you talk to her or not," Paul told him and slammed the door behind him. Paul crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jacob.

"She told you what happened?" Jacob asked.

"Yes she did," Paul growled. "What were you thinking Jake? How could you do that to her?" he growled.

"Paul I…."

"Give me one good reason not to kick your ass right now Jake," Paul said angrily as he gave him a push.

"You should Paul," Jacob told him. "But Bella came onto me and I tried to tell her no but she wasn't listening."

"Jake I'm going to be the one to tell you this because Lexi never will," Paul told him. "Stop seeing Bella, do you want to loose Lexi."

"No" Jacob whispered.

"Is Bella worth it?" Paul asked.

"I made Bella leave and told her not to come back or call me anymore and that she needed to apologize to Lexi and mean it and after she did that we might be able to hangout again but I made no promises to her." Jacob told him. "Its about fixing things with Lexi right now, not about Bella and it should have never been about Bella."

"Well you got that right, it's not about Bella at all." Paul growled. "Its about you fixing things with Lexi and not hurting her anymore

"I can't seem to do anything right," Jacob sighed. "I know I don't deserve her," he admitted. "She might be better off if I just walked away."

"No she wouldn't Jake, she's in the kitchen," Paul told him and Jacob turned around but Paul grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall. "Don't hurt her again Jake," Paul warned him.

"I won't Paul," he told him.

"Good," he growled and let go of him but not before giving him a not so gentle push toward the kitchen. "Now go and fix the mess you've made of everything." He told him and Jacob made his way to the kitchen. When he walked in the kitchen he saw Lexi standing in front of the sink looking out the window.

"Lexi," Jacob said and she turned around and looked at him.

"Jake," she said softly as she sat down the glass she was drinking out of.

"Lexi there isn't anything going on between me and Bella," he began.

"That's not what it looked like when I walked in," she stated.

"Lexi, you're who I want to be with not Bella," he said as he walked towards her. "I made Bella leave and told her not to call me or drop by anymore."

"Jake I don't want you to stop seeing your friends because of me," she told him.

"Lexi all I care about right now is making things work with us, fixing things with us," he told her as he took her hands in his. "And I've realized as long as Bella's around things between you and me are never going to be ok."

"But I know you love Bella," Lexi said. "I've seen how you look at her, I know how in love you are with her and I know you'll never love me like that, that I'm always going to be second when she's involved."

"Lexi that's not true," he said softly and she looked away. "But don't you think I feel the same way."

"What are you talking about Jake?" Lexi asked confused.

"You and Paul," Jacob said. "I know you love him and that if you could choose you would be with him and not me."

"Jake I'm sorry," Lexi whispered. "But I'm choosing to try and make things work with you," she told him. "And Paul isn't trying to come between us and you know that," she pointed out.

"I know," Jacob admitted. "I know he's not," Jacob sighed. "I just can't seem to do anything right when it comes to us," he said shaking his head. "I'm always messing up."

"Jake, I'm messing up to," she told him. "I over react about everything and run out before you can talk to me."

"Yeah well I guess I deserve it most of the time," he admitted and pulled her closer to him. "But you are the woman I want not Bella," he told her and Lexi looked up at him. "I know you're so tired of hearing my apologies." He told her and she nodded. "But I am sorry Lexi," he said softly and pressed his forehead against hers. "Please forgive me and give me another chance." He whispered. "Please Lexi."

"Jake," she murmured as she pulled one of her hands from his and laid it against his cheek. "You know I'll give you another chance and that I'll forgive you."

"And I know I don't deserve it," he told her before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him so their bodies were pressed together. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to hers and Lexi opened her eyes and found herself staring into Jacobs brown eyes. "You want to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go home," she agreed and he smiled and took her hand in his and led her out of the kitchen.

When they walked in the living room they saw Paul sitting on the couch.

"Everything ok?" Paul asked them.

"Everything's ok," Lexi answered. "We're going to get home," she told them.

"Alright," he sighed. "If that's what you want and you're sure you're ok."

"Can you give me a minute?" Lexi asked Jacob.

"Sure I'll meet you outside," Jacob told her.

"Thanks," she whispered and he nodded and walked outside. Lexi walked over and sat by Paul on the couch.

"So you're really ok?" he asked as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm ok Paul," she assured him as she took his hand in hers. "I promise."

"Ok, if you're sure," he said and she nodded. "So you're going to go home with him?" Paul asked.

"Yes," she told him. "We're really going to try and make things work."

"I hope it does work out for you two," he told her.

"Me to Paul," she sighed. "And I'm still going to talk to that girl about you."

"If you think she'll actually like me."

"I think she's crazy if she doesn't like you," Lexi told him and laid her hand on his arm.

"Well you have to say that because you're my best friend." He said and Lexi smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe," she smiled. "But its also true." She told him. "I'll see you tomorrow and I'll call you after I talk to Josie ok."

"Ok," Paul agreed and she smiled.

"See you later," Lexi said and stood up from the couch and walked out to meet Jacob by her car.

* * *

When she walked outside she saw Jacob leaning against her car with his arms crossed over his chest. She couldn't help but think how sexy he looked as he leaned against her car. As she started walking towards him he looked over at her and smiled and pushed away from the car.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," she told him and he smiled and walked around and opened the drivers side door for her and she got in and he closed it before running around and sliding in beside her.

The short ride back home was silent between Jacob and Lexi. When Lexi parked the car outside the house, Jacob looked over at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said as he shook his head. "Let's get inside."

When they got inside Jacob walked over and sat on the couch and Lexi sat beside him.

"Jake what's bothering you?" she asked him.

"Its nothing Lexi," he assured her.

"If you say so," she said. "I guess you're hungry," she stated.

"Yeah," he said.

"You still want to have dinner?"

"Sure, I'll help you."

"Well come on then let's get in the kitchen," she told him and they both stood up. Jacob walked over and grabbed the bag she had brought in from the store earlier and carried it into the kitchen.

"If you need me to do anything just let me know alright."

"Alright Jake."

Jacob sat down at the table and watched Lexi as she moved around the kitchen. She was really beautiful and sweet and very forgiving. She had forgiven him a lot, he had hurt her a lot as well, he never meant to hurt her but he knew he had to do something to not hurt her anymore. If cutting Bella out of his life was the only way to never hurt Lexi again, he would do it, it wouldn't be easy but he could do it, do anything so they could move forward. Lexi slid the chicken in the oven and then walked over to the table and sat down with Jacob. He reached across the table and laid his hands over hers.

"Lexi…"

"Jake I don't want to hear any more apologies from you," she told him. "Honestly I'm tired of hearing your apologies."

"I know," he whispered. "I know you are but I'm not going to talk to Bella anymore," he told her.

"Jake I don't want you doing something now you're going to hate me for later," she told him and pulled her hands away from his.

"I'm not Lexi," he said and she shook her head and stood up.

"You are and don't realize it," she told him and walked away to start cooking everything else to go with dinner.

"Alexandria," Jacob growled and she spun around.

"Don't growl at me Jacob Black!" she exclaimed.

"Lexi I…Things with us are never going to work out with Bella always popping up interrupting us," he began as he stood up and walked over to her. He stopped in front of her but Lexi wouldn't look at him."I told her to leave because I want to be with you, I want to try with you." He said but Lexi wouldn't look up at him. "Lexi, please look at me," he pleaded and he placed his hand under her chin and she tilted her head to look up at him and their eyes met.

"Bella's been your friend for years Jake…." She began but Jacob placed his finger over her lips to silence her.

"If she was really my friend she wouldn't have tried to come between us Lexi," he told her. "Or be messing things up for us."

"I know Jake," Lexi replied softly and laid her hand against his cheek. "It seems like every time we make progress we get pushed back and have to start all over."

"I know." He said as he laid his hand over hers and moved it off his cheek, lacing their fingers together and tugging her closer to him. Lexi looked up at him and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him.


	26. What Happened

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Jacob asked Lexi as they were cleaning up the kitchen after they finally got to eat dinner.

"A real date with you?" she asked. "Just us?"

"Yes just us, no interruptions, whatever you want."

"I think I would like that," Lexi said and Jacob smiled.

"This weekend, Friday night, you and me no interruptions, we'll do and go wherever you want,"

"I think I would really like that Jake," she smiled.

"Ok so we'll do it then," he said. "Friday night we have a date."

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiled.

"Me to," Jacob said and he folded the dishtowel and laid it on the counter. He reached over and took her hand in his and gave her arm a tug pulling her towards him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Good night Jake," she said softly.

"Good night Lexi, sleep well," he said and let go of her hand and she turned and walked out of the kitchen to her bedroom.

* * *

The next day Lexi was at work getting ready to go to lunch when she finally saw Josie walk by.

"Josie," Lexi called out and she turned around and saw Lexi and smiled and walked over.

"Hey Lexi," Josie said and Lexi looked at her. She was tall,thin with long blonde hair, blue eyes, really pretty. Paul would definitely like her.

"How are you?" Josie asked. "I heard about what happened with Sawyer."

"Actually I'm great," Lexi smiled. "I'm living in La Push with a friend."

"A male friend?" she asked and Lexi smiled and nodded.

"His name is Jake and he's really amazing," Lexi told her.

"Do you want to have lunch and tell me about it."

"Yeah, lets go." She said and the two of them left together.

A few minutes later the two of them sat down together to have lunch. They went to a buffet style restaurant. They got their food and began to eat.

"So tell me about Jake." Josie said.

"He's really sexy and very sweet," Lexi began. "I met him when my car broke down the night I left Sawyer, he fixed it for me and gave me a place to stay."

"Well that's nice," she said.

"I have a picture of him," she told her and pulled her cell phone out and looked through her pictures and found one of Jacob and showed Josie.

"This is Jake," she said and Josie looked at the picture. He was in his garage and he was wearing jeans and no shirt.

"Oh wow!" Josie exclaimed. "He's really hot. He must work out," she said and Lexi smiled.

"Something like that," she said and Josie handed her the phone back.

"So what about you? Boyfriend?"

"No," Josie sighed. "Things never work out with me and guys."

"I'm sorry," Lexi said softly and took a sip of her drink. "So there's this guy, he's one of Jake's friends, mine to," Lexi began. "I actually consider him my best friend," she added. "His name is Paul and he's very sweet and charming and very attractive and I told him about you."

"Oh you did," Josie said surprised.

"Yes, I have a picture of him," she said and showed her the picture of Paul.

"This is Paul," she said.

"wow! He's really hot," Josie exclaimed. "All the guys in La Push this hot?"

"Kind of, yeah," she said and Josie smiled. "Anyway Paul is just really an amazing guy who deserves a nice girl."

"And you thought of me?" she asked.

"Yes," she said. "Interested?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Great, now stand up so I can get a picture of you to show him," she said and Josie stood up and moved away from the table and Lexi snapped a picture of her. Then quickly typed a text to Paul and attached the picture of Josie to it.

* * *

Paul had just taken a break from work when he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a text from Lexi. He opened it and read it.

_Hope you're having a great day. I talked to Josie about you and showed her the picture. She thinks you're hot and wants to meet you. I'm sending you a picture of her, tell me what you think._

Paul looked at the picture.

"Oh wow!" Paul smiled. Josie was beautiful, long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes. She had a nice smile as well.

Paul text Lexi back. She was still having lunch when he phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Paul and smiled. She opened the text and read it.

_Josie is beautiful and I can't wait to meet her. Have I told you how awesome you are today?_

Lexi smiled and text Paul back.

_No you haven't told me how awesome I am today but its always nice to hear. I'll see you this afternoon._

_See you this afternoon. _Paul responded.

"Paul said he can't wait to meet you," Lexi told Josie and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll see when he can meet you and let you know," she told her. "I have a date with Jake this weekend." She told her.

"Don't worry Lexi, things with you and Jake will work out somehow."

"I hope so." She sighed. "But it seems as if something is always in the way. Every time we have a date something happens or we get interrupted, I just….its frustrating."

"I know it has to be Lexi but don't just give up." Josie told her and Lexi smiled.

"I'm not Josie," she assured her.

* * *

After work Paul met Lexi like he did everyday. They went inside and changed clothes and Lexi put something for Paul to eat in the oven and joined him in the living room. The two of them had fallen into such an easy routine every afternoon after work that she was going to miss it once Sawyer was dealt with and she didn't see Paul everyday anymore.

"There's pizza rolls in the oven for you," she told him as she sat down by him.

"Thanks."

"And whenever you're free Josie is ready to meet you."

"I can meet her this weekend if she's free," Paul told her.

"I'll ask her and let you know and I'll see if she'll let me give you her number."

"Thanks Lexi," Paul smiled.

"No problem Paul," Lexi said and they fell silent. "So," Lexi said breaking the silence. "Jake asked me out on a date this weekend."

"Really?" Paul asked and she nodded. "Where is he taking you?"

"He didn't say, I just hope it actually happens." She told him.

"Lexi…" Paul began.

"Don't Paul, because every time me and Jake have plans or a date we get interrupted. We've never actually had an uninterrupted date."

"Well you will this weekend," Paul assured her.

"I hope so," she sighed. "But was it this hard for everyone else?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think so," Paul said. "You and Jake are just special," he smirked. Lexi looked over at him, her mouth dropped open and she saw he had that sexy smirk on his face.

"I don't think you meant that nicely," she said as she playfully hit his arm. "And just for that Mr. Lahote I'm holding your pizza rolls hostage," she told him and stood up and walked away towards the kitchen. Paul watched her a few seconds shocked before following her.

"No way Alexandria," he said as he followed her into the kitchen. She turned around and looked up at him. Paul took a step closer to her, she was backed against the counter, Lexi could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she knew Paul could hear it as well. "Lexi," Paul whispered and she glanced up at him. Lexi felt him run his thumb across her cheek and then over her lips, Paul heard Lexi's breathing speed up and he leaned closer to her, Lexi could feel his breath on her face he was so close and his lips hovered just above hers and just as his lips touched hers the timer on the oven went off and Lexi quickly pulled away from him.

"I need to get the food out of the oven," she told him and he backed away and let her move around him.

"Lexi I…"

"Don't apologize," she said as she sat the tray on the counter. "Its ok."

"Lexi, its not ok," Paul said. "You're Jake's imprint."

"I know Paul," she whispered.

"It won't happen again," he told her and she nodded.

"Please don't be mad at me," he said.

"I'm not mad at you Paul," she told him. "I promise I'm not mad, nothing happened and I wasn't stopping anything either," she told him.

"Lexi I….Ok," he said.

"Lets just forget about it," she told him. "Eat," she said pointing to the pizza rolls and walked back into the living room.

* * *

Paul put all of the pizza rolls on a plate and then opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda for himself and a bottle of water for Lexi. He couldn't believe he almost kissed her. She was his best friend and he didn't know what came over him when he was in the kitchen, what possessed him to try and kiss her but she wasn't actually trying to stop him. Lexi was Jacob's imprint and nothing could happen between them. Paul let out a sigh and walked in the living room and sat next to Lexi on the couch.

"Here," he said and handed her the bottle of water.

"Thanks," she whispered and he nodded as he popped a pizza roll in his mouth.

"Want one?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No Paul, I'm ok," she told him.

"Lexi, I am sorry for what almost happened in the kitchen," Paul apologized. "You're my best friend and the last thing I want to do is mess up things between us or for you and Jake."

"I know Paul," she said. "I don't want to do that either," she told him. "You're my best friend to Paul ever since I moved here you're the one person who has always been here for me and never let me down."

"I never will Lexi," Paul promised and she smiled

"You're going to go out with Josie this weekend, maybe it will turn out good for both of you."

"I hope so Lexi," he sighed.

* * *

Jacob walked in the door about an hour later and saw Lexi and Paul on the couch watching TV.

"Hey you two," he smiled.

"Hey Jake," Paul said.

"Hey," Lexi smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lexi," Paul said as he stood up.

"Alright, I'll let you know what Josie says and get her number for you." Lexi told him.

"Alright," he nodded.

When he was gone Jacob sat down next to Lexi on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" Jacob asked.

"Of course Jake," she assured him. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Well Paul is kind of quiet and you seem nervous." Jacob said. "At least that's the vibe I seem to be getting from you."

"Oh," she whispered. "I'm going to start dinner," she said.

"What are you making?"

"It's a roast with potatoes and carrots," she told him.

"Sounds good, I'm going to get a shower."

"Ok Jake," she smiled and he leaned over and touched his lips to hers then got up and walked away.

When Jake was gone Lexi leaned back on the couch and covered her face with her hands. Jacob was so good to her and had been nothing but nice to her. He was trying to make the imprint work, he had cut off one of his friends, a friend he had known along time, for her and she repays him by kissing his pack brother. She was so not good enough for him, she didn't know any other guy that would invite a total stranger in his home and treat her so well. Be so nice to her and not expect anything in return. Jacob definitely deserved better than her.

Lexi walked into the kitchen and took out the pan to cook the roast. She started cutting up potatoes and carrots to go around it. Once she had done that she washed her hands and got the spices out for the roast and began sprinkling them over the roast and rubbing them into the meat. She placed the vegetables around the roast in the pan and then put it in the preheated oven and set the timer. When she was done Lexi went and sat in the living room and waited for Jacob to come out of the shower and join her. She was going to have to tell him what happened with her and Paul, what almost happened and she knew he was going to be upset. She knew he already felt like he was second choice compared to Paul and she never wanted to do anything to hurt Jacob and she knew he never wanted to intentionally hurt her, but they always managed to hurt each other. She didn't know what to anymore. She covered her face with her hands.

Jacob got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He ran a comb through his wet hair and grabbed his blue jean shorts and slipped them on. Just as he was about to walk out he was hit by a feeling of distress, sadness.

"Lexi," Jacob whispered and he opened the door and walked out and found her sitting on the couch. Jacob walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands over hers.

"Lexi," he said softly. "What's wrong?" he asked and she heard the concern in his voice and she hated her herself for making him worry.

"Lexi," Jacob said and she let him move her hands away from her face and their eyes met and Lexi saw the concern in his eyes and shook her head.

"Jake I…you…I'm….." she began and shook her head and Jacob saw her eyes fill with tears and when she blinked they rolled down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry," he said softly and wiped her tears away with his thumbs and moved on the couch and sat down next to her. "I hate seeing you cry Lexi," he told her and he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and Jacob felt her arms wrap around him. It actually felt really good to hold Lexi in his arms and to feel her arms around him. He didn't know what was going on or why she was so upset but as soon as he could get her calm, he was going to find out and figure out what to do to fix it. Lexi finally pulled away and looked over at Jacob.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Its ok Lexi," he told her. "Now tell me what's going on? Why are you so upset?"

"You're going to be really mad and hate me when I tell you but I have to tell you," she said. "I don't want to have secrets between us."

"I don't want secrets between us either, they always come out eventually and its usually better to go ahead and talk about it than to keep it from someone," he said and she smiled slightly. "And I'm sure I won't hate you."

"Well we'll see about that after you find out," she told him.

"Alright," he said. "Talk to me Lexi," he said. "What's going on with you?" he asked. "Why are you so upset?" he asked and Lexi heard the concern in his voice again and hated herself for worrying him. "Sawyer didn't call you or try anything did he?" Jacob growled angrily.

"No Jake he hasn't. I actually haven't heard from him in a while." She told him.

"Good, maybe he's going to leave you alone."

"I'm not sure about that, we'll see," she sighed and he nodded.

"Now we're drifting from the subject," he said. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because Jake, I'm not good enough for you," she told him and her eyes filled with tears.

"WHAT!" Jacob yelled. "That's ridiculous Lexi," he said. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because of what happened this afternoon."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I didn't plan it Jake, it just happened and it wasn't even that big of a deal," she told him. "But you know how I over react about everything."

"Yes Lexi I know you over react to things," he smiled. "So what happened."

"Well I was in the kitchen with Paul and we had been talking and teasing each other, you know it is with us, he's my best friend."

"I know Lexi," Jacob said quietly. "Tell me what happened."

Well we were talking and we kissed," she told him and Jacob looked at her shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"I kissed Paul," she told him.


	27. I'm All Yours

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

"_Well I was in the kitchen with Paul and we had been talking and teasing each other, you know it is with us, he's my best friend."_

"_I know Lexi," Jacob said quietly. "Tell me what happened."_

_Well we were talking and we kissed," she told him and Jacob looked at her shocked._

"_What?" he asked._

"_I kissed Paul," she told him._

* * *

"WHAT!" Jacob yelled.

"You heard me Jake, don't make me say it again."

"You and Paul kissed," he growled.

"Yes but it was barely a kiss our lips just touched for a second." She told him.

"Did you like it?" Jacob spat.

"Jake I…"

"Did you!" he roared.

"No Jake, no," she said quickly.

"Are you in love with Paul?" he asked. "You want me to step aside so you can be with him?" he snapped.

"No Jake that's not what I want," she told him. "I promise that's not what I want," she whispered and stood up and walked across the room.

"Are you in love with Paul?" he asked.

"No Jake."

"I thought we were making progress," he said as he stood up.

"We are Jake."

"Then why in the hell did you kiss Paul!" he yelled.

"It wasn't really a kiss Jake, I told you our lips touched one second." She told him.

"It was still a kiss," he growled. "And its not like it would be the first time you and Paul kissed."

"We weren't even together then Jake," Lexi told him.

"Is he a better kisser than me?" Jacob growled and Lexi turned around and looked up at him. "Is he?" he yelled and took a step closer to her and Lexi backed away from him backing into the wall.

"Jake I…" she said and he placed his hands against the wall on each side of her with a loud thump and Lexi jumped and looked up into Jacob's eyes, she could see how angry he was with her as he looked at her.

"You think he'll be better in bed than I will," he snapped.

"Jake I…" she began but she didn't have time to respond because he crashed his lips against hers in a kiss. Lexi felt his hands running over her body but it wasn't the gentle touches she was used to from him, his touch was rough and possessive as he moved his lips roughly against hers. She felt his hands run over her ass and roughly grab the back of her thighs, Lexi barely got her legs wrapped around his waist before he slammed her into the wall hard and she let out a whimper of pain and Jacob pulled away and let go of her when he heard her whimper.

"Lexi, I…" Jacob said. "I hurt you," he whispered.

"I'm ok Jake," she said and laid her hand on his arm but he jerked away and walked over and plopped down on the couch. Lexi walked over and sat next to him.

"Jake I'm ok," she assured him.

"But I hurt you, I was angry," he told her. "And I shouldn't have been so rough no matter how angry I was."

"Its ok Jake, I understand you were upset and that your wolf is possessive because of the imprint."

"Yes my wolf is possessive of you," Jacob said. "And he wants to beat Paul's ass for kissing you."

"Jake I wish you wouldn't but I won't ask you not to but he is going to go out with Josie this weekend maybe things will work out for the best with them."

"Maybe so," Jacob sighed. "But I'm sorry I hurt you," he told her. "I probably left bruises on you."

"Jake please don't worry about it ok," she said softly and laid her hand on his cheek.

"I shouldn't have gotten that mad at you," he said. "Its not like I don't know you'd rather have Paul."

"Jake that's not true I wouldn't rather have Paul than you."

"It just seems like something always gets in our way," he sighed.

"I know Jake," she said quietly. "But if I didn't want you I wouldn't be here," she told him. "Now are you hungry?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jacob asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said and stood up and took Jacob's hand in hers and gave his arm a tug. "Come on," she whispered and Jacob stood up and let her lead him to the kitchen. "Sit down Jake," she told him and he sat at the table and he watched her as she pulled dinner out of the oven and sat it on the counter. "You want to come get something to eat," she asked.

"Will you come over here first?" Jacob asked and Lexi nodded and walked over and stood in front of him.

"What is it Jake?" she asked confused. Jacob didn't say anything he just grabbed her hips and gently pulled her between his legs. She felt him running his hands over her body but his touch was different than earlier, it was soft and gentle and slow instead of rough and fast . She felt him push her shirt up a little.

"Jake," she said pushing his hands down.

"Just let me see, let me see if I hurt you," he said softly. "Please," he pleaded and looked up at her and Lexi saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Ok Jake," she said and Jacob gently pushed her shirt up and ran his fingers over her hips, he slid one side of her pants down over her hip, he looked and saw a small bruise and ran his finger gently over it and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lexi, he whispered and moved the other side of her pants down over her hip and inspected it and saw a small bruise there to and closed his eyes and shook his head. He pulled her pants back over her hips.

"I'm sorry Lexi," Jacob apologized. "I left bruises on you," he whispered and he looked up at her and Lexi saw the tears in his eyes.

"Jake, no," she whispered as she wiped a tear that fell down his cheek. "I'm ok I promise," she said and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You don't hate me?" he asked softly.

"Never Jake, I could never hate you," she told him. "Please stop apologizing."

"Ok," he nodded and she stepped away.

"Come eat dinner," she told him and took her hand in his and gave his arm a tug and he stood up and followed her over to the counter.

* * *

After eating Lexi got the kitchen cleaned up and got ready for bed. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she went to tell Jacob good night. She found him in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Jake," she said softly and he looked over and smiled at her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah I think I'm just going to go to bed," she told him.

"Ok, I'll just see you in the morning then."

"Alright, good night Jake."

"Good night Lexi." He replied and she turned around and went to walk away but she felt Jake's hand grab her arm and she turned around and looked up at him. Jacob gently pulled her to him and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "Good night."

"Good night," she smiled and he let go of her arm and Lexi walked away to her room.

* * *

Lexi was awakened during the night by a loud clap of thunder. She sat up in bed and looked out the window and she saw lightening flash before another loud clap of thunder and then the rain pounded against the roof. Lexi hated thunderstorms and knew she would never fall asleep now that she had woken up. Lexi got out of bed and walked out of her room. She jumped as another clap of thunder sounded and looked over at Jacob's closed door and let out a sigh deciding not to wake him up because she couldn't sleep and went to the living room and turned on the TV.

Jacob woke up and sat up in his bed having no idea what woke him up. He heard the thunder outside and the rain hitting the roof and laid back down as more thunder sounded.

"Lexi," he said confused. "Lexi," he said and got out of bed and walked out of his room. He looked towards Lexi's room and saw her door was open and he walked over and peeked inside.

"Lexi," he said but she didn't answer and he saw she wasn't in her bed so he walked to the living room and found her sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Lexi," Jacob said and she looked over at him.

"Hey Jake." She said and he walked over and sat down by her.

"You ok?" he asked and Lexi heard that he sounded worried and she nodded.

"Yeah I just hate storms," she told him.

"I remember you telling me that," Jacob said and she nodded. "Ok, you can stay with me in my room." He told her.

"Jake are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Lexi, nothing is going to happen that you don't want," he told her. "I promise." He said. "You need to get some sleep and if you don't rest I won't either because I'm going to stay up with you."

"Ok Jake," she agreed and he smiled and stood up and took her hands in his and pulled her up off the couch.

"Come on," he said and he led her to his room. "You trust me right?" he asked.

"Of course I do Jake."

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, not after the bruises I left on you."

"Jake," she said as she sat on his bed. "Stop thinking about it ok," she told him as he sat by her. "It over now and…"

"And when people find out I left bruises on you….."

"Jake its nobody's business but ours."

"Lexi," he said and she laid down in his bed and moved over to make room for him.

"I don't want to hear any more about it."

"Ok Lexi," he sighed and laid down next to her.

"I hate storms," she said and jumped as another clap of thunder sounded.

"Come here," Jacob said and Lexi moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest. "I won't let anything happen to you," Jacob promised. "Just try to get some sleep, I'll be right here, I promise."

"Jake," she said. "Are things ever going to work out for us?"

"Of course they are," he told her.

"And you still want to take me on a date Friday night?" she asked softly.

"Of course I do Lexi," he said. "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well after what happened this afternoon…"

"Lexi, I'm taking you on a date Friday night, I promise."

"Ok Jake," she sighed and he felt her move closer to him. "I love how warm you are," she told him.

"It's the whole werewolf thing, I'm always 108 degrees."

"Its nice, for me anyway," she sighed.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Jacob said. "Now got to sleep Lexi," he said and she felt him start running his fingers thorough her hair.

"Have you thought about where we're going on our date?"

"I'll take you wherever you want to go Lexi,"

"What about what you want?"

"It doesn't take a lot to make me happy Lexi," he told her "If there is something in particular you want to do just let me know and if not I'll think of something."

"Ok Jake," she said. "I can't wait to actually have a real date with you."

"Me either," Jacob told her. "Now try and get some sleep Lexi, I'll be here beside you all night and I'll keep you safe."

"Good night Jake."

* * *

The next morning when Jacob woke up Lexi was still curled up beside him and wrapped in his arms. He smiled when he saw how peacefully she was sleeping and that she had a smile on her face. Jacob looked over at her and smiled before gently moving her out of his arms, he thought he'd get up and make breakfast before he woke Lexi up. She seemed to be sleeping so peacefully that he hated to wake her up anyway. He sat up and went to get out of the bed and he heard Lexi let out a moan and he turned to look at her and saw she was asleep. He watched as she rolled over on her back.

"Yes," she moaned and Jacob's eyebrows shot up as he quickly got out of bed. Lexi was dreaming and not just any dream a sex dream and he felt like he was intruding staying there so he walked across the room and he heard her gasp and he turned around and saw her turn her head to the side and another moan escaped her mouth as her arms went above her head and her hands grabbed onto the headboard. Jacob felt his heart start to race just hearing her make those sounds and watching her but he knew he had to get out of the room because he definitely didn't want to hear Lexi call out some other guys name, some guy that wasn't him. He turned around and grabbed the door handle but the next words out of Lexi's mouth made him freeze.

"Jake!" she moaned loudly and Jacob turned around, thinking maybe she woke up but he saw she was still sleeping. She was still sleeping and had called out his name, she was dreaming about him, he quickly walked over and sat down on the bed. "Jake," she moaned softly and he laid down and pressed his forehead against hers. "Jake," she said again and her eyes opened and she found herself looking into Jacob's brown eyes.

"Jake," she said surprised. "Oh my god, let me up Jake," she said and giving him a push.

"No Lexi," he said. "You were dreaming about me?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm so embarrassed Jake, please let me up."

"Lexi you don't have to be embarrassed," he told her. "I'm glad you think of me like that," he said.

"Jake I….you know I'm very attracted to you." She told him and he smirked.

"And you know I'm very attracted to you," he told her and she smiled. "And whenever you're ready to make your dream come true let me know," he smirked and Lexi's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Jake," she whispered.

"Whenever you're ready Lexi," he whispered and went to get out of bed but Lexi grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Kiss me Jake," she demanded.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she told him and Jake lowered his head to hers and his lips met hers in a kiss. Lexi let out a gasp and wrapped her arms around him. She felt Jacob running his hands over her body and she arched her body into his.

"Jake," she moaned as his lips touched her neck. Lexi ran her fingers across his bare back as his lips moved along her neck before he slowly moved his lips against hers. Lexi felt him tugging on the hem of her shirt and he pulled away and pushed it up, Jacob touched his lips to her stomach.

"Jake," she moaned as she threaded her hands in his hair as he kissed up her body pushing her shirt up as he kissed her body finally pulling it off. Jacob looked down at Lexi and pulled away.

"Lexi I…Lexi," he said.

"No Jake," she said. "I'm not telling you to stop," she told him.

"Lexi I…are you sure ?" he asked.

"Yes Jake," she said and Jacob leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He felt Lexi run her hands over his body stopping at the waistband of his shorts and pushed them down over his hips and he kicked them off and they landed on the floor, Jacob ran his hands down her sides and to her pants and slid them over her hips and threw them behind him, then he hooked his thumbs in her panties and slid them over her hips. He ran his hand down her leg and hooked it around his waist, then he did the same to the other leg. He slowly pushed inside her and Lexi let out a gasp and grabbed onto his shoulders. Jacob was definitely a lot bigger than she was used to. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued to push inside her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Jake, just move," she groaned and she felt him pull out before he slammed back inside her making both of them moan as he started with slow movements gradually speeding up. As he sped up his movements Lexi dropped her legs from around his waist so her feet were resting on the bed and she thrust her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"Jake," She moaned. "Oh my god," she groaned. "Jake!" she panted, breathless.

"Jake," she whispered as he slowed his movements down before lying next to her on the bed.

* * *

Lexi and Jacob were lying next to each other in bed.

"Jake that was…I've never felt anything like that." She said as she turned on her side so she could look at him.

"Me either," Jacob admitted as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jake," she said as she reached up and grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. "As much as I hate to we have to go to work," she groaned. "I so would rather lay in bed with you all day."

"Then why don't you," he said.

"Jake I…."

"Call into work," he told her. "I will if you will," he whispered against her skin. Lexi groaned as she felt his breath against her skin. "We can spend all day in bed together."

"I don't know if I can handle you all day," she said and Jacob chuckled.

"Come on Lexi, spend the day with me," he said softly. "We won't be interrupted, we'll be alone all day."

"That sounds really great," she sighed.

"Well lets do it then," Jacob said.

"Ok," she agreed. "Let me go get my phone and I'll call work."

"No," he said.

"Jake I…."

"You can use my phone, no need for you to get out of bed," he told her and handed her his phone and she sat up in bed and took the phone and called her work. A few minutes later she handed the phone to Jake.

"I'm all yours," she told him and he smiled and kissed her lips and the called into his work. Lexi saw him lay his phone on the table a few minutes later.

"I'm all yours," he said repeating what she said to him.


	28. You're Mine

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

"_Call into work," he told her. "I will if you will," he whispered against her skin. Lexi groaned as she felt his breath against her skin. "We can spend all day in bed together."_

"_I don't know if I can handle you all day," she said and Jacob chuckled. _

"_Come on Lexi, spend the day with me," he said softly. "We won't be interrupted, we'll be alone all day." _

"_That sounds really great," she sighed._

"_Well lets do it then," Jacob said._

"_Ok," she agreed. "Let me go get my phone and I'll call work."_

"_No," he said._

"_Jake I…."_

"_You can use my phone, no need for you to get out of bed," he told her and handed her his phone and she sat up in bed and took the phone and called her work. A few minutes later she handed the phone to Jake._

"_I'm all yours," she told him and he smiled and kissed her lips and the called into his work. Lexi saw him lay his phone on the table a few minutes later._

"_I'm all yours," he said repeating what she said to him._

* * *

Lexi and Jacob were lying in bed next to each other after they had called into work.

"So what are we going to do all day?" Lexi asked him and he smirked and leaned over and kissed his lips. He gently pushed her over so she was lying on her back and continued to kiss her, running his fingers over her body.

"Jake," Lexi said pulling away and giving him a push.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing Jake I just need some time to recover from the first time," she told him and he smirked.

"That I can do," he said and touched his lips to hers and sat up in the bed.

"I can make breakfast for us," she suggested.

"That sounds good to me, then we can go back to bed."

"Jake," she groaned. "I'm getting up," she told him and sat up. "Ok where are my clothes?"

"I don't think you need them," he told her.

"Jake, I''m getting dressed and you need to get up and get dressed to," she told him and she got out of bed and ran out of the room.

* * *

When Jacob finally got out of bed he made his way to the kitchen and saw Lexi was at the oven. She had on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Jacob smiled as he walked over and stood behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Good morning," Jacob whispered in her ear. She turned around and looked up.

"Good morning," she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Now get some plates and we can eat," she told him.

"Ok," Jacob smiled and kissed her again and then walked over and grabbed some plates from the cabinet.

After eating breakfast Lexi decided to get the kitchen cleaned up while Jacob watched TV in the living room. After wiping the counters down Lexi went to join Jacob in the living room. She sat next to him on the couch and he looked over at her and smiled.

"Well I'm done in the kitchen for now," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said and leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Lexi slid her arms around his neck as Jacob's lips moved against hers. She felt Jacobs hands grab her hips and she pulled herself closer to him and straddled his lap.

"Lexi," he whispered. Lexi tangled her hands in his hair and pressed her lips against his, she felt Jacob running his tongue along her lips and her lips parted and she felt Jacob slip his tongue in her mouth and when his tongue touched hers she let out a moan and pulled away and pressed her forehead against his.

"Jake," she panted and started placing kisses along his neck.

"Lexi," he growled as he threw his head back on the couch. "You have no idea what you do to me," he told her.

"I think I have an idea Jake," she smiled. "From the position I'm in I can feel what I'm doing to you."

"Not funny Lexi," he said and she felt him griping her shirt in his hands and she touched her lips to his and she heard him growl and felt him still fisting her shirt in his hands as her lips traveled back to his neck.

"Lexi," he moaned as she flicked her tongue behind his ear and she felt him gasp and he ripped her shirt.

"Jake," she exclaimed and he pulled it off of her and stood up, Lexi wrapped her legs around his waist and walked to his bedroom as Lexi placed kisses on his neck.

When Jacob walked in his room he shut the door and immediately slammed Lexi's body against it. He placed his palms flat against the door on each side of her so the only thing holding her against the door was Jacob's body. Jacobs lips crashed against hers and Lexi tangeled her fingers in his hair holding him to her, Jacob wrapped his arms around her and carried her over to his bed. He gently laid her down on the bed and she moved up on the bed as Jacob crawled over her, neither one of them took their eyes off each other the whole time. When Lexi's head hit the pillow Jacob pressed his lips against her neck and trailed kisses down her body. He placed kisses across her breast circling the nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth.

"Jake," Lexi moaned as she arched her body into his and she felt his lips move from her breast down her stomach. Jacob rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her.

"Jake," she said and he moved his body over hers and kissed her lips sliding his hands to her hips and slid her pants over her hips and threw them behind her.

"I told you not to bother with clothes," he growled and Lexi looked innocently up at him as she slid her hands down his body stopping at the button on his shorts, she popped the button and pushed them over his hips, Jacob gave them a kick and they landed behind him, Lexi arched her body into his.

"Lexi," he groaned and pressed his lips to hers before pulling away. Jacob brushed her hair away from her face. Lexi felt him part her legs further with his thigh before entering her in one quick thrust. Lexi let out a loud gasp as Jacob began with fast movements. Lexi wrapped her legs around waist and lifted her hips to meet Jacobs thrusts.

"Jake," she moaned. "god, Jake," she moaned as she grabbed onto the headboard. Jacob grabbed Lexi's hips to keep her from moving them.

"Jake!" she groaned as he began moving his hips in circles.  
"Oh," she moaned as she closed her eyes and threw her head back on the bed. "Jake," she moaned. "That's…oh god," she moaned as she felt his hands running up her arms to take her hands in his. She felt Jacob's palms flat against hers before her laced their fingers together as his movements slowed and he finally fell next to her on the bed. They both were breathless as they lay next to each other. Jacob kept one of her hands held in his, he brushed her hair away from her face.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"Better than I've been in a long time Jake," she told him and he smiled. "I never knew sex could feel like that, be so amazing," she went on and Jacob smiled.

"It felt the same way for me to," Jacob told her.

"Will it always feel like that?"

"I hope so," Jacob said. "The second time was better than the first time."

"Definitely better," Lexi agreed and Jacob moved closer to her. Lexi laid her head against his chest.

"I'm going to take a nap," she told him and he moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to let you take a nap," he said.

"Stay with me," she said softly.

"Really?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yeah Jake," she whispered and he settled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I never thought you'd be here with me like this," he told her.

"Why?"

"Something was always in our way," he sighed.

"Nothing's in our way anymore Jake," she told him. "You're mine."

"And you're mine," he growled and kissed her lips. A few minutes later the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later Lexi woke up to the wonderful feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair.

"That feels really good," she sighed.

"I'm glad you like it." he said and Lexi opened her eyes and found Jacob's brown eyes staring at her.

"Have a good nap?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Lexi asked.

"Definitely."

"What time is it?" Lexi asked.`

"A little after twelve," Jacob told her.

"You want lunch?" Lexi asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lexi smiled and pulled away from Jacob and sat up.

"I'm going to get some clothes on, I have to go to my room and get a new shirt because someone ripped mine."

"Sorry," Jacob said innocently.

"I doubt it," Lexi smiled. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Because clothes worked out so well for us before."

"Jake you get some clothes on to and change the sheets on your bed." She told him.

"Why?" he asked. "I'm planning on getting them dirty again."

"Jake," she said.

"Fine I'll change the sheets," he said.

"And I'll make us lunch," she told him and Jacob smiled and touched his lips to hers.

* * *

Lexi was in the kitchen a few minutes later making lunch. She had grabbed her cell phone in case someone called. She was fixing cheeseburgers and fries for lunch. She was thinking about Jacob. No guy had ever made her feel like he did and no other guy was as good in bed as he was either and if things were only going to get better between them she was definitely looking forward to it. She had just put some fries on a plate when Jacob came in the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob said and kissed her neck. Lexi smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"How great being with you is," she told him. "How amazing the sex is with you." She said and he smiled. "I mean it should be illegal for sex to be that good." She told him and he smiled.

"Yeah it was really good, the best I've ever had," Jacob told her and kissed her cheek.

"Well you're definitely the best I've ever had Jake," she told him. "Now get some plates for lunch."

After eating lunch Lexi was getting ready to clean the kitchen when her cell phone.

"Its Josie, I need to talk to her."

"I'll finish cleaning up," Jacob told her.

"Thanks Jake," Lexi said and she answered her phone and walked out of the room.

"Hey Josie," Lexi answered.

"You don't sound sick to me," Josie teased.

"Josie," Lexi said.

"So what are you doing?"

"Spending the day with Jake," Lexi said happily.

"You sound happy," Josie said.

"I am happy." she said as Jacob walked in to tell her he was done with the kitchen and saw she was still talking to Josie.

"So Jake is your boyfriend or just like your friend with benefits."

"Jake's never really asked me to be his girlfriend." She told her. "I want to be his girlfriend, he says he doesn't want anyone but me."

Jacob smiled as he leaned against the wall. Lexi wanted to be his girlfriend, he never did get around to asking her. He was definitely making sure she knew that's what he wanted when she got off the phone.

"Well then I'm sure he'll ask." Josie told her. "And speaking of hot guys, did you talk to Paul?'

"Yeah I talked to Paul," she told Josie, Lexi heard a growl behind her and turned around and saw Jacob leaning against the wall looking very sexy. Jacob smiled when she turned around. "Anyway Josie, Paul wants your number so he can call you, so is it ok if I give it to him today?"

"Yeah definitely give him my number," Josie said.

"I will and I will tell him to call you."

"Thanks Lexi," Josie said. "Enjoy the rest of your day," Josie told her.

"I plan to," Lexi said and dropped her phone on the table and walked over to Jacob.

"Hey," Lexi said as she took his hands in hers.

"Hey," Jacob replied. "You know I want you to be my girlfriend," he told her. "I just haven't asked you yet," he said and Lexi smiled.

"Oh," she said softly.

"So will you?" he asked. "Be my girlfriend?" he asked and Lexi smiled.

"Yes Jake," Lexi said happily.

"Really?" Jacob asked a little surprised as he pulled her closer.

"Yes Jake why do you sound so surprised?" she asked. "After the morning we've had together why would you doubt I'd want to be your girlfriend."

"Because everything is falling into place for us and every other time everything has always fallen apart," he said softly.

"I know Jake but I'm not letting you go," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. When Jacob pulled away Lexi laid her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've really enjoyed today Jake," she told him. "Everything about today."

"Even when we weren't in bed?" he asked.

"Yes Jake even when we weren't in bed." She told him and pulled away and looked up at him. "Call Paul," she told him.

"Why in the hell do I want to do that?" he growled.

"So he doesn't come over this afternoon after work."

"Alright," he sighed and walked to the kitchen and grabbed his phone. He found Paul's name and called him and waited for him to answer.

"Jake," he answered. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's great," Jacob told him. "I was just letting you know you don't have to meet Lexi here this afternoon," he added.

"Jake if this is about yesterday…"

"No Paul this isn't about you kissing my imprint," Jacob said angrily. "I'm already home, Lexi and I spent the day together."

"Oh," Paul said. "That's good."

"Yes its been a really great day." Jacob told him. "But don't worry about meeting Lexi here this afternoon. Just come over tomorrow like normal."

"Ok Jake."

"Lexi needs to talk to you," he told him and handed his phone to Lexi and walked away.

"Hey Paul," Lexi said.

"What's up Lexi?"

"I'm going to give you Josie's number so you can call her," Lexi told him.

"Alright," he said and Lexi called out Josie's number to him and he repeated it back to her.

"Call her Paul."

"I will Lexi, tonight after work." He told her.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Lexi told him.

"See you tomorrow Lexi."

* * *

Lexi walked into the kitchen and found Jacob standing in front of the sink looking out the window. She walked over and stood behind him and laid her hand on his back. He turned around and saw Lexi standing behind him.

"Jake," Lexi whispered.

"I'm sorry Lexi I just don't know if I trust Paul when it comes to you," he told her.

"Do you trust me Jake?" she asked.

"Yes I trust you," he told her.

"Jake I don't want to come be the reason you and Paul aren't friends anymore or don't talk," she told him. "You two were like best friends until I came along," she sighed.

"Paul and I will be ok Lexi don't worry," Jacob assured her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well I do worry about you Jake." She told him. "I think you know that."

"Yeah Lexi I know," he sighed. "So you want to watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds good to me," she told him and took his hand in hers and led her into the living room and over to the couch. Jacob sat down beside her and turned the TV on. Lexi curled her legs up on the couch and laid her head against Jacob's chest, she felt him wrap one arm around her.

"I like being here with you like this, I think I told you already but I've really enjoyed spending all day with you Jake."

"I've liked it to Lexi," Jacob said. "I hope we have more days like this."

"Me to Jake." she sighed.

* * *

That night after having dinner together Lexi and Jacob walked to their room.

"Good night Jake," she said softly.

"Good night," Jacob said as he leaned down and kissed her lips and then turned to go to her room but Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed Jake."

"Not in there," he said. "You're never leaving my bed again," he told her. "I want you to sleep next to me every night from now on."

"Even if we do nothing but sleep?" she asked.

"Especially then," he smiled.

"Ok," she agreed and Jacob took her hand in his and led her to his bedroom.

Lexi and Jacob laid in bed and turned to face each other.

"Today has been the best day I've had in a long time Jake," she told him.

"Me to Lexi," Jacob told her. "Sleep well," he said softly and kissed her lips.

"You to Jake," Lexi said and the two of them drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.


	29. Here Comes Trouble

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

The next morning Lexi woke up to the loud beeping of an alarm clock. She sat up in bed and saw Jacob was still sleeping. She shook her head and reached over him to turn the alarm clock off. As soon as she hit the button to turn it off she felt two hands grab her and roll her over on the bed.

"Morning," Jacob smiled down at her.

"Were you awake the whole time?" she asked.

"Maybe," he smirked and leaned down and kissed her lips and then trailed kisses down her neck.

"Jake no," she moaned. "We don't have time."

"There's always time," he whispered.

"We'll be late for work."

"So,"

"So," she repeated. "We have to get up and get ready for work." She told him as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Shower together?" he asked hopefully and Lexi smiled and shook her head.

"No Jake because you don't want to shower I know what you want to do." She told him.

"Fine," he said and kissed her one more time before getting out of bed. "I'll meet you in kitchen for breakfast."

"Ok Jake," she said and got out of bed and went to her room to get ready.

* * *

Not much later Jacob and Lexi were in the kitchen having breakfast together.

"So Paul is still going to meet you here after work like always," Jacob told her but it was clear from the tone of his voice he wasn't happy about it.

"Jake nothing is going to happen between me and Paul." She told him as she stood up and took her bowl to the sink.

"Well if I knew for sure your ex was out of the picture and was definitely going to leave you alone I would tell Paul that he didn't have to meet you here but I want you to be safe," he told her as he placed his bowl in the sink as well.

"Jake everything will be ok."

"I'll see you this afternoon," he told her and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pushed her against the counter as he moved his lips against hers. Lexi felt his tongue against her lips and she parted her lips and she felt his tongue slip past her lips and in her mouth. Lexi wrapped her arms around him as their tongues tangled. Jacob pulled away a few seconds later.

"Have a good day at work," he smirked.

"Jake," she said "Its not nice to kiss me like that and then send me off to work."

"Gives you something to look forward to tonight." He told her.

* * *

When Lexi got to work Josie was waiting by her desk.

"Lexi!" Josie exclaimed. "Paul called me last night."

"That's great!" Lexi said happily.

"He sounds as sexy as he looks and he was really nice and wants to take me out this weekend."

"That's great Josie," Lexi said. "I hope everything works out for you and Paul."

"Me to," Josie said.

* * *

That afternoon after work Lexi made her way home. When she parked her car in the driveway, she noticed Paul wasn't there yet. She thought maybe he was just running late and she walked up to the door and unlocked it and went inside. As soon as she sat her purse down her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her purse and saw it was Paul calling her.

"Hey," she answered.

"I'm sorry Lexi, there was an accident on the interstate I'm almost there give me three minutes," he told her.

"Ok Paul, don't rush here and get hurt I'm fine."

"Ok Lexi," he said as there was a knock on the door.

"Someone's at the door," Lexi said.

"Don't open the door Lexi," Paul told her.

"Paul I'm sure everything is fine, its probably one of the guys or Emily, nothing to worry about."

"Lexi please don't open the door," Paul pleaded.

"Paul you worry to much," she said and walked over and opened the door and was shocked at who was on the other side.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Oh my god," she said and tried to slam the door in his face but he stopped her.

"I thought you would never be alone," he told her and walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"Sawyer don't," Lexi pleaded and dropped her phone to the floor as Sawyer advanced towards her.

"LEXI!" Paul yelled but she didn't respond.

"Lexi no," Paul said and he pushed the gas pedal down further and sped to Jacob's house.

Sawyer grabbed Lexi's arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Sawyer," she groaned. "Let me go."

"No, I told you I would find you and drag you back with me," he said angrily. "You are not leaving me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Lexi said as she tried to fight him off.

"Yes you are," he said and he let go of her arms and went to pick her up and she ran past him. Sawyer turned and grabbed her legs making her fall to the floor, hitting her head on the coffee table as she fell.

"Let go let go," she cried as she kicked her feet. Sawyer straddled her legs sitting on them so she would stop kicking him.

"Get off," she demanded as the door flew open.

* * *

Paul sped towards Jacob's house and threw his truck in park and jumped out and ran to the door and threw it open. He saw Lexi on the floor and Sawyer was on top of her and an angry growl came out of his mouth.

"Get off of her now!" Paul demanded as he walked towards them. Sawyer looked up at the big guy that was walking towards them, he was shaking slightly as he advanced on them "I said get off of her," Paul growled angrily and grabbed Sawyer by the shirt and picked him up off of her.

"It would be a good idea if you left and never came back here again," Paul told him as he led him to the door. "Lexi's moved on and you don't deserve her," he said angrily. "Leave!" he growled.

"I'll be back, Lexi and I belong together," Sawyer told him and Paul got him to the door.

"Leave Lexi alone because if you touch her again you won't leave here breathing," Paul warned him and gave him a shove out the door and slammed it shut.

Sawyer stared at the shut door before turning around and storming into the woods.

* * *

When Paul slammed the door he took a second to calm down, taking a few deep breaths.

"Lexi needs you here you can't wolf out, Lexi needs you here you can't wolf out," Paul told himself and he turned around and walked over to her and saw she was getting up off the floor and he went over to her and helped her up and over to the couch.

"Lexi I'm so sorry I was late, if I had been here on time…"

"Paul don't," she said quietly and touched her head. "Ouch."

"Let me see," Paul said softly and Lexi moved her hand and he looked at her head and touched a bump. "You have a bump babe," he said. "I'll get you some ice," he told her.

"Paul," she said.

"I'll just be in the kitchen, I promise," he told her and she nodded and watched Paul as he walked away.

* * *

Sawyer stormed into the woods. He almost had her back until that guy had to come and mess up his plans. He kicked a tree in frustration, all his weeks of planning and watching. Waiting for her to be alone, those guys never left her by herself. He had one chance today and the guy had to mess it up by showing up to save her.

"I'm not giving up," Sawyer said to himself.

"You know, you're never going to get near her with those mutts around," a female voice said and Sawyer turned around and saw a woman with pale skin, red eyes and blonde hair. She was beautiful.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can help you," she told her.

"What's your name?" Sawyer asked.

"Larissa," she said.

"I'm Sawyer," he said flashing her a smile.

"Well Sawyer I'm going to help you get what you want," she told him and stepped closer to him and ran her fingers over his neck. "You're such an attractive guy," she told him before she pulled him down to her and sunk her teeth in his neck.

* * *

Paul walked in the kitchen and grabbed a towel out of the drawer. He couldn't believe he let this happen, he wasn't here when he was supposed to be and Lexi got hurt. Jacob was going to kill him. He put some ice in the towel and wrapped it up and went back to the living room and sat down by her.

"Lexi," he said and she looked over at him and he placed the towel with the ice in it against her head. "Lexi is anything else hurt?" Paul asked concerned.

"No Paul I'm ok, a little scared but ok."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"Paul there was an accident on the road, it wasn't your fault," she told him. "But you got here in time."

"I'm glad I did," he sighed. "Why didn't you listen to me, I told you not to open the door."

"You know I don't listen well," she said.

"I'm just so glad you're ok," Paul told her and wrapped his arms around her. "I have to call Jake," he told her.

"Paul I…"

"I'm going to my truck to get my phone ok," he said and she nodded and he stood up and quickly walked out and returned a minute later. He picked her phone up off the floor and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'll call him now," Paul told her.

"I'll go change clothes then.

"Alright," he said as she got up and left the room, he called Jacob and put the phone to his ear.

"Paul what's wrong?" Jacob asked when he answered the phone.

"There was an accident on the road on my way home and I was late meeting Lexi, just like three minutes late Jake," Paul told him. "So I called her to make sure she was ok and someone knocked on the door and I told her not to answer it but do you think she listened to me."

"Of course not," Jake sighed. "Paul what happened?" Jacob asked worried, he knew Paul wouldn't call him at work for nothing.

"It was her ex at the door," Paul told him.

"WHAT!" Jacob yelled.

"Yes he was definitely going to hurt her, she has a bump on her head but I'm taking care of it," Paul told him. "She says she's ok but she…."

"Probably wouldn't tell us if she wasn't," Jacob finished for him. "I'll be there soon."

When Lexi walked back in the room she sat on the couch by Paul.

"Jake will be here soon," he told her.

"Thank you Paul," she said softly and curled up on the couch beside him.

"Do you want the TV on?" he asked.

"You can turn it on Paul," she told him and he turned it on and flipped through the channels and stopped on a movie. Lexi moved closer to Paul and laid her head on his chest.

"Lexi," Paul said.

"Paul I…..I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Its ok Lexi," Paul said softly. "Everything is going to be ok?" he assured her.

"Do you really think me not opening the door would have stopped him?" she asked.

"No but it would have slowed him up some," Paul told her. "Maybe until I got here and I could have dealt with him."

"But you showed up just in time Paul and you saved me," she whispered.

"That's what best friends are for," he told her and she smiled.

"Josie told me you called her," Lexi said.

"I did and she sounds really nice and I liked talking to her," he told her and Lexi smiled. "I'm going to take her out on a date this weekend."

"That's what she said."

"She say anything else?" Paul asked anxiously.

"Yeah she said you sounded sexier than you looked." She told him and Paul smiled.

"So you and Jake have a good day together yesterday?" Paul asked.

"Yeah we did, it was nice being with Jake all day," she told him. "He's great," she sighed.

"You and Jake slept together!" Paul exclaimed.

"Oh my god how did you know!" she asked.

"I didn't I just guessed," Paul smirked. "And I guessed right," he teased.

"You're so mean," she said and playfully hit his arm.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?"

"So how was it?"

"Paul."

"Lexi," he said mocking her.

"Well the only thing I'm going to say about it is I never knew sex could be like that," she told him. "No guy has ever made me feel like Jake did yesterday." She sighed.

"I'm glad you're both happy," Paul told her and she smiled and pulled away and looked up at him.

"I want you to be happy to Paul," she said. "You're my best friend and I love you."

"I feel the same way Lexi," Paul told her. "You're my best friend and I love you to." He said and she smiled and he looked down at her. "You need to put that ice back on your head," he said as he touched the bump and she winced and he grabbed the towel and placed it on her head.

"I'm really sorry about the other day," he apologized. "Kissing you in the kitchen.."

"I didn't try to stop you," she told him.. "And its ok now."

"Jake wants to kick my ass doesn't he?" Paul asked.

"Yeah but I don't think he will and I won't be the reason two friends fight," she told him and Paul moved the towel from her head and looked at the bump before placing it back on her head.

"Look Lexi I'm going to talk to Jake and if I'm not here when you pull up in the driveway you need to go somewhere else until I can get to you," Paul told her. "I won't let this happen to you again."

"And I won't have everyone rearranging their lives for me," she argued.

"You're so stubborn Lexi," he growled..

"I think you can take the ice off for a minute," she said and he nodded and put the towel on the table and sat back on the couch. Lexi moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Have I ever said how I love how warm you guys are." Lexi told him.

"I'm sure you have," he said as the door flew open and Jacob walked in and saw Lexi on the couch with Paul.

* * *

When the door opened Paul and Lexi turned to look and saw Jacob standing there.

"Jake," Lexi said relieved and she got off the couch and ran over to him.

"Its ok Lexi," Jacob assured her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here now." He whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to Paul, I shouldn't have opened the door."

"You're ok and that's all that matters," Jacob told her.

"I should go," Paul said as he stood up from the couch.

"Thank you," Jacob told him

"No problem Jake," Paul said.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," Paul agreed and walked away, into the kitchen.

"Hey, I need to talk to Paul a second," Jacob told her. "I'll be right back,"

"OK," she said softly and walked over and sat on the couch.

* * *

Jacob walked into the kitchen and saw Paul leaning against the counter.

"I should kick your ass for kissing my imprint," Jacob began.

"I know," Paul said.

"But there are more important things to worry about and Lexi would hate me if I hurt you," Jacob said. "So we're going to forget about it for now."

"If that's what you want," Paul said.

"I'm going to talk to Lexi and call the guys, if you're not here when she gets home I want her to go somewhere else, somewhere she'll be safe until you can get to her."

"You still want me to meet her everyday?" Paul asked surprised.

"I know she's safe with you," Jacob told him. "You love her almost as much as I do," he added quietly. "The only difference is she loves you back."

"Jake," Paul said. "Lexi loves you to," he told him.

"I hope your right," he said. "Anyway I was also going to talk with Lexi about not going anywhere by herself."

"Good luck getting her to agree to that, she's really stubborn."

"I know she is," Jacob sighed. "I just want her to be safe."

"We all do Jake, just talk to her, maybe she will listen."

"Maybe," Jacob said hopefully.

"I'm going to go and get out of your way," Paul told him. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he said and the two of them walked out of the kitchen. Jacob walked over and sat by Lexi. She immediately moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," Paul told them. "Call if you need anything."

"Bye Paul," Lexi said quietly.

* * *

When Paul left Jacob looked at Lexi.

"Lexi we need to talk," Jacob told her and she pulled away from him and looked up, meeting his eyes.

"What is it Jake?"

"Lexi I don't want your ex to have another chance to hurt you," Jacob told her. "I want you to promise me if Paul isn't here when you get here that you will go somewhere else, where you'll be safe, that you won't walk in here alone."

"Jake, I don't want to be any trouble," she told him and his lips turned up in a smile.

"Its no trouble you can go stay with Emily if Paul isn't here," he told her.

"No Jake, not if Sam's not there, I won't put Emily in danger," Lexi argued.

"Ok fine," Jacob agreed. "You can go to my dad's, Seth or Leah will be there."

"Jake I…"

"Don't argue Lexi," Jacob told her. "I'll call Seth." he threatened.

"Because I'm afraid of Seth," she mumbled.

"I will call him Lexi."

"Don't call Seth," she told him.

"I think I will," Jacob told her and he picked up his phone and called Seth.

"You're actually calling him," she said shocked. "Jake its not fair, calling the one person I could never me mad at," she told him and he smiled.

"I know." He said. "Seth hey."

"Everything ok Jake?" Seth asked.

"Yes its just, I need you to talk to Lexi."

"Ok, what's going on?" he asked confused.

"Well today Paul was late meeting her here and her ex showed up and tried to take her back with him."

"He didn't hurt did he?" Seth growled.

"She's ok Seth just a small bump on her head. Paul got here in time but her ex, we don't know where he is."

"So what do you need from me Jake?"

"Well I told Lexi if Paul wasn't here when she got home after work she needed to go somewhere else until he could get here," Jacob told him. "I thought you would be good."

"You know I'll do whatever I can to help."

"I know you will Seth," Jacob told him. "Talk to Lexi."

"She's being stubborn," Seth stated.

"Always," Jacob told him. "I'm giving her the phone." He told him and handed her the phone.

"Hey Sethie," Lexi said.

"So why are you giving Jake a hard time?" Seth asked.

"Lexi if Paul isn't at your house when you get there I want you to call me and you'll come over here."

"Sethie," she sighed but Jacob knew from her tone she was giving in.

"Lexi promise me," he said firmly.

"I promise Sethie," she said quietly.

"And if Paul runs late and you don't call me Lexi, I'll be mad at you." He told her and she smiled.

"Ok Sethie," she said and handed the phone back to Jacob.

"Thanks Seth," Jacob said and he hung the phone up a few seconds later.

"You didn't have to do that Jake," Lexi told him.

"Lexi you being safe is the most important thing to me," he told her. "I just…" he said and brushed his fingers across her cheek. He smiled when he heard her heartbeat speed up. "Lexi I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you," he told her as he leaned forward and gently touched his forehead against hers. "You are the most important person in my life now…"

"Because of the imprint," she interrupted.

"No Lexi you were important to me before I imprinted on you," he told her. "Don't ever think you weren't." he said and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. ""But you are more important to me than anyone or anything," .he said. "We'll be together for as long as you'll have me and I only hope it's the rest of our lives." He went on. "If you knew how much I love you, you wouldn't argue with me about your safety."

"What did you say?" Lexi asked surprised. She knew Jacob didn't just say he was in love with her. He heart was hammering in her chest as she waited for Jacob to tell her she misheard him and that he was definitely not in love with her.

"I said if you knew how much I love you, you wouldn't argue with me," he smiled.

"That's what I thought you said but I didn't think it was true," she admitted.

"Well its true Lexi," he said. "I love you."


	30. Arguments

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

"_I said if you knew how much I love you, you wouldn't argue with me," he smiled._

"_That's what I thought you said but I didn't think it was true," she admitted._

"_Well its true Lexi," he said. "I love you."_

"Jake I….Really?"

"Yes Lexi and I know you may not feel the same way right now and its ok if you don't."

"Jake I…. I do like you a lot," she began. "You are the most amazing man I've met in a long time," Jacob smiled. "You're kind, sweet, smart and I care about you," she told him. "And you've been really good to me even when I pissed you off."

"Just because we argue and you piss me doesn't mean I would ever be mean to you because we are going to argue and we're going to get mad at each other. Its normal."

"I know Jake and I love being with you and hanging out with you," she told him. "I love that I can talk to you about anything and you actually listen. I love how things just get better and better with you."

"I love all that to," Jacob told her and she smiled.

"Sawyer never wanted to listen to anything I had to say," Lexi confessed and laid her head against his chest. "He was always to busy."

"Lexi I'll always try to make time for you, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," he told her and she smiled.

"I feel the same way Jake." She told him and he smiled. "Meeting you has been the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You've been the best thing that ever happened to me to," Jacob told her and she smiled. "So if I told you I didn't want you to go anywhere alone after what happened with Sawyer what would you say?"

"I would say you're being ridiculous," Lexi told him. "No one wants to be bothered with me all the time."

"Lexi I….What if he comes after you again and no one's around to help you. I'm not losing you."

"You're not going to loose me Jake," she told him. "I promise."

"Well if you won't agree to never going anywhere alone will you at least agree to giving me a call or something so I know you got to work safely?"

"I can do that," Lexi told him and he smiled.

"Ok then," he smiled. "I love you," he said and leaned over and kissed her.

"Jake I….I…."

"No Lexi, don't tell me you love me unless you mean it," Jacob told her. "I can wait for you to mean the words when you say them."

"Jake," Lexi whispered. "I just want you, I know that."

"That's good enough for me right now," he told her and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"So you're hungry," she stated.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Come on then, I'll fix us something for dinner," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked worried. "If you don't feel like it I can order pizza or something."

"It will take my mind off everything," she said and stood up. "Come talk to me while I cook?" she asked and Jacob smiled up at her.

"Alright but I'm going to go get out of my work clothes first ok."

"Ok, go on, meet me in the kitchen." She said and walked away.

* * *

Jacob went into to his bedroom and let out a sigh. He could have lost Lexi today, if Paul hadn't shown up when he did Sawyer would have taken Lexi away from him. Just the thought of Sawyer having his hands on Lexi pissed him off and made him want to run out and hunt him down. Jacob pulled his shirt off and threw it with his dirty clothes and then changed into a pair of blue jean cut offs. He definitely didn't want to let Lexi out of his sight now.

Jacob walked in the kitchen and saw Lexi was a the stove cooking. He smiled and walked over and slid his arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "What are you cooking?"

"Nothing special Jake just burgers and fries," she told him.

"I don't need a special dinner Lexi, as long as I still have you."

"Jake," she said and turned around to look at him.

"Lexi I came close to losing you today," he told her. "I could have lost you."

"Jake stop nothing happened to me other than a bump on the head. I'm ok." She said and took his hands in hers. "Stop worrying," she said and laid her palm against his cheek. "And get some plates so we can eat."

"Sure Lexi," Jacob smiled and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

After getting the kitchen cleaned up Lexi and Jacob got ready for bed. When Jacob was changed he went to Lexi's bedroom and saw she had her pajamas on and was just standing in her room. Jacob walked in her bedroom and stood behind her.

"Lexi," he said as he touched her hip. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Jake," she said softly.

"You ok?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Come on then," he said and took her hand in his. "I'm definitely not letting you out of my arms tonight Lexi."

"Jake I…"

"Lexi its just about sleeping next to you and knowing you're ok, you know you can trust me." He said and took her face in his hands.

"I know Jake," she said softly and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"So come on and sleep next to me," he said. "I already told you before I want you next to me from now on."

"I know you did Jake."

"So lets go try and get some sleep," he said and took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

* * *

When they got to his bedroom Jacob turned the sheet and blanket back and Lexi laid down. Jacob walked around the bed and laid down beside her and pulled the blanket over Lexi so she wouldn't get cold.

"So you never get cold?" Lexi asked as she moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"No Lexi, I'm never cold." He told her as he wrapped his arm around her. The two of them fell silent but Jacob knew she wasn't asleep yet. A few minutes later he felt Lexi's finger tracing his six pack. He felt his breathing start to quicken as she touched him. It was amazing what a simple touch from her could do to him.

"Lexi," Jacob said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," she sad quickly and stopped tracing his abs.

"Lexi, its ok, I like when you touch me," he told her and took her hand in his. "I love you."

"Jake I…."

"Lexi remember what I said," he told her.

"I know Jake and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lexi," he told her and he unwrapped his arms from around Lexi and turned on his side so he could look at her. "When you say the words I want you to mean them," he whispered and ran his finger across her cheek.

"I wish I knew what I did to deserve you Jake." She said and moved forward and touched her lips to his. Lexi ran her fingers across his cheek to his chest and across his abs as she kissed him. She felt Jacob wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him.

"Lexi," he panted as he pulled away. "Don't start something you may not want to finish." He whispered

"I'm not," she said and gave him a push and he rolled over on his back pulling her with him. "I have every intention of finishing what I started," she told him and pressed her lips against felt Jacobs hands run down her back and over her ass. Lexi sat up straddling Jacob's lap, he looked up at her and watched as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and tossed it behind her. Jacob sat up and tangled his fingers in her hair and pressed his lips against hers. He ran his hands over her back stopping at her bra and unfastened it and slid it off her and threw it to the floor as he laid down pulling Lexi with him. Lexi stretched out over him as she ran her hands down his arms. Lexi pulled away from him and placed kisses across his chest. Jacob ran his hands over her bare back to the waist of her pants and slid them over her hips and down her legs and Lexi kicked them off of her before Jacob rolled over so he was looking down at her now.

"You sure about this?" Jacob asked. "I know you've had a difficult day and…"

"I'm sure Jake," she said and ran her hands to his pants. "There's nothing I want more than you" she whispered and slid his pants over his hips.

"I love you," Jacob said softly and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, sliding his hands down to her hips, sliding her panties over her hips and down her legs, tossing them behind her. Jacob pulled away and looked down at her. He ran his hand from her hip down her leg before wrapping it around his waist and then doing the same with the other leg. Lexi looked up at him and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as she felt him slowly push inside her and Lexi moaned as Jacob pulled away.

"Jake," she moaned as she felt him began to move slowly at first, she moved her hips to meet his thrusts. She tightened her legs around his waist as his thrust sped up and their moans filled the bedroom.

Lexi was lying in Jacob's arms a couple hours later. They were both awake but neither one of them had said anything.

"Lexi," Jacob said. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok," she said softly.

"You would tell me if something was wrong?" he asked.

"Of course Jake, I'm ok I promise," she assured him. "Don't worry so much," she said as she lifted her head off his chest and looked at him.

"That's not going to happen Lexi, not after what happened today." He told her and she let out a sigh and laid her head against his chest. "When I know your ex is out of your life for good and can't or won't hurt you again, then I won't worry so much," he said as he ran her fingers through her hair. "But I'll always worry about you Lexi," he told her. "Because I love you."

"Jake please don't do something stupid or get hurt trying to protect me."

"Lexi I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure you're safe."

"I know Jake and that's what worries me," she admitted.

"What?"

"That you would put yourself in danger to keep me safe." She told him.

"Lexi…" he began.

"Jake I just don't want you to get hurt trying to protect me."

"I'll be careful Lexi I promise," he told her. "I'm not going to get hurt."

"You better be careful," she told him. "Things seem to actually be working out for us now."

"I know Alexandria," he said softly.

"Maybe they'll keep going ok for us," Lexi said.

"They will Lexi," Jacob said and she raised her off his chest and turned to look at him. "We've gotten through everything so far and we've always eventually managed to work things out and stay together."

"I know Jake," Lexi said and leaned over and touched her lips to his.

"You could have left me a long time ago," Jacob said quietly.

"Jake I'm definitely not going anywhere," she told him and kissed his lips again and she pulled away and looked down at him.

"Good," he sighed. "I'm not sure if I could let you go," he admitted as he laid his hand against her cheek.

"You're not going to have to let me go Jake," she told him. "There isn't anyone I want more than you," she said. "I just….Jake I can't be without you so please just….please don't get hurt because of me I care to much about you Jake."

"Alexandria, don't worry," Jacob told her.

"Its not easy to not worry about you Jake."

"Lexi, please just lets not worry about anything until we have to ok."

"Ok Jake," she said softly.

"Try to get some sleep ok."

"Ok," she agreed and laid back down, laying her head against his chest. "Good night."

* * *

The next morning when the beeping of the alarm clock woke Lexi up she was still wrapped in Jacob's arms. Jacob's arms unwrapped around her to turn the alarm clock off and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jake," Lexi said. "We have to get ready for work."

"I really don't want to get up," Jake groaned.

"I have to take a shower," Lexi told him.

"We can shower together," Jacob said hopefully.

"Separate showers Jake, we have to get to work," she told him. "Let me up and I'll shower and fix breakfast for us."

"Ok," Jacob said and unwrapped his arms from around Lexi. She touched her lips to his before sitting up and getting out of bed.

Lexi was dressed and ready for work not to much later. She pulled eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator and started cooking breakfast while Jacob got ready. When Jacob finally walked in the kitchen Lexi was still at the stove finishing up breakfast.

"Hey," Jacob said as he slid his arms around her waist. "Morning,"

"Morning Jake," Lexi replied and felt him place a kiss on her neck before walking away to get plates for breakfast.

After eating breakfast and getting the kitchen cleaned up Jacob walked Lexi out to her car.

"Send me a text message or something when you get to work so I know you made it safely," he told her.

"Ok Jake I promise," she smiled and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"And text me or call me when you get home and let me know you're here and that Paul or someone is with you ok."

"Ok Jake," she replied annoyed.

"Hey," he said and placed his hands on her hips. "Please don't get mad at me, I just want you to be safe," he told her. "I love you Lexi," he told her and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "I'll see you tonight ok."

"Ok Jake," she said and he opened the door for her and she got in her car and drove away.

* * *

When Lexi got to work she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called Jacob as she sat at her desk.

"Hello," Jacob answered.

"Hey Jake, I'm sitting behind my desk and I'm safely at work," she told him.

"Ok Lexi, let me know when you get home ok."

"I will Jake," she said. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight Lexi, Love you," he said and hung up the phone.

When Lexi parked her car at home that afternoon, she saw Paul wasn't there yet. She let out a sigh and dug her phone out of her purse to call him and see if he was still meeting her. Just as she went to scroll through her contacts for his number, she saw his truck pull up beside her. She let out a relieved sigh and got out of the car as Paul got out of his truck.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Paul," she said and handed him the keys so he could unlock the door. "I have to call Jake and tell him I'm here safely and you're with me."

"Ok," Paul said and he unlocked the door and they went inside as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Lexi you at home," Jacob said.

"Yes Jake I'm home and Paul is with me."

"Ok Lexi," he said. "Be careful and I'll see you tonight."

"Ok Jake."

"Love you," he said and hung up the phone. Lexi let out a sigh and placed her phone on the table and went to the kitchen. Lexi took a bag of chicken nuggets out of the freezer and placed some on a pan and put them in the oven. Paul walked in the kitchen and over to where Lexi was standing.

"You want something to drink, I put some chicken nuggets in the oven for you," she told him.

"Thanks Lexi," he said and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda for himself. "You want one?"

"Sure," she said and he grabbed her one and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"Is something bothering you Lexi?" Paul asked.

"Its nothing," she assured him.

"Sure it is," he said and grabbed her hand in his. "Come on," he said and led her to the living room and they sat on the couch. "Ok talk to me."

"Jake told me he loves me last night," Lexi confessed.

"But that's good right."

"Yeah."

"But…." Paul said.

"But I couldn't tell him I love him," Lexi told Paul. "And he says he's ok with it and that he can wait for me to tell him I love him and mean it but I know it hurts him."

"Of course it hurts him but when you can't tell him you love him but he wants you to really mean it Lexi," Paul told her.

"I know he does but I hate hurting him," Lexi groaned. "He's been so great," she told him.

"Jake understands Lexi," Paul assured her. "Don't worry so much."

"So where are you taking Josie this weekend?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know yet, you have any ideas?"

"No Paul, I've got my own date to worry about this weekend," she told him.

"Oh yeah you and Jake are finally going to have a date."

"Uninterrupted hopefully," she sighed.

"I think its finally going to happen for you and Jake this weekend," Paul told her. "An Uninterrupted date," he smiled.

"I really hope you're right," she sighed. "Your chicken nuggets should be ready," she told him and stood up and walked into the kitchen. Paul grabbed their drinks and followed her. He sat their drinks on the table as Lexi pulled a pan out of the oven.

"Come on Paul, get what you want," she said.

"You want any?" Paul asked her.

"No Paul I fixed them for you, I'm not hungry," she told him.

"You sure Lexi?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Go on."

* * *

Jacob was getting in his truck after work to go home and see Lexi. He started his truck and got ready to back out of his parking spot when his cell phone rang. He picked it up where it was lying on the seat beside him and saw it was his dad calling him. He answered it.

"Hey dad," Jacob answered. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine," Billy said. "How's Lexi doing after what happened with her ex?" Billy asked concerned.

"She's ok dad, if Paul hadn't got there when he did I don't even want to think about what could have happened."

"I know Jacob," Billy said. "So I was calling to ask if you two wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

"That should be ok, I'll ask Lexi and see what she says," Jacob told him.

"Ok Jacob dinners at seven," he told him.

"Alright dad," Jacob said.

When Jacob got off the phone with his dad he called Lexi to go ahead and ask her about dinner.

* * *

Lexi was sitting on the couch with Paul while he ate his chicken nuggets. Paul had found some movie he liked on TV and was watching it as he ate.

"Have you talked to Seth recently?" Lexi asked Paul.

"Not really he's spending a lot of time with his imprint," Paul told her and popped another chicken nugget in his mouth.

"So things with him and Cora are going good then," she said.

"Oh yeah really good from what I've heard," Paul smirked and Lexi glanced over a him and saw him smirking.

"What is that smirk about?" Lexi asked.

"Well if you want to know how good things are with Seth and Cora, I don't think Seth's a virgin anymore."

"Paul I did not need to know that," she said and shook her head. "Oh my god you did not give him tips did you?" she asked and he smiled.

"No Lexi not really, I mean he did come and talk to me not to long ago and told me he was ready to sleep with her."

"And how did that conversation go?" Lexi asked.

_Paul was lounging on his couch watching a movie and eating a giant bowl of popcorn when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He let out a growl because he had to get up and walk over to the door. He got up off the couch and opened the door and saw Seth on the other side._

"_Seth," Paul said shocked._

"_Hey Paul, can I talk to you?" Seth asked quietly._

"_Sure, come on in," Paul said and moved aside for Seth to walk in. Paul closed the door behind him and turned around._

"_Sit down," Paul told him and Seth sat on the couch and Paul joined him. "What's up?"_

"_Well I totally love Cora and I know she feels the same way about me," Seth told him._

"_That's good,"Paul said._

"_Well Cora and I are ready to take the next step in our relationship," Seth told him._

"_Are you trying to tell me you and Cora are ready to sleep together?" Paul asked surprised._

"_Yeah."_

"_So you're coming to talk to me."_

"_Yeah I'm nervous about it and I…."_

"_Seth everyone is nervous their first time," Paul assured him. _

"_Were you?" he asked._

"_Yes the first time," Paul admitted. "She'll be more nervous than you will."_

"_Really?" Seth asked nervously._

"_Yes Seth," Paul smiled. "And its usually painful for the girl the first time, so keep that in mind."_

"_Ok," Seth said and let out a nervous sigh. _

"_Oh and when you two do sleep together don't forget protection."_

"_Protection," Seth repeated. "But I've never bought anything like that," Seth panicked. "What if I get the wrong type or something?" he asked anxiously._

"_Seth you won't do that but if it will make you feel better I'll go with you when you want to go," he told them._

"_You will?" Seth asked shocked._

"_Yes Seth," Paul smiled._

"_Are you busy now?" he asked._

"_No." Paul answered. "You want to go now?"_

"_Yes, if you don't mind."_

"_Ok no problem, let me change clothes," he told him. "I'll only be a few minutes."_

"_Ok Paul," Seth said. "Thanks." _

* * *

"Oh my god you took Seth condom shopping," Lexi said shaking her head.

"Yeah," Paul said. "And he was nervous about it I wasn't going to send him off by himself." He added and Lexi smiled.

"Well I guess if anyone knows how to shop for condoms its you," she teased.

"Lexi," Paul said shaking his head and she shrugged as her cell phone rang.

"Hold on a minute," Lexi said and grabbed her phone. "Its Jake."

"Hey Jake," she answered.

"My dad wants us to have dinner with him tonight," Jake told her.

"Ok," Lexi said. "Why though?" she asked. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"He likes you Lexi," Jacob assured her. "And he heard about what happened with Sawyer and wants to check up on us."

"Alright Jake what time do we need to be there?" she asked.

"Seven," Jacob told her.

"I'll be ready Jake." She told him and hung the phone up.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"Dinner with Billy tonight," she told him. "Jake said he heard what happened with Sawyer and wants to check up on us."

"Maybe he does," Paul assured her.

"I don't know why," she sighed. "I really don't think Billy likes me very much," she told him.

"I'm sure that's not true," he assured her.

"I think it is," Lexi told him. "I don't even know if Jake's told him he imprinted on me."

"I'm sure he has," Paul said. "Ask him if he has."

"Its not a big deal,' Lexi told him.

"Yes it is Lexi or you wouldn't have mentioned it."

"I'll ask him," Lexi sighed.

* * *

Not much later Jacob walked through the door.

"Hey Jake," Paul said.

"Hey," Lexi said walking over to him. Jacob smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Everything go ok today?" he asked.

"Yeah Jake," she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lexi," Paul told her.

"Bye Paul," Lexi said and he walked out.

"So are you sure you're ok with dinner at my dad's tonight?"

"Yeah Jake its fine," she sighed. "Does your dad even know you imprinted on me yet?"

"Not exactly Lexi," he admitted.

"That's what I thought," she said. "And you haven't told him because he doesn't like me."

"That's not it Lexi!" Jacob argued.

"What other possible reason could you have for not telling him?" she asked and Jacob didn't answer. "That's what I thought Jake," she said upset and turned and walked away.

"Lexi," Jacob called after her but he heard her door slam and let out a frustrated sigh and followed her. He stopped in front of her bedroom door and knocked before opening it and walking in.

"Lexi don't just get mad at me and walk away,"

"Jake I haven't given Billy any reason to not like me."

"I know Lexi and my dad does like you."

"Then tell me why you haven't told him about imprinting on me?" she asked.

"Because Lexi I've just been a bit preoccupied with keeping you safe that I haven't talked to him about it."

"Its not an excuse Jake," she sighed.

"Ok its not an excuse and maybe I am worried about his reaction," Jacob admitted.

"Because he doesn't like me," Lexi said stubbornly.

"Stop being so stubborn Lexi," Jacob growled.

"Don't growl at me," she said angrily and stormed off and slammed the bathroom door. Jacob took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom. He heard her running water and then turn the shower on. Jacob smiled and slipped into the bathroom stripping off his shirt and pants and walking over and stepping into the shower with Lexi.

"Lexi," Jacob said and she turned around intent on yelling at Jacob for having the nerve to get in the shower with her when she was mad at him but whatever she was going to say left her mind when she saw the water running down Jacob's chest.

"Jake, I'm still mad at you," she told him.

"I understand Lexi and I'll tell my dad tonight ok," he told her.

"Why? So he'll be forced to like me?"

"Lexi it won't be like that ok," he said and she looked up at him.

"Ok Jake we'll see how it goes," she sighed and he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Turn around and I'll wash your hair," he told her.

"Jake you don't have to," she told him and he smiled.

"Come on Lexi, if we shower together it'll be quicker" he told her and she smiled and turned around. A few seconds later she felt Jacob's fingers massaging her scalp as he worked shampoo in her hair.

"That feels really good Jake," she sighed and he smiled as the two of them finished their shower together. When they were done Jacob turned the water off and grabbed a towel drying his body off quickly and wrapping it around his waist. Then he grabbed another towel for Lexi as she stepped out of the shower and he wrapped it around her body.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not really mad at you Jake just a little upset and maybe hurt that you haven't told your dad about imprinting on me."

"I'm sorry Lexi but my dad likes you or will like you and not because he has to."

"If you say so," she shrugged. "I'm going to go get ready." She told him and turned to walk away but Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I love you Lexi," he said and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Jacob was sitting on the couch waiting for Lexi to finish getting ready to go to dinner at his dad. Lexi finally walked into the living room and Jacob looked over at her and smiled. She was wearing a pair of jeans that Jacob couldn't help but think hugged every curve of her body perfectly. The simple green long sleeved shirt she was wearing looked really good against her skin.

"Lexi," he said and walked over to her. "You look so beautiful," he told her and grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Lets get to dinner," he said and took her hand and led her out.


	31. Time for Dinner

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

_Jacob was sitting on the couch waiting for Lexi to finsh getting ready to go to dinner at his dad. Lexi finally walked into the living room and Jacob looked over at her and smiled. She was wearing a pair of jeans that Jacob couldn't help but think hugged every curve of her body perfectly. The simple green long sleeved shirt she was wearing looked really good against her skin. _

"_Lexi," he said and walked over to her. "You look so beautiful," he told her and grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. _

"_Lets get to dinner," he said and took her hand and led her out._

* * *

Lexi and Jacob were quiet for the short trip to his dad's house for dinner. When they got there Jacob stopped her before they went inside.

"Lexi," he said and she looked up at him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Jake, lets just go inside and have dinner," she told him as the door opened and they both looked and saw Seth standing there.

"I thought I heard you two," Seth said and Lexi smiled.

"Hey Sethie," Lexi said happily and he smiled.

"I'm so glad you're ok Lexi," Seth told her and he stepped outside and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I was so worried about you when I heard what happened."

"I'm ok Seth," she assured him. " But I haven't really talked to you in a while," she told him as she pulled away. "You're going to have to tell me how things are going with you and Cora."

"Ok Lexi," he smiled. "But you two should come inside dinners almost ready."

"Good," Lexi said relieved. "Lets get this over with," she said and Seth moved aside and Let Lexi walk past him.

"Is everything ok Jake?" Seth whispered to Jacob, low enough where Lexi couldn't hear.

"Lexi and I kind of had a little argument before we left to come here," Jacob admitted.

"What happened?"

"Well she doesn't think my dad likes her," Jacob said.

"That's crazy, I'm sure Billy likes her." Seth said.

"Yeah me to," Jacob agreed. "But she was also upset because I haven't told my dad about imprinting on her."

"Well that she has every right to be upset about Jake," Seth pointed out. "Not telling might make her think she's right, that Billy doesn't like her."

"Seth, you know I've never thought about it like that," Jacob told him.

"I know Jake," Seth said as Sue walked out of the kitchen.

"Lexi," Sue said as she walked over to her. "Its good to see you again," she told her and hugged her. "We're so glad you weren't hurt and that you're ok."

"Thanks Sue," she said and Sue gave her smile.

"Is everything else going ok?" Sue asked her. "You and Jacob are doing ok?"

"Yes Sue Jacob and I are doing great," She smiled.

"Good," she said as Billy came in the room.

"I thought I heard someone come in," Billy said. "Hello Lexi."

"Hello Billy," she replied politely.

"Its good to see you again and to see you're ok." Billy said as Jacob walked over to stand by Lexi.

"Hey dad," Jacob said.

"Jacob," he said. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes dad everything is great," Jacob assured him. "After dinner I just need to talk to you."

"Ok Jacob."

"Well dinner's ready," Sue told them. "Leah and Embry should be here any second," she added and the door opened and Leah walked through followed by Embry.

"Dinners ready you two," Sue said.

"Ok, thanks mom," Leah said and walked over to Lexi.

"Hey," Leah said. "Everything going ok?" she asked. "Have you seen your ex since he attacked you?"

"Everything's fine Leah and no I haven't seen Sawyer." She sighed.

"What about you and Jake?" she asked curiously.

"Jake and I are good," she told her. "Except for the fact he hasn't told Billy about the imprint."

"Jake hasn't told him yet!" Leah exclaimed. "Why not?"

"He says he's been preoccupied with keeping me safe."

"I hope you told him that wasn't a good enough excuse." Leah said upset

"I did tell him that," she told her. "I think he hasn't told him because Billy doesn't like me, Jacob say its not true but…."

"Of course its not true," Leah assured her.

"But he also said he was worried about Billy's reaction."

"Everything is going to be ok," Leah told her.

* * *

After dinner Jacob and Billy went outside to talk, Sue stayed in the kitchen and got everything cleaned up. Leah and Embry left to go back to his house for a while and Lexi went in the living room with Seth.

"So how are things going with you and Cora?" Lexi asked as she sat down on the couch. Seth sat down with her and smiled.

"Things are great with Cora!" he said happily. "I'm totally in love with her and she feels the same way."

"That's great Seth," Lexi smiled. "How does she feel about the whole wolf and imprinting thing?"

"She was actually ok with everything," he told her. "She was a little freaked out that I can turn into a wolf but she's ok with everything now."

"I'm glad everything is going great with you two," Lexi said.

"Yeah I am to."

* * *

Jacob leaned against the porch railing and looked at his dad.

"We need to talk about Lexi dad," Jacob began.

"Don't tell me she's pregnant Jacob," his dad said. "Because that's the last thing you need right now," he added. "Especially when you have imprinting to think about."

"Dad Lexi is not pregnant and I don't have to worry about imprinting," he told him. "I imprinted on Lexi."

"Oh you imprinted on Lexi," Billy sighed. "That changes everything then."

"Yes dad it does," Jacob told him. "Do you not like Lexi or something?" he asked. "Because she seems to think you don't."

"Jacob I….does she know about the imprint?"

"Yes, she knows everything dad and she hasn't run off yet."

"How did you tell her?" Billy asked curiously.

"Well she found out about the phasing into wolves accidentally, Paul and I got into a fight and it was my fault not his."

"Was the fight about Lexi?" Billy asked.

"Yes and it was just me being stupid," Jacob admitted and ran his fingers through his hair. "I was jealous of all the time Paul and Lexi were spending together when it was my fault they were spending all that time together because I was always running out on Lexi and breaking plans with her for Bella," told him. "If it hadn't been for Seth that day Lexi could have gotten hurt."

"Oh," Billy said. "I haven't seen Bella around in a while."

"I told her not to come around anymore if she was only going to cause problems for me and Lexi," Jacob told him. "And I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Well I am glad you have Bella out of your life but imprinting on Lexi I…."

"What's wrong with Lexi dad?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing Jacob, Lexi is very nice."

"That's all you have to say about her?" Jacob asked. "She's nice."

"Jacob."

"Do you not like Lexi?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob I don't know her well enough to not like her," Billy told her.

"Well Lexi thinks you don't like her."

"Why would she think that?" Billy asked.

"Well you haven't gone out of your way to be nice to her or anything."

"Jacob," Billy said sternly.

"Dad, Lexi is with me for as long as she'll have me and I can only hope its forever."

"Jacob, I'll get to know Lexi better but you actually have to bring her around more so I can."

"Ok dad," Jacob smiled. "You and Lexi will get along once you get to know each other better."

"I know we will Jacob and as long as Lexi treats you well we won't have a problem."

"Good," Jacob said. "I'm glad you'll try and get to know her." He smiled. "I'm going to go find her."

When Jacob walked inside Sue was in the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I just had to tell dad I imprinted on Lexi," Jacob told her.

"That's great!" Sue exclaimed. "So is she ok with everything?"

"She seems to be so far, she's still here."

"Good."

"Where is she?' Jacob asked.

"In the living room with Seth," Sue smiled.

"She adores Seth," Jacob said.

"I know she does," Sue said.

"Well I'm going to talk to Lexi," he said and walked into the living room and saw Lexi and Seth sitting on the couch.

"Hey you two," Jacob said and they looked over at him.

"Hey," Seth smiled.

"Everything ok?" Lexi asked and Jacob walked over and sat on the other side of her on the couch.

"Everything's fine Lexi," Jacob assured her and took her hand in his. "My dad wants to get to know you better," he told her. "I told you he likes you."

"Maybe you were right," she admitted and Jacob smiled.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "So you ready to get home?" he asked.

"Sure Jake, if you are," she told him and he nodded and stood up. "I'll see you later Sethie," Lexi said to Seth and he smiled. "I'm glad things are still good with you and Cora."

"Thanks Lexi," he said.

"Come on we'll tell Sue and my dad we're leaving," Jacob told her and he held his hand out for her. Lexi placed her hand in his and Jacob pulled her up from the couch and they walked into the kitchen. Sue was finishing up everything when they walked in.

"Sue," Jacob said and she turned around. "Me and Lexi are going to head home."

"Ok," Sue said and she walked over to them. "Come back anytime Lexi," she told her.

"Thanks," Lexi smiled.

"Dad still outside?"

"Yeah," Sue nodded.

"Come on," he said to Lexi and he felt her tighten her grip on his hand and he led her outside.

When Jacob and Lexi stepped outside Billy was still in the same place he was when him and Jacob finished talking.

"Dad," Jacob said as they walked over. Billy looked up at them. "Lexi and I are going to head home."

"Ok, you two be careful," Billy said and he looked over at Lexi. "Lexi," he said and Lexi looked over at him. "Make Jacob bring you around more often so we can get to know you better," Billy told her.

"Ok Billy I will," Lexi smiled.

* * *

When Lexi and Jacob got home he led her over to the couch and sat down.

"I told you everything would be ok," Jacob told her.

"I know you did," Lexi sighed. "I overreacted like I always do."

"Well if you didn't over react you wouldn't be Lexi." He smiled.

"Over reacting is what I do," she smiled.

"I don't care if you over reacted to things Lexi," he told her. "I love you."

"Jake I…you're such an amazing guy and you've done so much for me and helped me when I needed it," she told him as she laid her hand on his cheek and she moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his. "And I love you to Jake."

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Jake I love you," she told him and he smiled.

"I never thought you'd say that to me," he told her.

"Well I'm sorry I made you wait so long." She told him.

"Its ok Lexi, I wanted you to mean it when you said it to me," he told her. "So as long as you mean it that's all that matters."

"I do mean it Jake, I love you."

"I love you to Lexi," he told her and leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

"I think I'm going to get ready for bed," Lexi told him.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom," Jacob told her and she nodded and stood up from the couch.

By the time Lexi got dressed Jacob was already in bed.

"What took you so long?" he asked smiling and Lexi shrugged and walked over to the bed and laid down next to Jacob. "You know pulling over to help you when you broke down on the side of the road that day was the best decision I ever made." Lexi smiled.

"I can't imagine what you must have thought when you first saw me with my car full of stuff. When my car broke down I just started crying."

"I thought you were beautiful and it was really cute how you were holding a flashlight for me and trying to hold an umbrella over me."

"Jake," she whispered

"Tell me what you thought of me," he pleaded and moved closer to his and took her hand in his.

"Well I loved the way my name sounded when you said it," she told him and he smiled. "And I thought you had a nice smile. I thought you were really sexy. I remember from where you had been standing in the rain it had soaked the t-shirt you had on and it clung to your body and I could totally tell you had a six pack," she told him as she ran her fingers over his abs. "I never imagined I would be with you like this or fall in love with you."

"I'm glad you are with me and that you love me," he told her and she smiled.

"Me to Jake," she smiled. "So what are we doing for our date this weekend?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I don't care as long as we don't get interrupted." She told him.

"Well I'll try to think of something creative." He told her and she smiled and moved closer to him and laid her head against his chest. "Is there anything you always wanted to do or someplace you always wanted to go."

"Not really Jake and I'm not that picky."

"I know." He sighed. "And I'll come up with something," he told her and she smiled.

"I love you Jake," she told him and leaned over and kissed his lips.

"I love you to," he said.

"Good night," she told him and laid down.

"Good night Lexi."

* * *

Friday finally arrived, date night for Lexi and Jake. Paul met Lexi like usual and they both went inside.

"So has Jake told you what he has planned for tonight?" Paul asked.

"No, do you know?"

"No Lexi," Paul sighed. "I have my own date tonight to worry about."

"You just need to relax and be yourself and she'll like you Paul and she's nervous to."

"I'm just going to take her out to dinner and get to know her better and maybe we'll like each other."

"Are you picking her up?" she asked.

"Yeah I have to pick her up at seven so as soon as Jake gets here I'm going to get going," he told her.

"Jake hasn't even told me how I should dress for tonight or anything," she sighed. "I wish he'd tell me something."

"Maybe he will when he gets home," Paul said and she smiled.

"I hope so," she sighed and Paul smiled.

About and hour later Jacob walked through the door.

"Hey, you're early," Aubri smiled.

"Well I have a date with my beautiful girlfriend tonight," he said and Lexi smiled.

"Well I'm going to get home," Paul said as he stood up. "I have a date tonight to."

"Call me tomorrow Paul," Lexi told him.

"Alright Lexi," he said. "You two have fun." He said and walked out the door.

"So Jake,"Lexi said as he sat next to her on the couch. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I did come up with something for us to do," he told her. "You don't have to dress up, jeans will work fine," he told her.

"Jake," she whined. "That's all I'm telling you," he told her smiling and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Fine, I'm going to start getting ready," she told him. "What time are we leaving?"

"Around seven."

"Sounds good." She said and stood up off the couch and walked away to get ready.


	32. Interrupted Dates

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review.**

**Words in bold are wolf thoughts.**

* * *

"_So Jake,"Lexi said as he sat next to her on the couch. "Where are we going tonight?"_

"_I did come up with something for us to do," he told her. "You don't have to dress up, jeans will work fine," he told her._

"_Jake," she whined_

"_That's all I'm telling you," he told her smiling and leaned over and kissed her lips._

"_Fine, I'm going to start getting ready," she told him. "What time are we leaving?"_

"_Around seven."_

"_Sounds good." She said and stood up off the couch and walked away to get ready_.

* * *

When Lexi walked into the living room around seven for her date with Jake he wasn't there. Thinking he was in the kitchen eating she walked in there and found it was empty but that she saw a note on the refrigerator. She took it off and read it:

_Lexi,_

_I ran out to pick up something for our date. Be right back._

_Love, _

_Jake._

Lexi smiled and placed the note on the table and went into the living room to wait for him to get back.

A few minutes later Jacob walked through the door. Lexi looked over at him, he was dressed in what looked like brand new jeans and a light blue button down shirt.

"Hey," Lexi said and stood up and walked over to him.

"You look nice," she said and he smirked. "Sexy."

"Thanks," Jacob said and let his travel over her body. Her jeans hugged her legs and she was wearing a simple blue top that hung off one shoulder, her hair was and pulled back by a simple silver barrette.

"You look beautiful Lexi," he told her and she smiled and stood up and walked over to him.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he told her and took her hand in his. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Come on lets go," he said and led her out of the house.

Jacob kept her hand in his as he led her off the porch and past her car.

"Jake where are we going?" she asked confused.

"Not to far," he told her and led her away from his house.

The two of them walked in silence to wherever they were going. Lexi really wondered what kind of date Jacob had planned that required them to not leave La Push and was in walking distance.

"It's a nice night," Lexi said as they walked.

"Yeah it is," Jacob agreed. "I got lucky that the weather cooperaed with my idea for our date."

"Guess so," Lexi said as Jacob led her towards the woods. "Are you taking me to the woods for our date?"

"No Lexi," he answered. "We'll be there in a minute," ," he told her and a few minutes later Jacob stopped in front of the tree line that separated the beach from the woods, where there was a blanket spread out. Jacob had a picnic basket beside it and flameless candles were surrounding the blanket and in the center of the blanket was a vase that held a single red rose.

"Oh wow Jake," she whispered. "You did all this."

"Yes Lexi, i thought it would be nice, dinner under the stars," He smiled. "Nice, romantic maybe."

"Yeah Jake, dinner under the stars is nice and romantic." She said and he led her over to the blanket and they sat down on the blanket. Jacob pulled a plate from the basket and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said and unwrapped the plate and saw baked chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes. "Looks good," she said and Jacob unwrapped his plate and she saw he had the same thing just three times as much.

"I'm sure it is good. Don't worry I didn't cook it," he smiled.

"That's good, since you burn toast," she teased and he smiled and pulled two glasses out of the basket and a bottle of wine. He opened the bottled and poured them each a glass.

"Thanks," she said and took a sip of her wine as Jacob handed her a fork and they started eating dinner.

"Its really good," she told him. "I'll remember to thank Emily next time I see her." She teased.

"Yeah I talked Emily into cooking dinner for us," he told her and she smiled. "So do you know anything about stars?" Jacob asked.

"No Jake," she shook her head and smiled.

"Me either," he said. "I just wanted to be alone with you to have an uninterrupted date."

"That sounds great Jake," she smiled. "And I love things like this, its romantic."

"Oh," he said as they fell silent as they ate their dinner. When they were done he put their empty plates in the basket and filled their wine glasses up and Lexi took a sip before setting it down. "I was nervous you wouldn't like this, that you expected some fancy date at a restaurant or something." He admitted.

"I just want to be with you Jake, what we do doesn't matter."

"You actually mean that," he said surprised and she nodded.

"Yes," she said and moved across the blanket, setting his glass out of the way and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you to Lexi," he said and pulled her into his lap as he kissed her. Jacob tangled his fingers in her hair holding her to him as they kissed. Lexi ran her hands across his back as his lips moved against hers. Jacob moved her off his lap and laid her down on the blanket and moved over her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck as her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them.

"Lexi," he said and grabbed her hands, she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You sure you want to do this here?"

"Why not?" she asked and leaned up and pressed her lips against his and went back to unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. When she unbuttoned the last button she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Lexi ran her fingers across his abs and Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and ran his fingers down her sides and slipped his hand under her shirt and trailed his fingers across her stomach before pushing her shirt up and leaning down and placing his lips against her stomach.

"Jake," she moaned as he placed his lips further up on her stomach, kissing up on her body, pushing her shirt up as he kissed her body. He pulled away long enough to pull her shirt off before kissing her again. Lexi trailed her fingers down his chest, and over his abs, stopping to trace the muscles of his six pack before undoing the button on his jeans, she reached to undo the zipper as Jacob's phone rang.

"No way!" Lexi exclaimed. "Damn it," she cursed.

"Sorry but that's Sam, I have my phone set so I know when he calls," he told her. "And you know he wouldn't interrupt our date unless something was wrong."

"I know," she said and Jacob moved off of her and sat up. Lexi sat up as well and reached for her shirt.

"Sam has a special ring tone," she stated and he smiled.

"You do to Lexi," he told her and she smiled as he answered the phone. "Sam, what's going on?"

"I need you and Lexi to get to my house as soon as you can," Sam told him.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I'll explain everything once you two get here," Sam told him. "Call Paul on your way."

"He's on a real date Sam," Jacob told him. "Lexi introduced him to someone and he seems to like her, tonight is their first date."

"Well I hate to interrupt him but we really need him here, just call him ok."

"Ok Sam."

"What's going on?" Lexi asked worried.

"Sam just called and wants us to get over there right now and I have to call Paul on his date and get him to come to."

"I hate for his date to be ruined."

"Me to Lexi but it has to be important if Sam wants us there now."

"Yeah I guess so." Lexi sighed.

"Lets get moving," he said and packed up the rest of their stuff before calling Paul.

* * *

Embry and Quil were wrapping up their patrol in the woods together. There had been no signs of any vampires for a while. Embry and Quil were talking through their mind link as they got ready to head to Sam's when Embry stopped suddenly.

"**Do you smell that?"** Embry asked and Quil stopped walking.

"**Vampire!" **Quil growled.

"**Let's go!" **Embry told him and they took off running.

The two of them stopped running when they saw a guy leaning against a tree as if he was waiting for them. The guy had dark hair and blue eyes and seemed to be attractive. He pushed off the tree and walked towards them. He stopped when he was standing in front of the two wolves. Embry and Quil growled at him.

"Easy guys I'm not here to fight or cause you any major problems, I just need to you to pass on a message to Lexi," he said. "Tell her I haven't given up yet and I will be coming back for her. Also tell her boyfriend I'm going to kill him first before I take Lexi away," he told them and Embry and Quil growled and lunged towards him but he jumped out of the way quickly and into a tree. "You didn't really think it was going to be that easy did you?" he asked taunting them as they jumped up the tree trying to reach him. "Give them the message boys and tell Lexi Sawyer still loves her," he smiled and jumped down and ran off.

"**Let's get to Sam's," **Embry told him and they ran the opposite direction.

* * *

Paul looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time before leaving to pick Josie up for their date. He had never been so nervous before a date before. He took a deep breath before brushing his hands down his shirt, he hoped things went ok on his date tonight. With that thought he made his way to his truck and left to pick Josie up.

Paul pulled up in front of Josies house not much later and got out of his truck. He made his way to the front door and knocked and waited for Josie to answer. When the door open he finally got his first real look at Josie. She had long blonde hair that hung in waves and really pretty blue eyes. Her skin looked incredibly smooth and she was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees and clung to her body showing off her amazing figure.

"Josie," Paul smiled. "Its nice to finally meet you in person." He told her and she smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Paul," she said as she finally got a good look at him. He was better looking in person than in the picture Lexi had shown her. He had on a white button down shirt that looked really good against his tanned skin and a pair of blue jeans. He had dark brown eyes that held a mischievous twinkle in them and she could see the muscles in his arms and figured he was hiding a six pack underneath his shirt. "Its nice to finally meet you to, you look really good."

"Thanks," he said and Josie felt her heartbeat speed up and Paul smirked when he heard it as well. "Well are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," she said and she grabbed her purse and shut the door behind her and fell instep beside Paul as they walked to his truck. He opened the door for her to get in and closed it behind her before walking around and sliding behind the wheel.

"Dinner ok?" he asked.

"Dinner sounds great," she smiled and Paul started the truck and drove away from her house.

The ride to the restaurant was silent between them until Paul parked his truck outside a restaurant.

"Is this ok with you?" he asked.

"Yeah its fine," Josie smiled and Paul turned the truck off and got out and walked around to open the door for Josie. Paul closed the door after she got out and the two of them started walking through the parking lot, Paul placed his hand along her lower back as they walked. He opened the door to the restaurant when they got to it and Josie walked in, Paul falling instep behind her. The hostess showed them to a table for two and left them looking over their menu's. Their waitress came over a few minutes later.

"Hello I'm Jenni and I'll be your waitress tonight," she smiled. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll just have water," Josie said.

"I'll have a coke," Paul said and she wrote it down.

"Alright I'll be right back." She told them and turned and walked away.

"So how long have you and Lexi known each other?" Paul asked her.

"About two years," Josie told him as the waitress walked back over and set their drinks down in front of them with a basket of rolls.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes we are," Paul said and the waitress turned to Josie.

"I want the grilled barbecue chicken," Josie said.

"Soup or salad?"

"Caesar salad, dressing on the side," Josie told her.

"What side would you like?"

"Baked potato, no sour cream."

"Alright," Jenni said and turned to Paul.

"I want the ribeye medium," he told her.

"Soup or salad?"

"House salad, ranch dressing," he told her.

"What side would you like, you get two."

"Baked potato and green beans," he said and Josie wrote it down and took their menus from them and walked away

"So you want to see a movie after dinner?" Paul asked her.

"That sounds good to me," Josie told him.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"I'll watch pretty much anything once so we can just see what's starting when we get there and see that if you want."

"That sounds good to me," he smiled.

"Good," she said and they fell silent.

"So," Paul said. "What's your favorite place ever?"

"Well there's this place back home that I used to go to all the time growing up," she began. "It was this place in the middle if the woods surrounded by trees. It was really beautiful and quiet. I loved going there."

"Oh so where are you from?" Paul asked.

"Georgia," she told him. "I moved here for college and found a great job nearby and just decided to stay." She said. "So what about you? Do you have a favorite place?"

"I love the cliffs in La Push," he answered. "Whether I'm by myself or with the rest if the guys, I love being up there."

"Ok," she smiled. "So who would you say your best friend is?"

"Well I'm close with all the guys we're more like brothers because we spend so much time together and get on each other's nerves like brothers," he told her. "But honestly I consider Lexi my best friend," he admitted..

"Why?"

"Because she's awesome and listens to me and actually gives me good advice," he told her. "What about you?"

"My sister," Josie answered. "We were close growing up, I could talk to her about anything." She added and Paul smiled as their waitress brought their food out and set it down in front of them.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"I think we're good," Paul said looking over and Josie and she nodded.

"Alright I'll check back in a few minutes," she told them and turned and walked away.

After finishing up dinner Paul paid the bill and walked with Josie out of the restaurant. When they got outside Paul's cell phone rang.

"Hold on a second," Paul said and he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Jake. "I'm sorry I need to answer this."

"Go ahead Paul," Josie said and Paul answered it.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"Sam called and said we needed to get to his house as soon as we could."

"Jake you know I'm on a date," Paul said.

"I was to Paul," Jacob reminded him. "You know Lexi and I never seem to catch a break when we try to have a date or something."

"I know Jake," Paul sighed.

"And you know Sam wouldn't just interrupt our dates for nothing, there has to be something going on."

"I know Jake." Paul said. "I'll be there."

"Alright I'll let Sam know."

"Everything ok?" Josie asked quietly.

"No, I work for the council in La Push and something has come up and they need me to get back now," he told her. "Which means I have to take you home and hope I can take you to that movie another day."

"Oh," Josie said sadly.

"I'm sorry Josie, it was Jake that called me they interrupted his date with Lexi as well."

"That's to bad," she said and Paul nodded and they walked to his truck.

The ride to Josie's house was silent until Paul pulled up in front of her house and Paul walked her to the door.

"Josie I did enjoy dinner with you," Paul told her.

"I enjoyed it to," she smiled.

"I promise I'll call you tomorrow," he told her.

"Alright," she said and looked up at him and Paul leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and pulled away. When he pulled away his eyes met hers and he felt it, felt everything slip away as his world realigned and centered around the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Paul had just found his imprint.

"I'll definitely call you tomorrow, once we get whatever has come up settled at home."

"Ok Paul," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Good night Josie."

"Good night Paul," she replied and unlocked her door and went inside. When she closed the door Paul smiled as he walked to his truck . He finally found his imprint and he had Lexi to thank for introducing them.


	33. Coming up with a Plan

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Jacob and Lexi arrived at Sam's not to long after he called them. When they walked inside everyone was sitting in the living room. Jacob and Lexi found a spot on couch and sat down.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked. "Why did we need to rush here?"

"You called Paul?" Sam asked him.

"Yes, he had to take Josie home first and then he'll be here." Jacob told him.

"Ok we'll wait on Paul," Sam told them

"Sam what's going on?" Jacob asked. "I know you wouldn't interrupt our dates for nothing," he went on. "Is someone in trouble or what? It could be a few more minutes before Paul gets here."

"Ok, I guess I can always fill Paul in later," Sam told him. "Embry and Quil were finishing up their patrol tonight when they came across something," he began as the door opened and Paul walked in.

"Whatever is going on better be important Sam," Paul said and he looked over and saw Lexi and Jacob sitting on the couch and smiled and walked over and sat next to Lexi.

"Thank you for introducing me to Josie," he said and she smiled. "You'll never believe what happened when I dropped her off."

"What Paul?" Lexi asked.

"I imprinted on her," he said happily.

"Congratulations!" Lexi said cheerfully and hugged him.

"Well I have you to thank for introducing us," he smiled.

"Hey, congratulations, you'll have to bring her over soon so we can all meet her," Jacob told him.

"I will but I want to have more time with her first."

"I understand completely," Jacob said. "Now you going to tell us what's going on? What happened when Embry and Quil finished up their patrol?" Jacob asked Sam.

"They came across a vampire," Sam began. "And this vampire is after something in particular."

"What is he after?" Paul asked.

"You should ask who?" Quil sighed.

"Ok who is he after?" Paul asked and Quil and Embry looked at Sam.

"He's looking for Lexi," Sam told them

"Me," Lexi said shocked and Jacob took her hand in his.

"Don't worry Lexi we won't let anything happen to you," Paul assured her and she looked over at him and nodded.

"We think he's your ex," Embry told her. "Because he told us to tell Lexi he hasn't given up yet and he would be coming back for her. Also he said to tell tell Jake he' going to kill him first before he takes Lexi away."

"Jake," Lexi said tightening her grip on his hand.

"Don't worry Lexi, we can handle him," Jacob assured her. "We'll make sure you're safe."

"What about you, he's going to try to kill you," Lexi said getting upset as her eyes filled with tears.

"Lexi, nothing is going to happen to me or any of us," Jacob assured her. "This is what we're made to do we can handle it."

"Jake I just don't like the thought that something could happen to you or anyone else because of me."

"Don't worry about us Lexi," Paul said and she turned to look at him. "Its nothing we haven't done before."

"Well I do worry," she told him and pulled her hand out of his grasp and stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jacob covered his face with his hands and went to go after her.

"Give her a few minutes Jake," Sam told him. "We've got to figure out patrol schedules around your house, Lexi needs to be protected at all times."

"Well I won't argue with you on that last part." Jacob sighed and looked to the kitchen.

* * *

When Lexi walked in the kitchen she saw Emily was in there fixing the guys something to eat while they figured out what they were going to do about Sawyer.

"Hey Lexi," Emily said when she walked.

"Hey," Lexi replied. "You need any help with anything?"

"No sweetie I'm almost done," Emily smiled. "Are you ok?"

"I guess you heard about Sawyer," Lexi stated.

"Yes I heard," Emily said softly.

"How do you do this Emily?" she asked. "Knowing the man you love is putting himself in danger fighting vampires." She said and looked over at her. Emily walked over to her and stood beside her.

"I would like to tell you it gets easier to watch them go off and fight vampires but it doesn't." Emily told her. "You worry until they get back because there's always the thought in your mind they won't come back, that something could go wrong."

"Emily I just…I love Jake and I don't like the thought of him putting himself in danger because of me," she told her as tears pooled in her eyes and she tried to hold them back "And Paul, he's my best friend, the best friend I've ever had and Seth and the other guys, Are going to be in danger now and its my fault," she told her as the tears she tried to hold back fell down her cheeks.

"Honey its ok," Emily said as she wrapped her arms around her. "The guys know what they're doing, this is what they're made to do, fight vampires," she told her. "They actually enjoy it." She told her and Lexi chuckled slightly.

"Of course they do," Lexi said and pulled away from Emily and wiped her eyes. "I just really don't know how you do it Emily, keep it together all the time."

"I don't all the time, I worry just as much as everyone else," Emily told her. "the guys are in there now coming up with a plan to keep you safe."

"Lexi," they heard someone say and Emily and Lexi turned and saw Paul standing in the kitchen.

* * *

"I think we all agree that we need to make sure that her ex can't get to her," Sam began. "Paul's with her from when she gets home until Jake gets home." He said. "Someone needs to make sure she's safe to and from work and when Jake has patrol because all he's waiting for is that one second that she's alone."

"You have any ideas how we can accomplish that?" Paul asked.

"I'm open to ideas," he told them.

"I can make sure she gets to work safely," Jacob told him.

"And I'll meet her after work and get her home and stay with her until Jake gets home." Paul said.

"She's not going to like any of this," Seth told them.

"Yeah we know but its about keeping her safe right now not what she likes," Paul told him.

"I know," Seth said.

"We'll come up with a schedule of who will be with Lexi when Jake has patrol," Sam said. "We'll be working harder for a while but its necessary until we can catch this guy and kill him," Sam told them. "Someone go get Lexi."

"I will," Paul said and he stood up and walked into the kitchen before anyone else could say anything.

* * *

When Paul walked in the kitchen he saw Emily and Lexi talking and he could tell Lexi was upset.

"Lexi," Paul said and they turned to look at him

"What is it Paul?" she asked as he walked over.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. "Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine Paul," she assured him. "Its you guys I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine, we can handle a vampire."

"Paul I…"

"We're not going to let anything happen to you Lexi," he told her. "And we'll be fine," he assured her.

"I'll still worry about you guys," she told him.

"All of us are going to be fine, don't worry so much." he said again.

"Paul…."

"Don't argue with me Lexi," he told her and she shook her head as Paul wrapped his arms around her. "You're going to be ok," he assured her. "Sam needs you to come back in the other room now."

"Ok," she nodded and Paul led her back into the other room.

* * *

When they got in the other room Lexi sat down by Jacob. He took her hand in his as Paul sat down on the other side of her.

"Ok Lexi," Sam said. "I know you're not going to like anything I'm about to suggest but right now all we care about is keeping you safe not about what you like or don't like." He told her. "Jake will be taking you to and from work everyday, Paul is going to pick you up from work and take you home and stay with you until Jake gets there," he told her. "On days Jake has patrol someone will stay with you or you can stay with me and Emily."

"Sam I…that's going to a lot of trouble just for me," Lexi said softly. "And you and Emily don't get enough alone time together as it is I don't want to intrude on you two."

"That's not the point Lexi," Sam told her. "You need to do this."

"Why don't you just send the guys over to Jake's when he's on patrol and they can all hang out there and it will give you and Emily time together."

"That's a good idea," Paul said and looked over at Sam.

"Actually it is a good idea," Sam agreed. "We can do that," he told her and she smiled.

"Just give me enough time to go grocery shopping for the guys, make sure I have plenty of food for them," Lexi told him and Sam smiled.

"No problem Lexi," Sam told her. "We'll work out the patrol schedule now while we're all here."

"Ok Sam I'll get out of your way," Lexi told him and stood up and walked back in the kitchen where Emily was.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "One of the guys are going to have to be with me at all times."

"They just want to make sure you're safe," Emily told her.

"I know Emily," she smiled. "They were going to figure out what to do when Jake was on patrol so I didn't have to be alone."

"Oh."

"I told Sam to just send all the guys over instead of them coming here," she told her.

"Really?" Emily smiled.

"Yeah I'll have all the guys with me and you and Sam will get to be alone." She told her. "I know you two don't get that enough."

"No we don't," she admitted. "Thanks Lexi."

"No problem Emily," she told her. "Sam thought it was a good idea to."

Jacob walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and stood behind Lexi placing his hands on her hips.

"Hey," he said and Lexi turned around and looked up at him.

"We have everything worked out with the patrol schedules," Jacob told her. "The guys will be over on Sunday."

"Well that means we have to go grocery shopping tomorrow," she told him.

"Ok," Jacob said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Better get lots of food you know how the guys eat."

"I know Jake," she said. "I'll get plenty because I know they will probably be over more than once a week."

"Yeah they will."

"I think it might be fun having all the guys over," Lexi told him.

"Well we'll see if you still think that after it happens," Jacob told her and she smiled.

"I'm sure I will," she told him. "I have to make a list so I get everything," she told him.

"I'll help you do that," Jacob told her and she smiled.

"Thanks," she told him. "Are you guys done with everything?"

"Yeah."

"Is Paul still here?"

"Yeah Lexi he's here," Jacob sighed. "Why?"

"I want to find out his his date went," she told him. "He imprinted remember."

"Oh yeah," Jacob smiled. "Go on."

"Thanks Jake," she said and he leaned down and kissed her. "When we get home," she said softly. "We can pick up where we left off when Sam called." She told him and he smiled.

"Definitely Lexi," he said and she smiled and walked into the other room.

When Lexi walked into the other room she saw Paul sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey," she said bumping her arm against his.

"Hey Lexi," he smiled.

"So how was your date?" she asked. "Tell me!" she said excited.

"It was great," Paul smiled. "We only got to have dinner but I do really like her and she's my imprint," he added happily. "I met my imprint thanks to you."

"Well I'm glad you're so happy."

"I'm meeting her tomorrow since our date got cut short tonight."

"Good Paul."

"I am nervous about when I tell her the truth about everything."

"If you need me or Jake when you do that just let me know." She told him.

"Thanks Lexi."

"Will you be over Sunday with the rest of the guys while Jake's on patrol?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be there," he promised.

"Me and Jake are going grocery shopping tomorrow to get food for everyone," she told him. "Don't know what we're going to get but we'll figure it out."

"I'm looking forward to your cooking," he told her. "the few times I've had it its been really good."

"Thanks," she said as Jacob walked in the room and sat on the couch beside her.

"You ready to get home?" he asked and Lexi smiled.

"I'm definitely ready to get home," she smiled. "Have fun with Josie tomorrow," Lexi told Paul as Jacob stood up.

"I will," he said and Jacob led Lexi out of the house.

* * *

When Lexi and Jacob got home Lexi kicked her shoes off and went to sit on the couch. Jacob walked over and joined her kicking his shoes off as he sat down.

"So you said something about picking up where we left off on our date," Jacob said.

"Yeah I did," she smiled and threw her leg over Jacob's lap so she was straddling his lap. Jacob grabbed her hips and Lexi leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Lexi ran her hands down his body to the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head and threw it behind her then she pulled her shirt off and dropped it to the floor. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Jacob's chest, she heard a low growl escape his lips as she placed her lips against his neck, Jacob gripped her hips tighter and pulled her closer to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers and then stood up from the couch and carried her to the bedroom.

When he got in the bedroom Jacob laid her down on the bed and moved over her. He moved his lips against hers before he trailed kisses down her body stopping when he got to her jeans. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down over her hips and went back to placing kisses over her body. Lexi could feel her heart start racing as he kissed her, she ran her hands across his back as he continued to kiss her and soon the rest of their clothes ended up on the floor

Lexi laid wrapped in Jacob's arms, neither one of them had said anything but Lexi knew Jacob was still awake as he held her.

"Jake you ok?" she asked quietly.

"I'm ok Lexi," he told her. "Just worried about you."

"I'm going to be fine I have you and the rest of the guys looking out for me," she told him.

"Just promise me you won't go running off by yourself or try to ditch the guys when they're with you."

"Jake I…."

"Lexi if something happened to you….Lexi your ex is a vampire now, the only thing he'll be thinking about if he gets near you will be your blood, he's still a new vampire they have no control." He told her. "I can't lose you Lexi, I love you."

"I love you to Jake and I'm not going to do anything that would make me loose you," she told him and Jacob smiled and kissed her lips.

"Do you want to go to a movie tomorrow?" he asked.

"You think it will actually happen?" she asked.

"I know all of our dates get interrupted, but it doesn't hurt to keep trying."

"No it doesn't," she said. "And I would love to go to a movie with you tomorrow."

"Great it's a date then," he smiled. "Now lets get some sleep." He told her.

The next morning when Lexi woke up she found herself staring into Jacobs beautiful brown eyes.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled.

" Breakfast?" she asked.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Well I'll get up and get dressed and after breakfast we'll go grocery shopping." She told him.

"Ok Lexi," he agreed and Lexi got out of bed and grabbed Jacob's t-shirt from the floor and slipped it on.

"I'll go fix breakfast," she told him and walked out of the room. Jacob smiled and laid back down in the bed before getting up and slipping on a pair of shorts and going to the kitchen to find Lexi.

When Jacob walked in the kitchen he saw Lexi was making pancakes and sausage. He walked over and stood behind her.

"Smells good," he said and leaned down and kissed her neck.

"It will be ready soon," she told him.

"I'll get plates," he told her and walked over and opened the cabinet and got two plates. Then went to the cabinet and the syrup for the pancakes out. "What do you want to drink?"

"Some orange juice is fine," Lexi told him and Jacob got a glass for each of them and poured some juice in them and brought them to the table as Lexi finished up cooking the pancakes and fixed her plate and brought it to the table leaving the rest for Jacob.

"You get all you wanted?" Jacob asked her.

"Yeah Jake I'm good," she told him. "What's left is yours."

"Thanks," he said as he piled the rest of the food on his plate and walked over to the table and sat down.

After eating breakfast the two of them got the kitchen cleaned up and Lexi went to shower so she could get ready to go grocery shopping for when the guys came over. Once she was done with her shower and getting dressed Jacob took his shower and started getting ready as well.

Once she was dressed Lexi sat down on the couch with a notebook and pen and started writing down things to get at the store. When Jacob walked in the room she was still writing down things to get. He sat next to her and looked over at her list.

"So is there anything you guys won't eat?" Lexi asked curiously.

"Not really," Jacob smiled. "None of us really like vegetables but Emily makes us eat them because they're good for us."

"Ok then, you'll still eat your veggies here to," she told him and he nodded.

"Of course we will."

"I'm almost ready," she told him as she wrote down a few more things and then tore the piece of paper from the notebook and stuck it in her purse, grabbing her keys out before standing up. "You driving?" she asked holding her keys up.

"I can drive," he said taking the keys from her. "Lets go."

* * *

When they got back from the store the two of them put the groceries up and the went to the living room and sat on the couch together.

"So what time do you have to leave for patrol tomorrow?" she asked.

"Around twelve" he told her.

"Ok, I just wanted to know what time to expect all the guys." She told him. "And when to start cooking."

"Whenever you want but I'm not leaving until at least one of them is here with you."

"Ok Jake," she sighed.

"Hey,' he said softly as he laid his palm against her cheek. "I know you don't like the idea of always having someone with you everywhere you go but its about keeping you safe right now and catching your ex before he has a chance to hurt you."

"I know Jake," she said as she laid her hand over his and moved it off her cheek but kept his hand in hers lacing their fingers together. "I just hate this."

"I know you do," he said. "But we're doing everything we can to catch him and the sooner we catch him the sooner things can go back to normal."

"If there's something I can do to help you'll let me know."

"The only thing I need you to do is listen to me and stay safe," he told her and leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to Jake."


End file.
